If It's not Broken Smash it Into A wall
by Nadine25
Summary: Sakura and Ino are new students in Konoha's high academy. They are desperately attempting to seduce two very hot Uchiha's, with Orochimaru, Jiraya and Kakashi as instructors watch out for the mayhem. AU: Itasaku
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok, so this story takes place in another world where there has been no massacre and no wars. Even Orochimaru hadn't betrayed the leaf; let's just say that the Sandaime simply retired at one point in time appointing Tsunade in his place. Minato (Naruto's dad) as well as Naruto's mom are also alive. However, they chose to stay away from the political life in Konoha. **_

_**I hope you like it **_

**Chapter 1**

Sakura felt a calming sense of serenity, the likes of which she hasn't experienced in quite some time. She moved idly in the water, completely immersed and shrouded in darkness. The lake was her own sanctuary and now she was letting go of all her trouble as they're all being washed away in the apparently dark waters. However, as was always the case her serenity was short lived. She could feel someone approaching; no, not approaching someone was there with her. Suddenly and without prior notice she was caught in a pair of strong arms and dragged backwards to be slammed into what she could only assume was that man's chest. She was held there firmly for a moment before her mind was able to begin to process what was happening.

Once again she was taken by surprise as the man behind her moved even closer to her and spoke directly in her ear. "Sakura" the sound was but a whisper but the voice was all too familiar. She shuddered at the thought of having him that close "Itachi" she mumbled. She meant to be angry, she meant for it to be louder firmer, but all she managed to get through was some sort of a plea. "wha, what are you doing" she stuttered.

"I couldn't find you anywhere so I came looking for you" his voice was husky a barely audible whisper meant only for her ears. "I didn't realize before how lucky I was" he paused "to find you here like this" his voice broke as he kissed her neck; his hand that was previously forgotten now roamed her stomach in a tantalizing caress. Sakura was now suddenly aware of how naked she was, and ummm, how naked he is? He was naked as well; she could feel it as he closed whatever distance was remaining between them to trace kisses along her collar bone. "Oh Kami" she thought "is this really happening?" her mind was racing to no end and her heart was pounding. But Itachi put a stop to her thoughts all together as he suddenly licked up the side of her neck unexpectedly biting on her earlobe while moving his hand down her thigh.

Sakura gasped "Itaa" she didn't finish as now he was no longer behind her he had moved so fast that she didn't even have time to realize that he has broken contact with her before he pinned her against a rock in the middle of the water and now his lips were on hers. Sakura's eyes went wide as she felt the warmth of his lips gently caressing hers. She moaned at this heavenly sensation. Her knees went weak as he continued to move his lips against hers gently in perfect rhythm. She couldn't take it anymore she threw her hands around his neck to draw him nearer. And that was it for Itachi, now he was the one who couldn't take it any longer, the way her body reacted to his touch, the way she was all ripe with wanton, and by God he was going to give her what she needed. The kiss turned carnal as Itachi forced his tongue into her mouth causing Sakura to lose all control. She arched her body into his allowing him full access to every inch of her small frame. Itachi dominated the kiss, his tongue subduing hers in a delicious way, Sakura moaned for him and arched even closer, meriting a moan from her lover. He couldn't take it anymore, so he moved his hand down her thigh once again and lifted both her feet upwards wrapping them around his waist. She shuddered at the feeling of his…..

"Sakura, wake up"

"whaaa"

"Sakura you're being too loud again" came a reproving female voice right from above her.

Sakura hesitated to open her eyes, "Oh dear God, No!" she opened her eyes hesitantly looking around the room

"No he's not here" she mumbled grimly

"Itachi?" her blonde roommate questioned"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at her long time friend

"You were moaning his name out like there was no tomorrow" Sakura blushed "that must have been interesting" Ino continued

"I, yah, it was" Sakura shuddered a little at the thought of what she just saw

"Oh come on Sakura, I admit the elder Uchiha is hot and all, but what about Sasuke you used to have the biggest crush on him, not that I'm complaining or anything but since we came to the academy you seem to be obsessed with his Aniki"

"I thought you would be happy about this, Sasuke's all yours now"

"No complaints there, But Sasuke is much hotter, that's all I'm saying"

"No his not" Sakura countered "Sasuke is a spoiled brat, but Itachi, he's, He's just too…" her voice broke off as she stared intently at the ceiling.

Ino rolled her eyes "well then, that means less competition for me"

"It's not like any of us can get an Uchiha or something"

"Please don't generalize, you being an ugly loser doesn't reflect on me" Ino stated indignantly

"Oh come on Ino pig, you've been after Sasuke for years now, and he literally was within reach back in school but you always failed miserably"

"That was then" the blond countered "back when I was a kid, now I'm all woman" she fluttered her eyelashes "there is no way he'd be able to resist me now"

"He seems to be doing a fine job at that, we've started college a week ago and he's successfully side stepped all of your attempts at attracting his attention"

"Well I have a plan now, for both of us" Ino added mischievously "before this semester is over, we're gonna get our Uchihas then rub it in all of the other girls' faces"

"Why would you help me" the pink haired kunoichi asked suspiciously

"Well let's call it a thank you gift for leaving my Sasuke alone" Ino winked as they started getting ready for their sparring class

The girls have been in the Konoha high academy for a little over a week now. This academy has been established by lady Tsunade in an attempt to allow the top Ninja to exchange experiences with the upcoming shinobi elite. Accordingly, all of Konoha's over achievers have been brought together in a panel in order to pass their experiences along to the other Ninja who lack practical experience but have a lot to offer. The rookie nine have been brought in as students (With the exception of Shikamaru who has been asked to act as a strategy instructor) Kakashi and the other acting sensei's have also been added to the instruction panel along side of two of the legendary sannin namely, Orochimaru who's now teaching transformation jutso's and Jiraya sama who's now imparting his wisdom when it comes to diplomatic interactions and common etiquette. Many other junior instructors besides Shikamaru have been added, the most notable of whom is the one and only, Uchiha Itachi. The Anbu captain has agreed to put in his time and effort in order to shape the chosen shinobi up into the most powerful shinobi in Konoha. This was an elite academy with participants being handpicked by the Godaime Hockage herself.

Sakura and Ino sat silently watching the Anbu captain and his raven haired brother spar. Itachi Uchiha was their sparring instructor much to Sakura's excitement. And right now he was using his oh too shirtless brother to demonstrate the art of using a wooden weapon. Nearby all the girls in their class clustered together oohing and ahhing at the sight before them. The two men moved in perfect harmony, Sasuke would strike then Itachi would easily par and deliver a strike of his own only to be blocked by his Ototo. Both men were shirtless and sweat was glistening off of their perfectly toned yet slightly lithe bodies. The moment they were done the girls broke into a fit of applause while the guys were busy engaged in a collective rolling of their eyes.

"So what's your plan Ino pig" Sakura said eyeing a girl who was standing too close to Itachi with apparent venom

"well that's simple Billboardy" she inhaled quietly " today we break into their dorm room" she said innocently

"We what!" Sakura blurted

"You heard me"

"But why, why would we do that" the pink haired Kunoichi questioned suspiciously all the while convinced that her friend has gone mad

"Listen Sakura, we've both been stalking Sasuke for a while, maybe you're done stalking him now but please don't act like you don't know this" she paused "we both know that Sasuke keeps a diary, and I have seen him jot down a few words in it every day for this last week, my plan is to steal it then use the information that's in it to make him fall in love with me"

Some understanding dawned on Sakura "Oh, well that's a great plan but do you know what you're missing"

"what? " ino asked in confusion

"why on earth would I help you trap Sasuke what's in it for me?"

"You've always lacked insight Sakura which explains the way you dress"

"what are you talking about"

"you lack insight"

"well enlighten me"

"fine, Sasuke's diary is likely to contain a lot of information about Itachi and his preferences, after all Itachi is his brother and they spend an awful amount of time together, not to mention that once there we could look around Itachi's room for clues and maybe find his diary" she finished proudly

"Umm, that makes sense I guess"

"well then you're in right?"

"Of course not"

"Oh give me a break, why not?" Ino looked up exasperated

"You actually expect to be able to break into the room of an Anbu captain and his prodigy brother unnoticed and unpunished"

Ino smirked evilly "I have a plan"

"OH KAMI"

_**I'm really sorry for the cliff hanger and the almost lemon. I feel so evil right now but this chapter just had to end here. Please Review to let me know if you want me to continue with this story. Also feel free to tell me about anything that I got wrong. I'm most definitely not perfect. Thank you for reading. **_


	2. Chapter 2

"Listen Ino there is absolutely no way I'm going through with this. That's insane Itachi is an Anbu captain for crying out loud he'll find out about it the moment we even make up our minds on going through with this ridiculous plan"

"Hey pink don't you think you're over reacting just a bit" Ino said shaking her head "I thought I told you I had a plan"

"And what might that ingenious plan be" the pink haired girl asked sarcastically

"Well, I have been staking out their building for a while now" she started

"You what" Sakura screamed practically drawing the attention of everyone in the clearing including Itachi himself who was going around giving his students much needed feedback on their sparring techniques

Said Uchiha simply turned his head towards them before holding Sakura's gaze for a second, smirking and turning away

"He knows!" Sakura scream-whispered

"No he doesn't know you idiot, but if you don't shut up soon, he will" the blonde stated confidently as she watched Itachi's raven haired brother chat with Neji

"Now to more important stuff" Ino pressed on "my surveillance yielded a few conclusions. First Itachi is never home before 4 am, he normally takes the time between the end of the school day and 4 am to manage his Anbu duties. On the other hand My Sasuke returns home every day at 3 pm on the dot, then he leaves to hang out with that idiot Naruto at 7, he always returns by 1 am, are you following Haruno or do I need to go even slower?"

Sakura glared at her "yes and I can see where you're going with this" the A student stated smartly "you mean to say that we have a 6 hour window of opportunity to steal the diary before Sasuke returns home" she finished smugly

"Not really"

"but you just said…"

"I know what I said but the thing is, if we tried to sneak in before 12 we will be caught by one of the hall monitors or one of the students, that's why we will have only one hour to finish the job from 12 till 1. By that time all the hall monitors would have gone back to their rooms for the night"

"Forget it Ino pig it's too risky, I won't do it"

"Oh come on Saku" Ino pleaded sweetly "I know that building like the back of my hand and I'm pretty sure I could get us in undetected, what could go wrong?"

Sakura shook her head "with you, everything"

Ino glared at her "tell me Sakura, when was the last time you talked to that dream boy of yours"

"Um, well 3 days ago, I've been screwing up and he came over to assist me with my sword, he was so charming and…. "She was cut off by Ino

"No he wasn't you just think that because he's hot. In fact he came over gave you a few pointers and then watched you make a complete fool out of yourself as you got your sword stuck in a tree because you were too busy watching him. If you ask me it was a disaster, and it was the only time you ever talked to him, you're pathetic Sakura and unless you let me help you, you'll be stuck fantasizing about him for the rest of your life and you won't even get to know what he's like" Ino stated with a dreadful air of finality

Sakura shuddered and summoning all her will power she said "that's not true I'll get to know him on my own, I'll just have to do it the old fashion way"

"Which Is?"

"I'll go talk to him" she said and the second she was done with her sentence she instantaneously regretted it

"Fine, let's see it" Ino retorted, her words were filled with so much confidence that it sent shivers down Sakura's spine

"What? Now?"

"Of course now, he's standing right there isn't he" she stated pointing her finger at the smexy Uchiha who was a few steps away

Sakura swallowed loudly knowing that it was one way or the other now. Either talk to him or sneak into his dorm room "Fine" she stated taking a few steps in the general direction of the infamous Anbu captain. He was currently assisting Naruto and Rock Lee who have managed to absolutely disregard the main weapon of today's lesson and engage in hand to hand (or in their case Foot to face) combat in the middle of the clearing. She watched on as he separated the two with ease and avoided a speech from Lee on how the power of youth needs no weapons. Itachi simply glared at the two hell children and they fell silent and went back to the previously demonstrated wooden weapon drill. When he turned around he found Sakura staring dumbly at him.

"How can I help you Sakura" he said with a hint of a smirk on his lips. Sakura was taken aback a little by the use of her first name, but what through her off completely was that smirk. *_Why is he smirking, is he mocking us, are we entertaining to him* _inner Sakura Blurted *_that smirk, I just wanna, I wanna, Ah man he's HOOTTT _ * she finished

*_you're not helping_* Sakura reprimanded her inner brat

"Sakura" he repeated and now he was mere inches from her face trying to figure out if she was having trouble breathing, or was spending 30 seconds without air the norm for her

Sakura blanched and drew backwards then she blushed furiously

"Are you alright" he asked in a commanding tone all traces of humor draining from his voice. *_This is the Anbu captain in him checking on his underlings making sure they're alright, God he's awesome_* she drifted back in thought again

"Sakura" he repeated once more this time grabbing her arm to draw her eyes to his

"I, I'm fine Uchiha san, I,I, umm, I'm really sorry I just got a little distracted, I wanna ask you if, Umm, if you could, I mean, ah.." *_damn it I have absolutely nothing to tell him, now he's gonna think I'm a total idiot* _she though frantically

"yes Sakura" he asked again the same smirk making its way back to his lips, and for some reason he still kept a firm grip on her arm, and as he spoke he gave her a little shake to ensure she was still with him

"I, Ah I wanna ask if you can help me out a little with this drill after school" *here goes nothing* she thought "I mean, I get what we're supposed to do but I have never sparred before and I think the way I swing is horrible, so?" *_well aren't you a good liar and it's actually true, you suck at sparring" Inner Sakura gloated _

"Hn" he said and for a moment he just stood there with his eyes on her trying to figure out if she actually meant what she said or was there another reason she made her way over to him like that

"umm, Uchiha san could you please let go of my arm, I'm better now I promise" she said with trepidation, she did like having him that close but if he was going to ignore her like that she damn well was going to take it out on him somehow

Itachi raised an eyebrow at her words but he merely let her go "well I'm afraid you'd get distracted again Sakura, then what will I do with you" he said teasingly

Sakura merely stared at him; she couldn't believe that he was actually playing with her like that. She hadn't talked to him before, she has been his brother's teammate for years but the older Uchiha was never around even when she went to their house to visit Sasuke he was never there. So she had no idea what he was like, but was he actually flirting with her now

"Umm, I promise I'll focus, but I just happen to have a lot on my mind today" _*_yup you have him on your mind*_ her inner demon teased _

"Well, then I have already been approached by 5 other students for extra help today… " he began but was cut off mid sentence as Sakura blurted out what she was thinking without even considering the consequences "GIRLS?" she asked

"Excuse me?" he questioned

"No it's nothing, really, please continue" *_damn it all to hell 5 other girls have beaten me to him, and I'm making myself into more and more of an idiot as time passes, Damn it_*

"I propose we schedule your session for tomorrow after school" he added in monotone his voice now business like to such an extent that Sakura questioned whether she imagined those smirks and that he was flirting with her at one point

"That would be great, thank you Uchiha san"

Itachi nodded and simply walked away not another word exchanged between them

*_Oh Kami that was so bad, he's great but, but I'm just another girl to him, he finds me amusing because I always make a fool of myself in front of him, and that's all, Damn it* _Sakura thought bitterly, *_Ino was right* _

As if on cue Ino marched over to her friend with an I-Told-you-so-you-dumb-idiot look on her face

"So how did it go" the mischievous kunoichi practically sang

"I'm in" Sakura said in defeat "what do I need to do"

"Nothing really, just meat me in front of the northern building at 12 AM sharp" Ino stated victoriously

"I'll be there"

**I realize that this chapter didn't really have much action in it, so I'm updating again today or maximum tomorrow (I promise). This chapter contains the actual break in as well as a very delicious interaction with the brothers (Sasuke actually gets some lines, yaaaay) please let me know what you think of this chapter so I can keep it in mind while writing the next one. Thank you so much for reading ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Aw, OUCH, Damn it, God that hurts" a raggedy voice came from the bushes next to the northern building's back door.

"Ah, I'm finally up, stupid Bush, Gaaaah" the pink haired girl responsible for the ruckus exclaimed as she face planted into the ground after tripping on yet another bush.

"Oh Come on!" she said staring venomously at the culprit branch. She got up once again; temper blazing and looking ready to decapitate any stupid branch that might dare trip her again. The girl was fed up with everything. She was supposed to meet her obnoxious, blonde, pain in the butt of a friend at 12 sharp in this bush. Now it was 12:15 and the Blondie wasn't there yet.

*serves you right for agreeing to one of her plans* inner Sakura gloated

*shut it you idiot, you're as bad as that bush* Sakura retorted, but she couldn't help but think the brat was right. Here she was standing like an idiot arguing with a bush in front of Itachi's building. *what on earth was I thinking, I should just leave before Sasuke comes back and sees me here * and just like that she stepped out of the bush intending to walk back to her own dorm room, and that was when she felt a hand on her shoulder, Sakura blanched. *God damn it, It's too late, he's here, I'm doomed*

"It wasn't me I swear it was Ino's idea she's the one you should be looking for" she said turning around, to see her blonde friend fuming at her extreme willingness to sell her out.

"Well, aren't you a filthy traitor"

"It's your fault for making me wait in the open like that, I figured you should be the one taking the blame if I was caught" she paused glaring at her friend "what took you so long?"

Ino practically glowed "I was trying to find the right clothes for this mission. I couldn't just wear my normal mission clothing. I had to find something more appropriate. After all this is the first of many times that I'd be walking into Sasuke's room and I wanna make a good impression"

"We're sneaking into the room you idiot and Sasuke won't even be there. And what the hell is wrong with you, you're wearing leather, I mean leather is… "

"Hot" Ino finished for her "So very hot"

"ya whatever" Sakura said giving up

She herself wore a pink sleeveless T-shirt that was showing her stomach, with a pair of dark jeans. She hadn't really thought of what she'd wear to steal Sasuke's diary, she was too busy running over a hundred scenarios of them getting caught in her head, Sakura blanched once more. *Damn it*

"Ok so what now?" she questioned hesitantly

"Well do you see that tree over there" she said referring to a giant tree that ran along the side of the building, many of its branches almost touched the building at different points.

Sakura nodded "see that branch" she pointed at a branch that was about three stories high, Sakura nodded once more

"Well what we're gonna do is that we're gonna climb that tree up till the point when we reach that branch then we're gonna use that branch to reach their room" she pointed at the room closest to the edge of the branch "that's their room"

"Not another branch" Sakura said groggily. The Blonde kunoichi glared at her friend

"Fine" Sakura said in defeat

The two Kunoichi climbed the tree with extreme skill and grace. After all they were two of Konoha's most talented Shinobi so this was by no means a big deal for them. Once they reached the branch they used it to reach the room, Sakura jumped first into the balcony followed by her friend who crouched in pure cat woman fashion, the moment her feet hit the balcony's floor.

"Show off" Sakura whispered

"Jealous" Ino retorted before proceeding to the balcony's door and prying it open gaining them access to the room "and Voila" she exclaimed victoriously Sakura couldn't help but smile at how easy this all has been

The two of them walked into the room carefully after all, this entire place could be booby trapped for all they knew. The girls trotted with extreme caution flash lights in hand. And in a moment they could clearly make out the contours of the place they were in. This was by no means a room it was an apartment. The place they were standing in was the living room, part of which was a very modern kitchen. Two doors could be seen leading to what they could only assume were the brother's bedrooms. The whole place was spot clean, not a thing, no, not a hair out of place. There were no dusts specs, no messy clothes littering the floor, nothing.

"Oh dear God they're robots" Sakura stated eyes going wide as she compared this room to hers and Ino's

"Tell me about it" Ino replied in awe before her tone of voice became business like, as she said "Ok, now we need to find Sasuke's room and look for the diary, we don't have enough time so we need to spread out. You take the room on the right and I'll take this one. Keep in mind that Sasuke won't really just leave the thing in plain sight, so you need to look carefully. Also do not change the location of anything. We don't need anyone to know we were here" Ino finished authoritatively.

"Yes mam" Sakura said her voice laced in sarcasm. She then proceeded to make her way to the room on the right. The room seemed to be somehow even more spotless than the rest of the house. She felt like she was disturbing the natural order of things just by standing in the middle of it. In the middle of the room there was a medium sized bed. The bed looked very comfortable and soft. *ah man so this is what clean beds look like* Sakura fought the temptation to sit on the bed and forced herself to move over to the closet which was facing the door. Sakura opened the closet after checking for any safety measures that might have given away the fact that the closet was opened.

The closet was just as organized and clean cut as the rest of the room. Different hangers were neatly stacked carrying almost identical clothes. Well they weren't identical as much as they were all of the same color, Black. *Itachi's room* Sakura speculated excitedly. Her skepticism was soon verified when she saw an Anbu mask lying innocently on the top drawer. Now the logical thing would have been for her to leave that room and go over to Sasuke's room to help Ino find the diary, however, she just couldn't help but rummage through Itachi's things, to try and understand the man she is OH-so-In-love-with a little more.

Sakura took her sweet time going through his stuff. She went through drawers, stacks of paper and she even opened the door to his bathroom and made a quick scan of his medicines, which were ordered alphabetically. The medic was impressed; he's very adept when it comes to medication. But she noticed that most of his medications were eye drops. *he's having problems with his eyes* Sakura thought sympathetically. When she stepped out of the bathroom a pile of papers on top of his desk caught her attention.

*Well maybe those are his class notes, at least I'd get to know what he thinks of my performance* she thought as she went through the notes *Oh, they're notes alright, love notes, ALLL OF THEM* Sakura pondered this thought angrily as she went through the impressive stack of papers *50 notes all carrying today's date and all addressed to him, how desperate are those girls, ahem, never mind* Sakura corrected herself as she thought of how desperate she herself was.

Sakura realized that the love letters could all be summed up in a few words.

"I LOVE YOU

YOU'RE HOT

PLEASE MAKE ME YOUR GIRLFRIEND"

A little understanding dawned on the girl. Just as she did, those girls saw the Uchiha as nothing but a hot boy genius. But he was more than that wasn't he; unfortunately none of them really knew him. Not one girl addressed him as a person. They all saw the raven haired Shinobi as a catch but none of them knew the real person. Sakura suddenly felt ashamed of her actions. She returned everything to the way it was and was just about to leave the room when she heard voices. The door to the apartment was opened. *Sasuke's back* she thought *what am I gonna do, INO!*

Sakura frantically ran through the room looking for an exit and in the next room her blonde haired friend did the exact same thing. The voices came from the living room so they could by no means return the way they came from. And jumping through the window was out of the question, they were 3 floors above ground, Jumping could kill them. Then the only thing left to do was hide. Sakura decided that she was safe, after all; why would Sasuke come into Itachi's room. However, her comfort was short lived as she heard a very familiar voice conversing with Sasuke.

"You're early" Sasuke said as he lay comfortably on the living room's sofa

"I didn't have much to do today, it was an easy mission, so I thought I'd come have supper with you"

"Sounds good" Sasuke said getting up and making his way to the kitchen.

"Do you need some help?"

"Not really I'm just reheating stuff" Sasuke said as he used a fire Jutsu to light the stove.

On the other hand his Aniki made his way over to his room. He walked in just as Sakura closed the bathroom door, she kept a small crack open to watch Itachi from, in order to know if he saw her or not. When she realized that he didn't she thanked her lucky stars for her superior ability to conceal her Chakra.

Itachi took off his shirt, exposing a very muscular and toned chest; Sakura ogled the Uchiha almost losing control of her Chakra. He then proceeded to unbutton his pants which was Sakura's cue to start freaking out as she slammed her hands deliberately on her face to cover her eyes *I'm doomed* she thought *Oh Kami*

In a few seconds Sakura felt Itachi coming towards the bathroom *Noo!* she mentally screamed, her mind racing. She dove into the shower drawing the curtain closed to hide herself.

Itachi on the other hand was barely covered his sole intention was to get a soothing shower after an exhausting day at work.

The Uchiha walked calmly into the bathroom, and Sakura could swear that if he listened closely he would be able to hear her heart pounding. She struggled to keep from gasping as he turned on the lights in the bathroom, before reaching behind the shower curtain to run the water for a while before getting in.

Sakura felt the water hit her. It was very cold at first. Sakura almost screamed. *Run! Run you Idiot, he's gonna see you now Run* Inner Sakura pleaded. But there was no way to run now, in a second he was going to slide open the shower curtain and see her. *Damn it, I give up* Sakura thought as the water turned warm. She was relieved for a second; however she was now fully aware of Itachi's hand drawing the shower curtain open.

"Hi" Sakura said with a nervous smile. She was standing in the middle of the shower completely drenched in water. Her clothes stuck to her in the most suggestive way ever, but what added to her agony was that Itachi was standing in front of her in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was cascading down his broad shoulders, free of its customary pony tail. *Oh God, those muscles, that hair, those lips, those eyes* Sakura snapped out of it as she met Itachi's eyes. The Uchiha was by no means attempting to hide his amusement. *wait, what? He's not shocked or angry he's merely amused* Sakura's eyes went wide

"Sakura, is there a reason why you're standing in my shower" he said casually in the most emotionless voice she has ever heard. Sakura felt his eyes turn predatory as they roamed her small frame. He looked her up and down, his eyes resting for a while on some key aspects of her physique, said aspects were clearly outlined and accentuated thanks to the avalanche of water she was standing in. she felt exposed and she almost drew back. As if sensing her thoughts Itachi returned his eyes to meet hers, before moving his hand over to the faucet and stopping the on-flow of water. He then grabbed a towel from a hanger nearby. Itachi returned his eyes to hers once more, his eyes now calm and calculating. He stepped into the shower with her, causing Sakura to gasp loudly and a smile to make its way to Itachi's lips.

"Hey, listen Uchiha, I know I'm standing in your shower and all but that's no invitation for you to take advantage of me, if you lay so much as a finger on me So help me God I will…" She trailed off as the Uchiha threw the towel around her and wrapped her in it tightly. *Oh Kami* he drew her closer to him in the process. Now she was standing inches away from him, *He smells so nice* Sakura snapped back to reality drawing away slightly from the Uchiha and attempting to look him in the eyes, which was a feat given their height difference and how close they were at the moment. Finally, green eyes met crimson ones and she was once again speechless.

"I assure you my intention is not to take advantage of you Sakura" Itachi said eyes not leaving hers for a second. He couldn't help but be amused with her actions. She breaks into his house and then declares that if he touches her she will… "However, what is it that you just threatened to do to me if I attempted to touch you" he said teasingly as he moved his face closer to her. Sakura stopped breathing for a second, and then she coaxed herself to meet his gaze evenly.

"I will punch you through a wall" she said sweetly. Itachi laughed *Oh Kami, He's, he's laughing*

"Well then we don't want that to happen now do we" he said moving his hand and wrapping it around her waist to lead her out of the shower.

A second later they both emerged from Itachi's room, Sakura dripping wet and being led by Itachi who was still wearing nothing but a towel not unlike the one Sakura was covered with.

Sakura's mouth fell open as she saw Sasuke effectively pinning down her friend to the couch.

"I see you caught the other one" Itachi said addressing his Ototo who was now lying on top of Ino pinning her arms above her head.

"This one is feisty" he said getting off Ino and dragging her to her feet with him. The blonde grunted in disapproval as he let her go, earning an amused glance from Itachi. Itachi eyed his brother meaningfully.

"They're my stalkers" Sasuke said, while Ino nodded

Itachi eyed Sakura curiously

"I'm not your stalker you jerk, I got over you a while ago" she said eyeing Sasuke venomously

Sasuke looked taken aback for a second before he composed himself once more.

"Then why are you here" the older Uchiha questioned

"I'm, I, I" she looked over at Ino who seemed to be just as confused. "I can't tell you" she finished

Itachi raised an eyebrow a mischievous glare adorning his eyes and effectively sending a chill down Sakura's spine.

Suddenly both Ino and Sakura were lifted off of their feet and slammed into the couch to sit side by side the two Uchiha's Sitting in front of them on the table.

"Talk" Itachi ordered eyes travelling from one girl to the other

"You knew we were here" Sakura remarked

"Since the second you walked in" Sasuke answered

"Oh!" Ino said avoiding Sakura's angry glare.

"Now speak" Sasuke mimicked his Aniki's tone. However he now seemed to be eyeing Sakura curiously. When Itachi threw her over the couch the towel she was covered in fell, exposing her drenched form to everyone's eyes. She looked breathtaking, all drenched in water, * and man did those mission cloths not do her boobs any justice* Sasuke thought eyes resting on her boobs which were outlined clearly by the fabric of her clothes.

"Sakura" Itachi said, his voice now commanding and a bit scary

Sakura met his gaze "how about you go change out of those clothes, I'm sure you could find something in my closet that could do the trick" he commanded leaving no room for arguments.

"Well how about I go home and then change" the glare she received from him almost sent her running for the room.

"I trust you are smart enough to not attempt to run Sakura" he said emphasizing her name. "If you do I'll be compelled to come after you" he said in a threatening tone.

"I understand" she said getting to her feet and making her way over to his room

"The moment Sakura is back I expect you two to give us a clear explanation of why you broke into our apartment" he said addressing Ino, then turning to his brother and giving him an angry glare, which was lost on Sasuke as he was busy watching Sakura's retreating form.

_**TA DAAAAA! If you liked it please review. I need motivation to keep writing. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Ino shifted in her seat once more. It seemed as if she just couldn't sit still. *Not with those two eyeing me like that* Ino thought, mentally chastising herself for ever coming up with this stupid plan. Currently the blonde was stationed alone on the couch with both Itachi and Sasuke sitting right in front of her on a table that was very, very and I mean very close by. The two were watching her like hawks, and she could swear that they were enjoying making her squirm. Ino shifted again, her thoughts drifting to her pink haired friend who was currently in Itachi's room for a change of clothing. Sakura somehow seemed to have gotten all wet *what is that all about* Ino questioned naughtily, before she foolishly decided to voice her thoughts.

"So what did you do to Sakura Itachi-San" Ino questioned hesitantly

Itachi raised an eye brow

"I-I-A-I mean she's all wet and dripping, I was just curious as to…." She trailed off as the weight of Itachi's stretching smirk fell on her, Sasuke on the other hand looked more entertained than he should be.

"What do you suggest I did to her" Itachi questioned his smirk widening

"I don't know, I just… umm" she stopped talking her face going red as she remembered the way Sakura was moaning his name in her sleep a couple of days ago. On seeing her blush Sasuke stepped in.

"I am also curious Itachi why is it that Sakura is wet" Sasuke questioned, and even though he said he was curious his face betrayed no emotion, and his voice was as uninterested as ever.

"And he is shirtless" Ino added pointing at the deliciously shirtless Itachi before slapping both hands over her mouth as if she wishes for the words to come back.

Itachi's eyes were unreadable as he regarded the two, and before he said a word his attention was diverted to his room's door which has now been opened to reveal a less damp Sakura.

Said girl was wearing one of Itachi's black T-shirts, the shirt had a small Uchiha crest on the front and Itachi knew it had a huge one on the back. The girl had no pants on but has helped herself to some of Itachi's socks to keep her warm. The T-shirt on the other hand was of normal length on Itachi, however, given their height difference, on Sakura it managed to cover her butt as well as a part, a minute part of her thigh, serving as some sort of a micro skirt. On seeing her in his door frame Itachi's eyes flashed possessively as he took in the sight of her wearing his clothing like that. On the other hand Sasuke was also busy scanning her from head to toe, which was highly uncharacteristic for the normally uninterested guy. Sakura however, wasn't paying any attention to Sasuke as she was busy looking in Itachi's eyes. The look in said eyes the moment she walked out made her heart pound faster, however Itachi recovered fast. He did that by rearranging his face to show a more proper expression, just like he did in the shower, leaving Sakura to wonder *did I just imagine that*. The girl continued walking over to the couch and once near it she paused and decided to explain herself

"Umm, I didn't really find any pants that were my size" she said as she struggled to sit down without showing anything that should not be seen. She pulled at the T-shity forcing it not to ride up and once she sat down she crossed her legs just in case. The moment she lifted her eyes she was met by Itachi's onyx eyes. Said man was mere inches from her sitting comfortably on the table, and he was eyeing her with the same interested look on his face. On seeing that look as well as how close he was, Sakura blushed a very bright shade of pink, effectively rivaling that of her hair. On the other hand Itachi decided to show no mercy.

"Now that you've changed could you two tell me why you broke in" Itachi said in monotone all traces of amusement draining from both his features and his voice.

Sakura and Ino both looked at each other, Sakura took the chance to glare at the blonde for getting them into this. Fortunately, Sakura had time to think when she was in Itachi's room and she came up with what seemed like their best shot at the moment.

Sakura cleared her throat as it was now obvious that Ino had no plan of her own *so it is really our only chance* she thought *here goes nothing* inner Sakura added gloatingly

"as Sasuke said before Ino and I used to be obsessed with him when we were children" she started honestly "however I outgrew this phase while Ino is still a self proclaimed fan girl" she said looking at her friend who had absolutely no trouble admitting that even to Sasuke himself "That's why we came here to look around the place where he lives, That's a thing that stalkers normally do right"

Itachi eyed her suspiciously *he knowww's !" Inner Sakura exclaimed and got kicked in the face by Sakura, while Sasuke took it upon himself to explain why his brother was looking at her like that.

"You say you're not interested in me anymore, am I correct?" Sasuke questioned emotionlessly in an attempt to hide the fact that he was a little thrown off by her declaration, even though he already noticed a change in her behavior over the last few years.

"Yes" Sakura said honestly

"So you do not care for him at all" Itachi added

*why do I feel like I'm being set up* Sakura wondered before replying with a proud "Nope not at all"

"So why are you here Sakura, I know that you and Ino don't get along very well even if you are roommates at the moment. So I find it really hard to believe that you'd go out of your way and come with her here if you're not interested in me" Sasuke said accusingly his voice as cold as ever.

"Moreover, your actions insinuate that you were looking for something. You weren't only looking around as you claim, you were actually going through closets and drawers in what seems to be a quest for something" the older Uchiha started "not to mention that you were in my room Sakura, I trust that you would have been smart enough to figure out that it was my room very early on, however that didn't deter you for staying in it." He paused for a second " I conclude from this that you have lied Sakura" he said with finality his voice incredibly unnerving while his unwavering eyes bored into her own, making her feel like he could see right through her.

*Oh Kami* Sakura thought frantically. *I have always wanted to know what it'd be like to hear him talk for a while. However, even though this is the most I've ever heard him say, I find absolutely no pleasure in it. What am I going to do? He did figure it out or at least most of it. How can I explain why I came. Sasuke has also put me on the spot. He knows that I would never help Ino without getting something out of it myself. Then I could say that I like Sasuke and that's why I came. But I really don't wanna do that, I like Itachi, what chance would I ever have with him if I like his little brother, oh man, looks like this is my only chance*

*what are you? An idiot!* inner Sakura exclaimed *even if you said that, it won't get you off the hook. Itachi already said that you could have never been in his room without knowing it. So even if you were here for Sasuke, why go into Itachi's room? And that's not all you idiot, he also knows that you were looking for something, what are you going to say to that genius?* inner Sakura finished victoriously before adding *you had to fall for a smart one didn't you?*

Sakura mentally banged her head against a brick wall *we're doomed, maybe I should just blame Ino*

"It's all Sakura's fault" Ino said

"You can read minds" Sakura exclaimed while Itachi Sasuke and Ino looked at her with WTF! Look etched on their faces

Sakura corrected "I mean, No, No it isn't, It's all her fault, it was her plan I swear not mine…" Sakura was about to do everything in her power to sell her friend down the river when she heard the door to the apartment being slammed open.

"Teme, you Bastard why did you take off on me like that, I knew you were a cheap bastard but leaving me in the restaurant like that was something else, you know I'm broke" Naruto declared loudly all the while oblivious to the presence of everyone else in the room. When he saw the two girls and the position they were currently in, his eyes widened.

"Sa-Sakura-chan" he stuttered addressing his old teammate "what are you doing here" he paused taking in her appearance and the Uchiha crest on her/Itachi's shirt "Dressed like THAT" , his voice got higher when he said that. "Teme what on earth have you and your brother done to my Sakura chan, explain yourself" he commanded, temper flaring as he gave both Itachi and Sasuke venomous looks. Both Uchiha's on the other hand seemed to be enjoying Naruto's little rampage.

"I am here too you know" Ino said looking down her nose at Naruto

"But you're not half dressed in an Uchiha shirt nonetheless and your hair isn't wet" he said, somehow shouting at the two girls simultaneously, before shifting his gaze to the boys specifically Itachi "and why the hell are you sitting so close to my Sakura-Chan" Naruto finished ready to pounce at the elder Uchiha, who merely raised an eyebrow.

"Your Sakura chan?" Itachi questioned while Sakura looked like she was about to explode, and she did. She got up and smacked Naruto on the head using her freakish superhuman powers, which caused him to face plant the floor.

"Naruto you Baka, how many times do I need to tell you not to call me that" she shouted at him cheeks going red with rage.

Naruto got up rubbing his head

"Fine Fine I'm sorry, but what are you doing here"

Sasuke decided to answer for her

"That doesn't concern you now leave" he said in monotone

"What do you mean it doesn't concern me, Teme, who do you think you are" he said his rage now evident, at being dismissed by his best friend/ eternal rival. "Sakura Chan" he paused and added hesitantly "and you too Ino, do you wish to stay here" he asked the two girls

"No, not really" Sakura said eyeing her childhood friend hopefully

Naruto didn't wait for Ino's answer "Fine then we're leaving" he said before grabbing the arms of both girls and making his way towards the door. Only to find that the two Uchiha's have somehow gotten up and are now blocking his path, both looking as cold as ever.

"You do realize that I am an instructor here I could have you expelled for talking to me like that" Itachi said coldly glaring at Naruto

"Ya, Ya whatever, you could also be expelled for having two girls in your room at this time" he paused for dramatic effect "AND against their will" he said angrily

"We didn't kidnap them Baka they broke in" Sasuke explained as Naruto's eyes widened in realization

He turned to Sakura "Really?" he asked. She nodded

"B-but why, I thought you were over the Teme" he said in disappointment

"I am" she said quickly and Sasuke actually scowled for some reason

"Then why are you here?"

"Isn't that the million dollar question" Ino said exasperated

Itachi decided to put an end to this

"Listen from what I gather so far you two don't intend on telling us why you broke in, so this is what will happen. I could report you to one of the head teachers or to lady Tsunade but that would be too easy. I will handle your punishment myself come see me in my office first thing in the morning tomorrow" Itachi commanded as he turned away "the three of you are to leave now" he added dangerously without looking at any of them.

Fortunately Naruto and the girls were smart enough to leave instantly, none of them wanted to linger around to know what follows when Itachi uses such a threatening voice. So they made their way out.

Before the three exchanged any words Sasuke followed them out. On seeing him Naruto made his way over to him.

"Oh thank God you came, come on we need to go back to pay for the food" Naruto said urgently

"You didn't pay" Sasuke questioned his face showing a little disgust

"I told you my dad said he won't give me any money until I get my grades up, now come on I left through the bathroom window in the restaurant and if the owner figures out I was gone we will be formally branded as thieves"

"We?" Sasuke questioned haughtily

"You were there" Naruto accused "and it was your fault for leaving me" he added

"Hn" Sasuke said as he turned away his eyes lingering on Sakura for a split second

Naruto also turned to the two girls "Sakura- Chan we'll talk about this tomorrow I need to know why you did this" he said disappointment evident in his voice. He then ran after Sasuke who somehow managed to disappear from view in such a small period of time.

The two girls were left alone together. They walked silently down the stairs, their minds still attempting to process all that had transpired. As they reached the ground floor Sakura broke the silence.

"This is all your fault" she said temper flaring as her eyes glowed with an evil look that only spelled doom for anyone who ever had the misfortune of receiving it.

"C-Calm down Sakura" Ino soothed "It really wasn't that bad, at least you got to talk to him, and look at you, you're wearing HIS clothes, I'm so proud of you" she said desperately hoping to calm her friend's rage she then added a nervous laugh.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WASN'T SO BAD, he thinks I'm a lousy stalker now, and he's going to punish us and it's all because of you" she accused "I'm an honors student. I have never done something bad and look at me" she said her glare intensifying she then turned around and punched a wall, said wall now became the proud owner of a brand new crack.

Sakura seethed

*I swear I can see smoke emitting from her* Ino thought as she mentally thanked the wall for taking the blow in her place.

Sakura on the other hand didn't know what to think. *This is bad isn't it?, but I can't help but be a little happy I mean we did talk, and right now I can smell him on my clothes* she closed her eyes as the image of him wrapping the towel around her came to her mind. This made her blush a little and a small smile made her way across her lips. Her happiness however was cut short as the moment the two girls walked out of the building they were greeted by the figures of two women. And those two weren't seething they were practically fuming, while eyeing Sakura and her friend with murderous intent.

*Oh Kami*

_**So I originally planned on including a lot more events in this chapter. This night is far from over for the girls. However, this turned out to be longer than I thought. So I split the chapter in half. The next chapter will have Kakashi, Orochimaru, Jiraiya and the two mystery women. Review and I'll post the next chapter right away. (Sorry for being so evil, I'm just in love with the review thingy ; ) **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ok First of all let me say thank you so much for reviewing. You've made me a very happy author. **_

_**Now before you read the fifth chapter let me explain something about the hierarchy of the academy. People like Itachi, Shikamaru and other young prodigies are instructors. They are not fully fledged teachers and they have no executive control that extends beyond their classes. They help out by training the students and giving them practical knowledge, pertaining to battle field situations. On the other hand, People like Jiraiya and Orochimaru and the likes are real teachers, who teach the students about things that go deeper than just battle field combat and strategy. Their main goal is to create adept Shinobi who have proper knowledge pertaining to all aspects of a Shinobi's life. The Teachers have the right to ask the instructors for help in their classes, in case they need someone to act as an assistant. Finally there is the staff of this academy those who have only executive control and are responsible for running the place, the only person who was mentioned so far and qualifies under this category is lady Tsunade. That's it for this author's note, I hope you like this chapter. **_

The two girls stopped abruptly in their tracks, after all you don't really get to see a sight like that every day. In front of them two women were standing, rage evident on their features and killer intent dripping from their chakra. It was as if they were ready to charge right into battle. The two girls stared at the new comers in awe, silently wondering *who's the poor bastard who crossed those two*.

Said two were Anko Mitarashi one of the instructors at the academy and a former student of Orochimaru Sama. Standing right next to her, is Karin, her favorite student. The two became good friends two weeks ago when Karin started complementing Anko nonstop, for her good taste in… well in everything. Anko loved the girl for that, and when she found out that Karin too has been trained by her former sensei (Orochimaru) at one point in time, she took an instant liking to the girl. And the two have been inseparable since then.

Alone, each of them was kinda mean and confrontational. This caused some people to be a little uneasy around them and sometimes their actions even offended people. However, now that the two have joined forces they have become a force to be reckoned with. Some people even go out of their way completely just to avoid an encounter with the two.

*they're evil* poor Kiba once said, after Karin humiliated him in front of everyone. She started by saying that she was so sorry that she never congratulated him before, when he asked for what? She simply stated that she has only recently figured out that he was in a relationship. After that Anko stepped in, informing him that she was going to give him the day off to spend it with his girlfriend, Akamaru. The boy was livid, the two women then proceeded to claim that; the only reason he didn't have a girlfriend was because he was already taken. "What a shame" Karin said in mock seriousness. This was but a sample of the horror the two women brought upon the academy since their friendly union. And now they were after some poor boy in this building *God help him* Sakura thought as she cheerfully thanked her lucky stars for keeping her on the girls' good side so far.

"Haruno!" Anko started looking as pissed off as Sakura has ever seen her

"Y-yes Anko-San?" Sakura replied quickly blinking in confusion

*Man she looks upset, and why is she looking at me like that, Is she mad at me?" Sakura wondered as she watched the woman in front of her scanning her from head to toe. *Run!* Inner Sakura exclaimed.

*that's all you're good for you moron. You always show up when I'm in a messy situation. And you either try to scare me or rub it in my face. But this time is different. I have done nothing to annoy Anko, so why don't you just go crawl under a rock or something you brat* Sakura snapped at her inner self not able to take any more crap from her for the day.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Anko asked her eyes flashing dangerously while her barely there coat fluttered around her.

"Umm, ahh, about that" Sakura started only now did she realize that she was only wearing Itachi's shirt and nothing else. "It's a long story Anko-San. Mind if I tell you about it tomorrow? I kinda had a very long day" Sakura replied smiling sweetly. After all Anko was kinda a close acquaintance of hers and they have always been nice to each other. Hell, Sakura even thought of her as a friend at times.

"Tomorrow isn't good enough; I need an answer now" she said raising her voice "why are you dressed like that? and why were you in this building?"

Sakura was taken aback by the way her former exam proctor was staring at her. So she decided to let her friend (AKA; the reason for everything that ever goes wrong in her life) handle it for once.

"Well then, I could tell you, but I think Ino tells this story much better" Sakura said eyeing her friend mischievously. Ino on the other hand took this as a chance to rub the fact that she was in Sasuke's room in everyone's face.

"You're right Sakura I am good at telling this story" she replied making her voice deeper as if about to make an announcement "you see Anko-San" She paused "Karin" she said looking at the red head who had been fuming silently for a while "Sakura and I were handing in a late assignment to Itachi-San. Of course we meant to leave earlier than this, But Sasuke-Kun showed up and he insisted we have something to drink" she attempted to look shy but failed miserably "so we ended up talking for a while. That's all" she finished victoriously. And at that the two women in front of them looked like they were ready to pounce

"YOU WHAAT!" Karin shouted her red hair somehow getting redder by the second

"Wait Karin" Anko said as she put her hand out to stop her companion. Her voice was deadly calm and her eyes were focused "you have no right to visit an instructor at his place of residence for any reason"

"But we were only handing in…" Ino started but was cut off by Anko's sharp response

"If you were only handing in an assignment then why is your friend half naked wearing Itachi's clothes" Anko was now glaring at Sakura as if she wished her an untimely death, preferably now, and at her hands.

"Not only that" Karin picked up "This leather wearing bimbo has been hitting on MY SASUKE-KUN for a while now. Her intentions couldn't have been pure going into his apartment. Anko-San you need to do something" Karin stated urgently.

"I WILL" Anko snapped

"Anko-San I assure that our intentions…." She was interrupted

"Shut Up Haruno I'm going to….." Now Anko was cut off as a scary man came slithering through

"Anko" he said his voice effectively sending chills down the 4 girls' spines.

Anko's head snapped sharply in the direction of the voice, only to see her sensei standing right behind her. Somehow the man managed to get close enough to speak right in her ear without anyone detecting him beforehand.

"Y-yes Sensei" she stuttered still reeling from the effect of his ominous aura being so close to her all of a sudden.

"What is going on here" he breathed. He was so close to her, standing right behind her, so close indeed that she could feel his breathe on her neck as he spoke. Of course she was familiar with the man, him being her Sensei and all, but even she sometimes gets thrown off by the man's antics. Speaking of thrown off the two girls who were about to be killed by Anko are now regarding the scene unfolding in front of them in horror.

*he's a creep* Sakura thought as inner Sakura nodded her head in agreement *If it were me I'd be running for my life by now*

"Well Sensei as you can see those girls have been in the Uchiha's room" Anko said. On hearing her words the snake like man drew away from Anko and stared at the two girls a bemused look making its way across his face.

"Is that so?" he asked while the two girls took a few steps back

"It's not like that Orochimaru-Sama" Ino finally mustered enough will power to address the man. "I can explain" *Now she's blatantly lying* Sakura thought bitterly

"And you will explain" the man slithered "Come you two" he said jesturing for Ino and Sakura to follow him back into the building "we'll talk in my office"

Ino stared at the man, ready to run while inner Sakura effectively passed out. *At least something good came out of this* Sakura thought eyeing the brat gloatingly. On the other hand Anko and Karin smirked in unison.

"Well then see good luck" Anko said cheerfully

"You'll need it" Karin added in a saccharine sweet tone.

The two girls followed the creepy man with trepidation. This time they went down stairs. They passed through many dark pathways lit only with candles.

"What is this a basement or a criminal's hideout" Ino whispered to Sakura behind his back

"Shut-up Ino he'll hear you" Sakura snapped/whispered

"Hear what" Orochimaru said eyeing the girls carefully

"Nothing Orochimaru sama" Sakura replied quickly. She didn't really get to finish her sentence before finding Orochimaru's face mere inches from hers, as he slithered

"I really don't appreciate it when people hide things from me Haruno-San. Do you understand" he said in a snake like whisper

"Hai, Orochimaru-Sama" Sakura replied once again too fast. The man drew back opening the door to his office (a creepy, not properly lit hell hole with a desk in the middle)

*Damn creep, with no respect for people's personal space* Sakura mentally snapped waving her fist in the air with a malevolent aura.

"Come on in" he said as he took his place behind his desk. It took the girls a few seconds for their eyes to adjust to the dim lit room, which was somehow darker than the corridors leading to it. They then made their way to the two chairs facing the desk.

"I have heard your conversation with Anko. And I really don't believe that you went into their room just for work purposes. As I said before I don't tolerate lying, however if you answer a few questions for me I shall let you go unharmed" he finished dangerously as the two girls nodded their heads hastily. None of them was willing to take any chances with that man, so they both made internal pacts to tell the truth no matter what.

"Please keep your answers short and to the point" he commanded leaning over his desk creepily "Were you really there just to deliver an assignment?"

"No" Sakura said as Ino shook her head

"Is any of you engaged in an affair with any of the Uchiha's"

"No"

"Do you wish to be?" The girls hesitated but when he raised his head and glared at them they both replied in unison with a "Yes"

Orochimaru actually smiled

"Don't we all" he said dreamily

The two girls stared at him in disbelief. On seeing the expression on their faces his smile only grew wider.

"So, Sakura, mind explaining your attire to me" he said smile still in place, but his voice left no room for holding back any information.

Sakura took a deep breath "well, Umm, we went in to, umm, to, look for anything that would help us get together with them. Once there, we were surprised that Itachi-san and Sasuke-Kun arrived early. Umm, so I hid in Itachi-San's shower and he was about to take a shower, so after taking his clothes off he…" she trailed off as the look in Orochimaru's face turned carnal. He extended his tongue to lick his lips in a way that made Sakura shudder. Ino on the other hand was busy gawking at her friend.

"HE WHAT?" Ino and Orochimaru shouted in unison

"He opened the faucet and I got drenched" she finished in the most anti climactic way possible.

"But you saw him naked, didn't you?" Orochimaru questioned in an attempt to get his excitement back.

"Well, not really. He was wearing a towel"

"NOO!" the snake master screamed as he banged his head on the desk. Ino and Sakura stared at each other sharing one thought *he's insane*

The man continued to bang his head for a while. Afterwards he raised his head ever-so-slightly and stared at the girls, a look of sheer agony etched on his face. He looked like he was about to cry. Sakura almost felt sorry for the man in front of her.

"You-you" He paused sighing painfully "May" he paused again "leave" sigh "Now" he finally finished before collapsing on his desk. At which point Kabuto stormed in with a poster of Itachi and Sasuke topless brandished over his head. The picture was taken during their sparring session. Sakura gave Kabuto a WTF? Look. However he merely adjusted his glasses and looked down his nose on her.

"It's his medicine" he said matter of factly. "Now please leave"

"Unless you want to stay" came Orochimaru's muffeled voice from behind them, as he still had his face buried in his desk.

The girls shuddered "Nope, we're leaving" Sakura said before grabbing Ino's arm and making a run for it. Once they've reached a safe distance from the office the two stopped running and collapsed on the floor, in an attempt to catch their breath.

"Wow" Ino said

"You can say that again" Sakura agreed

"See at least we're not as creepy as he is"

"No one is as creepy as he is" Sakura said with a sigh

And yet again she was proven wrong

"What brings such fine beauties like yourselves here at such an hour" a smooth and deliberately seductive voice came from behind them, causing the two girls to shoot up to a standing position and automatically reach for the place where their weapons would have normally been.

"Oh COME ON!" Sakura screamed as she saw the man who was making his way over to them.

"That is such a horrible greeting Saku-Chan" he pouted

Sakura's eye twitched at that but she composed herself "I apologize Jiraiya-Sama, It's just that this has been a hard day for me and I….." she was cut off as the man made his way over to her and spun her around to take a better look at what she was wearing, he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as Sakura was completely fed up. "Yes, I know, I'm wearing a shirt with the Uchiha crest on it. This is because we broke into their room, to steal sasuke's diary and make them fall in love with us. But we were caught and Itachi drenched me in water as he was attempting to take a shower. That caused me to borrow his clothing. So can you please either punish me or let me go" she said her temper flaring. Ino on the other hand looked as if she was about to pass out.

"Punish her, I'm outta here" the blonde said as she actually ran away.

"Coward" Sakura screamed after her

Jiraiya on the other hand had a sympathetic look on his face

"I have no intention of punishing you Sakura"

"You don't? Why?"

"I know what it's like to purse someone who doesn't really feel for you" he paused "you're just like me"

"NOOO" Sakura screamed *I've become like the perverted-sage!* inner Sakura screamed "Oh come on!" she screamed once again waving her fists at the sky

"Again, Not a proper way to respond" he reprimanded offhandedly

"Come on, let's go somewhere to talk" he continued guiding her out.

"No I need to…." He interrupted her

"You need to come with me Sakura. It is the least you can do after I let you off the hook like that. And don't worry I have a lot of advice in the love department" he said with a wink * I should have run too* Sakura thought as she let herself be led by the perverted man.

"Glad to see you comply. Now the three of us could go some place nice, to have a drink and talk" he said happily

"Three?" she questioned, looking around "who's third?" she added doubting the man's intellectual abilities

"That would be me" Kakashi said, magically appearing in front of them "you're going to need all the help you could get" he said as he fell in step with them. An astonished Sakura was now being dragged by Jiraiya.

*Ah, what the hell. I give up. This really is not my day* she said as she allowed herself to be led by the two men over to a nearby bar where they got a table ordered sake and got to talking.

Kakashi and Jiraiya sat side by side drinking theirs Sake, while allowing Sakura to sit in front them.

"That's a bold move Sakura sneaking into his room like that" Kakashi started with a wink of his eye

"Ah, Thanks sensei" she said relieved that he seemed to have no intention of reprimanding her for such a rash move " I just wish it worked" she added resting her head on the palms of her hands and smiling brightly at the two men in front of her.

"This idiot" Jiraiya suddenly exclaimed. "Is he blind or something? Does he not know how many men would give up anything just to be smiled at by you like that?" he said gesturing at Sakura, who was now blushing but attempting to hide it.

"Thank You Jiraiya-same" she said shyly "But I really don't blame him at all" she paused "After going into his room I know his plight. He has a lot of women pursuing him but none of them really knows him. And I am no different. It's no wonder he won't pay any attention to any of us" she finished sighing deeply

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her words "what do you mean you don't know him Sakura? You've known Sasuke for years. And he knows you very well, after all….."

"what does Sasuke have to do with anything" she said in confusion

"I thought we were talking about him. Why else would you break into the Uchiha's….." he paused realization dawning on him "Oh, don't tell me" he said exasperated

Sakura shook her head as Jiraiya sighed.

"Not the elder Uchiha" Jiraiya said shaking his head in a reproving manner. Sakura felt instantaneously disappointed.

"And why not?" she asked in a challenging voice.

"It's too much competition" Kakashi declared

"And there isn't much competition over Sasuke?" she asked defiantly

Jiraiya replied "well ya, but the competition over the elder is tougher. You'll start making enemies the moment you approach him" he declared a tinge of envy in his voice "Man is he lucky" he exclaimed dramatically "But hot too" he added

"No not you too" Sakura practically screamed not ready to have another man drool over Itachi in front of her

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at her "what?"

"Nothing" she said blushing

"Sakura" her former sensei started his tone suddenly serious "I am glad you saw through your feelings for Sasuke. And I really don't want you to have another one sided crush. You're older now. So please do not start anything unless you're sure" he said kindly

"Or just seduce him into sleeping with you. That's always fun" Jiraiya added helpfully

"what? No! I won't do that" she said quickly

"I can give you a step by step plan to make him yours" he said with a naughty wink

"Not a chance" she paused "at least not now" she murmured under her breath. "Kakashi sensei is right. And after today I will make sure that I get to know him first before I do anything reckless."

"Ya cuz you've played it safe so far" The toad sage mocked as Kakashi smiled

"Oh shut up" she whined "You know what I mean" she paused "Now about that making enemies thing. I think I made one. But I really don't know what I did to offend her" Sakura trailed off thinking about her encounter with Anko

"Her?" Jiraiya questioned

"Anko San, she….." she trailed off as the two men exchanged a meaningful look "Am I missing something?"

"Well, yes" Jiraiya started as Kakashi got up and sat next to her putting a comforting hand on her shoulder "that's what I was talking about when I said tougher competition. For years the Uchiha clan has been pressuring Itachi into getting married and producing an heir. He on the other hand kept trying to get out of it, in lieu of his Anbu duties." He paused "however lately, the family decided to take matters into their own hands and choose a bride for him"

"They chose Anko" Sakura exclaimed in shock

"More like she chose them" Kakashi replied from her side

Jiraiya explained "ever since they were young Anko has fostered a crush on the elder Uchiha. She has tried repeatedly to get together with him, but she never really managed to" he paused motioning for Kakashi to continue with the story

"Right" he said "when she heard that the Uchihas were looking for a bride for Itachi she jumped on the opportunity. For weeks she kept visiting Mikoto sama everyday"

"Befriending Itachi's mother really paid off" Jiraiya started "as when the time came for the elders to take suggestions on the future wife; the mother didn't hesitate to name Anko as a possible candidate"

"And the elders agreed to that?" Sakura finally spoke up

"But of course" Kakashi said in a mocking tone "After all she comes from a good family. Not to mention that she is a dear student to one of the legendary sannin" he said while Jiraiya grimaced

"And she shares his love for the Uchiha's too, go figure" The third Saninn exclaimed, as Sakura tried desperately to shake the image of Orochimaru from her head.

"But why would he agree to that?" Sakura questioned "why would he marry her?"

"I'd marry her" Jiraiya said with a dreamy smile

"What? Why?"

"How about the barely there clothing and the huge…" he was cut off as Sakura gave him a death glare

"I trust Itachi is not as much of a pervert as yourself. Would he really marry a woman just for her looks" she accused sharply

"We have no reasons to believe that he has agreed" Kakashi said "Sasuke told me that his brother just didn't want to go against his family at the time being. And he figured that Anko is as good as any other woman."

"Oh" Sakura said in disappointment

"You can still try. Even though, she's his betrothed; if he doesn't care for her. Then you still have a chance. So go for it" Jiraiya said in an attempt to cheer her up

"If you're sure about how you feel about him" Kakashi added wisely

Sakura on the other hand was confused. She has just had one of the hardest days of her life. And at the moment she was just glad to go home and sleep, maybe in the morning she'll be able to think straight and come up with a decision. However, the only thing that was haunting her at the moment was Itachi's punishment. She blanched *I really need to get some rest* she said getting up and leaving without even looking at the two men.

_**Yaaaay... Finally done with this eventful chapter! Thank you so much for reading. Next chapter will have a lot more Itachi. He's gonna be punishing the poor girls, so look out for that. Anyway please review and let me know what you think and while you're at it why don't you tell me, what do you think the punishment will be? :D you'll get a cookie if you get it right ; ) **_


	6. Chapter 6

"Sakura"

No response

"Sakura, wake up"

Not even a stir

"SAKURAAAAAA" nothing

Ino has been trying to wake her roommate up for an hour now, but nothing seems to work. So she had to resort to drastic measures *Cold water* Ino thought mischievously as she proceeded to empty a bottle filled with cold water on her sleeping roommate's head.

"WHAT THE HELL" Sakura screamed sitting up, before she started to shiver uncontrollably.

"Good morning" Ino said sweetly

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?"

"We're late" she replied innocently

"Late for what" Sakura said irritably, her mind seemed to not have resumed its normal operations yet.

"For our meeting with Itachi. Remember? Cute guy who's gonna punish the hell out of us"

"Ah" she paused in confusion "DAMN IT" she screamed once more *how the hell could I forget about that. I was in his room, all drenched in water. Ah and look at me all drenched in water once more, just a few hours later. I detect a pattern here* Sakura thought bitterly.

Sakura watched her friend put the final touches on her outfit as she herself started to get up. "Ouch" the pink haired girl said as she got to her feet.

"What's wrong?" Ino questioned her friend who seemed to be holding her head in pain

"My head hearts" Sakura said, before coughing

"Oh, you seem to have caught a cold" Ino said innocently, then she started giggling

"What are you laughing at" Sakura snapped

"Oh, just the image of you all drenched in water, yesterday"

"Shut up will ya. It's all your fault. He's gonna punish us and I have a cold" Sakura said venomously

"Oh come on at least you got to talk to him. And don't worry I have a new plan for you, I promise you'll get him" Ino said smiling brightly

"Forget it" Sakura scowled "I'm no longer gonna go after him"

"What?"

"You heard me" she paused "I don't know the guy. I have to get to know him first and if I still like him, I'm gonna try to be with him. But until I'm sure that I'm not just infatuated by his looks, I'm not taking any actions"

"And what's wrong with just being infatuated" Ino asked irritably *after all he is a hotty* she thought

"Well, I don't wanna repeat what happened with Sasuke. I mean, I knew we were all wrong for each other, but I still went after him, just because of a stupid attraction. And look where that got me. The guy is a pompous jerk, who has eyes only for himself and I still humiliated myself in pursuit of him. I'm never gonna let that happen again." She finished confidently

*Damn right* inner Sakura conquered *if you're gonna make a fool outta yourself (and God knows you are) It better be for the right guy* she finished somewhat helpfully.

"Hey, don't call him that" Ino said angrily

"You can't deny it Ino. Sasuke's a jerk and you know it. He enjoys all the attention he gets from girls, and he's a dignified play boy."

"That's what makes him so hot" Ino said dreamily

"You're hopeless" Sakura said as she laid out her clothes for the day.

"Well then, I'm going" The blonde Kunoichi said as she made her way towards the door.

"What? Why don't you just wait and we could go together. There's still 15 minutes left till our meeting with Itachi"

"Can't, I have to go check on Sasuke first. I missed him since yesterday"

"Oh come on Ino, he's probably still sleeping"

"No he's not, at this time he goes out to train alone in the woods" she paused letting out a deep sigh "All shirtless and sexy. I normally watch the entire training, but today I have to report to stupid Itachi, so I at least wanna see 5 minutes of it"

"I said it once, and I'm gonna say it again; You are HOPELESS"

"Fine by me" Ino said as she ran out of the room "Time for my daily dose of Sasuke" she added happily as the door slammed shut

Sakura sighed *there is no way I was like her one day* she thought as she got dressed *Of course you were* inner Sakura weighed in *you were even worse. What with making him food and following him everywhere just to take care of him. You were the ultimate fan girl*

*Damn it, You're right* Sakura agreed before staring at her inner self in shock *Did I just agree with you*

*Of course you did* inner Sakura said confidently *I'm always right, you just never notice. Moron.*

*Shut up you brat* Sakura screamed (well she mentally screamed since this is an internal convo and all) *Anyway, I won't be that way with Itachi. I need to know the guy. I bet there's a lot more to him than meets the eye and I'm gonna discover it all. Even if we don't end up together, we might be good friends. And I'm fine with that*

*Yea right* Inner Sakura said rolling her eyes *as if you can overcome your infatuation with the man. I mean just thinking of him standing with you in the shower, makes you blush* she teased

*I SAID SHUT UP* Sakura said blushing against her will *I admit it's hard. But unless I'm sure that it's not just an infatuation, I will not make any move* she said confidently, as she chastised her heart for beating so fast, just because of a mere memory.

Sakura then made her way over to Itachi's office. All the way attempting to not think about what he might have in store for her. He's well known for being very harsh when it comes to disciplining his underlings. He's a no nonsense kinda guy *Oh man. Damn you Ino* Sakura thought as she made her way into the administration building where Itachi's office was.

Just before she reached her destination, she noticed a dark haired woman standing just around the corner, a few doors down from his office.

"So, going to meet Itachi, hah?" the woman said simply but bitterness was evident in her voice "Listen you maggot…" she was interrupted by Sakura

"Anko-san, I assure you there is nothing going on between me and Itachi-san. I apologize for what happened yesterday. The only reason I am heading for his office now; is because he is going to punish me and Ino for our actions. So rest assured" Sakura finished confidently, unwilling to go through any more torment.

"I know why you're going to his office" Anko said with a smirk "After all I am going to be punishing you alongside of him"

"What"

"Yes, Itachi –Kun, asked me to help. You know, that's what it's like with couples."

"Couples?"

"Yah, like me and my Itachi" she said smiling victoriously "he doesn't do anything without me. Even when it comes to punishing brats like yourself, he just has to have me there" she paused eyeing Sakura thoughtfully "But, It's good to know that you're not pursuing him." Anko said before gesturing to Sakura to lead the way to Itachi's office.

Sakura was a little shaken. *Man I hate her* she thought *no, No I don't. It's none of my business. But it's so inconsiderate of him to have her punish us too. What a jerk, how could he* she thought angrily and a little hurt *No, No, I'm fine, It's fine* she corrected.

She then started steeling herself for what is to come next *Fine Sakura, You can do this. You will take you're punishment like a man, Oh wait, Like a girl, I mean man, ah, Manly girl* she paused Exasperated at her inability to even think straight

*just calm down* she thought taking a deep breath *I can do this. I can handle the punishment. And I will not blush when I see him. I do not like him. And I am not jealous. It is just an infatuation. Just an Infatuation" she knocked on his door *Just an infatuation*

"Come on in"

*I love him* …her eyes went wide… *Damn it*

"Good morning Itachi-San" she said as she pushed the door open while desperately pushing her thoughts away

"Morning Sakura" he paused eyeing the woman standing behind her "Anko-San" he said in monotone "Please have a seat" he said gesturing for them to take the seats in front of his desk. They both proceeded to do so.

The Uchiha was sitting confidently behind his desk. His entire office was very well lit and neatly organized *Of course it is. Neat freak* Sakura thought in an attempt to divert her thought away from how breath taking he looked sitting behind his desk, in all his formal glory.

"Sakura" Itachi started "Where is _Yamanaka __San" _

_"Ah, Ino is, well she's on her way" she paused "she's supposed to meet me here" _

_"Fine, then…" he was interrupted by a knock on the door_

_"Uchiha-Senpai can I see you for a second" An Anbu member said popping his head in through the door _

_"Excuse me" Itachi said getting to his feet _

_"We could come back later" Sakura said hopefully_

_Itachi raised an eyebrow "No, its fine, this will take a second"_

_The moment Itachi was out of the door Anko glared at Sakura _

_"So, there is nothing going on between you hah?" she said venomously _

_"Yes I swear" Sakura said truthfully _

_"Then why the hell is he calling you so familiarly while he addresses your friend by her last name?" Anko blurted _

_"Do you take me for a fool Sakura" she added looking like she was ready to kill the girl _

_"I, I don't know why he addresses me like that, But there is absolutely nothing going on" Sakura said matter of factly. _

_"Listen you Brat, If you so much as…." She was cut off mid threat as Itachi walked in. He had what looked like clothes in his hands. *What is this* Sakura thought as she eyed the clothes. However, she soon recognized them and her face went red. _

_"Here you go, Sakura" Itachi said handing the clothes over to her "You left them in my room last night" he said innocently and Sakura could have sworn he was doing this on purpose *Damn it, Anko is going to kill me* _

_"She what?" Anko screamed _

_Itachi turned around and raised an eyebrow at Anko, before ignoring her in favor of making his way around to sit behind his desk. Anko glared at Sakura who was blushing a very bright shade of pink. _

_"Thank you" she said in a low voice "I will return yours as soon as possible" she said sliding down in her chair in an attempt to make herself smaller, so that Anko won't kill her right then and there. _

_"I suggest we discuss her punishment right now, there is no need to wait for Ino" Orochimaru's student suggested. _

_Sakura blanched _

_"Yes. Listen" Itachi started addressing Sakura "Anko-San and I will be administering your punishments. Each of you will work with one of us. Your duty will be to follow us around for the rest of the semester and help us out with whatever we ask you" he stated in monotone _

_"What?" Sakura blurted out. Her temper was now flaring "what do you mean "do whatever you ask". This is like being slaves." _

_Itachi smirked "Exactly" he paused for a second, observing Sakura, who looked flustered, exasperated and angry *very interesting* he thought as he eyed the girl "Of course you still have the option of coming clean and telling me why you snuck into my room. And then we could decide on another punishment" _

_And to Itachi's utter amusement; Sakura blushed_

_"So what kinds of tasks will we be asked to perform" Sakura asked desperately *I can't tell you* she thought as she watched Itachi smirk once more. _

_"Whatever we ask, you will do" Anko said looking like a predator. She was fed up with Sakura addressing Itachi so companionably and decided to cut it short. Sakura on the other hand blanched in response * I feel like a caged animal here* _

_"Sakura?" Itachi questioned as if she actually had a choice _

_"Hai, Itachi-San, I accept my punishment" she said in defeat, not meeting his eyes. Itachi looked upset for a second. _

_"Fine, then, let's go Sakura" he commanded getting to his feet. _

_"What" Both Sakura and Anko questioned _

_"We're going to the training grounds where you can help me with my first class" he explained as he made his way around the desk. _

_"But, Itachi-Kun" Anko started "I thought we were to punish them together" she asked desperately _

_"And we will" he said simply "You punish __Yamanaka__ and I will handle Sakura" _

_"But why?" she snapped angrily _

_Itachi glared at her in response _

_"I am sorry Itachi-Kun, I just thought…" _

_"Listen Anko-San" he started impassively "Sakura has already asked me to train her in sparring. I will take the opportunity of her punishment to help better her performance. On the other hand you could do me a favor and handle __Yamanaka. __I trust you can do that" he finished fixing her under his gaze. _

_"Ye-Yes of course" she said blushing slightly _

_"Good" he said as he turned to Sakura "Now, Let's go Sakura" he said as he led her out of the office _

_Sakura was flustered and she couldn't help but look at Anko. Said woman was fuming silently and giving Sakura a death glare. _

_"Itachi san" Sakura said a few seconds after they exited the office. He looked at her, however the moment she met his eyes she forgot what she was about to say. *man, are you a mystery. I really don't understand you, and there's a lot about you I don't know.* she thought to herself unaware of the fact that he was watching her intently. _

_"Sakura" he said snapping her out of her trance. When she looked at him he smirked causing her to stop in her tracks. _

_"Keep walking" he said offhandedly, as Sakura started walking again *why is he smirking?* _

_"From now till the end of the semester, you will be my assistant. You will do whatever I say no matter what it is" he said simply, without even looking at her. _

_Sakura on the other hand stopped walking once more and was frozen in place._

_*Oh this is gonna be one hell of a semester* Inner Sakura teased _

_**Here you go : D the punishment begins. Now since no one has guessed it right, I get to keep all my cookies to myself (insert evil laugh here). But in all fairness it would have been really weird if someone has guessed it right. That someone has to be psychic or something. Anyway, as always please Review telling me what you think and if you have any suggestions. Itachi and Sakura are gonna be spending a lot of time together from now on, So yaaay Itasaku ; ) **_


	7. Chapter 7

"Listen Sakura, this is the advanced class. I teach them hand to hand fighting techniques given that they are all masters when it comes to weaponry" Itachi said offhandedly as he and Sakura made their way towards the training grounds.

They were still a long distance away from said grounds; however, they were close enough for Sakura to make out the shapes of a few people running around in the clearing.

"Your duty will be to assist me demonstrate the drills for this groups. You will also be overseeing their training alongside me" Itachi continued in monotone. "However, you should be aware of one thing. Those are very dangerous Shinobi and they are not known for having the best manners. So you have to hold your own against them or you'll be in for a lot of trouble" he finished in a threatening tone which caused Sakura to become suddenly very alert.

"Dangerous?" she questioned making sure not to make eye contact with Itachi lest she loses focus

"Yes. Most of them aren't Konoha Shinobi. They are the best fighters from other lands. And they have been sent here to better their skills" Itachi explained "Most people have a very hard time dealing with them, given their attitude"

"I'm sure it will be fine" Sakura said hopefully; however she remembered what she heard a couple of days ago about those Shinobi. They are rumored to be some of the most powerful Shinobi around. They're famous for both their achievements and their attitude. Since they arrived they have been in numerous fights and most of the people at the academy are afraid of them. And that includes many of the professors. Accordingly, only Itachi has managed to approach them and become their tutor, a task that even Kakashi failed at.

Sakura swallowed noisily.

"Scared" Itachi questioned haughtily

"No" Sakura replied firmly "I am not scared" she said confidently causing Itachi to raise an eyebrow before quickening his pace. And as they walked on she could clearly see the smirk making its way across his lips. *this can't be Good* inner Sakura remarked

Sakura fell in step with him as they made their way towards the few men in the clearing. The first thing that caught her eyes was a silver haired guy. He caught her eye simply because he was staring at her in a way that was very hard to ignore. The man wore what looked like a cape. It was all black and he had it unbuttoned in a way that showed his entire chest. On his back he carried a huge silver scythe that matched his hair. And as he eyed Sakura, the girl found herself ready to make a run for it. However, the silver haired man started making his way intently towards Sakura. When he was mere inches away from her he came to a stop. The man towered over Sakura for a moment before lowering his head and getting right in her face.

"And you are?" he spoke in a calm voice. Sakura expected Itachi to come to her rescue or to push this man away or something, but he didn't. *The jerk* so she steeled herself and answered

"Haruno Sakura"

"And what are you doing here Haruno Sakura" he asked once more. *There is something very unnerving about this man* Sakura thought *why can't he just get out of my personal space*

"I am Uchiha san's assistant" she replied confidently pointing to the place next to her where she last saw Itachi. However, said Uchiha was nowhere to be found. Sakura blanched, as Hidan raised an eyebrow.

"Uchiha san's assistant ha? And where is Uchiha san?"

"He's, well, he was right here, a moment ago"

"Was he now" a voice from behind her made her turn her head away from Hidan rapidly. And what she saw made her wish she didn't. She saw a red headed man accompanied by a blonde who was obviously the owner of the voice she just heard. The reason behind Sakura's trepidation was that she heard a lot of stories about this duo. Apparently the red headed man had a very quick temper and the blonde liked to beat people up.

"Ya, ya, he was here" Sakura replied eyeing the blonde carefully *he reminds me of Ino* Inner Sakura suggested. *shut up you idiot* Sakura replied steadying her gaze in an attempt to look a lot less intimidated than she was.

"I can't see anything" Hidan weighed in

"Neither can I" came Deidera's helpful reply

"Leave" commanded Sasori who spoke for the very first time. His voice held no emotion what so ever. Sakura was tempted to take a few steps back but she stood her ground and glared at Sasori.

"I…" she started but was interrupted

"I suggest you do as he said girl" said a very weird looking man as he approached and joined the three men now surrounding Sakura like lions. *what the hell? Who's that, and why is his face covered like that* she mentally questioned as she watched the new arrival. But soon enough he wasn't the only one she had to worry about a man who looked almost blue came to stand next to him. Sakura was now completely surrounded. The five men formed a circle around her and they were looking at her as if she were prey.

*where the hell is Itachi?* Sakura thought fervently *the jerk left you here and ran off* Inner Sakura offered *Damn it all to hell* the pink haired girl snapped

"Leave woman" the blue guy ordered

"No" Sakura shouted shocking the five men just a little bit.

"What the hell do you mean no?" Hidan questioned sounding a lot less calm

"I mean no. I am Itachi san's assistant and I'm supposed to help him out with your training. I am not going anywhere" she replied confidently *If I leave, Itachi would win. He thought I'll get scared of them and run, but I'll prove him wrong. I'm not going anywhere* Sakura thought determinately

"Is that so" Deidera said as the five of them started to simultaneously close in on the girl. Hidan's hand lifted his scythe up a bit and Kisame's hand went for his sword.

"Put your weapons away" Sakura ordered confidently causing the men to stop in their tracks. Something was very different about her. Suddenly she was no longer that little innocent pink haired girl. Now she looked rather fierce, her emerald eyes glistened with determination and her Chakra flared up causing the wind around her to ripple. "If we're doing this then there is no need for your ridiculously oversized weaponry" the girl said in monotone as she put on her gloves. "This is a hand to hand combat class anyway."

"Are you calling my samehada a ridiculously oversized weapon" Kisame hissed

"Yes" Sakura replied simply "Now put it down, it won't be fair for you to be this heavily armed while I have nothing but my kunai"

This caused Kisame's face to go red with rage but before he could verbalize his heinous thoughts Sasori stepped in

"And what if we don't" he paused eyeing her disgustedly "are you stupid enough to think that a worthless vermin like you could take on the five of us"

"She'd be lucky if she didn't die facing just one of us" Deidera said arrogantly

"Go home woman" Hidan added just as haughtily

"No" she said offhandedly

"Do you actually think you could fight us" Kisame asked brandishing his Samehada

"That won't be a problem"

Sakura said simply before aiming a punch at the ground beneath her feet. And just like that, the entire terrain changed. A huge crack was formed under her feet. Said crack branched into five. Each sub-crack (**not a word**) made its way towards one of the five men, before transforming into a huge crater which drew each of them in. The moment the five men were below the ground Sakura allowed enough time for them to start making their way up, and the second their heads were above ground Sakura placed her hand on the ground and with her spare hand she performed a few hand signs. This caused the ground to close in around the 5 men, so that only their heads could be seen. Their entire bodies were now firmly buried beneath the ground.

"Told you it won't be a problem" she said calmly her chakra still swirling around her

"Aren't you a tough one" Deidera said smiling

"She is" Hidan confirmed

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked blinking in confusion at their nonchalant remark. She was even more confused at the fact that none of them looked upset or angry. They didn't even look threatening anymore.

"Welcome aboard Sakura" Itachi said as he magically appeared next to her

"What" Sakura asked in confusion. She wanted to beat Itachi up for putting her in this situation but at the moment she was way too confused to do so.

"Those guys have accepted you" he said in a business like tone "This means that you can assist me with this class"

"I don't understand. Just a moment ago they were about to kill me

"Listen" Deidera started, still buried in the ground "We would have been mad if Itachi has picked some weakling to hang out with us. But given that you most definitely are not a weakling then we have no problem with you. Now release that technique of yours before I get mad and blow everything up"

"Oh" Sakura said as she started to understand. She released her technique allowing the bound men with a chance of escaping.

"Not to mention that I really don't mind having a fine little thing like you around while training" Hidan said as he started making his way towards Sakura "actually, I don't mind having you around all the time" he added seductively now standing right in front of her

"Hidan" Itachi said in monotone, his voice sounded grim

"Yes, Itachi" Hidan asked teasingly

"It's time to start training" Itachi said as he gestured for them to follow him to the other side of the clearing.

For the next two hours Sakura assisted Itachi in demonstrating numerous techniques. She has heard of how strong he was but she never thought he'd be that powerful. The Uchiha protégée would instruct her on what moves he would be coming at her with. He would then ask her to counter them. And Sakura was finding it harder and harder to counter him. However, she stood her ground nonetheless. The Hockage's apprentice was as determined as ever. *I am going to keep up with him no matter what* she kept telling herself and so she did. By the end of the training Sakura was completely drained.

"Sakura" she heard Itachi's voice from behind her as she finished explaining the last drill to Sasori who was looking as impassive as ever. Sasori was the last person remaining in the clearing, the rest of the gang having already finished their training for the day.

"Hai, Itachi san?" she asked as she observed Sasori walk away. Sakura and Itachi were now alone in the clearing.

"You may leave now" he said before turning around and walking away

*what the hell* Sakura exclaimed mentally *after busting my ass for him for two hours, that's all he has to say to me. That jerk* Sakura fumed behind him. In fact she was too mad that her Chakra got activated of its own accord, this caused Itachi to stop in his tracks. He then turned around and raised a questioning eyebrow at Sakura. This caused her to get even angrier.

"Is something the matter Sakura" he said in a bored voice.

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is. I have been working very hard for the last two hours" she blurted out without even thinking.

"And?" he asked impassively

"Well I…" she started confidently but got cut off by Itachi

"This is your punishment Sakura, what do you expect, a thank you" he asked in monotone

Sakura was now as annoyed as she's ever been. *How dare he annoy me and then act so arrogantly.*

"A thank you won't hurt. Or you could tell me that I did well or something" she snapped bravely

Itachi raised an eyebrow at her before actually smiling, a real, sincere smile that caused Sakura to forget why she was even mad at him to begin with. Sakura merely looked at him blinking in confusion as he made his way towards her. In a few confident steps Itachi was standing right in front of her. He then grabbed her arm and slammed her into his chest before throwing his arms around her and trapping her in the warmest embrace Sakura has ever experienced. The girl froze in her place. Given how close they already were she didn't even dare to breathe. Itachi held her there for a few seconds, causing her heart rate to go through the roof. *Oh Kami, did I fall and hurt my head. Is this really happening* Sakura thought fervently before the warmth of his body washed away all traces of rational thinking from her brain, causing her to relax in his embrace. Itachi smiled once more. He then brought his mouth to her ear and whispered "Thank you Sakura" before drawing back and releasing her from his grasp, and walking away.

Sakura blinked in confusion. She wasn't even aware that he was walking away. However, when he made his way to the other end of the clearing, he spoke to her without turning to face her. His voice was all business like again "I expect you to meet me once the school day is over Sakura. We still have work to do" he said dryly before walking away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Apologies: **I am absolutely, positively sorry for not updating for this long. I was on a very long vacation and when I came back I got really focused on my other story. But now I'm back and ready to resume my writing, so please try to find it in your hearts to accept my heartfelt apologies and a sincere promise that I'll be a very dedicated author from now on.

**Dedication: **Speaking of dedication ;) this chapter is personally dedicated to one of my all time favorite reviewers "J.J psycho" , who has now officially read all my stories. Thankkk youuuuuu so much for being such an awesome reviewer :D this chapter is for you :D (I really hope you like it cuz if you don't it's gonna be Aw-kwa-rd

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him,

I hate him,

I hate him,

I hate him,

I hate him,

I hate him,

I hate him,

I hate him"

"Let me guess" a pause for dramatic effect "you hate him, am I right" Ino asked her fuming friend excitedly

"Would you please quit joking around Ino? My life is in ruins here" Sakura snapped

"Righhhhhttt" Ino stated disbelievingly

"It is" the pink haired girl shouted drawing the attention of many of the people who happened to be passing by. The two girls were currently on their way to their last class of the day. Sakura hasn't seen Ino all day, so this was the only time they had to catch up, and it obviously wasn't going as smoothly as it should be; since the only thing Ino could gather from her irritable friend was her now trademarked statement 'I hate him'

"How about you explain to me what happened" Ino offered hopefully

"I hate him"

"I'm sure it's not as bad as you think"

"I hate him"

"He's still one of the hottest guys around"

"I hate him"

"WOULD YOU STOP SAYING THAT ALREADY" Ino snapped "I KNOW, YOU HATE HIM, HELL! THE ENTIRE SCHOOL KNOWS YOU BLOODY HATE HIM. NOW WILL YOU TELL ME WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED" she screamed at the top of her lungs arms flailing around her in wild (kinda crazy) gestures. This caused the innocent passer bys to stop in their tracks, take a look at Ino and then make a run for it, and so the corridor was now empty save for Ino and her astonished friend.

"You're not a very patient person are you" Sakura asked offhandedly, she then resumed walking in favor of getting to class on time

"SPILL" the blonde ordered, as she followed in her friend's footsteps

"I don't really know what to say"

"How about you tell me what he did to deserve all this hate" Ino asked hopefully

"He hugged me"

"WHAT!" she exclaimed, pausing mid step and turning rapidly to face her friend. She then grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face her "He WHAT?"

"As I said he hugged me" Sakura paused looking as furious as ever "The jerk" she muttered under her breathe

"Are you insane" Ino screamed again shaking Sakura by the shoulders

"Not really" Sakura retorted simply

"Ah, yes you're right. The jerk!" Ino stated in a mocking tone "How could the very hot Uchiha, who you have been fantasizing none stop about and who you have gotten in a boat load of shit just to get him to notice you, how could that jerk do everything you ever wanted him to do and hug you" she finished dramatically

"It's not like that Ino" Sakura paused looking thoughtful "he was toying with me. I mean yes the hug was great. And yes he smells great" she sighed "but he was just messing with me"

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, I asked him to thank me for doing such a good job helping him with his first class. So he hugged me"

"Yaaaaah, that sounds real bad" Ino said in mock compassion "You know what; if that jerk ever dares propose to you, just tell me and we could have him killed for it" she finished on a sarcastic note before bursting into a fit of laughter.

Sakura rolled her eyes and continued walking to class "You don't get it" she mumbled under her breathe

"Listen Haruno, you think you have problems. Try arriving to Itachi's office; only to find Anko there, and have her tell you that she'll be the one punishing you" Ino hissed.

She has arrived late to Itachi's office only to find a fuming Anko waiting for her. Said woman proceeded to send Ino across town fifteen times on various chores, while venomously lashing out on her every time she complained about being a Shinobi and not an errand girl.

"Well, at least she didn't hug you" Sakura teased

"Shut up"

"I thought you wanted me to talk" Sakura said innocently

"Not anymore"

"Fine then" Sakura paused "I hate him" she added

"SAKUUUURAAA" Ino snapped running after her friends her hands balled into fists

Sakura ran for her life. However, she was a little excited at having this distract her from the thought of Itachi *Ah, damn it. I thought of him again* she sighed mentally as she ran. That little distraction was all she needed to bump into someone. Said person appeared out of nowhere and Sakura didn't even have time to avoid him. Consequently, the next thing she knew she was lying sprawled on the ground *Wait a second you idiot, that's not the ground, It's a person* her inner self warned.

Sakura raised her head slightly and found herself gazing into very familiar eyes. They did seem similar; however, they still had a different feel to them. Sakura felt hypnotized as she gazed into the man's Sharingan.

"Well, excuse me beautiful. I didn't mean to activate my eyes" the man said huskily as his eyes turned from crimson back to a breathe taking onyx

"A, A" was all Sakura could muster *who is that man?* she questioned internally *It doesn't matter who he is right now you idiot* her inner self exclaimed *say something, or at least buy him dinner if you plan on laying sprawled all over him, like that all day*

Sakura blushed furiously, she attempted to get up, however, she lost her footing and ended up falling down again. He caught her before she fell back into him and she managed to sit in an upright position.

"You're a clumsy one aren't you" he offered teasingly "But a beautiful one at that" he finished fixing her under his gaze

Sakura blushed again, but she steeled herself "and who exactly are you" she asked defiantly

"_Shisui Uchiha" _

_*Uchiha* she thought *of course he's an Uchiha you idiot* inner sakura offered *hence the Sharingan* she paused *DAH* she added rolling her eyes only to get kicked in the face by Sakura. *that's not what I meant you idiot* she screamed at her inner self *this is the infamous Shisui Uchiha. He's Itachi's cousin and he has a reputation at being such a play boy*. Inner Sakura straightened up *Well he sure deserves all the attention I mean look at him* she said before she gave a wolf whistle causing Sakura to kick her in the face again. _

_"And you are?" he questioned _

_"Haruno Sakura" _

_"It's great meeting you, Haruno Sakura" he paused smirking "now are you ready to go"_

_"Go where" Sakura blinked confusedly _

"Go finish this in a quieter place, with a bed, maybe" he offered gesturing to her then him. And suddenly Sakura's attention was brought to the fact that; after her fall she has been supported to a seating position right above him, accordingly, she was currently straddling his hips, her arms stretched and resting on his chest while his arms were wrapped around her waist supporting her. She blanched, eyes going wide. She then looked around to see that everyone in the vicinity was watching them, including an incredibly bemused Ino.

Sakura shot up quickly causing Shisui to draw back a little at the unexpected motion.

"I'll take that as a maybe" he said humorously as he got back to his feat "now what time should I pick you up" he added flashing a charming smile and Sakura had to admit that he was really hot.

"I gotta go" she said firmly, turning on her heal

"You can't" he said, as he magically appeared in front of her "It's the least you could do"

"Excuse me?" she said a little taken aback by his statement

"You knocked me down" he said simply

"You bumped into me" she retorted, even though she knew it was all her fault

"You were the one who was running, kitten"

"W, well, I have to get to class" she said before she ran past him in the general direction of her class

"What the hell was that for? Why did you brush him off like that?" Ino said as she finally caught up to her friend

"Don't you know who that is?"

"A very hot guy" Ino offered in a 'DAH' sorta tone

"He's an Uchiha" sakura said "Shisui Uchiha"

"You're kidding, that's Shisui Uchiha?" Ino said in awe. She looked back to where they came from, as if she might be able to see him. "He's hot"

"I know, but he's an infamous play boy too. He's not to be trusted. You've heard the stories" Sakura rationed

"Yah, But, he's hot" Ino said dreamily still glancing backwards

"Come on let's get to class…." Sakura trailed off eyes going wide "Speaking of class what time is it?" Sakura screamed

"Damn it" Ino joined in the screaming fest as the two realized that they are 30 minutes late to class. Orochimaru's class!

"But I don't wanna be a snake" Naruto whined as the class started mumbling again. For a while they have been watching Orochimaru (Their transformation instructor) Argue with Naruto. Orochimaru had demonstrated the fine art of human to snake transformation at the beginning of the class. He has then asked everyone to try their hands at it. However, Naruto refused to budge, Not a snake, NEVER A SNAKE

"Listen you brat, either turn into a snake or I'm going to feed you to one" Orochimaru threatened in a hiss. His voice alongside his evil overlord aura caused many people to blanch. Not Naruto though, he kept arguing right on.

*Does he even know how to be scared* Sasuke pondered

"But why can't I just be a toad" Naruto argued

"A what?" Oro-Sama snapped obviously enraged

"Your training with that perverted Sannin has corrupted you" he paused mid rant as his eyes went wide with revelation, Naruto could practically see an evil idea forming in the man's head and he took a involuntary step away.

*look at that, even the dope has self preservation instincts* Sasuke internally gloated as he watched the man prepare to annihilate his friend

"Orochimaru-Sama" Naruto started

"You're right, Naruto" the creepy man began

"I am…"

"Yes, you are" he paused "You should turn into a frog" he offered

"I should?"

"But, of course; frogs are the perfect food for snakes. How else am I gonna feed you to my beautiful Hilda" Orochimaru said motioning to a giant snake which appeared in the middle of the room "Now transform" he commanded taking a few steps towards the stunned boy, many of the students were so creeped out to act, the others simply started thinking about the easiest escape route in case they had to run away; if their instructor once again decided to transform them into snake fodder.

However, their preparations were interrupted when a knock on the door diverted Orochimaru's malevolent stare away from the orange clad trouble maker.

"Come in" he announced in the creepiest voice possible

The door was slowly opened causing everyone's attention to shift towards it in anticipation. They all wanted to see the sucker, whose bad luck caused him to walk in at this particular instant.

A few seconds later, a pink haired head popped out from the slightly opened door, followed by a blonde one. The two girls looked around the room, before their eyes settled on the guy standing in the middle of the room. They both blanched and drew back so that their heads could no longer be seen inside the room.

The two girls stood behind the door for a second eyeing each other meaningfully.

"Shall we go in" Ino asked in trepidation

"He was looking at us as if we were a delicious plate of assorted meats" Sakura stated

They looked at each other again for a few seconds before they felt someone walking towards the door.

"RUN" Sakura and Ino screamed simultaneously. They both moved to do so, but found that they couldn't move as the snake master happened to have a firm grip on the back of both their shirts. Their eyes went wide. The man then hoisted them up and threw them right in the middle of the room. when they looked up they saw that a giant snake now towered over them. The Snake was now eyeing them with the same hungry glare that Orochimaru wore minutes ago. *Oh Kami*

"Now allow me to demonstrate to you all; how to transform people into food" Orochimaru said happily and the snake prepared to pounce "HILDAAAAA"

An hour later the two girls lay in a sticky heap. Sasuke stood over them brandishing his sword while Naruto and Rock lee were still striking their attack poses. Sakura and Ino blinked owlishly.

"We got you out of there the moment he left" naruto said happily reaching for Sakura's arm however; he drew back quickly "Ewww, that's sticky, what the hell is that?"

"Snake digestive fluids" Sasuke offered monotonously before he promptly turned and turned away impassively.

"WHAT!" the two girls screamed getting to their feet before slipping and falling back in a pool of the gooey stuff.

"Don't worry about that" Rock lee said in a soothing voice "even though you were eaten by a snake you still made it, that's the power of youth" he added happily, the girls blanched

"Welcome back Sakura-chan" Naruto said happily "Please take a shower" he blurted before running for the doors

"I can't believe how unlucky we are" Ino whined as the two made their way out of the gym "I mean to be eaten by a snake among all things"

"At least we got to shower here and get a change of clothing" Sakura placated before she covered her mouth with her hand and started coughing

"What's wrong Sakura" Ino questioned a little alarmed "Did you swallow a lot of that gooey stuff?"

"No" Sakura supplied between coughs "It's that cold. It has been creeping up on me since this morning" she said weakly

Ino smirked "Ah yes, because you got drenched in water yesterday" she teased

"Just shut up" Sakura snapped "I'm just gonna go back to the dorms and sleep it off" she said as she exited the gym only to freeze in her spot. Itachi was standing right there. He was leaning against a wall a smirk gracing his handsomely sculpted features.

"Ready, Sakura" he said as he took a few steps towards her. Sakura felt her heart race the moment she saw him, however, now that she has heard him say her name in that husky voice of his, her heart felt like it was running a marathon *What the hell is wrong with me* she mentally snapped

"Ready for what?" she questioned

"I'm sure you didn't forget" he paused for a while and when she showed no signs of realization he pressed on "You will be assisting me with tasks for the rest of the day" he paused "let's go" he commanded before turning around with a gesture for her to follow him

**Alright, So this chapter witnessed the introduction of Shisui and Hilda the snake, yaaay. No really, I do realize that it wasn't that eventful when it comes to Itachi and Sakura so next chapter will be all about the two of them. Now please review for me and I'll give you a cookie and a big shout -out in the next update ; ) **


	9. Chapter 9

**As promised this chapter is all about Itachi and Sakura. But before we get down to it I would like to thank: **

"**Kaitaru Seras Viktoria Hatake****", "****Kuroryu Clan****", "****Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha****", and last but not least "****lovelykoi06****", for their reviews and constructive criticism on last chapter. **

**Thank you guys and I hope you like this one ;)**

"Why does it have to be me? Why is it always me? Of all the annoying and ridiculous things that I have done, this is by far the worst. Arghhhhhhhhhhh" she snapped as she moved the paper she was working on and put it on top of the finished pile. She then took another paper and started working again "this is a non ending pile. I swear to God it's mocking me, this ridiculous piece of…" she trailed off as she once again started coughing. "This sucksss…" she mumbled under her breathe.

"Is something the matter Sakura" the source of her torture also known as Uchiha Itachi questioned as he casually strolled into the office. Well, he was walking normally; however, Sakura could swear that he was walking slower and in a more relaxed manner just to spite her. She has been cooped up in this office for four hours now, so she was entitled to her fair share of paranoid delusions.

Sakura glared at him as he continued to stroll to the other side of the office and take his place behind his own desk, which was stationed opposite to hers. "You know" she started in a quiet voice, given that he was her instructor and all "when you said that we were going to do chores, I had something more outdoorsy in mind."

"Outdoorsy" he repeated the unfamiliar word impassively.

"Yah, you know; anything in the open air."

"You don't get to pick your punishment."

"I know but this is just merciless." She declared.

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, we're in Anbu headquarters for effs sake and all I get to do is paperwork. I didn't even know Anbu did paper work." She seethed "not to mention that I have been here for so long; and those papers just won't end." she was straight up freaking out now "They're driving me insane." she shouted in a somewhat deranged voice, she then dropped her head and laid it on her desk.

The normally stoic Uchiha couldn't help but smile at her actions. However, he rapidly schooled his face back into a sapient look "Sakura, might I remind you of the proper way to address your superiors." he reprimanded.

"I know, but this is driving me crazy." she said picking a paper up and waving it in the air in an I-quit sort of way

"I could see that clearly." He said evenly.

"You can see what?" she questioned somewhat confused.

"The crazy" he teased.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him "You know…." She started but was interrupted by Itachi.

"Finish your paperwork Sakura." he commanded, the humor now abandoning his voice.

"Fineeee" she retorted bitterly before bringing her attention back to the evil paper that was lying innocently in front of her.

Itachi also started doing his paper work. And after one more hour, spent in complete silence, Sakura raised her head and looked at him. Her sole intention was to give him her best puppy dog face and ask him to let her go, as she was one paper away from becoming a rogue ninja. However, when she looked at him something caught her attention, he was squinting. Itachi was holding the paper rather close to his eyes and he was narrowing his eyes to get a clearer view. The medic in her just had to act.

So she got up and made her way around Itachi's desk. The pink haired girl didn't know what she was doing until she was standing right above the fabled Uchiha. The man looked up curiously, but Sakura knew very well that he was ready to scold her.

She hesitated for a second, *what the hell are you doing, you idiot.*inner Sakura warned *Run!* Sakura swallowed loudly, her face going red, causing Itachi to raise an eyebrow at her eccentric actions. Sakura then braced herself, the healer in her completely taking over.

"Are you feeling alright." she asked him squarely.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Itachi replied monotonously "carry on with your work Sakura." He commanded dryly.

"I will, but I just need to ask you a few questions." she pressed on confidently, Itachi was now giving her his undivided attention *very interesting* he thought as he regarded her solemn features.

"Do you have problems with your eyes?" she questioned, however, Itachi's expression turned from that of amusement to a very reserved and closed one.

"This doesn't concern you." he retorted in the iciest tone ever. The pink haired girl was shaken "get back to your work."

"But…" she started.

"Now" he commanded in a deadly tone. He didn't raise his voice, yet his tone made it clear that arguing was the wrong thing to do, if you wanna live, that is.

"No" Sakura replied bravely *you idiot!* inner Sakura exclaimed *what the hell do you think you're doing? He's gonna kill us.*she added helpfully.

He got to his feet "Sakura…" he began dangerously.

"Uchiha-San" she interrupted him "I am a medic; it is my sworn duty to look after those who need my help." she said earnestly.

Itachi was silent for a second. He was standing so close to her, towering over her, and he was an Anbu captain for crying out loud, yet the pink haired girl held her ground and was fixing him under her intense gaze, Him!

"I don't need help Sakura." he said in a soft voice.

"But you…"

"It's the Sharingan; using it causes one's vision to weaken gradually. I have eye drops and the likes on reserve and they help me a lot."

"That's not enough." she rationed "did you seek professional help?"

"That's not necessary. As I said it is common for those who possess the Sharingan to…."

"That doesn't make any sense." she retorted "even if it was common, there's a lot that can be done about it. As far as I know, none of the Sharingan wielders is blind as a bat"

He raised an eyebrow "I'm not…"

"But you will be if you left it unchecked." she snapped. To Sakura this was stupidity personified. She was a healer and it irked her to no end to see people suffer, especially when acquiring help is a very easy task.

Itachi fell silent once more. This time he was gazing at her intensely. Sakura almost took a few steps back. When he spoke again, she was expecting him to lash out on her, telling her that this was none of her business and then sentencing her to a life time of the dreaded paperwork. However, his words were far different and his voice was softer, as if confiding a secret in her.

"Sakura" he started "I am not good at seeking help. I never was" he said honestly. "But I would really like it, if you could assist me with this condition." Sakura's eyes went wide.

"O, of course." her voice betrayed how touched she was by his revelation as well as his willingness to trust her.

Itachi regarded her for a second as she shook off the adorable blush that adorned her face. He was more than amused to see her re-assume the role of the medic so rapidly and point her finger at him.

"Please sit down." came her even voice.

Itachi sat back down on his chair and looked at her expectedly.

*Man he's adorable when he's letting you take charge like this* inner Sakura cooed. Yet it was all lost on Sakura who was in medic mood.

"I just want to take a look at your eye" she said before magically producing a small bag with the medic's crest on it. She opened it and produced some gloves. She then exchanged her normal pink gloves for the plastic ones. Sakura brought her head closer to Itachi's as she examined his eye. If it were any other condition, she would have been blushing furiously at their utter closeness, but she wasn't known for being one of Konoha's top medic's for nothing.

For a few seconds the medic examined Itachi's eye. The man was a rock, she remarked to herself. He didn't flinch at having something so close to his eye, which would have been the normal reaction for anyone. Instead he sat in his seat unflinching and allowed Sakura to examine him for as long as she needed, without any protest.

Two minutes later Sakura was ready to back away and brief Itachi on her observations, however, before she could the door flew open.

"I'm his fiancée." came a ridiculously high pitched voice "I have the right to see him whenever…" the woman trailed off at the sight before her "WHAT THE HELL" she screamed as Sakura drew away from Itachi to look at her.

"Anko-San, I was just…"

"You little tramp" Anko screamed.

"You don't understand, I was just…" Sakura began to explain herself, however, she stopped *I can't tell her about his eye* she thought *I doubt he wants anyone to know about this*

"You said there's nothing going on between you two." Anko roared "I'm going to kill you" came her battle cry, as she made for Sakura.

"Anko" came an impassive voice that froze her in her place. She then looked at Itachi still fuming.

"It's not what you think it is." he said in monotone, his voice devoid of all emotion.

"what do you mean it's not?" she paused "I saw you two kissing with my own eyes."

"We weren't kissing." he said simply, as Sakura blushed furiously.

"But I saw…"

"I don't like repeating myself"

"But…"

"Anko" he warned

The woman sighed in defeat and to Sakura's utter astonishment her face turned up in a smile "fine then Itachi kun" she cooed "will I see you tonight?"

"Tonight?" he questioned.

"Ya, I was thinking: we might have dinner together." She said hopefully.

"I don't know about this…" he started.

"Your mom says that it's the best way for young couple's to bond. She even gave me some of her special recipes." she practically sang "I'll come to your apartment later and cook for you."

"Hn" he said blankly.

"Great." she chirped, before making her way around the desk and past a still astonished Sakura. Anko then pecked Itachi on the cheek. She then turned and whispered to Itachi in a seductive voice, loud enough for Sakura to hear "I'll see you tonight, Ita-kun."

Itachi and Sakura left the office a few minutes after Anko's big scene. Sakura wouldn't stop blushing for a while, at the fact that Anko actually thought they were kissing. The two were currently making their way silently back from one of the weirdest places Sakura has ever seen. It was a place filled with cats. Itachi has asked for a*Grandma Cat.*Sakura thought, stifling a laugh and when he learned she was not there, he simply took Sakura and left. *What was that all about* Sakura thought humorously.

"Why didn't you tell her" Itachi started breaking the companionable silence that dominated their entire trip.

"Hah" was Sakura's clever reply. She was genuinely surprised at the fact that; he was starting a conversation.

"Why didn't you tell Anko, that you were healing me?" he explained "You would have saved yourself a lot of trouble in the future if you did." He finished ominously.

Sakura gulped, *That is true* inner Sakura Gloated. *she will end you*

"Yah, I know, she could be very hard to deal with." Sakura answered with a sigh "However, I didn't think you'd appreciate it; if I told her."

Itachi's actually smiled at her, as his eyes locked into hers. He held her gaze for a few seconds. Sakura was entranced by his onyx eyes. She wasn't paying attention to anything; she even forgot that she was currently walking. This caused her to trip on an innocent rock. Sakura fell forwards but before she could hit the ground, she was caught in a pair of strong arms. Itachi lifted her up and back into a standing position. He was so close at the moment Sakura could feel his breathe on the back of her neck. She tuned slowly and looked at him, *he's so close.*

"T-Thank you Itachi-San" she stammered as she attempted to look him in the eyes. However, she didn't manage to; as she realized that her vision was blurry. She brought her hand to her head as a splitting headache ran through it.

Suddenly, Sakura felt herself falling down again. The last thing she knew was that Itachi's arms once again stopped her from making a devastating impact with the ground. And the last thing she heard was his concerned voice.

"Sakura!"

**Poor, poor Sakura... She overworked herself and now she fainted and will have to endure the pains of having Itachi look after her. **

**Wait! That doesn't sound too bad. **

**Not bad at all. Man, now I'm jealous : ( **

**Anyway, Review or I shall send Orochimaru's pet snake after you, MWA HA HA HA. **

**I mean please Review :D **


	10. Chapter 10

**Yaaaaaay for the tenth chapter :D. **

She felt like she was floating on air. She could see the clouds pass her by. Everything was just so serene and she could breathe in some air; that has never been tainted by having had the misfortune of being close to the earth's surface. *This is great* she thought as she extended her arms in front of her. *Nothing could ruin this.* she pondered blissfully. Sakura ecstatically decided to pass right through a cloud and the moment she came out the other end, she bumped into something.

"A bunny?" she questioned the big pink bunny that has appeared out of nowhere. "Ah man, now I know I'm dreaming." she said, since the big pink bunny was a staple in almost all of her dreams.

"Ah, the heck with it." she said, throwing her arms around the bunny.

*He smells, so nice.* she thought.

She then opened her eyes, to find a pair of onyx eyes boring into hers.

"B-Bunny?" she questioned, still in a daze.

"Not exactly." He whispered, a smile playing across his lips. "How are you feeling?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Umm, I…." Sakura was drawing a blank. A second ago she was hugging her Oh-so-fluffy pink bunny. And now she's talking to Itachi.

*Wait, Itachi!* she thought, as she desperately attempted to connect the dots in her head.

"W-what happened?" she questioned, hesitantly.

"You passed out." He supplied.

"Oh."

"I took you to the hospital and the doctor said that; it's a case of the flu exacerbated by exhaustion." He said in a business like tone.

"Hospital?" she asked, blinking owlishly.

"Yes" he paused "however, they cleared you to leave. So I brought you here with me." He paused again "I need to keep an eye on you."

"Here?" Sakura questioned yet again. However, this time; her eyes went wide, as realization dawned on her. *I passed out.* she pondered *I'm in his apartment.* she rationed *this is not a dream. The bunny was a dream. I'm not hugging the bunny…. I….* her thoughts were interrupted as her inner self decided to make an appearance *you are hugging HIM.* she supplied with a smirk.

Sakura blushed furiously, as she realized that she had her arms wrapped, all the way around him. Her head was buried in his chest. Her face oriented, so that she was looking straight into his eyes. Anyone who'd walk in right now would think that; they were lovers.

*But, the hell with everyone else.* she thought. *I'm in his arms. And once again it's so warm* she pondered, realizing that; this might be the safest she ever felt. So warm *and to see that concerned look in his eyes.* she thought, her heart melting. She wanted nothing, but to lay there in his arms for good. To breathe in his scent, to savor his warmth and to forever be this serene. So, she closed her eyes once more. And for a few seconds she just lay there in his arms, listening to his even breathing.

However, a few seconds later; she started panicking *what the hell am I doing* she reflected *I'm hugging him* she thought, freaking out.

Accordingly, she moved to pull away. But for the first time; she realized that he had his own arms around her, so he trapped her in place without even trying. Sakura opened her eyes and was greeted by his.

He held her gaze for a second causing her heart to race "You had me worried about you, Sakura" Itachi said sincerely, in a husky voice.

The girl merely stared at him wide eyed, her lips slightly parted, her breathe a little raggedy and her cheeks bright red. Itachi had to admit that; this was by far: the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

The Uchiha prodigy smiled, a heartwarming smile that made Sakura want nothing more than to close, the small distance between them and kiss him.

"You never answered my question." Itachi said simply.

"W-what question?" she asked and she only had to whisper to be heard.

"Are you ok now Sakura?" he questioned earnestly.

"I'm just fine" she said and she couldn't be more truthful.

"Good." He said and she could detect a trace of happiness in his normally impassive voice. However, to Sakura's absolute dismay, Itachi's arms released her. She almost sighed in disapproval. But, the girl mustered all her will power and continued to draw away. She was suddenly aware of where she was. *A very familiar place.* She pondered, sitting up and looking around the room.

She was here last night. She snuck in, nevertheless, today she was brought here by him and she was sitting on his bed.

Itachi watched her closely, as she looked from one side of the room to the other. "Lay back down Sakura." He ordered, causing the girl to turn around and look at him questionably. "The doctor said; you needed rest." He elaborated.

"Its fine Itachi-san." she rationed "I'm fine now."

"I'm still going to keep an eye on you, for the rest of the day." He stated with finality.

"B-but…"

"Don't make me repeat myself, Sakura" he said in monotone.

The girl was far too confused to argue, so she lay back down, next to him. She watched him grab a book and start reading. The pink haired Kunoichi stared intently at the ceiling. She couldn't help but feel a little upset. *he let me go.* she pondered sadly *why?* she mentally questioned. *why did he even hug me in the first place?*

*he didn't, you idiot. You're the one who hugged him in your sleep.* inner Sakura accused.

Sakura pouted *that doesn't give him the right to just let go of me, like that.* she snapped, knowing that she was being irrational.

*You're pathetic.* inner Sakura gloated.

*Shut it, you freak* Sakura yelled, punching her in the face and sending her flying across her psyche.

Sakura closed her eyes one more time. She felt serene, just because she knew he was there and she couldn't help but drift back into sleep, soothed by the thought of his warm embrace.

**Here you go, one of the shortest chapters to ever be written. But given that it's my tenth chapter, I decided to make it a fluffy one, in celebration of ItaSaku. **

**If you Review for me I'll post the next chapter today. **

**It's gonna be far more hilarious and it will have more than just one Uchiha (try three). **

**So review and I shall update :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**Many, Many Thanks for those who reviewed last time. I love you all. **

Sakura's eyes opened slowly, as she really didn't wanna wake up just yet. However, when she remembered where she was, she had a change of heart. *I'm in his room.* she thought, as she braced herself for once again waking up next to the Uchiha.

"Hey, kitten." Came his enthusiastic greeting, as he flashed a winning smile.

Sakura's eyes went wide.

"You're not Itachi." She informed the man leaning on the bed, mere inches away from her.

"I know." He replied simply. "Thank God" he said in mock relief.

"B-but…."

"The name is Shisui, I believe we met before." He said, the smile not leaving his face for a second.

"Ah, yes."

"Ah, man I'm ecstatic." The charming Uchiha declared, leaning even closer to the still stunned Sakura. The girl made to draw away from him; however, given that she was lying down on the bed, she only managed to scoot away a little.

"And why is that?" Sakura questioned. Her mind now managing to resume its normal operations.

"Well…" he started in a whisper as if confiding a secret in her. "You see, when we last met, I asked you to go somewhere private and here we are." He finished, referring to their current position on Itachi's bed. "It doesn't get any more private than that." He added huskily.

Sakura blushed, but she recovered fast. The girl pushed him away and sat up straight. Shisui was once again taken aback by her actions, which caused him to lose his balance and fall off the edge of the bed with a thud.

"Oh, come on Kitten." He declared in frustration, while popping his head up over the side of the bed.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at his apparent disappointment.

"Why do you keep doing that?" he asked in all seriousness.

"Why do you keep flirting with me?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because you're breathtakingly beautiful." He said simply. Before tilting his head and giving her a smoldering look.

Sakura was silent for a second, she watched his charming façade before tilting her head to the side and mimicking his smoldering look. "Do girls normally buy that?" she questioned humorously.

"Oh, dear God you mean you didn't?" the raven haired Uchiha questioned in a dramatic voice. He got back on the bed and got straight in her face. He then reached up and felt her forehead. "You must be really sick."

Sakura smiled.

"Not sick, simply sane." She teased.

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow. "That's a low blow."

"It's the truth."

"Do you mean to tell me that; you're immune to my charms?" he asked, daring her to answer.

"Yes." She said with a smile, as she couldn't help but be amused by his antics.

"mmm, we'll see about that." He said in a business like tone. He then studied her for a second, eyes boring deep into her own, as if he were attempting to find something. Sakura looked expectedly back at him, with unwavering eyes and a smile. He continued to hold her gaze for a few seconds, refusing to look away, when the girl didn't show any reaction he backed away.

"Nothing?"

"Nope" she replied.

He looked thoughtful for a second.

"You're a strong one." He said with a smile. "Fine, try this." He said, before getting back closer to her and flashing a smoldering look, which would have turned any other girl into a pile of molten goo.

Sakura blinked her eyes at him a couple of times, looking as if she was deep in thought. Shisui was about to declare his victory, however, he was interrupted as Sakura spoke up.

"Isn't that the same look from before?" she taunted.

Shisui face palmed, causing Sakura to laugh. *I must admit he is really funny.* Sakura pondered. *And hot.* her inner self added, exasperated at Sakura's lack of appreciation for what was literally staring her in the face.

"Alright Sakura." He started sounding a little depressed. "You have won this round. But I will win the war." He said confidently causing Sakura to blink in confusion.

"War?"

"It's a figure of speech."

"No it isn't."

"Yes, yes it is."

"I haven't heard it before."

"Well, you know what I mean." He declared, obviously exasperated.

"Not really."

"I mean that no girl is immune to my charms." He said lifting his head up victoriously, his eyes glinting with confidence and his chest puffed out in a vision of macho manliness. Sakura laughed.

"See?" he questioned pointing at her.

"What?"

"I made you laugh." He said victoriously. "So you're not totally immune." He added with a sigh of relief. The pink haired girl smiled.

"And now for the big finale that will leave you gasping for air." He said in a deep voice as if making a declaration.

"What? You'll smother me with a pillow?" Sakura suggested teasingly.

"That's a good suggestion." He said with an evil glint in his eyes. Sakura raised an eyebrow, a little worried. "However, that's not what I had in mind." He said, the evil glint now turning into a spark.

He then grabbed her shoulders. "Come here kitty." He said as he leaned in.

"What are you doing?" Sakura questioned, a little outta breathe.

"I'm gonna kiss you." He said simply before closing his eyes, however, before his lips made contact with hers, his head somehow made contact with the ground.

"Not again!" he exclaimed as he realized that; she has once again pushed him off the bed. The girl sat there smiling victoriously, arms folded beneath her chest.

He got back on the bed with an ominous gaze in his eyes. Sakura didn't know what hit her, but in a second she found a pillow flying straight at her and before she knew it the pillow hit her square in the face. Once the pillow dropped, Sakura was greeted by the smirking face of Itachi's cousin.

"You're such a child." Sakura hissed at the smirking Uchiha.

"It was your suggestion." He said simply.

"You know what; you're right." She said before grabbing a pillow and sending it flying in his face. He blocked it and used it to try and smack her, but Sakura grabbed another one and started fighting.

A few seconds later, the door flew open and a confused Sasuke peered in. The two were too absorbed in their pillow fight, that they didn't notice the door open. However, they soon realized they had company, as Sakura dodged a pillow and it hit Sasuke square in the face.

For a second all action appeared to be suspended in the room. Sasuke blinked in confusion, while Sakura and Shisui stared at him wide eyed.

However, this was short lived as before the youngest Uchiha knew it, the two broke into a wild fit of laughter. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he watched Shisui double over while Sakura pointed at him and laughed hysterically.

**Meanwhile, in a nearby street: **

"This is gonna be a great night." Anko chirped, as she picked up her pace to keep up with Itachi.

"Hn"

"I can't believe that; I'll cook for you."

"Hn"

"You must be very excited."

"Hn"

"But I really hate that; this Sakura girl will be there." she paused. Itachi had explained everything to her. He told her that; Sakura has passed out and that; he took her to his house to look after her. But she couldn't help but feel that this was a scam on the pink haired girl's part. One aimed at stealing her betrothed from her. *Not on my watch.* Orochimaru's student rationed. *I've worked so hard to get him. I'm not about to lose him to that little tramp.* she pondered venomously.

"Please make sure she stays out of our way tonight Ita-kun" she whispered seductively to the impassive man walking next to her.

"Hn" was his excited reply.

**Meanwhile, back in Itachi's apartment:**

The only sane person in the room raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"Care to explain." He offered.

"Nothing to explain, really." Shisui replied.

"Just a pillow fight." Sakura elaborated.

"I meant your presence here." He said impassively.

"Well, Itachi-san brought me….."

"Not, you." Sasuke said cutting Sakura off. "I know why you're here." He paused "Itachi sent me to keep an eye on you while he's at work. I meant him." he said gesturing to a still smirking Shisui.

"Well, I came to say hi to my favorite cousins." He paused "and May I say; what a terrible way to greet a guest." He said feigning disappointment.

"You're not a guest, Shisui, you broke in." Sasuke accused.

"what's your point?"

"Never mind."

"Good, now go make me and the beautiful lady some coffee" Shisui ordered regally. Sasuke looked dumb folded, while Sakura laughed.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Listen Shisui…" Sasuke began, but was interrupted mid threat.

"That is the proper way to treat guests isn't it Sasuke-kun." Shisui rationed. "You don't want kitten hear, to question our clan's manners." He said gesturing to Sakura. "After all, there is a huge chance; she'll be marrying into it." He added with a wink at the pink haired girl.

"Kitten?" Sasuke repeated, a little overwhelmed by what his cousin was throwing his way. Shisui was one of the most outrageous members of the Uchiha clan. Not that he wasn't a good Shinobi, cuz he was one of the all time best Shinobi Konoha has ever had, It's just that his actions were always out there. And he always managed to shock people, and that's a lot coming from the normally emotionless Sasuke.

"Yes, My kitten." He repeated throwing his arm around Sakura's shoulder a little possessively. "Mine."

Sakura giggled a bit at his antics. She found him extremely amusing.

She then grabbed a pillow and smacked him right in the face. He reeled back a bit, but he quickly steadied himself and sent a pillow flying in her face. The pillow knocked her off balance and she fell to the bed. And before she knew it Shisui was looming over her. "Shall we kiss now?" he questioned seductively. Sakura blinked in confusion and once again things happened so fast.

One moment Shisui was right on top of her and the second he wasn't. She sat up, only to find Sasuke standing right next to the bed victoriously, after throwing his cousin away.

"What did you do that for?" Shisui whined.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke hissed.

"None of your business." Shisui argued, getting to his feet. "Let's go kitten." He said dragging Sakura to her feet.

"Let go of her." Sasuke threatened monotonously from behind Sakura. He then put both hands on her shoulders.

"Unhand her." Shisui threatened.

"You Unhand her." Sasuke ordered.

"Both of you let go of me." Sakura snapped.

"I will, when he does." Was Shisui's response.

"Let her go." Sasuke hissed once more before pulling Sakura. This took Sakura by surprise and she lost balance falling backwards over Sasuke and pulling Shisui with her. The three ended up falling on Itachi's bed, with Sakura sandwiched between the two very hot Uchiha's.

Sakura blushed *WOW* was all inner Sakura managed to say as she was too stunned to rant.

"You look so cute when you blush kitten."

"Get off of me."

"What is going on here." Came a level voice from the door way. The voice caused three heads to snap towards the door, where Itachi stood with an unexplainable look in his eyes, and a murderous aura seeping through.

"Mine." Shisui said before getting to his feet and dragging Sakura with him.

"Unhand her." Sasuke ordered getting to his feet and making his way over to Sakura and grabbing her hand.

The two were about to start another tug war, when they felt a hand on both of their shoulders. And just like that; they were both sent flying across the room.

Sakura blinked as she watched Itachi give his two relatives, what can only be described as death glares.

He was orienting his body towards hers protectively when he spoke next, "Touch her again, and you're dead." He said monotonously.

"ITACHI" a female voice came from behind him.

"Oh, hey Anko." Shisui greeted, ignoring the overwhelming morbid chakra that; was looming over the room.

**Uh-Oh someone's in trouble _ **

**Don't you just love the Uchiha's ?**

**I was actually wondering about something, while I was writing this. I kept asking myself; which Uchiha would I have chosen if it were me. It's a doozy. **

**I mean, they're all really hot. Sasuke, with his silent smexiness, Shisui with his flirtatiousness and Itachi, with his deadly handsomeness. **

**Now, what about you? Which Uchiha would you have chosen? Based on their characters in this story that is : D **

**Tell me who your pick is and i'll tell you about mine. **

**And please please please Review, Cuz I can't write without motivation. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, well, well, the public has spoken. Last chapter I asked you; who you liked better. And the majority (nine people) said Itachi. Which is fairly logical given that this is an Itasaku story. What I really liked was that Shisui was a close second, with six people saying they would totally go for him (I congratulate you on your good taste in men my friends. On the other hand (and to my utter bewilderment) no one and I mean No ONE said they'd date Sasuke. **

**Well, on second thought it isn't that much of a surprise really, given the havoc he has raised in the actual series. **

**Mmm, as for my choice, I'd go for Itachi. He's devastatingly handsome, very mysterious and incredibly strong, not to mention he's a F***en hero for cryin out loud. I just LOVE him. (Hence the capitals)**

**Now for this chapter, It's:**

**Drama Drama Drama! This chapter is all about the drama. It's short, but it's a major turning point in the story. (In case you haven't guessed it yet; I do have some sort of plot going on here.)**

Sakura fidgeted nervously for the umpteenth time. She just couldn't sit still with all this tension going on around the room.

After walking in on them, Itachi has proceeded to drag all three out of his room. He still refused (to Anko's unbridled dismay) to let Sakura leave. He was more than willing though, to let his cousin leave. But, said man was hell bent on staying.

This ended up in Anko and Itachi's private dinner, being miraculously transformed into a dinner for five. And to say that Anko hated this; would be an understatement. The woman was ripe with wrath, as she sat down next to her so called fiancée.

The table was round, and sitting on Itachi's other side was Sasuke. Sakura sat next to Sasuke and opposite from Itachi. She figured that staying away from him would be the best course of action, seeing that Anko was about to explode. Sitting eerily close to Sakura was none other than the infamous playboy, Uchiha Shisui.

The man busied himself by flirting shamelessly with Sakura. While Itachi and Sasuke attempted to stare a hole through their cousin. Consequently, the weight of Anko's devastating death glare was sharply fixated on the *Stupid pink haired girl, who for some reason is the center of attention.*

Anko wondered; what did they see in her? To her, the girl was just bland. She saw no reason for a self respecting heterosexual male, to actually be interested in such a girl. Especially, when someone like her was around and the man in question was Itachi. So the dark haired woman decided to take no prisoners.

"So Sakura-chan..." She started in a disturbingly sweet voice. "I have to say I am fairly impressed by you." She cooed.

Sakura put down her fork and stared confusedly at the woman for a second.

"You are?" she said wearily, as she really wasn't expecting anything short of a kunai knife to the heart, after the way Anko was glaring at her earlier.

"Of course I am." She said simply.

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

Anko smiled sweetly, before speaking in the same caring voice as before.

"You are very strong and confident too." She sang.

Sakura's eyes widened, the three men were now paying attention to the new twist in Anko's mood.

"W-why is that?" Sakura stuttered.

"Well isn't it obvious." She said with a smile. "A girl like you with no family name, as well as no special abilities managed to make it so far." She said ever so kindly. "And look at your level of confidence, sitting amongst us like you belong." She finished with a smile.

Sakura froze for a second. She was shaken by the unexpected insult and even more disturbed because she didn't wanna fight the woman.

Itachi on the other hand visibly stiffened at the superfluous comment.

"Anko." He started. "You should watch what you're saying."

"Oh, I'm sorry Sakura –chan." She said now in a sweet façade worthy of an Oscar. "This was by no means meant as an insult. I have always admired Sakura and we've always been on good terms haven't we Sakura?" she finished earnestly.

"Ya, we have been." Sakura replied honestly.

*What is wrong with this woman?* she pondered. *What's wrong with you?* Inner Sakura said furiously. *Just insult her back.* she pleaded. *No.* Sakura thought with finality. *I will not stoop to her level. We have no reason to fight*

*yah? How about Itachi?" she questioned mockingly. *Isn't he a good reason to fight this bitch.*Sakura pondered this for a while. *He's her fiancé. I have no reason to believe he is interested in me. I'm not entitled to fight over him.*

At that inner Sakura sighed in exasperation. She wasn't about to explain to the oblivious girl what she has evidently missed, as she was quite sure that; she won't listen. So she just decided to let it go for now.

"See, Itachi-Kun." Anko declared victoriously. "I'm just praising our dear Sakura-chan here." She paused, eying the girl cautiously. "Actually I meant to congratulate you." The venomous woman declared happily.

"For what? " Shisui replied for Sakura. "What did my Sakura chan do?"

"Oh, you don't know?" Anko cooed. "She has finally managed to sit at the same table with Sasuke-Kun, without having him run for the hills."

Shisui raised an eyebrow, while Sakura blanched.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, so you really don't know." She started. "Sakura here has been stalking Sasuke-Kun for years. I mean; what did you expect from a smart girl like her? She was simply trying to change her luck you know? But of course Sasuke-Kun just refused to be with her." she paused her kind smile now turning feral. "But look at her sitting here next to him. You never give up Sakura, I'll give you that."

Sakura's eyes went wide. Her face: now red with rage. Shisui was eyeing her curiously, while Sasuke's expression was rather unreadable.

"This was a long time ago; I assure you I have outgrown my infatuation with Sasuke-kun. He is my team mate and I have nothing but respect for him." Sakura stated suppressing her rage. She chose to ignore the degrading comments about her being a social climber.

"Pheww" Shisui breathed. "what a relief." He declared. "I knew my kitten couldn't be in love with someone like him."

Sasuke glared at his cousin. While Itachi still wore his normal stoic expression, but somehow, his deadly calm demeanor made it obvious that he was angry.

"Oh, she's just shy." Anko reasoned, now addressing Shisui. "Just the other day, she snuck in here to go through his stuff."

Sakura's eyes went wide.

"Is that true Kitten?" Shisui asked his bottom lip jutting out in a pout.

Sakura blinked, "I was here." She sated bitterly. "But, not for the reason she mentioned."

Shisui's expression brightened.

"Ah, well…" Anko started. "I suppose you've had a change of heart about Sasuke, now that you have Shisui. You just want a man don't you Sakura? It doesn't matter who he is, does it?" The woman stated with a giggle.

"How dare you?" Sakura finally snapped.

"Oh, Sakura dear I didn't mean to upset you. I would have done the same if I were in your situation."

"What the hell are you talking about?" The pink haired girl now shouted getting to her feat. *I've had enough.* she thought to inner Sakura's utter delight. "What Situation?"

"I mean…" the woman started in a level voice ignoring Itachi's glower. "If I lacked class, money, talent and beauty." She said simply.

"Anko." Itachi said this time his voice was morbid and a sudden shift in his Chakra made it clear that; he meant business. "That's more than enough."

"But Itachi-Kun…."

"I will not have you insulting my guests in my house…" he started but was cut off.

"It's fine." Sakura said simply, now changing her mind about smothering the woman with her own useless coat. "I'm leaving."

"Sakura, wait." Itachi pleaded.

"I appreciate your kindness Itachi-San but I really need to get going. I'm all better now."

"Yes you do, you really need to leave Sakura. After all Itachi is an engaged man." Anko said bluntly, now dropping her façade. Itachi directed her glare at her, but she continued nonetheless. "Aren't you Itachi-Kun?" she asked defiantly.

"This has nothing to do with…." He started.

"It has everything to do with our engagement. This girl said she wasn't here for Sasuke, then what do you propose she was here for?" she finished suggestively.

Sakura blushed.

"Anko..." Itachi hissed.

"And now she feigned sickness so that you bring her back, and God knows what she was doing with Sasuke and Shisui before we arrived. I don't really think that the Uchiha clan would appreciate someone like that around their heir"

"Shut up…" Itachi commanded his eyes reflexively adopting a deadly crimson color. Anko took a few steps back, her eyes going wide, as she actually felt that; her life was in danger. But when Itachi finally turned around he couldn't see Sakura.

"Where is she?" he questioned, his voice actually showing a bit of emotion for a change.

"She left." Sasuke said impassively. "Shisui followed her." he added sitting back down, after the intensity of the situation, somehow managed to get even his nonchalant highness to stand up.

Itachi looked livid. "Leave." He ordered the dark haired woman.

"B-But, Itachi-Kun…. I'm your fiancé"

"Now." He hissed his eyes still red.

Anko was too scared to argue, so she turned around and left on the spot. However, the moment she was out of the door a sadistic smile played across her lips as she sauntered out of the building.

*This is only the beginning, you little tramp.* she thought vindictively as she walked away.

**Please Review : D I'll be really, really happy if you did :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**Guys I love each and every one of you. Your Reviews make me so happy :D Thank you so much. And please, oh please Keep'em coming :D **

**Hehe, I'm glad we all agree that Anko's a bitch. But, just for the record, I never really hated her in the anime. Actually, she was one of my favorite female characters. But, Oh well. **

**This one's rather long, as it sets the stage for what is to come. I hope you like it. **

The blonde haired girl stood up and looked around. After a tormenting two hours, Kakashi sensei has finally decided to end his class and Ino was more than thrilled to be off. But before she could make a run for it, she had to find Sakura. She has arrived late to class and figured that; her over achieving friend, must have already been there, sitting in one of the front rows and taking incisive notes. But, now she couldn't find her anywhere.

"Kakashi sensei…" Ino exclaimed, as said man shifted his attention away from passive aggressively reprimanding Naruto and onto her. "Has Sakura left already?"

"I was meaning to ask you about that, Ino." The copy ninja started. "I don't think she came to class today." He said in his calm voice.

"WHAT!" both Naruto and Ino exclaimed. This was highly unusual for Sakura.

"I have known her for so many years and not once has she missed a class." Naruto almost yelled.

"I know…" Ino confirmed. "Not even when she was sick and had that disgusting zit on her face."

"She wasn't sick." Naruto corrected. "She just had a zit."

Ino rolled her eyes at him. "Exactly!" she exclaimed.

Naruto was about to go into an argument with Ino about; why a zit doesn't qualify as an illness, when he was cut off by Kakashi sensei, who conveniently cleared his throat to get their attention.

"May we focus on the problem at hand?" He said simply. "You left the house with Sakura this morning; did you notice anything wrong with her?"

"Actually I haven't left with her. I left earlier and she was sleeping when I left."

"Oh, so has she said anything last night?"

"She arrived very late last night." Ino paused thoughtfully. "Actually, she arrived way too late last night and I had already gone to sleep."

"And do you happen to know where she was?"

"Well, I know she went with Itachi-San to serve her punishment."

"I see." Kakashi said thoughtfully, as he exchanged a very concerned look with Naruto.

"I'll just run back to our dorm room and see what she's doing." Ino said quickly, as she knew how much those men worried about their teammate and she really wasn't in the mood to witness them throw a fully blown tantrum, about what might have happened to Sakura. On that note, she turned around and ran outta class. However, she didn't have a chance to get far, since the moment she stepped out; she was met by the disgruntled faces of Anko and her little minion.

"Where do you think you're going?" The raven haired woman questioned accusingly.

"I'm just gonna run back to the dorms to check up on…."

"Sakura?" Karin finished the sentence for her, a devious smile plying across her lips.

"yes."

"I should've known that little tramp won't be able to handle the truth." Anko said thoughtfully. "Anyway, come on, I have some errands for you to run."

"What are you talking about? What truth? And who are you calling a tramp?" Ino hissed. "What the hell have you done?" the quick tempered blonde questioned.

Anko only smiled at that.

"I thought you would've known by now. I mean the entire school knows."

"Knows what?"

"That your friend is nothing but a filthy little slut."

"What?" Ino shouted "Take that back you…."

"There is no need for obscenities, it's not like it was my fault this rumor started." She declared innocently. "However, you must admit that this is hardly a rumor; Sakura in fact is a filthy little slut…" The woman trailed off as two dark shadows were cast over the place.

Karin nudged Anko and she turned her head to see two men standing right outside the class room. Naruto and Kakashi eyed her morbidly.

"What did you just say?" The copy ninja asked in a deadly calm voice. He was giving her a look that screamed of killer intent.

Naruto on the other hand didn't waste much time on words as he rushed forwards, only to be restrained by his equally livid sensei.

"I was just saying that it's time for us to leave." The woman said, as she reflexively grabbed Karin's arm and backed away. *I'm not about to take Kakashi on.* she thought as she retreated.

Ino, Naruto and Kakashi stayed silent for a while, before they decided to go over to Sakura's room all together. They really needed to know what was going on, that the entire school seemed to (Thanks to Anko and Karin's efforts) Know about.

A few seconds later they arrived in Sakura's room, only to find a man sitting on her bed.

"Hey guys." He greeted simply, choosing to ignore that; the three people in front of him were staring at him with blank expressions and widened eyes.

"Uchiha Shisui." Kakashi stated by way of greeting. "What are you doing here?"

"I believe my reason for being here to be the same as yours." He paused eyeing them nonchalantly. "I'm looking for Sakura. She ran off on me last night and when I finally caught up with her, she refused to talk to me."

"You were with her last night?" Naruto screamed.

"Yes." Shisui said offhandedly. "So, where is she?"

Kakashi interrupted the multitude of rude comments, that were about to roll off the tongues of both Naruto and Ino at the laid back man. Instead he opted to follow a more peaceful approach.

"Why don't you tell us what happened yesterday and then we can all look for her together." The copy ninja suggested.

Shisui looked thoughtful for a while, before he prodded himself on Sakura's bed and gestured for them to sit. The three did as he said.

"So yesterday Kitten and I…."

"Kitten?"

"Would you please, not interrupt me?"

**Meanwhile in Konoha's main hospital: **

Sakura walked down the corridor peacefully. She was wearing her white coat over her normal clothing. Her hair was restrained in a high ponytail. And she was carrying a chart in her hand. She has just finished taking care of her third patient for the day. This was her first time to come to the hospital in the morning all week. This is because; she has taken on night shifts, since she started college. However, today she came anyways. And even though she didn't have a scheduled shift, she convinced one of the medics (who was rather ecstatic about it) to take the day off.

The pink haired girl just needed some time away from school. She just needed to clear her mind. And healing always did the trick for her. This is why she skipped school for the very first time in her whole life. She wasn't upset about that; however, she was tormented by the fact that; she couldn't really, for the life of her, get her inner self to SHUT UP.

*You should have punched her square in the face.* Inner Sakura seethed. * I mean the audacity of that woman, calling you those things.* she paused fumingly. *Only I get to call you these things.*

*Just give it a break. I really don't wanna think about that.*

*Oh you give me a break.* the inner brat retorted. *You just stood there and took It.* she accused.

*I was overwhelmed by the whole thing, Ok?* she paused. * I didn't know what to do. I mean, she accused me of many things, but only one's true; I do like him.* Sakura pondered. *I tried not to like him.* she rationed. *I told myself it was just an infatuation and when I know him better it'll wear off, but it didn't.* she paused miserably.

The girl couldn't forget how warm it felt in his arms. She couldn't get over the fact that; he trusted her with his secret and that he showed her his weakness. She also couldn't get his concerned voice out of her head; it was the last thing she heard before fainting. And it seemed like the more she got to know him, the more she fell for the guy.

*Oh give me a break.* inner Sakura stepped in, effectively snapping Sakura out of her daydream. *Shisui is hot too.*

*I know but….*

*No buts.* she shouted. *You felt so guilty about liking Itachi that you didn't stand up for yourself yesterday. And this has to stop. Either go for him, or go after his cousin, or else I'll keep screaming it in your head all the time.*

Sakura was just fed up with her inner self. "You idiot" she screamed, but this time it was out loud. A nurse that has been making her way over to Sakura froze mid step.

Sakura looked at the woman, blushingly. "Um, ah sorry, a fly was bothering me." She lied, with a nervous laugh, as she started waving her hands around her, in an attempt to swat off the imaginary fly.

The woman looked suspicious for a second, but decided to drop it in lieu of the fact that; Sakura was in fact known for being a little weird.

"Your next patient is waiting." The woman said, pointing at a closed examination room.

"Ok, thank you." Sakura said with a sincere smile. However, she couldn't help but notice the expectant look the woman gave her the second she started walking towards the door. The moment she turned her back she heard her whisper to another nurse "You won't believe who's in there." the woman said.

Sakura ignored the nurses. She was at work and she really didn't have time for whimsy chatter.

The girl pushed the door open and walked in confidently. However, the moment she stepped in she froze.

He was looking out of the window, but the moment she stepped in, he turned around to face her. He was wearing grey pants and a simple black T-shirt, who's first three buttons apparently escaped, when Itachi tried to button up his shirt this morning. His hair was in its customary pony tail and his eyes were a calm Onyx.

The two exchanged a long look, as Sakura attempted to clear her mind. This was exactly, what she came here to escape.

"Sakura." He said simply and just like that, a chill ran down her spine, a rather pleasant chill, if you know what I mean.

"I..Itachi-San."

"Please come in and close the door." He said impassively.

Her heart raced a bit, but she steadied it real fast.

"I'm sorry Itachi-San but I'm currently working." She said icily.

He raised an eyebrow.

"I believe this to be a part of your job." He said amusedly.

"How, so?"

"You never told me; what you found, after examining my eyes." He said in a business like tone.

"Ah, Of course." She said, now realizing that after Anko walked in on them the other day, she had completely forgotten about that. "Please have a seat." The medic offered.

Itachi sat at the edge of the examination bed and Sakura stood in front of him. She was as serious as Itachi has ever seen her.

"Itachi san." She started eyeing him carefully. "After examining your eye, I can safely conclude that the situation with it is fairly curable. However, this can't be done by normal means as in eye drops and the likes, since said means only apply for normally occurring disease. On the other hand; Chakra induced injuries like this one could only be treated with Chakra."

"Chakra?"

"Yes, it's a rather common treatment method, where the healer applies his or her own Chakra to the Chakra paths in the patient's eyes. This is done in an attempt to heal the damage that has occurred in said paths, due to excessive use."

Itachi continued to look at her. His face was rather expressionless.

Sakura sighed.

"Itachi-San, your eyesight will return to normal after just a few sessions."

"Hn."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched, she really didn't like the 'Hn.'

"I promise you it's a fairly simple procedure and any healer could easily perform it."

Another, "Hn." Met her statement, causing her eyebrow to twitch yet again.

"The risk is very low."

"Hn."

"Would you just stop with the 'Hn's" she blurted, before her eyes went wide.

Itachi raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Hn." He added. And to his unbridled amusement, he watched Sakura's face turn red, now with rage, rather than embarrassment.

"You know what….." she started, ready to throw caution to the wind, and yell at him. A smile that made its way across his lips stopped her mid rant.

"Sakura." He started nonchalantly, as if he didn't just drive her insane without even saying a word. "I will proceed with the procedure, as long as you're the one who conducts it."

Sakura's face was a mix of emotions. First she appeared happy, but then she became rather thoughtful and then she readopted her medic mode face and spoke. "I don't think this is a good idea, Itachi-san."

"And why is that?"

"It's just; I really don't think Anko-San would appreciate it…."

"She has nothing to do with this."

"She's your fiancé isn't she?"

The raven haired Uchiha paused for a second.

"No she's not, we're not engaged, Sakura, It's a betrothal. She was chosen by my family, and I never saw a reason to object."

"D…do you like her?" Sakura questioned, unable to believe that; she was in fact talking to him about that.

"She has been around for most of my life."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"My clan gave me years to find a wife. However, I wasn't able to." He said impassively. "So when they chose Anko, I didn't see a reason not to marry her."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"What the hell do you mean you couldn't find anyone? I mean you're….." the girl trailed off as she realized that the next word out of her mouth was going to be *perfect.*

Itachi seemed to pick up on that; he smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm what? Sakura."

She blushed.

"umm, Ah…. You shouldn't have problems finding a girl to marry." She said quickly.

"I see. But how would that girl that I find, be any different from any girl my family finds. Truth of the matter is; I have always been focused on nothing but my work. I never got time to get to know anyone."

"And they didn't have time to get to know you…" Sakura said thoughtfully.

Itachi eyed her cautiously.

"They?"

"Yah, your fangirls."

Itachi smirked.

"They never really got to know you, yet they declare their love for you on every possible occasion."

"You noticed that, hah?" the Uchiha questioned nonchalantly.

Sakura fell silent.

"But you seem to know, much more about me than any of them ever did." He said earnestly, before getting to his feet.

Sakura's eyes widened as he was now standing mere inches away from her. She took a step back to make room for him, but he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura, I came here to apologize for what happened yesterday." He said and he only had to whisper to be heard, given their proximity.

"I-It's not your fault." She mumbled.

"You were my guest."

"I know, but."

Sakura trailed off as Itachi's eyes bored into hers.

"Sakura, you need to know that…."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Both Sakura and Itachi turned towards the source of the noise, who proved to be none other than Naruto. Said Shinobi has somehow managed to open the door without them noticing. He was standing in the door way, behind him was Ino and Kakashi. Ino's eyes were wide while, Kakashi watched calmly.

"I owe you no explanations." Itachi said calmly, as he took a step away from Sakura.

"Yes you do." The outspoken blonde retorted. "It's all, your fault."

"What exactly is my fault?"

"It's your fault that; my beloved kitten has missed school today." Shisui said, as he magically appeared behind Sakura.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura questioned, a little taken aback.

"I came to save you kitten." He cooed.

"Step away from her." Naruto growled.

"Naruto." Kakashi said calmly. "Sakura, are you Ok?"

Sakura blinked. She really was confused, one moment Itachi was all serious and trying to tell her something and the next everyone she knew, somehow managed to find their way into the examination room.

"Yah, I'm fine Sensei." She paused, her mind now registering what was going on. "What are you all doing here?"

"We came to make sure you're ok. Shisui-san told us what happened last night." Kakashi said in a fatherly tone.

"Oh." Sakura blushed slightly.

"I'm afraid that was all, my fault." Itachi confessed.

"You bet it was." Shisui accused, as Naruto nodded his approval.

"I'm Ok Itachi-san. It's not your fault. I should have stood up for myself; I just didn't want to cause a scene." Sakura rationed.

"I really appreciate that." Itachi said, and to the utter bewilderment of everyone in the room, the Uchiha's voice was far from impassive as his eyes were rather warm.

"Alright, Alright..." Shisui recovered. "Now, that we're all friends again." he said flashing a winner smile, as he made his way to stand right in front of Sakura. "Kitten, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the big ball, next week?" he asked charmingly.

"What?" Naruto and Ino(who has recently recovered from walking in to find Itachi) screamed in unison.

"What ball?" Sakura questioned.

"It is a party that the Uchiha clan throws every year." Shisui said simply.

"It's the most important party, of the entire year." Ino shouted. "Its…. Its… Itsss."

"I'd be honored if you were to come as my date." Shisui cooed.

Sakura looked confused. She looked at Itachi, only to find him staring intently in the other direction.

"The honor would be all mine." Sakura said sweetly and now Itachi turned to look at her.

Naruto and Ino stared on, in combined blonde confusion, while Kakashi shook his head. On the other hand Shisui was all smiles.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for being a little late, but I've just been thrown back into the hellhole they call school. And Believe it or not, those nut jobs expect me to actually work. **

**If you Review I'll make time for this story :D I promise ;) **

**Anyway, on with the chapter. **

No way, No hope, absolutely No chance. Not if hell froze over. Not even if hell froze over twice, make that three times. Ain't gonna happen.

This is but a mere sample of the thoughts that plagued Sakura's mind when it came to Itachi.

The girl has mulled it over then she proceeded to mull it over again. She tried to think of a scenario where she and Itachi ended up together, but to no avail.

She couldn't help but think that; it was absolutely hopeless to even think about the man.

He is an engaged man after all. And even though he seems rather indifferent about his fiancée, the woman was anything but indifferent about him. And Sakura just didn't see herself as a home wrecker. Not to mention that Itachi didn't seem to have any intentions to leave Anko.

The medic saw no way out of this quandary. And that's why she accepted Shisui's offer.

*he's andsome.* she thought *and funny too. He also seems very interested in me. So why not just go for it?* she pondered as she made her way out of school. She was currently headed for the hokage's office. This is because; said lady has requested an immediate audience with her pink haired student. And Sakura knew full well that it never bodes well for anyone, when the normally laid back Kage uses the words 'Immediate' and 'Audience'.

Sakura didn't need any extra stress, as her life was already in shambles. First, she has a ball coming up in three days, for which she's yet to make the necessary preparations. She was also busy avoiding Itachi, which was made that much easier, by the fact that; ever since that day at the hospital; the man seemed to actively ignore her.

He didn't even bother to make her run errands like Anko was doing to Ino. Instead the stoic Uchiha simply ignored the girl. *It's for the best.* she told herself. *I need to forget about him.*

However, she couldn't help but wonder at the reasons behind his sudden change of heart.

Another contributing factor, to Sakura's immanent mental break down, is the fact that the entire school seemed to be conspiring against her. Every time she walks into a room, an eerie silence descends on its inhabitants, as they proceed to give the girl shady side glances.

First, she didn't know what was going on. But soon Ino offered to fill her in. However, the truth is; Ino didn't really need to tell Sakura anything, as she herself managed to run into a juicy piece of information, during gym class.

**Flash back to said gym class: **

"Hey." Sakura greeted a bunch of girls who were huddled together under the bleachers. The girls barely acknowledged her, since they were so engrossed in their juicy conversation. One of them simply motioned for her to join them, as if her being a girl somehow granted her a life time pass into the "gossipers anonymous" club.

Sakura took her place inside the buzzing circle. She figured it might take her mind off of things for a while.

"That's nothing." A prissy blonde said haughtily. Obviously, unimpressed by the unjuiciness of the latest offered tidbit.

"Well, what do you know about her, then?" a red head who's also the supposed provider of the unimpressive tidbit commented, seemingly offended.

The previously mentioned blonde flashed her hair and stood a little higher than before. "I know a lot." She bragged. "First, aside from the obvious fact that she's their little slut, she used to be a guy." The girl intoned.

"WHAAAAT?" a collective squeak met her statements, as the gossip enthused girls were already starting to think about whom they want to share this rumor with first.

"Shut up." The red head almost screamed in a get-out-of-here sorta way.

"It is true." The blonde said snootily. "Apparently, the younger brother met her in a gay bar and she had an operation done just for him, but when she transferred she got the hots for his brother and became their little hussy." She said confidently.

"How would you know that?" the red head questioned. She was annoyed that she had been out gossiped.

"Oh, my information comes from the source." She paused, puffing her chest regally. "I know her in person." This was met by yet another round of collective screaming.

By this time Sakura was blinking confusedly, as she went through a list of the people she knew trying to find out if anyone met the requirements.

A wave of raucous laughter snapped her out of her trance.

"Ah, she's such a slut." One of the girls said cheerily.

Sakura cleared her throat. "Umm, do you mind me asking; who that girl is?" Sakura asked timidly.

The blonde turned to Sakura, now finally noticing her presence. "Ah, you won't know her." she said, confidence oozing from her every word.

"Her name is Sakura." The red head supplied helpfully.

"I AM SAKURA."

**End of flash back.**

Afterwards the girls scampered hurriedly, as Sakura's augmenting Chakra threatened to eliminate everything within a twenty mile radius.

The pink haired Kunoichi vowed to kill Anko, but the woman had the good sense to clear out of her path. This left Sakura with a lot of spare rage, which allowed her to effectively silence any unlucky gossip monger, who happened to cross her path.

Sakura pondered those sleazy little idiots as she approached her mentor's office. She knocked lightly and was instantaneously greeted with Tsunade's bubbly voice.

"Come on in."

Sakura pushed the door, but froze at what she saw.

Tsunade sat regally at her desk. Her chest puffed out in its normal Z-cup glory and a slightly drunken smile graced her lips, as she regarded her subordinate. But, what threw Sakura off completely is the person who was standing in front of Tsunade's desk. The very Uchiha she has been trying to avoid all week was standing impassively in front of the Hokage. His attention wasn't drawn to the new entrant, not in the least bit.

Sakura on the other hand felt a mix of emotions run through her. She was happy to see him, but she was also mad at herself for being happy to see him. She was upset that; her determination to avoid thinking about him was being overthrown by her concern about the reason behind his ice cold demeanor.

"Here you are." Tsunade sang. "Come in, come in." she motioned enthusiastically.

The girl walked in, plastering on her most professional of attitudes.

"Listen, Sakura." Tsunade started with an ominous glint to her eyes. "Itachi-Taicho and his Anbo team are in need of a Kunoichi to be part of their next mission. They are going on a recon mission, and having a bunch of guys prancing around is bound to draw attention. Accordingly, I have nominated you to tag along with them." She said in that voice she used when she wanted to make herself more Hokage like.

"Me?" Sakura wondered, taken aback.

"Is there a problem?" Her quick tempered mentor hissed.

"O-of course not. It's just that I have never been on an Anbu mission before and ….."

"You're my student. You're more than qualified for this. Besides, you'll be with our toughest captain, so you should be just fine." The Godaime Hokage said with a wink at the still emotionless uchiha.

Sakura shifted her eyes to look at the man, but before she knew it he was breathing past her like an ice storm. "We leave in an hour." Came his ice cold monotone. And that was all he said.

Sakura looked confused for a second. She stared at the door where he disappeared, as she wondered what just happened. She then shifted her attention to her mentor. Said lady was watching her with earnest interest. A knowing smile gracing her artificially beautified features.

"What did you do that for?"Sakura questioned.

"Why did I do what?" the woman questioned in obvious faked innocence.

"Why did you nominate me? You never nominate me for Anbu duty."

"I just thought you were right for the job."

"So, you didn't do that because Jiraiya-Sama told you something?"

"Ah, Sakura, I haven't seen that slimy bastard for months."

"You've gone out drinking with him last night."

"Ooops."

**Reviews? **


	15. Chapter 15

**Many thanks to my bestest friend of all times ****Na7la, ****for her creative support on this one. I hope you guys like it ;) **

After half an hour of mumbling under her breathe, while desperately trying to pack everything that she might need, Sakura made her way over to the Anbu headquarters.

Once there, the young medic was greeted by the sight of four men waiting for her. Now, Sakura has never paid much thought to; who Itachi's team mates might be. Accordingly, the sight before her came as such a surprise.

Itachi himself was standing impassively in front of his desk. He was leaning back against it, with his hands casually tucked into his pockets. He was wearing his full Anbu uniform, except for the mask, which made it that much easier for Sakura to detect his empty expression.

Sitting on the two chairs in front of the desk were; Neji Hyuga and Genma Shiranui. The girl was surprised at seeing Neji, but she was completely thrown off by the appearance of her extremely laid back exam proctor.

However, none of this prepared her for meeting the last member of the team that Itachi captains. Uchiha Shisui stood by the window and the moment she walked in, he flashed her a winning smile.

"Kitten is here." He screamed, directing everyone's questioning expressions towards the new entrant. Itachi on the other hand seemed to be very interested in the door frame at the moment that he didn't even acknowledge the girl, or the loud statement made about her. On the other hand, The Hyuga prince acknowledged her with a nod, while Genma's face lit up with a smile.

"Finally, a beautiful woman makes her way into our team. Oh, the joy!" Genma declared dramatically.

"Your Anbu outfit is in the room next to this one. You have two minutes to change your clothes." Itachi intoned, effectively putting an end to all potential ecstatic banter and wild greetings.

**A Few Hours Later:**

The four Anbu members and their disgruntled apprentice were making their way out of the fire country.

Sakura was still oblivious to the specifics of their mission (due to Itachi's complete denial of her very existence). This, alongside the fact that; as a person who was born and raised in the fire country, she didn't really appreciate the cold air, now rudely attacking every exposed inch of her skin, made Sakura really unhappy.

*It just keeps getting colder. Damn it.* she thought. *and I lost track of where we're going. Not to mention that I have no idea which of them is which? Why the hell do they have to wear those stupid masks?* the irate girl wondered. As she has effectively fallen to the back of the pack; with Itachi in the front. Said man was leading his team through a seemingly endless forest, where the weather just moves from cold to colder by the second.

*Well, their hairs are a dead give away.* inner Sakura pitched; as the Hyuga's long locks caught her eye.

**More Than Just a Few Hours Later:**

Sakura was exhausted, they have been pushing forwards nonstop for hours. Conversely, it wasn't that they didn't take rests that bothered her. The girl wasn't even annoyed at the incredible speed they were moving at. This is because; as the Hokage's apprentice, she was very used to moving fast, or she might lose her life to one of her busty mentor's earth shattering moves. However, what annoyed Sakura to no end was the *Damn cold weather.* the speed was making her even colder.

*He's moving too fast, that the air keeps slapping me in the face.* she whined internally, as she narrowed her eyes at the Uchiha, who was now so far ahead that; she had to squint to see him.

*Oh dear God; my nose is gone.* she thought frantically, as she touched a hand to her face, to check on whether her nose is actually gone, or is it just frozen numb. *Ah, It's so numb.* she mentally complained. She was so engrossed in thoughts about her poor nose, that a rising gust of excruciatingly cold wind caused her to lose her footing on a tree branch.

And just like that the pink haired Kunoichi started plummeting to the ground. This was a devastating fall, given how far above ground level she was. The girl panicked as she realized that she was at the back of the group and no one would have seen her fall.

She closed her eyes and prepared for the inevitable impact. However, it never came. Sakura opened her eyes, only to realize that she was moving back upwards. She was being held safely, in Itachi's arms. A second later, he placed her gently on a branch. And she realized that; on seeing their leader double back, the entire group has now stopped. *So, he is paying attention to me after all.* she thought, a little too happy.

*Of course he is you idiot, you're his responsibility.* Inner Sakura teased.

Sakura ignored her inner self and raised her eyes with the intention of meeting Itachi's and thanking him for saving her.

However, the man was intently staring forwards.

"Are you Ok? Kitten." The other Uchiha questioned coming to Sakura's side, which appeared to be Itachi's cue for walking away.

"Let's go." Itachi said icily, interrupting whatever response Sakura was about to give.

**Five Hours Later: **

The Konoha Ninja arrived in a town that appeared to be incased in snow. For her part Sakura was doing her best not to shudder. She summoned up her Chakra and was using it to envelope her body, in an attempt to ward off the cold.

Itachi led the way through town, and into a building that he seemed to know very well.

"So, this is where we're staying." Genma stated, as they walked into the apartment. Excuse me; Apartment isn't really a fair description for this hell hole.

The place consisted of two rooms. One of them was a tiny room, furnished with four beds. The other was an even tinier bathroom. Sakura blanched. How is it possible for her to live with those men in such close proximity? *Where will I sleep.* she pondered frantically.

"I will debrief you on the mission and we will proceed with it early tomorrow morning." Itachi started in a business like tone.

The three other men lined up in front of him and Sakura followed suit.

"Our mission is to follow this man…." Itachi said showing them a picture of a muscular man with shoulder length purple hair and matching eyes. "He is one of the most dangerous S-ranked criminals out there. We are not allowed to engage with him, since our jurisdiction doesn't extend past the borders of the fire country. However, we are to keep watch over him for the next two days. We will take shifts and monitor his every interaction. Then we shall report back to lady Hokage with our observation. You should know that; we suspect that his next mission will be in the leaf and this is why we are monitoring him." The captain finished with the professional air of an adept leader. "Any questions?"

"Do we know where this man will be?" Neji questioned.

"Yes, we know that tomorrow at 5 am, he will meet an old acquaintance at a coffee house."

"I see."

"Well, then…." Shisui started with a yawn. "We should get some sleep, if we wanna wake up that early. Shall we kitten." He finished his sentence, grabbing Sakura's hand and leading her towards one of the beds."

"W-what?"Sakura questioned.

"There are five of us and only four beds, so I figured you and I could keep each other warm tonight." The dignified charmer rationed.

"Why would she join you and not me?" Genma protested with a pout.

Sakura just looked between the two, confused.

"Sakura will take a separate bed." Itachi weighed in, emphasizing the word 'separate'.

"Wait a minute, I'm not gonna share a bed with any of those losers." Shisui protested.

"Who are you calling losers?" Neji hissed.

"You, princess." Shisui shot at the impassive Hyuga. "You keep tossing and turning like there is no tomorrow. "He said accusingly. "And that one over there…" he said pointing at Genma. "Is a hugger, last time I had to do a fire Jutsu just to escape his grip. And of course; nobody is allowed to share a bed with the captain."

"I'm not a hugger."

"Yes you are." Neji accused solemnly.

"Well then, you really are a princess." Genma retorted bitterly.

And just like that the three men started eyeing each other venomously, the situation becoming direr by the second.

"That's enough." Itachi said monotonously, his words effectively snapping the men out of their battle ready states. "Sakura will take my bed."

Four pairs of eyes were now regarding him questionably.

"That's not fair." Shisui snapped. "Why do you get to sleep with her." he asked bluntly. Sakura blushed.

"And where will you sleep?" Neji questioned.

"I have a sleeping bag and I will set it on the floor next to her bed." He said nonchalantly.

"I can't let you do that Itachi-San…."

"It's Taicho." Her captain corrected her. "And you will do as I say."

Sakura blinked owlishly and watched as Itachi stalked towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Fifteen minutes later she sat on her bed. Shisui and Genma were arguing over who would have been more worthy of sharing a bed with Sakura. And for his part, Neji was trying to tune them out, as he studied the biography of the man they had to stalk.

Sakura was also tuning the two men out. She was reading one of her all time favorite books. It was a book that goes into details about the strategies adopted by each of the fighting forces, in the Ninja wars that took place over the last hundred years. It was not a very popular read (At least not as popular as the now trendy; Ninja vampire books or Jiraiya Sama's "Icha Icha" series) However, Sakura adored the book; she took it with her everywhere and was currently in the process of rereading it for the umpteenth time. They were all, waiting for Itachi to pop out of the shower so that they could get some sleep. How the man managed to take a shower in such a cold weather was beyond her. The girl was frozen stiff, so stiff that she had to struggle to get her frozen fingers to bend enough, to be able to flip the pages to her book. She just couldn't imagine showering in such a climate.

Five minutes later Itachi emerged from the shower, his wet hair cascading down his shoulders, completely uninhibited. His shirt missing and replaced by a tiny towel draped around his neck. His perfectly sculpted muscles were highlighted under his ebony skin. Sakura caught herself gawking at the man just in time, to look away.

She drew a deep breath and forced herself to get back to her book.

*Focus Sakura.* She ordered herself. *What the hell are you talking about? Just look at him, He's bloody hot.* inner Sakura ordered.

The man moved to extract his sleeping bag from his backpack. He then spread it across the floor next to Sakura's bed. He didn't put on a shirt or anything, and looking at him, no one would have known that the temperature was dangerously low in this part of the Ninja world.

"Alright then, time for bed Kitten." Shisui cooed. "Don't forget to dream about me."

Sakura smiled.

"I believe the correct term for that; would be to have a nightmare." She teased. Shisui pouted.

"You could be so mean sometimes my kitten." He said feigning sadness. "Doesn't that book tell you how to be nice to handsome men like myself?" he suggested, before getting a better look at the cover of the book. "Oh, dear God, Not that book again." He exclaimed.

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Itachi, isn't that your beloved strategies book?" Shisui asked his cousin, who was now prodded on the floor between his bed and Sakura's.

Itachi sat up and looked at the book. He looked interested for a second, as he shifted his attention from the book to its owner.

"You like this book?" he inquired.

"It's my favorite." She said earnestly.

"I didn't know you were interested in strategies."

"I find them incredibly thought stimulating."

"I see." He said, his eyes resting on her for a few seconds. "I too find strategies enthralling. If you like, I could lend you some of my books when we get back." He offered.

"That would be great. I have read this one so many times I think the cover is gonna fall off." She said excitedly.

Itachi smirked. *It is my favorite book too.* he thought.

"Get some sleep." He ordered. "All of you."

And on that note, Neji hit the light switch and the room went dim.

Sakura did her best to sleep, but after two hours; she found that the cold was a very firm deterrent from sleep.

*And it's only getting worse.* she pondered, as she shivered and it was all she could do to prevent her teeth from chattering. She wrapped the covers around her, trying to draw as much warmth as possible out of them, but to no avail.

The cold was getting painful, the girl was about ready to scream, but she was sure that her screams would be frozen in place, before they reach anyone's ears.

Sakura closed her eyes, willing herself to stay strong against the agonizing cold, but by now the medic was pretty sure she might faint from hypothermia. However, a second later she heard shuffling from beneath her. It was Itachi, he was getting up.

*Is he cold too?* the dazed girl wondered, through her frozen brain.

The next thing she knew was that Itachi was behind her on the bed. He lifted the covers, causing her to shiver even more, however, in no time he slid under them. He then wrapped his arms around her from behind drawing her backwards so that her back rested against his toned chest, his warm body acting as an exhilarating contrast against the cold she was feeling.

"I-Itachi-S-San?" She mumbled confused, and a little delirious at the cold.

"Your body temperature is dangerously low. I'm afraid there could be a hazard to your life." He rationed. "Just sleep, your body still needs time to adjust to this climate. I'll keep you warm tonight."

**Alright then. Originally, I have been meaning to end the mission in this chapter and have the next one be about the big ball, everyone's been waiting for. However, the mission just refused to end. So next chapter (Hopefully) will conclude the mission. And then ON WITH THE BALL. **

**Anyway, Please Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

Sakura sighed. She has been watching the same man read the same newspaper for hours now. She was required to team up with Neji and Genma, in order to take the second shift. Itachi and Shisui (Who was very upset at not having 'his kitten' with him) took the first shift.

Itachi has instructed them to keep an eye on the man for the next five hours. They were to record his every move. And so far all Sakura had was:

Sit

Read

Breathe

More breathing

More reading

And the highlight of the last four hours came when he picked his nose.

*Disgusting.* Inner Sakura declared.

*It's fine, it's only gonna be a few minutes before we're off duty.*

*You seem surprisingly happy to be getting back to the shabby room. Is there something I should know?* inner Sakura teased.

*Nope, nothing.* Sakura replied quickly.

*So it's not about a certain guy, whom you spent the night cuddling up to?* she sang.

*We weren't cuddling.* Sakura snapped. *He was keeping me warm, so that I don't catch my death. You heard him.*

*Yah, yah, it's a captain's duty to keep his subordinates alive. I wonder if he's giving Shisui 'the kiss of life' as we speek.* her inner retorted, before she started laughing hysterically.

In a few minutes Itachi and a still grumpy Shisui were standing by their sides.

"Finally." Genma twitted.

"Not really." Itachi said levelly.

Genma raised an eyebrow.

"You are not dismissed yet; we have received intel informing us that; he has made arrangements to meet with a weapon's dealer. Said dealer owes loyalty to the leaf and has informed us of the arrangements. Accordingly, we are going to take over for the dealer and try to get as much information about his next operation as possible. We will also provide him with fake weapons." Itachi said in his lilting tenor.

Sakura blinked.

"Why can't we just apprehend him?" she questioned.

"We can't." Itachi said simply. "As I mentioned before; our jurisdiction does not extend to cover this country. The only ones who can apprehend him are the local Anbu. However, they have given him protection and show no intention of taking him into custody."

"I see." Sakura agreed. "So, we're going to do our best to deter him, without actually apprehending him." she reflected.

"Exactly Kitten" Shisui commended. "We're also going to gather as much information about him as possible."

"Alright then, who's going to play the weapon's dealer?" Genma questioned. "I suggest Shisui, he looks the part."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Shisui snapped.

"I think he means that; you look like a criminal." Sakura pitched, while Genma nodded enthusiastically.

Shisui looked appalled.

"How could you say such a thing Kitten?" he said dramatically, fake tears running down his face.

"I didn't." she said, semi-innocently. "Genma did."

"I don't look like a criminal." Shisui screamed.

"Yes you do." Neji said offhandedly.

Shisui fumed. "No I don't and you know what you …."

"Shisui…" Itachi finally stepped in, effectively stopping his cousin's eminent rampage.

"But, they said that…." Shisui began, flashing his cousin his best puppy dog face.

"Despite your criminal resemblances, you will not be impersonating the dealer." Itachi said simply. But he was obviously messing with his cousin's head.

"How could you, Ita-Kun?" he said in a hurt filled voice.

Itachi smirked at his cousin.

"You're a horrible little cousin." The elder Uchiha accused his captain.

"Then who'll play the dealer." Neji questioned.

"Sakura." Itachi said impassively.

Sakura gulped.

"W-what? Why me?"

"Well, the dealer's a woman and while Shisui might easily pass for a criminal, it would take some effort to transform him into a decent looking woman." Itachi rationed.

Shisui almost hissed at his raven haired younger cousin.

"Isn't it dangerous to put a rookie in harm's way like that?" Genma questioned, now serious.

"I'm not a rookie." Sakura replied irritably.

"With all due respect Sakura-chan; this is your first Anbu mission, this makes you a rookie." Neji rationed.

"I have been on plenty of 'A' class missions before." The pink haired girl defended herself. She was a capable Kunoichi, damn it. And a great medic and the hokage's apprentice, she wasn't about to accept being labeled a rookie.

"Yes, but Anbu missions are much harder than your average….."

"Genma, Neji…" Itachi interrupted, his voice a little grim. "If she weren't capable, I wouldn't have brought her along to start with." He paused fixing the two men under his chilling gaze. "Sakura will do it and that's final." The Anbu captain said monotonously, before he turned his attention onto the kunoichi in question, "Unless, of course you're scared." He told the girl.

Sakura smiled, tilting her head sideways a little.

"I'll do it." She said defiantly.

The three other men blinked in confusion. They have never seen their captain give someone a choice in what they'll do, before. And they most definitely, have never seen him challenge someone like that.

Itachi smirked, before leading the way.

Sakura spent the next couple of hours, studying up for her part. She spent some quality time with the original arms dealer, the woman she was supposed to impeccably impersonate. And after filling Sakura in, on how her operations were executed, she started talking to her about herself.

"So, I'm Rose." The seductive, red haired woman informed the Kunoichi.

"Hey Rose." Shisui and Genma said in tandem. They were incredibly enthusiastic as they waved frantically at the seductive woman.

Sakura's four teammates were sitting behind her, listening intently. At least, that's what they were supposed to be doing. However, Genma and Shisui opted to carefully study the voluptuous woman.

"Rose what?" Sakura questioned the siren like woman. Sakura had to admit that even she was in awe at the woman before her.

*Even her voice is sexy.* inner Sakura informed her other self. *Now, _she _won't have any problems getting a man. Why couldn't I have been HER inner self. POOR ME.* she said between sobs. Sakura punched her psychotic inner self.

"Just Rose, dear." The red head cooed and Shisui almost fell out of his chair, as the woman's bedroom voice made him lose balance.

The woman was stunningly beautiful, with flowing crimson locks and striking green eyes. She had an incredibly alluring figure, which she wasn't afraid to flaunt. And everything about her, and I mean EVERYTHING, screamed of sex. Sakura found herself thanking her lucky stars that; their target hasn't seen the woman before.

"Well, Rose." Sakura said in a professional tone. "What do you think I should know about you in order to be able to correctly impersonate you?" The girl asked.

"To impersonate me; first of all: you should always wear makeup." She said pointing at the girl's face. "And don't be afraid to flaunt your figure a little."

"Flaunt?"

"Of course, dear." Rose said simply, before getting up and pulling Sakura up with her. She then slid the straps of Sakura's spaghetti top down her shoulder's revealing the girl's alluring silky flesh.

Shisui and Genma promptly whistled.

Itachi however, was looking at the woman crossly.

Sakura drew back and promptly readjusted her blouse.

She looked at the woman incredulously. Said woman simply shrugged. "You shouldn't hide them love, men like it when you show'em. I find that; flirting with my customers always gets me better deals, even though my boyfriend really hates it."

"Your boyfriend?" Sakura was happy for a change of topic, anything to divert the attention of the 4 men away from what she should and shouldn't reveal.

"Yah, his name is Kaien, he's also my business partner."

"Lucky man." Genma and Shisui sighed.

"You probably should get one of those handsome gentlemen to play him." The woman suggested.

Sakura turned around only to see Shisui and Genma actively winking at the woman. Neji on the other hand, was busy ignoring the whole scene, in favor of glaring at an innocent bird, which has perched itself on a tree branch right outside the window. While, for his part, Itachi was watching the two women intently.

On meeting Sakura's eyes itachi stepped in. "I will be playing that part." He said with finality.

Shisui and Genma both grimaced, but didn't dare to argue.

"Lucky you." Rose told Sakura with a wink. "You can have the real Kaien, if you'd let me take him for a spin." The woman whispered in Sakura's ear. Sakura blushed, knowing that with his keen senses Itachi probably heard every word the woman just said.

Her doubts were confirmed, when Itachi glared at the beautiful temptress.

"I'd rather you focus on your job." He said icily. "Take Sakura and get her dressed." He ordered impassively.

On hearing that, Genma and Shisui gave consecutive wolf whistles, they fell silent, though, the moment Itachi's un-amused glare fell on them.

"So commanding." The woman breathed seductively, as she led Sakura into the dressing room.

*Do NOT kill her.* was the mantra Sakura kept repeating to herself over and over again.

"I wonder what he'd be like in bed?" the woman asked Sakura.

*She must die.*

**Nope, this chapter doesn't conclude the mission. Still setting the stage for the ball :D Anyway , it's a humorous little chapter and next one will have some action. Please Review :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm really sorry for updating rather late. I've just taken my first midterm and dare I say that; I have taken screwing up to a whole new level! Yaaay me :D **

**Thank you guys for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it and please keep reviewing, cuz it makes me feel much better about the whole screwing up thing. Also please let me know what you think about the way the story is progressing and if you have any suggestions or creative input (This will be much appreciated.) **

**I hope you like the new chapter**.

Ah, yes the wonders of being a woman. The things you get to experience. Hair straightened, only to be pulled up in a soon to be messy bun. Then you get stuffed into a corset, even though you don't really need one. Then you get strapped into an incredibly tight strapless red dress, which promptly makes you re-think the whole 'I don't need a corset' concept.

After which you get pulled out of the dress and told that you need another bra. You try to object but to no avail. And soon enough you find yourself prancing around in the same painted on red dress, now clad in a water bra that makes your boobs feel like they are about to attack your face.

Your face would then be adorned with a myriad of colors, giving you the feel of s child exploring his newly discovered watercolors.

Red lips, dark eyeliner that makes your green eyes stand out in a way you never thought possible. Pale blue eyeliner, just to complete the slutty look. Your cheeks are now beet red and you find it a great relief, given that the color of your cheek will now completely obscure your constant blushing from view. You are then asked to step on a platform, which is your high heeled pointy edged shoe.

The joys of being a woman.

*But I'm a kunoichi.* Sakura pondered, as she marveled at her reflection.

"What do you think love?" the woman asked.

"I-ah…"

"You look marvelous."

"I look like an inflatable sex doll."Sakura said accusingly.

"Don't you just love it?" Rose chirped, completely oblivious to Sakura's incredulous glare.

"No I don't." Sakura screamed. "I never looked like this, ever. I never even thought it possible for me to look like this. I look like, I look like….. I look like you." The girl whispered the last part, as she stared at her reflection.

The Kunoichi could see no light at the end of the tunnel here. Not that she looked particularly ugly or anything, it's just that she never really thought that the day would come when she looks in the mirror and realizes that she is thoroughly incapable of recognizing herself. Yes, the pink hair and the characteristic emerald eyes are hers, but everything else is different, well, at least highlighted differently.

"Come on, come on. You have to own it, sell it." The older woman said, as she pushed the girl back into the hall.

The moment Sakura stepped outside, three heads snapped towards her and silence descended on the room.

Sakura blanched as Shisui, Genma and a now fully alert Neji ogled her. She felt like running, but remembered what Rose said and decided to 'sell it'.

"Hi." Sakura said with a sweet smile. She intended it to sound seductive; however, the closest she came to was shy.

Shisui blinked confusedly for a few seconds. However, his face soon brightened.

"Good God kitten, look at you!" He screamed. "You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"You look terrific." Genma concurred, as he made his way towards the girl.

Sakura smiled, this time a lot more confidently.

Neji on the other hand, said nothing. However, he gave her more attention than he ever gave her before. It seemed as if she actually was more interesting than the bird he spent the better part of the afternoon glaring at. Said bird blinked in confusion, wondering if he did something wrong.

"Wow." Genma whispered, as he raised a hand in an attempt to brush Sakura's hair out of her face.

However, his motion wasn't successful, as Shisui promptly slapped his hand away.

"Mine." He said, as he put his arm around Sakura's shoulder and pulled her towards him possessively.

"Says who?" Genma asked irritably.

"Says me." Shisui replied childishly.

Neji almost rolled his eyes. On the other hand, a now forgotten Rose went from taking pride in her achievement, to feeling a little irked at being ignored in favor of the Kunoichi.

"Paws off." Sakura ordered Shisui, who was getting a little too friendly.

"But kitten….." He pleaded.

She looked at him with unwavering eyes, causing him to draw back.

Shisui pouted.

Genma grinned.

Shisui promptly punched him, a second later Genma returned the punch and soon enough the two men were entangled in a heated fight.

Sakura opted to ignore the two men. She has been with them for one day, however, she already knew better than to interfere when the two started fighting.

"Where is Itachi-Taicho?" She asked Neji.

"He's staking out the area. He's going to inform us the moment our target is close by."

"Well, I have a question." Sakura started. "What exactly is the name of our target?"

"No one knows, love." Rose answered for Neji.

"What?"

"That is true." Neji confirmed. "He has a lot of aliases however; no one knows his real name."

"So what am I going to call him?" the girl asked confusedly.

"Those who have met him call him 'the shadow'. " Neji said helpfully. "You'll find this information and other useful ones in this paper." He said, picking up a piece of paper from a table behind him. He then gave it to Sakura. "Taicho left it for you. It contains information about our target, as well as instructions about how to behave, when he arrives."

"What are you doing?" Genma screamed at Neji.

Sakura looked up realizing that the two men stopped fighting and were now staring at Neji and her.

Neji blinked, but said nothing.

"You're standing way too close to my kitten." Shisui hissed.

"And what the hell did you just give her?" Genma questioned. "Was that a love letter?" he accused.

"Are you stupid?" Neji asked earnestly.

"This means war." Shisui declared, lunging at the Hyuga. Sakura took a step back, heaving a sigh. Neji parried, however he was soon caught in Genma's grip and forced to take part in his comrades' fruitless squabble.

Rose looked a little taken aback, while Sakura calmly looked at the paper. She was greeted by the sight of some splendidly scripted words. For a few seconds she just admired the beauty of Itachi's calligraphy, however, the moment she started reading her eyes went wide.

_Sakura, _

_The contents of this paper should be of assistance to you in the mission, so please pay close attention. _

_First of all, about our target: he is known as the shadow, as no one really knows his real name. So if you ever feel the need to address him use that name. However, I'm sure he will provide you with a pseudo name on his arrival. _

_Secondly, you should know that you are expected to extract as much information out of him, as you possibly can. You are to gain his trust, then you are to use said trust to ask him about the reason behind purchasing the weapons. Furthermore, make sure to leverage on the fact that Rose used to live in Konoha, use that to try and get him to admit to whatever he has planned there. Most importantly, you should act in a subtle manner, keeping in mind that; he is an S-class criminal and could easily see through you. If you ever feel like he has any doubts regarding you, you are to excuse yourself and go to the bathroom. In case you can't do that, for any reason, you are to cough five times consecutively and we shall come to your aid. _

_Thirdly, make sure to keep me around at all times. I will be posing as your boyfriend Kaien. And given that Rose and Kaien are lovers, as well as business partners; keeping me around shouldn't be that hard. However, in case we are separated, rest assured that I will always be close by, even if you can't see me. The last remark I need to give you about this; is that Rose and Kaien are known to have a very fiery and explosive relationship. Accordingly, I expect you to use this piece of information, as well as whatever information you might have managed to extract from Rose, to reproduce their relationship. _

_Sakura, make sure to impeccably imitate Rose. He might have never met her before, but he is sure to have heard about her. Accordingly, I expect you to follow her example to the letter._

_Finally, you should know that; the moment you perform the sale, I will provide the man with the fake weapons. _

_Make sure to abide by the aforementioned guidelines, _

_Burn this paper the moment you are done reading, _

_Uchiha Itachi. _

Sakura blinked owlishly, she was a little taken aback by what she has just read. Now, the weight of what she was about to do, hit her in full force and she couldn't help but wonder; whether or not she was capable of going through with this.

Sakura shook her head a couple of times and started taking deep breaths.

*No.* she thought. *I'm no longer the weak little girl, who needs to be protected.* She proclaimed, as she reflected on the many times she felt useless, the many times she had to stay back while Naruto and Sasuke put their lives on the line, while she merely looked on unable to fend for herself. *I'm a capable Kunoichi and I've been on way too many 'A' ranked missions. I can do this and I will.* she thought courageously, before she opened her eyes with a newly reconstructed confidence and will power.

However, the moment she opened her eyes she stepped back quickly, as she was greeted by the sight of a pair of very familiar onyx eyes. She took a step back and tripped over her heals, but a hand shot out and steadied her.

Itachi pulled her back to an upright position and now she was once again standing dangerously close to the Uchiha prodigy.

He corked an eyebrow, "Is there a reason why you're zoning out like this?" Despite his attempts to maintain a business like tone, Itachi sounded rather bemused.

"I wasn't…"

"I called your name three times and you didn't answer. Not to mention that you were oblivious to the three men fighting around you." He said monotonously.

Sakura looked around.

"Right. Where are they and where is Rose?"

"I had them leave while you were….. preoccupied." He said teasingly, before reassuming his stoic expression. "He's going to be here in a few minutes. Do you know how you will conduct yourself?" he questioned.

"Of course." Sakura said confidently, after regaining her balance, as well as normal breathing pattern.

Itachi merely looked at her, edging her to elaborate.

Sakura drew in a deep breath before; she started as if she was a professor explaining something to a student. "I am to behave as if I am sexy to such a degree that it is physically hurting me." She said confidently.

Itachi couldn't help but smile at her comic demeanor. "Is that so?" he asked in a husky tone.

"Well, of course." She said with a seductive wink.

"I see you have started assuming you character." He remarked.

"Sure thing a good Kunoichi must always be in character, now how is my handsome boyfriend doing today?" She said flirtatiously.

Itachi smirked. "I'm doing just fine. However, I have to remind you that our relationship is rather volatile."

"Volatile?"

"Yes, Rose and Kaien are known to constantly argue."

"How can I argue and be sexy at the same time?" she whined.

"You're going to have to figure it out." He said matter of factly.

"Ah, fine. What do you want to argue about, dear?" she asked him.

"Well my love…." He started in a husky tone causing the girl's heart rate to race. "Kaien and Rose normally argue about Rose being way too flirtatious." He said as he stroked the side of her face.

Sakura felt the heat rushing to her face, "Well, that makes sense." She concurred. "So we'll argue about that then."

"Among other things." He said as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "He's in the hallway." He breathed, before his lips brushed against her cheek, his hand around her waist keeping her in place. Sakura closed her eyes. And that's how the man saw them when he came in.

"You must be Rose and Kaien."


	18. Chapter 18

Sakura blinked owlishly a couple of times.

"And you must be the shadow." Itachi's voice snapped her out of her trance.

"Ah, you can't be the shadow. You're way too handsome." She cooed, in a pure Rose like fashion. The man standing in the door way simply stepped inside.

"Thank you." He said coldly.

"You're welcome love. I mean look at your purpely grey hair. You're simply dashing." She said in a sexy tone.

"Dear." Itachi hissed.

She simply looked innocently back at him.

"I'm sure the shadow would like to sit first, before you start shamelessly flirting with him." He said irritably. And Sakura had to take a second to reconcile herself with the fact that Itachi just used a tone that by no means sounds like a monotone.

"Ah, yes please have a seat, Mr. Shadow." She said, making her way to the man and intertwining her arm with his, before leading him to a chair. In the process, she completely ignored Itachi's enraged glare.

"Thank you Rose." He said in the same creepy voice, he then pushed his round glasses up his nose a little. "You may call me Senka." He said trying to feign courtesy but failing miserably.

"Oh Senka. Now that's a name a girl could shout out loud." She declared surprising even herself.

The man gave a courteous smile.

"Rose." Itachi hissed again, before he grabbed her arm and used a little more force than needed, to sit her in a chair next to his.

"Could you please behave Kaien." She said turning to Itachi.

"I will when you do." He said angrily.

"I'm behaving." She screamed dramatically.

"Yes, like a slut." He accused.

"How dare you say something like that in front of Senka-Kun." She yelled.

"I'm free to say whatever it is I want to and you know what…"

"Please don't fight on my account. I have heard about your respective temperaments, but I would like it if we were to start discussing business."

"Of course." Sakura said sweetly, snapping out of her enraged state. "Please excuse my boyfriend." She added venomously.

Itachi gave her a dirty look. And Sakura had to exert conscious effort to prevent herself from staring at the Uchiha in utter amazement, as the disdainful glare adorned his perfectly sculpted face.

*He looks so adorable.*Inner Sakura decided to step in. *Kiss him.*

*Go away.*

"Good." Senka said simply. "Let's go."

"Go where?" Itachi questioned.

"To a place, where we can discuss the matter quietly." Senka said haughtily. And Sakura had a feeling that the man looked down his nose on everyone.

"But I discuss all my business dealings here, Senka-Kun." She said in the sexiest tone possible.

"We will discuss this in another location." The purple haired man said icily.

Sakura looked at Itachi and he moved his head by a fraction, indicating that he approved.

"So commanding Senka-Kun." She whispered, tilting her head seductively to the side.

"Let's go." He said in an unimpressed voice, as he once again slid his glasses up his nose.

*I think you're gonna have to strip if you wanna impress this guy.* Inner Sakura pitched. *Ah, well on second thought no one will be impressed by that.*

*Get the hell outta my mind.* Sakura mentally screamed, as she got to her feet and followed the man outside. Itachi started walking next to her.

"Where are we going?" The Uchiha questioned.

"You'll know when we get there." Senka replied coldly.

Sakura and her captain exchanged a look, but said nothing. A few minutes later the two found themselves inside a lavish mansion; almost completely made of glass. The mansion was completely surrounded by mountain summits enshrouded in snow. If she weren't rather irritable now; Sakura would've enjoyed the scenery. However, the girl was busy wondering how she got to this place, as somehow she retained no memory of how they got there.

She concluded that; the man has placed them under some sort of Genjutsu to prevent them from noticing the roads they followed to get to this place. *Which means that Itachi-Kun knows where we are; with his eyes he couldn't have been fooled by this Genjutsu.*

A nod from Itachi, ensured her that her train of thought was correct.

The moment they stepped in however, she started getting irritable again, as it was apparent that this place was the man's fortress. It was filled with heavily armed men (as well as beautiful women.)

The moment they walked in two busty blondes greeted; "Senka-Kun." They said in unison as they ran towards the man and pecked him on the cheek.

The grey haired criminal remained as unimpressed as ever. "Prepare drinks for our guests he ordered the girls, who immediately moved to do so.

Sakura was worried about being in the middle of a criminal's lair and if Itachi was worried; he hid it pretty well. However, he was still acting like a jealous boyfriend, as he put a hand around Sakura's waist and led her towards the place where Senka was standing. The girl suddenly felt rather safe.

"Well, Senka-Kun this is a great house you've got here." The pink haired girl complemented.

"Follow me." He said in an uninterested tone.

Sakura followed after him; Itachi by her side.

*Maybe I'd really have to strip to impress that block of ice. How am I ever supposed to gain his trust if won't even look me in the eye.* She thought.

*As I said, won't work.* Inner Sakura teased. *Maybe he isn't even straight.* she reflected. *How about you get Itachi to flirt with him. Now that's something I'd like to see him do.*

*Shut up.* Sakura ordered with a blush. Thankfully no one saw said blush, courtesy of her heavy make, which gave her a forever blushing look.

"Where exactly are we headed to?" Itachi questioned, sounding serious.

"To the lab." The man said without turning around.

"Lab?" Sakura parroted. "Why?"

He didn't answer but soon enough, Sakura found herself standing in the middle of the biggest lab, she has ever seen. Everything was excruciatingly clean to such a degree that; you can actually smell the cleanliness. The place was littered with containers, beakers and flasks filled with chemicals.

"Senka-Kun?" She questioned.

"You are known for being one of the best chemists around. That's why your weapons are most effective. Now I want to test that fabled ability of yours." He said as he gestured for Sakura to follow him. The moment she reached the table, he grabbed an empty flask and started pouring chemicals in it.

Sakura blanched, *I wasn't expecting that he'd test me.* she reflected.

*of course he would, you idiot. He's a savvy criminal.* her inner self retorted.

Itachi made his way to stand beside her. And once again he put an arm around her. And the girl had to marvel at how easy it was for him to get her to relax.

"Of course Senka-Kun." She cooed. "Anything to make you happy." She said smiling suggestively.

"Rose, you do realize I'm standing right here, don't you?" Itachi reprimanded. "Don't you mean; anything to make me happy?" he added squeezing her in his arm.

Sakura's heart missed a beat, but she smiled up at her supposed boyfriend nonetheless. "That's exactly what I meant." She said seductively.

Itachi surprised her by grabbing her chin and tilting her head upwards. Sakura's eyes went wide, as she realized what he was about to do. A second later Itachi was leaning in and Sakura almost passed out in anticipation, Senka and the mission now completely forgotten.

"I need you to find the missing ingredient." Senka said coldly, causing the two to stop dead in their tracks and look at him.

The girl cursed internally; *THAT IDIOT.* She screamed. *I HATE HIM SO MUCH. I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM.* she yelled, as she mentally stomped her feat and waved her fists in the air.

Inner Sakura, on the other hand; was laughing uncontrollably at her normally calm self's rampage.

"I said I need you to find the missing ingredient." Senka repeated, as the girl was just looking at him with blank expression on her face, while her boyfriend was regarding her with a smirk. The moment she heard him, Sakura snapped back to reality.

"What missing ingredient?" She questioned, inhaling deeply.

"I will mix some of the chemicals needed to construct a formula. You have to finish this formula."

"Would you tell me what formula it is?"

"No, you need to figure it out for yourself and then you need to add the missing element."

And just like that; he started mixing. The man went through over twenty flasks, creating one small explosion after the other. Even Itachi was taken aback by the sight of the diligently working man in the glasses and Sakura could feel the wheels in her captain's brain turning, as he started thinking about an escape route for the two of them.

Senka turned and eyed the girl maliciously, daring her to move a figure after his impressive display.

Sakura smiled sweetly and without missing a beat; she picked up a beaker and added three drops of a purple liquid to the original flask. After a second and a tiny explosion, she looked confidently back at Senka, who was gawking at her.

"This is a very powerful medicine used in stopping hemorrhage." She said confidently.

"Very impressive." The grey haired man commended. "Let's continue." He said before, he resumed working. This time he worked for 15 minutes straight and Sakura watched him like a hawk the entire time. He mixed over 40 ingredients and once he was done he looked haughtily up at the girl.

For his part, Itachi had to physically restrain himself from gawking, as the girl proceeded to mix, two elements together, before confidently adding them to the original flask.

Once again she raised her head and smiled defiantly.

"This is a formula used to resuscitate dying plants." She said matter of factly.

Senka gaped. "Incredible." He whispered in awe. And for the first time since she met him; his voice wasn't as icy and a smile touched his lips.

However, he once again adjusted his glasses. "Final test." He declared. And this time he mixed over a hundred elements. He worked diligently and it was clear that he wasn't taking any chances.

Sakura and Itachi watched as the man proceeded to mix, stir, heat, cool and then mix again. Liquids of different colors and densities were added and then discarded of as needed. And Itachi had to admit that; he never felt more lost in his life. The Uchiha prodigy had a proper background in chemistry. (Actually a great one) However, this incredible display of formulas was like nothing he has ever seen before.

Sakura's eyes were on Senka, while Itachi's eyes studied her.

The moment Senka seized his shuffling; Sakura paused for a few seconds. Senka looked victorious as the girl didn't move.

"You should admit defeat now." Senka offered.

"Why would I do that?" She asked confusedly.

"Because; you can't finish the formula. I bet you don't even know what it is."

"Who said I can't finish it?" She asked humorously. "The thing is; I'm pretty sure you made a mistake." She said confidently.

"I did not….." he started in outrage.

"Yes you did." She started calmly. "You're trying to create a powerful explosive aren't you?" She questioned.

"Yes, that's what I did."

"No you didn't; your portions were incorrect. Allow me to mix my own version of this explosive."

"How about this….."

"You finish it, and then we test mine against yours." She challenged. Senka adjusted his glasses and accepted the challenge.

Itachi watched as Sakura went through the same motions Senka just did. But his vigilant eye remarked the differences in her portions. She doubled some of the amounts and halved others. And the Uchiha had to admit that Sakura had great work ethics, as when she worked she seemed nothing like her regular sweet self, she looked rather like a no none sense scientist who'd blow your head off if you venture to interrupt her.

30 minutes later Sakura offered Senka her mixture.

"Let's test them." The man declared.

A few minutes later Sakura and Senka stood side by side in the clearing outside the mansion, Itachi, as well as the rest of the mansion occupants watched on.

"Allow me to demonstrate to you the effects of my explosive." Senka said haughtily.

He then ordered everyone to step back as he threw his beaker full of liquid at a nearby tree. The moment the contents reached the tree there was an explosion and the tree was blown into smithereens.

Sakura didn't flinch and she looked thoroughly unimpressed. Senka fumed as he watched the girl rapidly climb up the side of a nearby cliff, flask in hand. Once she reached the top she placed her flask over there. And in a second she was standing next to Senka again.

"Please aim a Kunai knife at that flask Kaien dear." She asked Itachi.

Itachi did as instructed, and he threw a perfectly aimed Kunai at the top of the cliff. The Kunai hit the flask spot on and the second it did; there was a huge explosion. However, the results of said explosion were more monumental than the explosion itself. The cliff simply vanished. It didn't get blown away or scattered into millions of tiny dust bits; it simply vanished. Everyone's eyes went wide.

"W-what…." Senka stuttered.

"There is nothing like a perfectly proportioned explosive." Sakura sang sweetly, batting her eyelashes at the confused man.

"You're amazing." Senka screamed, abandoning all traces of his former uninterested self.

Sakura smiled. "Thank you Senka-Kun." She said seductively. "As I said anything to make you happy."

This time the man smiled and took a few steps towards her. However, before he reached her Itachi/kaien was by her side.

"Shouldn't we step inside to close the deal?" He offered.

**Back inside. **

Sakura joined Itachi on a couch, while Senka sat opposite from them on a chair. His eyes were trained on Sakura, a creepy smile reminiscent of that of Orochimaru, firmly etched on his face.

"I'm going to take the full amount previously agreed upon." He said in a creepy happy voice, which made Sakura miss his old uninterested one.

"That is great Senka-Kun." She sang.

"However, to insure maximum efficiency of the weapons, it might be wise for me to know where they will be used." She bated.

"I'm not sure about…"

"I just want to make you the best weapons I can, Senka-kun. You're the shadow after all, and I would like nothing more than to leave you satisfied." She said seductively.

The man's creepy grin grew wider. "I'm sure you're the only one who can leave me satisfied." He declared, causing Sakura to cringe a bit.

"Senka-Kun, need I remind you that; you're talking to my girlfriend." Itachi snapped.

"You're a very lucky man." The creepy man intoned. "I never knew a woman who can beat me in constructing the perfect explosive." He sighed, once again. "Listen, Rose; the weapons will be used in very warm climate."

"How warm?"

"They will be used in the fire country."

"Ah, now that's a warm climate. I actually used to live in Konoha; I made some of my best explosives there. I also have the most effective poisons for Konoha's people"

The man visibly lightened up. "You mean; you have weapons that are specialized for use in Konoha."

"Well, they can be used anywhere; but they'll work best there, as I have taken into account their climate. I also have some poisons which will be most efficient for use on people there, given that I have taken into account their specific eating habits in constructing them. However, you're won't be needing those specific poisons; if you're going to anyplace place other than Konoha."

"Well, it so happens that I'm going to Konoha." He confessed eyeing her greedily. "When can you deliver those weapons and the poisons?"

"Anytime you need them." She declared. "But, could you please provide me with some extra information on how you'll use the poisons. Maybe I could make them even more specific."

The man paused and Sakura felt her heart drop. *Is he on to me?* she questioned internally.

*Don't doubt yourself now.* Inner Sakura pitched. *You've come so far, I'm actually surprised an idiot like you could bate him like that. I actually expected you to get yourself killed hours ago.* She added supportively.

*You idiot…*

Senka interrupted her inner rivalry with; "I want to kill their Hokage. Could you make me a strong enough poison to take this wretched woman out."

Sakura almost gulped at the thought of her beloved mentor dying at the hands of such a despicable man. However, she steadied himself as she felt Itachi inch his body towards her a bit.

"Of course I could. I'll have it delivered to you today."

"I also need weapons to bypass her pesky Anbu." He added. "I want them to die on the spot."

"I have just the right weapons for that." She said with a heavy heart.

"Great!" He exclaimed. "You're a treasure Rose."

"Thank you Senka-Kun."

"Well, then I think it's time for us to go."Itachi suggested, pulling Sakura to her feet.

"I have a suggestion for you Kaien-San." Senka said, causing Itachi to stare back at him. "Maybe you could leave Rose here with me tonight." He suggested.

Sakura's eyes went wide.

"She's my….."

"I know she's your girlfriend, but if you leave her here; I'll give you as much money as you want. And for her part, I'm sure Rose won't mind." He said the last part, taking a few steps towards Sakura. "Right, Rose?"

Before Sakura could even think about constructing a reply, she was pulled away from Senka and in a second she found herself pressed against Itachi's chest.

Her eyes went even wider, her heart raced and in a second she stopped breathing completely, as Itachi's lips were pressed against hers. His lips were surprisingly soft and warm. He moved his lips against hers gently at first. However, the moment the girl reconciled herself with the fact that Itachi was touching her that way; his kiss grew more urgent. The initial softness was gone, as his lips claimed hers urgently. He pushed his tongue inside her mouth, causing the girl to moan in utter bliss. The whole world was forgotten as she felt his tongue in her mouth. She kissed him back just as fervently. It seemed as if the kiss lasted for hours, everything else didn't exist for Sakura, as she just wished to remain like this for as long as she's alive. His lips on hers, his arms around her and their bodies pressed together in the most delectable way possible.

However, to Sakura's utter dismay, Itachi eventually drew away. She looked up into his eyes and was mesmerized once again by the look in them. His eyes held a passionate gaze, filled with wanton, her heart raced even faster at that as she felt her knees betray her. Itachi supported her and promptly picked her up bridal style.

"You can't have her." Itachi told the now forgotten Senka, as the man fervently attempted to deal with his massive nose bleed. And without waiting for a reply, Itachi disappeared in his arms was a stunned Sakura.

"You did well Sakura." Was the last thing she heard before she rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, as Itachi moved at a blurring speed towards God knows where.

**Alright, so as far as I know Senka means Shadow in Serbian. Senka used to be a Japanese emperor. So here goes some trivia. **

**I made this chapter long as an attempt to make up for being late. Thank you all for your support.**

**Now, I was meaning to go straight for the ball. But some of my lovely reviewers want to see some Uchiha action. (I mean Shisui, Itachi and Sasuke together.) Others want to see the instructors again and others want to see Ino. So next chapter we'll have some pre-ball preparation with some of our favorite characters. **

**Let me know what you think.**


	19. Chapter 19

"Say it again." He chirped.

"I love you." She complied.

"Ahhhh, I can't believe we're finally engaged." She screamed.

"I know, from now on we're going to be together forever." He said dramatically, before taking her hand, "Tell me you'll be mine forever."

"Of course I will, I mean you're the only man I see and….." she trailed off, her eyes fixated on a moving target.

"And what?" he questioned, as she pried her hand out of his and proceeded to walk away. "Mai, Mai wait, Mai…. And what, Mai?"

"MAI WAIT I'M YOUR FIANCEE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING FOLLOWING THEM."

His screams however, were lost on the woman, who was now lost in a sea of women, seemingly hypnotized and absently following in the footsteps of three gorgeous men.

Yes they were three of the most dangerous men around. And yes they had a "flee on sight" command issued on them, so that any warrior who'd face them in battle would have the right to run, without feeling like the biggest coward in the world (not that anyone in their right mind would've stayed and fought). They were three of the most unapproachable men in Konoha, being Uchiha and all and being too handsome for any one woman to handle. But none of this was going to deter the herds of fan-girls who were currently stalking the men.

The women kept a few steps between them and the three men. Said steps constituted a safe distance from which, they can observe them without getting on their nerves, and observe they did

They oohed and ahhed with every step the men took. However, the 3 remained unmoved. But that didn't deter the women, as they continued to chase after them, in a scene reminiscent of an old zombie movie. Poor Mai's fiancé, his screams went unnoticed as Mai was too busy undressing the three men with her eyes.

I mean come on, how could she not do that when the three were that irresistible. The youngest of the three wore a navy blue shirt with the giant Uchiha crest emblazoned on its back. He paired it with black pants and around his waist; you could see the Kunai knives in clear display. His expression was that of sheer disdain, which somehow managed to make him that much hotter. The eldest on the other hand wore a grey t-shirt, which was the exact replica of Sasuke's, however, he paired it with some jeans, which perfectly highlighted his well built physique. He was reading a newspaper as he absently kept pace with his two companions. This came to the women's utter dismay, as he was the only one who ever paid them any attention.

Between Sasuke and Shisui, stood Adonis himself. Uchiha Itachi clad in black. A black dress shirt paired with black pants, he wasn't armed and if it weren't for the headband he kept around his neck, he would have no visible signs of the fact that he was a Shinobi. His hands were carelessly tucked in his pockets; his expression was rather relaxed, which paired with his calm demeanor, made him look that much sexier. The women's attention was fixated on the man, mesmerized by his jet black hair that hung loosely on his shoulder, by his pale alluring complexion and by the fact that his shirt did absolutely nothing to hide his muscular body. The women could clearly identify the ripples of his muscles, as he walked on by, which was the reason for their rhythmic oohing and ahhing.

If you observe the three men alone you'd never guess that a herd of rabid fan-girls was looming just a few steps behind them. The three simply looked as if they were in a world of their own.

"It's just not fair." Shisui declared, still not tearing his gaze away from the paper in his hands.

Itachi raised an eyebrow; while Sasuke fought the urge to roll his eyes, as he cursed his luck for making him listen to his cousin complain about this for the sixth month in a row.

"Why, I mean why do I have to rank fifth, I mean honestly!" he exclaimed in sheer frustration.

"I thought the ranking meant nothing to you." Itachi reminded his best friend, who has made this declaration only last month.

"I only said that because I thought this time would be different. I mean I sent the idiots at the paper chocolates and flowers and everything, I even sent them a picture of myself flashing my best smoldering look, paired with a limerick about how great I am. How in Konoha did that not get me to be on top of the hottest men in Konoha list?" He asked dramatically.

"I guess you need to actually look good." Saskue pitched.

Shisui scoffed, "says the guy who's right below me on the list." He said haughtily.

Sasuke's eyes widened by a fraction. "Oh yes," Shisui answered the unasked question. "The Hyuga took the forth place from you, making you sixth after me."

"I don't care." Sasuke recovered.

"Oh, you don't, do you? Because it seems to me like you're losing your touch, little cousin." Shisui teased.

"Don't call me that." Sasuke hissed.

"Why, little cousin?"

"I said don't call me that."

"Or what? You'll sic your older brother on me, like you used to do when you were 5."

"You know what…."

"That's enough." Itachi calmly stepped in. Sasuke crossed his arms, while Shisui stared at his best friend smugly.

"You seem happy." The elder Uchiha remarked.

Itachi said nothing but maintained his easy pace.

"Doesn't he seem happy?" he asked Sasuke.

Sasuke promptly ignored his cousin.

"Whatever." Shisui Said, eyeing Sasuke venomously, before shifting his attention back to Itachi. "Is that because you've once again came first on the hottest men list?"

"I couldn't care less about that list." Itachi said earnestly, and watched as his cousin's smirk grew wider, even Sasuke knew that this was not a good sign.

"I see." Shisui said, his smirk growing even more. "Well, then would that be because of your date with Kitten?" he said evilly.

"His, what?" Sasuke asked, stopping dead in his tracks, his eyes firmly fixed on his brother. "Aniki?"

"It was a mission Sasuke, please don't believe everything Shisui says."Itachi said calmly as he continued to walk on, forcing his companions to keep pace.

"Oh, but it wasn't just a mission." Shisui said mischievously. "I saw kitten when she came back and she wore a very rare stunned expression. She was completely out of it; she didn't even punch me when I flirted with her."

Itachi said nothing, while Sasuke stared at his brother aghast.

"I'm no idiot, something must have happened, after all you were playing boyfriend and girlfriend. Not to mention that ever since last night you've been uncannily less Itachi."

"Excuse me?" Itachi questioned, a smirk playing across his lips, at his cousin's bizarre words.

"You know what I mean. You just seem less scary than you normally do. Something must have happened."

"Aniki?"

"Yes Sasuke." Itachi replied calmly.

The younger Uchiha was taken aback a bit, but he pushed on nonetheless, "W-what happened?"

"Anbu mission proceedings are classified Sasuke." The raven haired Adonis said in monotone.

Sasuke blanched, realizing that something was off. His brother's monotone seemed a little different; it seemed as if he was teasing him. Could it be true? Could something have happened between his older brother and Sakura? HisSaskura, well maybe not his Sakura, but the only other people who were allowed to share her were Naruto and Kakashi and as far as he knew; his older brother was neither. Not to mention that Itachi always came first. He was the heir, the prodigy, the Anbu captain, the genius and the pride of their clan. Not that he didn't love his brother, because he did; the man was his role model, but he couldn't help but feel like Sakura was his and not his brother's, she was a part of his life and he knew she'd always remain that way. Even when she stopped having that crush on him (which annoyed him more than he'd ever admit) she remained his friend and even though he would never tell her that; but she was one of his closest friends, a confidant and now his holier-than-thou brother will get her, just like that *Hell no* the normally emotionless Uchiha pondered.

"Sasuke." Itachi's voice snapped him out of his reverie.

Sasuke looked up in confusion.

"We're here sleepy head." Shisui provided. Sasuke looked around to find himself standing in front of the restaurant where they'd be having breakfast.

"I have to go." He said hastily.

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"We just got here." Shisui rationed.

"I know, I just remembered that; I forgot to do something, see you, Aniki." He said bowing to his brother hastily, before rushing away.

Itachi looked rather bemused. "Are you satisfied now?" he asked his smirking childhood friend.

Shisui chuckled softly, "It's not my fault that your brother is that easy to rile up, let's just hope that he doesn't cause too much trouble." He paused, eyeing his cousin solemnly. "Now how about you tell me what really happened." he asked, knowing full well that he wasn't going to get an answer.

**Sakura** opened her eyes groggily. She really didn't feel like waking up, especially when her dreamland has been miraculously transformed into heaven. She was just about to close her eyes and go back to sleep, when she realized that what she was dreaming about actually happened, *In real life.* her inner chirped happily. *He actually kissed you, ahhh and that kiss.* She added feeling dizzy again. Sakura couldn't help but agree with her inner self. She felt the corners of her mouth stretch into a smile, as her eyes focused, however, the second her eyes adjusted to the light she almost made a run for it, for she was greeted by three very inquisitive faces.

Ino was not alone this time, she brought friends. *Run!* inner Sakura advised but it was too late.

"Good morning Sakura-chan." Hinata greeted shyly, seemingly forced to take part in this early morning intervention.

"Heya Sakura." Tenten said with a mischievous grin, which combined with Ino's flat out smirk, assured Sakura that this wasn't going to be a very good morning.

The pink haired Kunoichi blinked a couple of times, "What are you all doing here?" She questioned warily.

"Oh, I invited them here." Her blonde roommate elaborated. "See, Sakura, Tenten here stumbled across a very juicy piece of information."

Sakura swallowed noisily, Ino's tone sure was menacing.

"You told me that your mission was uneventful, correct?" Ino inquired.

Sakura blanched, feeling like a trapped rat, "Umm, I guess." She said weakly.

"Aha." Ino screamed, causing Sakura to wince and Hinata to fall out of the bed with a terrified look on her face, Tenten on the other hand just smirked on. "Neji told Tenten that you and Itachi played house."

Sakura's blush mirrored that on Hinata's face, before she composed herself. "We did not do such a thing." She said trying to steady her voice but failing miserably.

"How could you lie to me like that?" Ino said dramatically, "I thought we were best friends, how could you billboard brow?" she added feigning hurt.

Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend's less than convincing façade.

"Listen Ino….."

"Oh, come on Sakura, we're all happy for you, I mean he's quite the catch." Tenten said approvingly.

Sakura rolled her eyes once more, *Oh, they've planned this out.* she concluded. *This is no morning intervention this is an intoregation.*

"Tenten I ….."

"Come on; just tell us what happened….." Ino started

"Nothing happened." Sakura lied blatantly, however, her voice broke, a telltale sign that always gave her away.

"Spill." Ino and Tenten ordered in unison.

"Ummm…" Sakura started.

"Please Sakura-chan." Hinata pleaded.

"Fine, just promise me you won't tell."

"**I'll** have five of those, umm and yah, I'll have two more ramen plates, and ah, yes make those three and for desert I'll, what the…"

"Teme, what's wrong with you? How could you drag me out like that? I was in the middle of making an order." Naruto whined to his best friend.

Sasuke found himself fighting the urge to roll his eyes for the umpteenth time that day. "We have more important issues to worry about." He said in his infamous impassive tone, which made it very hard to conclude that something urgent was taking place.

Naruto was unmoved, "What's more important than ramen?" he asked solemnly, as he visualized a simmering hot plate of his favorite delicacy (or so he viewed it).

"Sakura." Sasuke said simply, and that seemed to get his friend's attention.

"Whaa…."

"I think my brother likes her." Sasuke elaborated, his own bitterness only soothed by the look of absolute fright on his best friend's face.

"Your scary older brother?" Naruto screamed, drawing in some disapproving looks from random passer bys. "I thought he was asexual."

Sasuke frowned, "Do you even know what that means, dobe?"

"No, but I heard two girls saying that about him once, after they failed at getting him to notice them."

Sasuke sighed.

"B-but, our Sakura chan would never be interested in such a guy."

Sasuke looked unconvinced.

"And isn't your brother engaged to barely-there-coat-chan?"

"Yes he is, but I hardly think he cares for her. What if he really does care for Sakura?" Sasuke marveled.

Naruto blanched.

"**Oh** here they are." Shisui exclaimed, as he caught sight of Naruto and Sasuke. Next to him Itachi looked rather un-amused.

"Shisui."

"Oh, come on Itachi, do you have anything better to do with your time?"

"I hardly think that following my foolish Ototo around, constitutes a valid pass time."

"Well your Ototo happens to be thoroughly amusing. I bet he's going to find kitten and inquire on what happened with you, he even found the other idiot; his normal partner in crime."

Itachi was silent for a moment. "This is all, your fault, Shisui, for putting ideas in his mind." The raven berated his elder cousin.

"No, it's your fault for withholding information from me." Shisui shot back. "Now how about, you admit that you like her."

"Hn."

"Fine then, have it your way." Shisui declared childishly. "I'll just have to follow your brother around and listen to what Sakura has to say on the matter." And on that note, Shisui did his renowned body flicker technique and was out of sight. Itachi took a second to draw in a deep breath, before he effortlessly gave chase.

**Meanwhile, in a nearby mall:**

Four girls were noisily shopping for dresses.

"Ah, I can't believe he actually kissed you." Ino squealed.

"Keep it down Ino pig, people will hear you." Sakura berated.

"So what if they hear." Tenten started. "If it were me, I'd be shouting it from rooftops, he's Uchiha Itachi Damn it." At that Sakura slapped a hand on the girl's mouth.

"He was just acting his part." The pinkette rationed. "It was either that, or let me spend the night with that Senka guy."

"Really, you think those were his only two options?" Ino said in sarcasm laced tone.

"He was just doing his job." Sakura insisted.

"And how good was he at doing said job?" Ino questioned, picking up a dress from a nearby hanger, before eyeing it with disgust and replacing it on its hanger. "I bet he was just gr-eaaaaaaa-t." she said, seductively stretching out the word.

Hinata blushed, however, throughout their shopping spree Sakura has had her fair share of suggestive comments, that she was rather desensitized by now. Truth be told; the only thing the girl was sure of at the moment was that Itachi was hell of a great kisser, but why he did it, escaped her. She was inclined to chalk it down to business reasons. This tended to fall in line with her, 'I don't like him, I don't even know him.' line of thought. So ever since this morning, she decided that she's gonna go with the; 'he did it for professional reasons explanation'

"Ooooh, was he that good?" Tenten questioned dreamily, as she took Sakura's silence as a sign that; she was reflecting on the aforementioned kiss.

Sakura's eyes snapped open. "Listen, could we drop that already. I only told you because I knew you won't leave me alone unless I did. But, he was my captain on that mission, and now he's my instructor, Ok? That's it, that's all there is to it." She said crossly. "Now can we please focus on finding dresses for the ball?"

Ino smirked. "Since when is he JUST your instructor? Who are you trying to fool, billboardy?"

"I'm not trying to fool anyone. I know better than to fall for a guy I don't even know." She replied in a surprisingly convincing tone, which caused inner Sakura to give her a standing ovation*Bravo.* she screamed in Sakura's mind, as she threw a rose at her other self. *You almost had me fooled, ALMOST.*

*Shut up, you brat.* Sakura said, kicking her inner self in the head.

Ino, Tenten and even Hinata were eyeing the medic suspiciously. "What?" Sakura snapped.

"Sakura-chan is right." Hinata concurred. "She doesn't know him well enough to love him." She added in a timid voice.

Sakura smiled, she could always count on Hinata to give her a hand in a tough situation.

"Thank you Hinata. That was my fault with Sasuke, and I'm not about to repeat it again." She declared.

"Fine." Ino said in defeat. "But could you please describe the kiss for us?"

Sakura was once again forced to think back to the kiss, and she found blood involuntarily rushing to her cheeks at the memory of Itachi's warm yet firm lips caressing hers. Sakura blushed, a furious shade of pink.

Ino and Tenten smirked, their interest suddenly peaked, "Awww" they said in unison.

**A Few Hours later:**

Sakura, clad in a strapless black satin dress, was twirling in circles in front of a giant mirror in the store. A few admiring glances were being sent her way from some of the male shoppers, however, she was less than satisfied.

"I don't know…"

"Oh, come on Sakura, it looks amazing." Tenten weighed in, as she admired the knee length attire.

"It looks great Sakura-chan." Hinata complemented, in her sweet tone.

Sakura lifted her hair up and guided it into a messy bun, letting some strands cascade down to frame her face, she then started twirling around again. *Damn it, the mission left me absolutely no time to find a decent dress.* she mentally complained. *As if that would've made any difference.* Inner Sakura commented. *What's that supposed to mean?* Sakura snapped. *It means that it's a dress not a magician, it can't make something out of nothing.* the inner brat said teasingly. Sakura's face went red. *Drop dead you annoying little misfit, why on earth do I have to be stuck with such an arrogant little twit….*

Speaking of arrogant little twits, "Hey, where is Ino."

On Sakura's words, the three girls started looking around, but they could see no trace of their blonde friend.

**Behind a nearby clothing rack:**

"Mmmmf mmmf mmf."

"whaaa?"

"Mfff mfffff mfff…"

"Ouch my hand, You bit me." Naruto scream/whispered.

"You idiot what do you think you're doing." Ino yelled.

"Ino." Sasuke started, making the girl's eyes go wide.

"Sasuke-Kun." She said with twinkling eyes. Naruto shrugged.

"Keep your voice down." Sasuke ordered the girl. The three were currently huddled behind a clothing rack. Sakura and her companions were at the other end of the store. However, Ino scurried away in search of the perfect dress. She needed to find just the right dress, to impress her Sasuke-Kun. This was the first time she got invited to the ball. (Courtesy of Shisui, who seemed to have invited all of Sakura's friends, so that his date won't feel left out, in a ball filled with noble snobs.)

The girl was blithely looking at clothes, and looking down her nose at other women (since they were all less beautiful than she deemed was acceptable). When she was suddenly grabbed. First, she had her heart set on decapitating the insolent culprit; however, now that she was face to face with her Sasuke-Kun, she seems to have had a change of heart.

"We need to ask you a few questions." Naruto started.

Ino huffed, completely ignoring Naruto and turning to her favorite Uchiha, she asked, "Yes, Sasuke-Kun."

"Hey, I'm talking to you." Naruto snapped.

"Shut it Baka, can't you see that Sasuke –kun and I are having a moment?" she shot back.

"You and Teme could never have a moment. He's an ice block." Naruto said solemnly.

"How dare you speak of Sasuke-kun like that, he's the most sensitive guy alive." She said with twinkling eyes.

Naruto doubled over in laughter, and just as Ino was about to throw an aptly aimed punch at her fellow blonde, Sasuke stepped in.

"I said keep it down." He hissed at his two companions. Honestly, Sasuke felt like he was surrounded by idiots. First Shisui, then Naruto and now this.*Hopeless.* the raven pondered.

"Ino….." Sasuke started.

"Yes Sasuke-kun…" Ino retorted eagerly.

"What is going on between my brother and Sakura?" He said, getting to the point.

Ino was taken aback for a second, before her eyes glinted with an odd gleam. "Sasuke-Kun, why do you care about Billboard brow?" she asked, getting irritable. "If you need a beautiful girl to be by your side then …"

"Just answer the question." The youngest Uchiha commanded, making Ino and a few female shoppers sigh. *Man he's so hot, when he gets all commanding.* the blonde pondered.

"Ino?" Sasuke said, in an attempt to snap her back to reality.

"Ya, yah, they kissed and whatever." She said offhandedly.

"THEY WHAT!" Naruto screamed, as Sasuke took a few steps back. This action caused a woman who was watching him eagerly to stop dead in hear tracks, right in front of a trolley carrying merchandize. Consequently, the trolley bumped into a few racks. And in just a few seconds Naruto, Sasuke and Ino were standing in the middle of nowhere, all the racks which were obstructing them from view, now laying flat on the floor.

Sakura blinked her eyes, as she thought she heard Naruto's scream, before everything went crumbling down. However, now she was sure that she wasn't dreaming just now, since she could clearly identify an orange jumpsuit, near the other exit of the shop. She moved towards said jumpsuit, followed by her two companions. When she got a little closer, she saw two other familiar faces. But for some reason, Sakura felt the need to turn and walk the other way. Call it instinct (or inner Sakura's incisive cries of danger), but Sakura felt like the way her former teammates were eying her, was making her really uncomfortable.

Close by, the lady who owns the store was blinking confusedly, still unable to register what happened to her previously peaceful store.

"Sakura-chan, HOW COULD YOU!" Naruto screamed, as Sakura approached them.

Sakura looked at her childhood friend in utter confusion, all the while attempting to rack her brain for something that she might have done wrong. After all, only a few things could get Naruto to act that serious. Well, actually only one thing, Ramen. And as far as she was concerned, she has committed no ramen related crimes, as of lately.

She blinked owlishly, as she registered Sasuke's less than impassive face. He was eyeing her with some odd sentiment in his eyes. What was odd really was that Sasuke barely used facial expressions, and now he was successfully conveying hurt, as well as anger.

*RUN!* Inner Sakura screamed, as she hid deep in the caverns of Sakura's brain.

"What's going on?" she asked, coming to a stop in front of her two livid boys.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto started, running towards Sakura and stopping just mere inches away from her. He was wearing a SAY-IT-AIN'T-SO look on his face. "Did, did you really kiss teme's evil older brother?" He asked in a weary tone.

Sakura blanched, more so when she saw Sasuke close the distance that was left between them, and come join his best friend right in front of her.

"INO!" Sakura screamed. Ino laughed nervously, while both Naruto and Sasuke's eyes went wide.

"You didn't." Sasuke spoke, in a very un-sasuke like tone, his voice broke a bit in the middle, as he shared a horrified look with his equally appalled best friend.

"Listen guys it was just a mission, I promise we were just playing our parts….."

"How could you Sakura-chan." Naruto wailed in the middle of the store. He dropped to his knees, and hugged her around the waist, as he proceeded to whine dramatically. "Oh, how could you. Not his evil older brother." And then after a brief pause, "WHYYYYYYYY!"

Sasuke on the other hand, proceeded to glare openly at his pink haired childhood friend and former teammate. "I promise you guys, that it was just….." Sakura started, she was beginning to get very wary of their current situation, between the destroyed store, Naruto's wailing and Sasuke's livid glares, she knew shit was going down.

Sasuke cut her off, "How could you?" he asked, looking betrayed.

"Sasuke-Kun it was just a …"

"NOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed mid sobs. Sakura was reaching the end of her extremely long tether. Her boys, just refused to listen, not to mention that Ino was smirking like the devil's little dark spawn, a smirk that made Sakura want to punch her silly, for getting her in this hard spot.

"Listen…" Sasuke started, after composing himself. "I forbid you from having anything to do with my brother." He said evenly, while Naruto who was still wrapped around her waist nodded his agreement. However, suddenly the temperature in the store dropped incrementally. All eyes instinctively flew to the pink haired Kunoichi who was dripping with killer intent, Naruto looked up to see Sakura's pink locks fluttering eerily in the glow of her Chakra stream, and for once he had the good sense to distance himself from her.

"You forbid me?" Sakura said, her voice dropping to a dangerous low tone. "You….. Forbid…. Me?" She repeated in the same cold tone, making the two boys take a few steps backwards. They have been on the receiving end of her infamous rage fits, many times before. They knew them inside and out and they really didn't want to spend the next few months in the hospital, unable to even breathe without wincing.

"He didn't mean that, Sakura-chan." Naruto said, laughing nervously. "Hehe, he was just talking crazy." He said rubbing his neck.

"No." Sasuke started. "You can't be with him." He said, before gulping as the floor beneath him started shaking. Sakura has aimed a chakra laden fist at the ground which caused it to wobble, and before Sasuke could recover himself she was inches away from him. Thankfully he was able to parry just in time. But Sakura's fist landed on a wall that was right behind him, and instantaneously the wall vanished into tiny dirt specks. Everyone in the store blanched at the sheer force of the impact, Ino on the other hand, had a lot to worry about, as Sakura turned towards her with a menacing sweet smile. "Ino." She said before she started chasing after the girl.

Said blonde went to hide behind Sasuke, which came to Sakura's convenience, as it put her two targets together. Sakura gave chase and the two ran for their lives. The second they stepped out of the store, however, alarms sounded and Sakura found herself facing the ground. She didn't fight back, as she knew killing security guards won't really go well with her Shishou.

She smiled to herself, as she realized that the other two also did the same. The three were dragged back into the store, where the distressed store owner was yelling. "They destroyed my store, arrest them!" She screamed and Naruto, Tenten and even Hinata (who was blushing at the sight of Naruto in all his orange glory) were apprehended by mall police.

"I'm really sorry." Sakura started, coming back to her senses.

The woman stared openly at her. "You, You, YOU and those brats, I'm going to take you to the police station, I will….."

"What seems to be the problem?" an oh-so-familiar lilting tenor echoed in the place, causing everyone's eyes to snap in his direction.

Itachi walked in calmly, his hands still tucked in his pockets, by his side a smirking Shisui was walking leisurely.

In a second all the security guards straightened, "Uchiha Taicho." They said in a formal combined greeting for the two men.

Shisui smiled, while Itachi nodded.

"who?….." the owner started.

"That's Itachi-Sama he's the son of Fugaku-Sama, the head of the police department. And this is Shisui-sama he's the head of the national security department." One of the guards explained respectfully.

"Yes, and this is the other son of the head of the police department." Shisui said laughingly, as he gestured towards Sasuke. "He's a criminal." He added blithely.

Sasuke stiffened. "Shut up Shisui….."

"You're hardly in a position that enables you to shout orders Ototo." Itachi said calmly.

Sasuke looked mortified.

"Uchiha-San." The owner started.

"Don't worry; I will personally make sure that all the damages to your store are covered, not to mention that you will be compensated for the inconvenience." Itachi said impassively.

"No." Sakura started, drawing everyone's attention towards her. "I was the one to destroy the place, and I'll pay for it." Sakura said quickly, as she avoided Itachi's gaze.

"I believe, it was my brother who provoked you into doing this." Itachi rationed, "Accordingly, It falls on me to make amends." He added with commanding finality, Sakura glanced at him and she knew full well that there was no room for arguing.

"Thank you Uchiha-Sama." The woman, said happily, as she knew full well, that the Uchiha clan would reward her for her strife. "I will also need that dress back." She said referring to the dress that Sakura was still wearing.

Sakura blanched, she has completely forgotten that she was wearing the strapless, little black dress, and she has gone out of her way to fight in it. *Oh, Kami.* she pondered. *This explains the alarms, the moment I stepped out of the shop.*

"Shisui," Itachi started. "Escort those five to their houses, and make sure their respective clan heads know of what happened." He said calmly, gesturing towards, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Tenten and Hinata. Who promptly blanched.

Sasuke and Naruto on the other hand had another thing in mind. "What about Sakura?" Naruto questioned loudly.

"I'll escort her home after she's done changing out of this dress." Itachi said monotonously.

"Oh, hell no. We're not going to leave her alone with you….." The combined weight of Sakura's angry glare and Itachi's icy glower stopped Naruto dead in his tracks.

"Let's go Dobe." Sasuke said, groggily dragging his frozen best friend out with him.

Shisui herded the younger Ninja out with an ever present smirk. "See you tomorrow, Kitten." He said with a wink at the girl. "You look beautiful, I'll pick you up at seven." He said before disappearing out of the doorway.

Sakura glanced at Itachi who has stiffened for some reason, on feeling her eyes on him he looked back at her, a smirk playing across his lips. *Oh Kami* she thought as she eyed his sinfully inviting lips. The girl gulped, as she realized that this was the first time, she came face to face with him since they came back from the mission.

"Sakura." He said her name in a velvety smooth tenor, which caused her breath to hitch kin her throat.

"Y-yes Itachi-San." She replied, willing herself to look him straight in the eyes without flinching.

And before, she could register what was happening, Itachi was inches away from her. She would've reflexively taken a few steps backwards, but his hand shot out to wrap around her waist, keeping her in place. Her eyes went wide as she stared up at him. Itachi's other hand shot up to tuck a pink strand behind her ear, before teasingly caressing the side of her face. Sakura absently remarked that every inch of skin he touched became irrevocably warm.

Itachi then leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You look amazing Sakura." He breathed, the way he uttered her name making her feel like her knees were about to give out. "But, I think this dress would look even better on you."

Sakura looked up only to see him holding a beige dress. *where the hell did that come from?* She mentally questioned.

Itachi smirked knowingly, "please try it on." He said in a tone that reminded the girl of molten chocolate. "I'll wait."

**A Few Minutes later:**

"I need to talk to you." A female voice echoed in Sasuke's room. Said Uchiha was lounging sullenly on his bed, however, now his attention was drawn to the female who was crouching in his window frame.

"What do you want, Anko." He asked in an uninterested tone.

"I think we have a common goal, Sasuke-Kun."

**I know I'm a horrible author for not updating, but I swear I was swamped with school work. This is the longest chapter I have ever written; please accept it as an apology. Next chapter would be the Ball :D FINALLY. And to all of you who wanted to meet the teachers again, they're all going to be in the next chapter. So let's just hope my annoying teachers give me a break, so that I can write. **

**Please review :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm so sorry : ( I know it has taken me forever to update. But now I'm on my winter break and I can totally dedicate myself to getting as many chapters out as I possibly can, before I go back to that hellhole they call university, it sucks btw.**

**That being said, I just need to also apologize for not replying to those who reviewed the last two chapters. I feel so horrible about that and I promise you that it won't happen again : ( I was just too very swamped. But your reviews made me incredibly happy. **

**Now, the lovely "**LasNoches92girl" ** asked a very interesting question, "if Itachi is number one on the hottest men in Konoha list and Shisui is number 5, Neji is number 4 and Sasuke is number 6, then who are 2 and 3?" **

**hehe, now I'm gonna answer this question in the next chapter, (well, Shisui will answer it) but I want you guys to guess. Let me know who you think those two hotties are. Keep in mind that in this verse so many people are still alive. So you have so many guys to pick from. If you get it right you'll get a huge virtual bear hug from your favorite Uchiha and a shout-out in the next chapter. **

**Finally, for one last thing that I need to elaborate on (I know I'm rambling on but I promise that this is important. The wonderful, "****Kaitaru Seras Viktoria Hatake****" Asked; "How old is Sakura?" And I really can't believe I haven't mentioned that yet. I'm horrible (sad face). Sakura is 19 in this story. She's a Jonin already, but she's going to this school to get practical experience. **

**Alright, that's it. Thank you all for the reviews, I love you way too much :D **

Sakura couldn't help but smile looking back at her reflection, even her self degrading inner self couldn't help but shut up completely as she marveled at their reflection. *Wow.* Inner Sakura commented.

*Did you just complement me?* Sakura questioned, a little taken aback.

*N-No, No I didn't.* Inner Sakura backpedaled.

*Just admit it…..*

*Shut up I didn't complement you, I'll never do that. It actually goes against my morals to give you any compliments, ego boosts or even kind words. I'm your inner self, do you even know me? As a matter of fact you look ugly, UGLY, you hear me!* Sakura's alter ego screamed, as she ran away and hid deep in her psyche.

For her part, Sakura couldn't help but smirk victoriously, as she knew full well that whenever inner Sakura got that irritated, it only meant that she was doing something right and the inner brat just couldn't handle it. And right now, she was sure that she did in fact look great. It was so unmistakable; that no amount of self degrading talk was going to convince her otherwise.

The pinkette wore a strapless beige dress that flowed till her mid thigh. The dress made her look really soft and feminine and a golden satin ribbon tied a little above her waist; actually made her look curvy and to finish it all off, she paired the dress with some golden stilettos and a golden bag. Her characteristic pink strands were allowed to flow freely and they cascaded down her back. The fact that said strands were obscuring some of her creamy skin from view made her look that much more alluring.

Of course Sakura saw none of this. She was just happy that her dress made her look kind of girly, which is a stretch from her everyday 'one of the guys' look. Not that she hated it or anything. Actually, she loved the fact that she could look as badass as the next ninja, but it was rather comforting to know that with the right outfit she could actually manage to look rather presentable. And by God this was the right outfit. It was such a pity though that she couldn't take credit for picking it out.

"You Idiot!" Ino screamed snapping Sakura out of her reverie.

Sakura was a little dumb folded at her roommate's outburst, so she could only stare at the girl who was now livid for no apparent reason.

"So he kisses you and picks you out this amazing dress and still you're not sure if you must go after him?" Ino continued screaming.

"This is none of your business Ino-Pig. Not to mention that I haven't forgiven you yet for telling Sasuke and Naruto about the kiss, so where do you get off meddling in my life like that?" Sakura said crossly.

"Whatever Billboard brow, so I've tattled a bit; you know how I get with Sasuke-Kun around." Ino shrugged carelessly, as she purposefully ignored Sakura's death stare. However, when Sakura's murderous aura didn't seem to dissipate, the blonde sighed, putting on her best puppy dog face: "Fine, I'm sorry Ok? It was a mistake; I didn't even know what I was saying. But, I wanna make it up to you and your giant forehead."

"I don't need you to make anything up to me pig." Sakura said irritably. "Just stay out of my love life."

"What love life?" Ino said sarcastically, causing Sakura's temper to rise again. Ino laughed nervously as she was strangely reminded of what almost happened to her last night at the mall, when Sakura attempted to literally punch her through a wall. "I'm just trying to help you out here." She said timidly in an attempt to deflate her friends looming tirade.

"Well, don't." Sakura said childishly, as she turned back to consider her reflection.

Ino flashed her fellow Kunoichi, her patented 'I'm-holier-than-thou' look, as she resigned herself to the fact that her friend really was hopeless.

"So, when you didn't even talk to him at all, you wanted to seduce him. But now that you know the guy you're getting cold feet? What the hell billboard?"

The pink haired Kunoichi scowled at her reflection before turning to her friend. "It's complicated."

"Enlighten me."

"It's just too complicated Ino, I mean after talking to Kakashi-Sensei I just don't feel like repeating the Sasuke saga again. I don't feel like being the love sick little puppy chasing the hot guy around, while everyone feels pity for me. Not to mention that this time there's a twist, Anko. Who almost ruined my reputation around school for simply existing in the same vicinity as he was. And as if all of this is not enough; now there are two new very angry and thoroughly hurt complications, thanks to you of course."

"Oh come on I didn't mean to tell Sasuke-Kun and Naruto. I didn't even know they'll react this way." Ino defended.

"Well, it doesn't matter cuz you did and they are reacting this way." Sakura added venomously. It was just too much for her to even think about the guy she once hoped to seduce. *I mean, yes he's the hottest guy in Konoha, but I don't even know him.* The girl pondered, completely ignoring inner Sakura's sarcastic snicker as she so eloquently declared, *Bullshit!*

"But isn't he worth the trouble. I mean look at the guy he's…"

"Looks aren't everything Ino." Sakura chastised, compelling her mind not to wander off at the mention of said man's looks.

Inner Sakura, however, didn't care about Sakura's attempts to keep her thoughts clean, * For crying out loud he looks like sex encarnted.* she declared helpfully.

"Of course they are." Ino declared, however, Sakura's angry glare caused her to amend her statement, "Fine, but you can't deny that it's not just his looks that are exquisite. The man is like the strongest Anbu captain, and he's a genius and for goodness sakes he's an Uchiha." The blonde declared. "What else could you ever want?" She added, now completely exasperated. The fiery tempered blonde couldn't believe she was even having this conversation, as to her the merits of Uchiha Itachi (or any other Uchiha for that matters) were more obvious than the day was long.

"I know that but…."

"But, what? Don't tell me its complicated billboard brow. Spare me that ridiculous crap about you not wanting to repeat what happened with Sasuke; because we both know its bullshit, cuz by God when a man looks that way; you chase after him no matter what. That's what I'm doing with Sasuke." Ino declared, causing Sakura to roll her eyes but before she could comment, the blonde interrupted. "And Anko is not officially his fiancée and who the hell cares about what Naruto thinks and as for my Sasuke-Kun, I assure you that the only girl he cares about is me." She finished flashing her hair smugly.

"Ino…."

"Just go for it, forehead." Ino pushed on obviously in love with the sound of her own voice. "God knows that it would be a miracle if you actually managed to get through to him, so you should at least try. After all, you can never turn into an even bigger loser than you already are."

Sakura was torn between strangling her infuriating friend and banging her own head against a wall. However, she opted for a very venomous sarcastic statement, "I thought that this was supposed to be a pep talk Ino-Pig." Sakura huffed.

"I never meant it as one Billboard. I was simply stating facts." Ino said simply. "Fact number one;" the girl said in a deep voice as if she was making a very essential announcement, "You are incapable of seducing any man."

"That's not…."

"yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Sakura." Ino said in a patronizing tone. "You can't sweetie, but it's ok, cuz I'm here for you."

Sakura literally twitched with irritation.

"Listen I am capable of….."

"Then show me how you'll do it."

"I never agreed to do anything. Plus, we're late to the party as it is." Sakura amended nervously. The last thing she wanted was for Ino to give her a lesson on how to get men.

"We're fashionably late Billboard. Which, if you knew anything about being a woman: is the best way to make an entrance." The blonde said haughtily. "Not to mention that your date hasn't arrived to escort you yet. So until Shisui gets here, how about you stop with the excuses and show me how you plan on seducing Itachi?"

"I'm not planning on anything…"

"Alright then, here is how you do it." Ino declared confidently, completely ignoring Sakura's former statement. "First you want to focus on eye contact." Ino said, while elaborating by holding her friends gaze intently. When Sakura expectedly decided to turn around, Ino grabbed her shoulders and gave her a threatening look. "You're gonna die an old spinster, Sakura. An old, wrinkly, big forehanded, spinster; with pink hair and a ridiculously bad complexion, which is like the worst thing that could happen to a woman." The girl threatened sharply.

"I'm not…." Sakura started weakly. She really was exasperated with her friend and her nonstop insult barrage. Not to mention that the fact that she wasn't able to get a word in, was making her all the more irritable. However, when Ino opted to give her a threatening look once again, the medic decided that the best way out of this tough situation is to just play along with the clinically insane blonde, and hope to God that Shisui comes to her rescue.

"So as I said: you need to maintain eye contact." Ino pushed on in a way that made it clear that she believed that she was an all knowing teacher talking to a hopeless kindergartener. "Your eyes need to convey confidence and sexiness….."

"How the hell can my eyes convey that?" Sakura cut off, genuinely confused by her friend's statement.

Ino sighed dramatically. "Watch and learn." She declared, before slapping on a smoldering look that strangely reminded Sakura of the one Shisui once tried on her. At that visual image the girl couldn't help but break out in a fit of laughter, which flat out infuriated the blonde.

"What are you laughing about billboard brow? This look got me many men, you pink haired freak." Ino snapped.

"Hehe, sorry." Sakura backpedaled, gesturing for Ino to continue.

And continue she did, "so this sexy look will definitely get his attention. Well, it will if someone like me was doing it anyway." Ino added bitterly. "However, it's not enough to just have the look; you also need to have the voice: a soft tantalizing voice." When Sakura raised an eyebrow, Ino sighed again and demonstrated. "Like this." She breathed the last two words like they were thoroughly agonizing to her. And Sakura had to admit that the girl really was talented. "Is that clear?" The blonde questioned.

Now it was Sakura's turn to sigh. *Just go with It.* She told herself. "Yup, crystal. The eyes and the voice, gotcha." She said feigning concentration.

This seemed to satisfy Ino's ego so much that the girl puffed up her chest and decided to impart one final piece of advice on her eager student. "Of course you also need an attitude."

"Attitude?"

"Yup, you need to act as if you are too sexy that it is physically hurting you."

Sakura valiantly fought back the fit of giggles that she was about to have. She clinched her fists and averted her eyes, knowing full well that if she laughed she'd never hear the end of it from the blonde. However, the fact that this last *Ridiculous* statement was spoken with such seriousness, as if it would end up saving Sakura's life later on, made it that much more hilarious to the girl. The only thing that saved Sakura from her impending laughing fit was Ino's subsequent words.

"Alright so, you try it." Ino challenged.

Sakura almost gasped her unwillingness to do such a ridiculous thing.

"Well, that was thoroughly enlightening Ino, but I really think I should go check on Shisui and see what's taking him too long."

"Do it." Ino ordered.

Sakura rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Ummm and don't you have to go find Sasuke-Kun. He might be at the ball right now, dancing with a girl."

This last statement seemed to peak Ino's interest for a second. However, the clever blonde soon saw it for what it was. "You're not getting out of this pinky. I just showed you some of my best moves. Many girls would kill to be let in on those seduction secrets. And I just told you for free."

"I never asked you to tell me."

"I was simply making up for telling Sasuke-Kun and the idiot your secret. Now do as I say, or you'll die alone you pink haired freak."

"NO…."Sakura was almost sure that she was about to lose her temper and punch the patronizing smirk off of Ino's face.

"So you admit that you can't do it." Ino challenged.

"I can too."

"No, just face it billboard; even after I imparted my knowledge on you, you still have no game. Those moves are just too intricate for you." Ino said smugly.

If it were anyone else, Sakura would have suspected that they were trying to use reverse psychology on her. However, Sakura knew that Ino really wasn't trying to do anything rather than put Sakura down. She genuinely believed that Sakura can't handle her so called intricate moves. And Sakura wasn't about to let her walk away with that.

"I can do it." She said confidently.

"Show me." Came Ino's challenge.

"Fine." Sakura conceded. "So, eyes." She said fluttering her eyelashes. "Voice." She added in a tired tone and "Attitude." She finished raising her chin up high and scowling to show that she was just too sexy.

And this time it was Ino's turn to laugh. "Oh Kami." The blonde managed between fits of laughter.

For her part Sakura blushed, knowing full well that the only thing that came even close in horridness to what she just did; was the sight of Guy sensei and lee dancing happily in unison in all their merry green splendor.

"You are hopeless." Ino concluded, her eyes now watering from excessive laughter.

Sakura blushed an even darker shade of red.

"Your every move, your every breath, your every glance need to say 'love me'." Ino said dramatically.

"Fine." Sakura almost screamed. She stuck her chest out and pouted slightly, before grabbing her friend by the shoulders and holding her gaze. "How's that." She said trying to mimic Shisui's smoldering look, but failing miserably. *This really is a lot of hard work.* She pondered. *I should've given him more credit when he tried it on me.*

"They need to say love me, Billboard brow. Not fear me, for I'm having a seizure."

"Alright." Sakura said a little offended, but thoroughly determined to prove that she can do this. This time she concentrated more on her smoldering look, and threw her shoulders back and breathed, "how about now?"

"Nope."

"Now?"

"Show me that you mean it Billboardy." Ino encouraged, thrilled that Sakura was actually trying to prove herself to her.

"Fine, Love me!" she said seductively.

"Better but you need to really mean it. Use the attitude we talked about."

"Right, right. I'm too sexy that it hurts."

"Ya, you are."

"Love me."

"I can't hear you."

"Love me."

"What was that?"

"LOVE ME, DAMN IT."

"Ahem." Came a low-tenor that caused the two girls to snap back to reality. All Sakura could think, was please *don't let it be Shisui*, cuz he'll have a field day with something like this. However, when she realized who it was, she found herself cursing herself for wishing that it weren't Shisui. For leaning back against the wall right by the door and looking thoroughly amused, was his stoic highness, the one and only Uchiha heir: Uchiha Itachi. The man was clad in black dress pants and for once a white T-shirt that was buttoned down. He might have looked stunning in his all black attires but now, dressed in white, with his matching white suit jacked flung carelessly over his shoulder and one hand tucked in his pocket as he leaned back against the wall and watched the two girls, he seemed like a male model for one of Ino's ridiculously over priced magazines.

Sakura normally objected to Ino's ways. But right now she had every intention of just ogling the man in front of her, content with looking like an idiot as she drooled over his masculine sexiness. *Oh Kami.* the girl thought, as she struggled to catch her breath. However, a sinking feeling in her stomach snapped her out of her Uchiha induced daze and made her fully aware that the unfairly hot man in front of her just witnessed her less than dignified quest for Ino's love and from the way he was standing it was fairly obvious that he has been there for a while. Sakura's blanched.

Itachi watched amusedly as the two girls promptly froze in their places, eyes firmly fixated on him. His eyes leisurely scanned the room, before settling on Sakura and smirking as he took in the girl's small physique clad in the dress that he recently picked. His smirk grew even wider at the last thought, strangely satisfied at seeing her wear it. The Adonis like man then returned his concentration to the task at hand. He raised an eyebrow as he quickly registered the fact that: none of those two girls can say a word in their current state of shock and humiliation. So the sly Anbu captain decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Excuse my interruption." He said in his infamous monotone. "Shisui has asked me to escort you to the dance, Sakura." He added rolling her name off of his tongue as if it was molten chocolate.

The girl blushed, before attempting to save face. "Umm, i-is he Okay?" She questioned, desperate for something to divert the weight of Itachi's amused glance away from her.

And for some reason her statement did the trick, as Itachi's smirk dissipated and his eyes narrowed by a minute fraction. "He is alright." He said impassively, but his tone was rather sharp. "He simply got into an argument." He elaborated.

"Ah." Was Sakura's eloquent reply.

"And Sasuke-Kun?" Ino questioned, drawing the other two's attention to the fact that she was indeed still in the room.

"He is at the house, greeting guests."

"Well, what am I waiting here for?" Ino stated, before quickly rushing out of the door at such speed that Sakura wondered if the girl simply disappeared. *INO-PIG.* Sakura screamed in her mind, swinging her fists vindictively. *It's just like her to leave me whenever I'm in a tough spot.* she pondered timidly.

Itachi promptly smirked, causing Sakura to seriously consider that the man is capable of smelling fear, or reading minds, or both.

"Shall we, Sakura?" He said smoothly, extending his hand for her to take, in a pure gentlemanly fashion.

"Umm, yah." She once again proved her unmatched eloquence.

The girl extended her hand shyly, her nervousness and almost shakiness not lost on the Uchiha prodigy, who promptly encircled her hand with is. The girl almost shivered at the warmth that quickly spread through her, and the knot that formed at the pit of her stomach. *What the hell is wrong with me?* She pondered, in exasperation at her own unexplainable behavior.

For his part Itachi simply led her out of the door and once they were in the street he let go of her hand as only well bred noble would. Sakura was surprised as she found herself joining her inner brat in a collective internal growl of disapproval at the loss of contact. Sakura blushed a deep shade of red that effectively rivaled her pink locks.

She decided to avoid further humiliation by keeping her eyes firmly fixed on the road ahead, and avoiding any eye contact, or any other form of contact with the man who seemed to have a knack for making her feel like an idiot. Yup, they were about to exit campus and it was about a fifteen minute walk to the Uchiha compound. *I'm screwed.*

However, Itachi seemed to have something else in mind. "You and Ino seem to be getting along well, Sakura." He said mischievously.

Sakura almost tripped at the thought of having to explain what he just saw.

"Umm, ah." *perfect diction Sakura; now he'll think that I'm a blazing idiot who's only capable of making noises.*

"W-We were just umm, you know we were…." Was Sakura's attempt at an explanation. And Itachi wasn't making her life any easier, as he came to a complete stop and regarded her with interest, waiting for the amusing explanation.

"Yes, Sakura?" he prodded and Sakura could clearly see that he was enjoying making her squirm.

"A play." She declared finally.

"A play?"

"Yes, we were rehearsing for a play." She said a little smug at her ability to find a quick justification.

"Is that so, Sakura?" He said huskily, clearly not convinced.

Sakura nodded reluctantly and watched as the Uchiha's smirk grew even more mischievous. "I would really like to attend this play. Would that be Okay, Sakura?"

The girl blanched. *Damn sly Uchiha, he's trying to trap me.*

"Sakura?"

"No." she said quickly before chastising herself, as she watched Itachi raise an elegant eyebrow. "I mean we don't… Umm, it's a….." Sakura floundered, desperately looking for a way out of this tough spot. She was too intent on finding a proper justification that she missed the way Itachi's eyes darkened as he took in her innocent eyes and blushing face.

She also didn't notice it when he moved. This caused her to emit an un lady like gasp when she suddenly felt the Uchiha's presence an inch away from her, one of his hands encircling her waist and drawing her towards him, while the other gently tilting her head upwards. And in a second his piercing onyx eyes were boring into her bewildered ones. The girl froze.

"You look amazing, Sakura." He whispered.

"W-what are you doing?" the girl questioned, and she actually had to speak over her heart beat which was currently pounding in her ears.

Itachi smirked, before leaning in closer to the girl. Sakura froze once more. *Oh Kami.* was the last thing inner Sakura said before she turned into a mass of goo.

Sakura could only watch as this sinfully tantalizing man moved closer and closer to her. However, before their lips met, she felt a familiar dizziness wash over her. A dizziness that she normally experienced when she used transportation Jutsu's. And just like that, the girl looked around to find herself standing in front of the gates to the Uchiha compound. *Oh, Kami, he was simply trying to transport me.* Sakura's mind finally caught up, and she blushed even more if that was possible.

Itachi who was still way too close for comfort, leaned in even further and whispered in Sakura's ear. "What did you think I was doing, Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes went wide, before she put her hand on his chest and promptly pushed him away.

Itachi watched amusedly as the girl moved from blushing and flustered, to enraged and livid. Her chakra flared slightly and her little hands were balled into tiny fists, fists that he knew for a fact were much more powerful than they appeared to be.

"YOU!" she screamed. However, she didn't add anything, since she really didn't know why she was mad. Not, yet at least.

"Yes, Sakura?" The man replied calmly, causing her temper to flare even more.

"You should have told me, Uchiha." She growled, opting to call him by the last name in order to show just how annoyed she was. This came to Itachi's utter amusement.

"What did you want me to tell you, Sakura?" he said in a teasing tone, for once choosing to abandon his monotone, in an attempt to probe just how angry he could make this refreshingly unique girl.

Sakura faltered a bit at his tone, yet his blasé expression caused her to refuel her anger really fast. "You shouldn't invade someone's personal bubble without informing them first Uchiha." She hissed thoroughly enraged.

"Bubble?"

"Yes, this is my bubble." She said waving her hands around her and twirling in a circle. The way she looked while doing that was so very enticing to the Uchiha heir that he observed her every move with escalating fascination.

He was used to girls being either too shy or too courteous around him. Some were even too love struck that they came out as too upfront and desperate. He actually thought that he has seen it all. But never in his life has witnessed an elegantly dressed, beautiful girl, act so thoroughly enraged towards him, while twirling around herself like a little girl.

Itachi watched her closely, as she stopped twirling, looked him dead in the eyes with a charmingly determined gaze and declared, "My bubble."

Itachi smirked, before his face readopted its perfectly sculpted porcelain façade, "Hn." He replied.

Sakura twitched with rage. "What kind of reply is that? You invaded my privacy, and you should apologize." She said crossly, before blanching, as she watched Itachi's eyes narrow dangerously.

*Yup, you just chastised one of the most dangerous men around.* Inner Sakura said frantically. *Good for you.* she said sarcastically. *You moron!*

"Sakura, need I remind you that I am your instructor, as well as superior officer." He said in a dangerous monotone.

Sakura almost faltered; however, she decided that given that she's already made him that angry, she might as well finish what she started.

"I know that." She said evenly. "But need I remind you that it is not proper behavior to invade someone's privacy like that." She said courageously.

For a second there Itachi just looked at her with an unreadable expression. And just when Sakura was about to make a run for it, he spoke. "My apologies, Sakura." He said earnestly.

"Eh?" she asked once again displaying her eloquences.

"You are correct Sakura; it's not proper behavior to invade someone's space like that."

The girl simply stared on. This really wasn't what she expected.

"Shall we, Sakura?" Itachi said extending his hand to her.

When Sakura didn't react, Itachi's eyes turned rather genuine and in a sense and for the first time since he was a child; his eyes actually were warm, as he took her hand in his and led her through the gates. She was bewildered beyond belief, while he, he simply wore a rare relaxed expression.

**Meanwhile Inside the Uchiha Compound: **

Naruto and Sasuke stood outside the main house where the ball was taking place. They were engaged in a very heated dispute. Many onlookers were casting them suspicious glances, but the two paid no heed, Sasuke's impassive self and Naruto's explosive one colliding as they discussed the matter at hand.

"No, teme you can't do that!" Naruto exclaimed. "I can't believe you'd even consider doing what barely-there-coat-chan is said."

Sasuke thanked his lucky stars for Naruto's weird pet names; otherwise he would've been in for a load of trouble if someone knew who they were talking about.

"Hn."

"Don't 'Hn' me. This is Sakura-chan we're talking about."Naruto screamed once more.

The impassive boy almost rolled his eyes at having to say this exact same sentence for the hundredth time. "We don't have many choice's here Baka. That's the only thing we can do."

"No it's not; we could just talk to her."

"She won't listen and you know it."

"B-but…"

"I don't like it either but it's the only way out of this."

"Yah right."

"Listen if you want to do it instead of me, go ahead." Sasuke offered.

"NO!" Naruto shouted. "I-I can't." he added rather timidly.

Sasuke just looked knowingly back at his friend and eternal rival.

"But can't we wait."Naruto offered. "I mean, it doesn't have to be today."

Sasuke seemed to consider this for a second; however, something caught his eye and made him scowl. "No. We can't afford to wait." He said ominously, his eyes not leaving his pink haired best friend and his elder brother, who just walked in together.

Naruto followed Sasuke's gaze and quickly paled. "Damn it."

**Alright then ladies and the occasional gentleman, I'm gonna stop here. But just for the fun of it, I'm gonna give you a sneak peek into next chapter:**

_Sakura backed away in disbelief, she tripped over her own two feet, but she faintly steadied herself at the last possible minute; her jaw hitting the floor with such force that she could've sworn that she heard it snap. _

_The Kunoichi was vaguely aware of everyone's eyes on her, aghast and in utter disbelief. All the esteemed Uchiha guests now watched the scene unfold with an unmistakable sense of surrealism clouding their every sense. _

_However, Sakura could only stare at the cause of her strife, as he stared impassively back at her, as if he didn't just shock her into oblivion. Next to him his brother fumed dangerously. _

"_Did my son just…" Mikoto-sama Itachi and Sasuke's mother began in awe._

"_HE JUST KISSED HER!" Naruto finally screamed assuring everyone that what they thought they saw really happened. _

_*OH KAMI!* Sakura and inner Sakura exclaimed in unison, for once coming to a mutual agreement. _

**Suspense :D I just love it. **

**Now pretty please review and let me know what you think of this chapter and feel free to share any ideas for what you want to see in the next chapter (you guys really do inspire me). **

**Also tell me who you think are the second and third place hotties. And let me know if you have any thoughts about next chapter's preview. **

**I'm trying to get the next chapter out within two to three days :D If you review I'll hurry even more (Blackmail, also love it)**

_Now guys, I wish you all an incredibly happy new year. Enjoy it and don't let anything get to you. _

_Much love. _


	21. Chapter 21

**Before I start this chapter, I just wanna say "****LutiBaby****" You're awesome. You've guessed both the second and third place gentlemen correctly. Wohoo! You're a genius, that's what you are. And as a reward please enjoy this virtual hug from, well the hell with it; from Sasuke, Shisui and Itachi :D You're worth it. But don't pick favorites cuz they'll end up fighting over you ;)**

**Also many thanks go out to everyone who ventured a guess, and everyone who reviewed last chapter. **

**Now on with the chapter.**

The Uchiha compound: one of the most spacious residential areas in Konoha (only rivaled by the Hyuuga's), acts as a sanctuary to all the Uchiha(s). And what a sanctuary, the place seemed to be endless; with giant trees adorning both sides of the terrain for as far as you can see. Giant modern houses stood on both sides of it. The houses were almost identical clearly reflecting their owners' need for discipline. However, they were all magnanimous and decorated in a way that made them look like palaces rather than mere houses. The prevailing colors throughout the terrain were: white for the houses and green for everything else. The only other color pallet in display was that of the Uchiha crest which was emblazoned on the highest point of all the houses. It's like a template; a glorious almost royal template that bespoke of the Uchiha pride and absolute need for order.

The only house that stood out was the main house. Said house was much bigger than the rest. Known as 'the mansion', the main house stood in the middle of the compound. The giant entity was thoroughly surrounded by its own gates. It was different, not only because it was ridiculously bigger than the other houses but also because it seemed almost royal, with white, gold and brown as the main colors. Once, you walk through the inner gates of the mansion, you're immediately greeted by the site of 4 giant water ways, extending from all the four gates towards the main house. They didn't seem like pools, but rather artificial lakes, which made the place much more stunning. The spacious area between those waterways was the mansion's garden and was the one usually used for throwing parties and get-togethers.

Today was no different. And even though Sakura has been here many times before, she couldn't help but feel so thoroughly mesmerized by the place. She's been here with Naruto on many occasions, when Mikoto-sama invited them over. The woman was so nice and sweet, which made Sakura doubt that she was even Uchiha related, let alone the clan matriarch. She welcomed them in and extended an open invitation to them. After all they were Sasuke's teammates, the only people he seemed to like, or in his case; the only people he felt something other than absolute disdain towards.

Sakura took her time scanning the place, once she stepped inside the mansion's gate. The place was littered with the who's who of Konoha. All dressed up and ready to mingle. However, the girl was relieved to see a few familiar faces. *Thank you Shisui.* she pondered, given that he was the one who so thoughtfully invited many of her friends to keep her company just in case.

Currently, she was looking at her two former teammates, who were standing to the side and having one of their animated conversations. The two seemed to stop, however, once they became aware of her and Itachi's presence. Their attention now fully shifted to the two new entrants. Sakura was in fact mad at her boys. However, at the moments she couldn't help but smile, at the two idiots she grew to regard as her best friends. Their familiar faces gave her a boost of courage as she made her way through the gates.

A few seconds ago, she was completely thrown off by Itachi's uncharacteristic apology, but right now her mind seemed to clear, as she beamed at her two best friends.

Itachi for his part was also eyeing the two miscreants. However, the look in his eyes was quite different from the cheerful one adorning his companion's features. He was regarding his brother with an all knowing glance that caused Naruto to take a few steps back. Before whispering to his friend in a horrified tone: "Does he read minds?". Of course Sasuke didn't answer that. Partially because it was a ridiculous question to ask and partially because he wasn't really sure, cuz the way his Aniki was regarding him at the moment was quite unsettling.

For her part, Sakura almost made a move to go to her friends. Happy to have something to divert her attention away from the incredibly confusing man standing by her side. However, her attention was quickly caught by a very loud exchange.

"That is so unfair. Just admit it. It's very clear now; you have a grudge against me." Shisui exclaimed deafeningly.

"And why would I hold a grudge against you, Shisui-kun? I'm just saying what the public has decided." The toad sage replied lazily. He was standing with both arms flung around two random women, in pure lecherous fashion. The man was seemingly unmoved by Shisui's tirade.

Watching this scene closely, or rather listening halfheartedly while he flips through the pages of his favorite novel was none other than the copy ninja himself.

Sakura huffed at her sensei's antics, *He couldn't even tear his eyes away from that porno novel, long enough to wear a suit.* she mentally berated, shrugging her shoulders at her sensei's antics.

Sakura then shifted her attention to Itachi questioningly. The Uchiha prodigy understood the unasked question and replied impassively, "I have informed you that he was in the middle of an argument."

"You haven't told me it was with Jiraya-sama. Why is he fighting with Jiraya-sama?" She questioned confusedly. *That's just weird.*

A hint of humor made its way across Itachi's eyes as he replied, "Shisui has recently discovered that Jiraya-sama is the editor of Konoha's leading magazine." The Anbu captain said simply.

Sakura blinked in confusion, while Itachi inclined his head, so as to indicate that the answer to her question is about to be given.

And sure enough, as if on cue Shisui exclaimed, "Just admit that you have made me number five on the hottest men list on purpose." He screamed. "It's just not fair. It doesn't even make any sense for there to be 4 people before me. I mean fine, I'll let Itachi slide. But, Minato-sama as second, he's married for Konoha's sake. And Kakashi over there being third, really?" Shisui said sarcastically.

At that, Kakashi actually raised his head from the book he was reading and stared impassively back at the livid Uchiha. "What is that supposed to mean, Shisui-san?" Kakashi questioned trying to sound offended but failing miserably. Truth of the matter is: he couldn't care less what rank he came in. He only looked up on instinct, when he heard his name being called.

"It means that no one has even seen your face before. How can you possibly be ranked as hotter than me!" Shisui complained. "And please don't get me started on the Hyuga." He added miserably.

"Calm down Shi-Kun." The toad sage said distractedly, as he flashed a smile at one of the two girls, currently wrapped all over him.

"Don't tell me to calm down. I sent you flowers and chocolates to change your mind." He yelled. "I thought you were a woman. I actually thought that I was being disregarded because the editor was a woman that I have once dated or something. I didn't know it was you." Shisui exclaimed in frustration.

"I thoroughly enjoyed your gifts." Jiraya said humorously.

"Spare me Jiraya-sama. You know what…." Shisui started but before he could finish his sentence something caught his attention.

Sakura could only blink in confusion, as Shisui suddenly flickered a mere step away from her. She didn't even have time to register what was happening before her flamboyant date dragged her half way across the garden and over to where he was originally arguing with the sanin.

"See." Shisui said pushing Sakura towards the elder man, and keeping his hands firmly in place over her shoulders. "This is my date. If I wasn't the hottest man in Konoha would I be able to have such a beautiful woman by my side." Shisui screamed, causing Sakura to blush a deep shade of red. "I mean look at her. She looks like a golden goddess."

"She sure does." Jiraya said with a creepy wink. "My, have you grown Saku-chan." He said obviously flirting with the much younger girl. And suddenly Sakura was very aware of the fact that she was standing in the presence of the three most perverted and thoroughly lecherous men in Konoha; Jiraya-sama, Shisui, and her very own sensei. And man was that a tough spot to be in.

"And she's my date. Mine." Shisui exclaimed. "Come on kitten. Tell them that I'm hot." Shisui said casually as Sakura turned to face him.

"Hah?" Was all the girl managed to say.

"Tell them Kitten. Come on don't be shy. Tell Jiraya-sama that I'm the hottest man in Konoha." He said in a husky tone, yet again flashing Sakura his patented smoldering look.

"Hey don't drag me into this." Sakura replied crossly. *If I don't watch what I'm saying I'll never hear the end of It.* The girl pondered.

Shisui flashed her a hurt look, "So you're saying that the list is fair kitten, how could you? After everything that I have done for you."

"And what exactly have you done for me?" Sakura asked incredulously.

Shisui looked flustered for a second, "Umm, well nothing yet, but I was planning on getting you a drink from the bar, that's got to count for something, kitten."

As an answer Sakura merely rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but the list isn't fair. At least admit to that, kitten."

"Of course the list isn't fair." Ino said, suddenly materializing out of thin air.

"Ino-chan. Why would you object to my list?" The toad sage questioned.

"Because Sasuke-Kun was supposed to come first." She said simply.

"As much as I hate to agree with that brat; it's only fair that the hottest guy around ranks first. My Sasuke-Kun should've been number one." Karin said, eyeing Ino venomously.

For her part Sakura started wondering how the hell those two appeared so suddenly. *Weird.*

"Of course not: that constantly constipated looking brat could never come first. The first place is for real men, such as myself." Shisui declared, puffing his chest out in what he considered as the epitome of masculine pride.

However, a second later he drew back, as both Ino and Karin made their way towards him, standing in front of the renowned play boy, as if they were lions ready to pounce.

"What did you just say?" Karin asked darkly.

"Did you just compare yourself to Sasuke-kun?" Ino added just as ominously.

Shisui took another step back before once again grasping his date by the shoulders and using her as a human shield.

"I'm much hotter than that brat." Shisui screamed, now safe behind a very confused Sakura.

"Stay out of this Billboard-brow."

"Yes, there is no room for pink haired freaks in Sasuke-Kun's life." Karin threatened.

"I'm not trying to interfere. For God's sake people are you really fighting over this. This is just ridiculous." Sakura said waving her hands in exasperation.

"Oh, look who thinks she's so wise." Ino declared sarcastically.

"I just think….."

"No one cares." Karin said crossly, while Ino nodded in consent.

And just like that everyone was yelling at everyone. Ino was screaming at Sakura for speaking as if she knew better than everyone else. Karin was screaming at Shisui for having had the audacity to compare himself to Sasuke. For his part Shisui was busy yelling at Jiraya-sama, while still keeping Sakura as his shield. Jiraya, however, wasn't paying any attention to anything but the girls at his sides. That left Kakashi-Sensei who was purposefully ignoring the whole thing in favor of reading his beloved novel.

However, Sakura wasn't so lucky as to have her favorite reading material with her. Actually, she also wasn't blessed with the ability to tune the whole world out at will, the way her beloved sensei did. *Lucky pervert.* she twitched with irritation.

"For God's sake people stop talking!" she screamed. And suddenly the arguing parties suddenly quieted down eyeing the combustible pink haired ninja wearily, before Jiraya decided to speak.

The toad sage heaved a sigh before forcing himself to deliver an explanation, "Today's generation; you're too hasty. He said simply. That's why women gravitate towards older men." He said smugly.

Shisui flashed the older man a dirty look. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, I just felt like informing you of this." The lecherous sage sang.

Shisui rolled his eyes, barely restraining himself from face palming. "Can you believe this man, Kitten?"

"Sure I can." She said simply. "He's just like you." She added truthfully.

Shisui pouted, but before he could object Jiraya interjected.

"You're interrupting my time with those lovely ladies." He said lazily.

"Well, I deserve an explanation to the injustice that I've suffered." Shisui declared, now diverting his dramatic outburst towards the sanin.

"Fine. Here's your explanation. I'm not the one who puts together the list. It's based on the opinions of a large sample of Konoha women. And believe it or not that's how they view the hottest men. But rest assured that if I did author the list; the highest ranking man would be the true hottest man in Konoha." Jiraya declared.

And as an answer to his last statement of who the true hottest man is; Karin and Ino spoke in unison; "Sasuke" while Shisui confidently and simultaneously stated, "Me."

The three eyed each other venomously. The two girls seemingly seconds away from decapitating Sasuke's cousin.

"Not really." Jiraya told the three, who looked very confused at the moment. "The hottest man in Konoha is none other than the most masculine man around, the most experienced in the matters of love, always being seeked out by thousands of women all over the leaf and trusted to bring them true satisfaction, the one and only, ME." He announced for the whole world (or in this case the entire party) to hear.

Sakura found herself both creeped out and darkly entertained. However, a second later all hell broke loose and the girl had to physically cover her ears at the ensuing indignant uproar. For Shisui, Ino and Karin were taking being loud to a whole new level, while Jiraya and his two girls seemed to have joined in the yelling parade, just to emphasize on how hot the perverted sanin really was.

*Kill them all!* Inner Sakura screamed.

*What?* Sakura questioned a little taken aback by her alter ego's sudden yet serious appearance.

*Kill them before they deafen us. Those idiots are just way too infuriating to continue living. Pummel them all!* She egged.

*Shut up.*

*Kill them!*

*Go away!*

*KILL THE PERVERTS.*

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF BOOBS PEOPLE, WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

And suddenly the whole party seemed to go quiet, all eyes fixed on the glamorous little pinkette who was still fuming, yet slowly realizing what she just did.

A second later, her noise induced rage started to dwindle, and the girl blushed. "Yes, I just said boobs." She said in a low tone, as an attempt to seem confident, under the combined weights of the oh-so-many wide eyes. This seemed to get everyone's eyes off of her, as they returned to their banter, which she knew full well, had a new topic, namely, her.

"How lady like of you." Came a hiss from right behind her making her literally jump in the air, while shrieking.

The girl could have sworn that it was Shisui that was standing behind her a second ago. And from the looks of it, even Shisui didn't seem to know how the hell he came to be standing behind Karin instead. For in the place he once occupied stood one thoroughly creepy, sanin.

"O-Orochimaru-sama." Sakura said, her face being drained of color by the second.

"Sakura." He hissed in greeting. "I've been looking for you." Came his chilling snake like tenor.

Sakura blanched.

"Leave the girl alone, Orochimaru." Jiraya declared, and for once Sakura was actually grateful for the perverted sage's presence. *I'd take a pervert over a creep any day.* she pondered.

Orochimaru however, didn't seem to heed his peer's statement. He purposefully ignored it in favor of putting a cold hand on Sakura's shoulder, "A word?" He ordered, but his throaty tone made it clear that it was a command. And before Sakura could gather her troubled thoughts, or any of the people in the vicinity could voice their creeped out ones, Sakura was being dragged away, everyone else fixed under an icy viper glare.

"O-O-Orochimaru-sama?" Sakura questioned a second after the man stopped walking and turned to the girl, who now held a very close semblance to a deer caught in the headlights, her inner-self long since having abandoned her troubled mind.

"Tell me Sakura." He hissed. "How are you?" He added companionably.

Sakura almost drew back at the unexpected tone.

"Whaa…"

"I'm checking on you, Sakura." He added in a tone reminiscent of a pedophile talking a four year old out of his trousers. Sakura gulped at the unpleasant image. *HOLD ON TO OUR TROUSERS!* inner Sakura managed to declare, a second before going back into hiding.

"umm, fine." She managed after a very long moment. *RUN!*

"Good." He said darkly. And the smirk and now half slit eyes made Sakura aware that nothing good was going to follow this statement. "I need to ask you something Sakura?"

Sakura could only look sheepishly back at the scary man. Absently wondering,*How did Shishou manage to tolerate him when they were a team.*

"How are the Uchiha boys?" He questioned expectantly.

"Hah?"

"How are Sasuke-Kun and Itachi-Kun?" He elaborated, his extremely short tether seemingly becoming shorter by the second.

Sakura blinked, "they're fine." She said confusedly. "They're right there." She added, unable to help herself. After all why the hell was he asking her that, when the two were standing but mere inches away from him.

"I know where they are, girl." He hissed dangerously. And Sakura took a few steps back instinctively. "I meant to ask you; how are their bodies?" He added drawing on every ounce of patience he had.

Sakura froze.

"D-Did you just… A-…."

"You seem to have gotten very close to them since I last saw you. And from what Anko told me you're sure to have bedded at least one of them." He said, pausing to eye the girl almost enviously. "Tell me." He whispered, leaning closer to the girl, his eyes glistening with anticipation.

The medic has never and I mean NEVER, in her 19 year old life been more creeped out by anyone or anything, and she has seen a lot of creepy things. And for the first time in her life she felt about ready to pass out, currently consumed by a feeling of dizziness and an uncanny sinking in her stomach. Actually, the only thing keeping her up at the moment, was the knowledge of just how dangerous this man was, and how utterly absurd it was to pass out with him around.

Sakura was one second away from giving into her survival instinct and running away, when an angelic tone echoed from behind her. "Sakura-chan." Came the soft tenor of her savior.

Sakura turned around to find the friendly face of the Uchiha Matriarch beaming at her. "It has been a long time since you…." Mikoto started, but got cut off when Sakura flung herself into the woman's arms.

"Mikoto-sama." She said relief evident in her voice.

Mikoto was a little thrown off at first, but when she glanced up and saw who Sakura was talking to, realization dawned upon her.

"Orochimaru-sama."

"Uchiha-hime." He greeted. And to answer her uncannily knowing suspicious glance, he added; "I was merely asking Sakura to dance."

If it were anyone else Sakura would have called him out on this lie. However, she was just content to let it go, given that she really was terrified of this man.

"I see."Mikoto said, knowingly. "Well, I'm sorry to interrupt you but I really need to talk to our young Sakura." She said in a motherly tone, flashing the girl who was now staying very close by, a comforting look.

Without a second look the viper like sanin turned on his heels and left, seemingly not happy with the interruption.

Sakura heaved a sigh, causing the lady to flash her, a knowing glance.

"That bad?"

"You have no idea. Thank you."

Mikoto smiled, kindly at the girl. "It really has been so long since I last saw you my dear. Why haven't you come to visit me?"

Sakura blushed, "I'm really sorry Mikoto-sama. You know that after becoming a Jonin I was ushered into the academy and I have been swamped with work ever since."

"Is that really an excuse dear? I grew to regard you as a daughter ever since you and Sasuke were on the same team. And I was really disappointed when you stopped coming. Especially that you still see Sasuke."

"I'm really sorry Mikoto-sama." Sakura said earnestly. She really did like the woman, but ever since she became a Jonin she didn't have much time for anything. She barely had time to see her boys, let alone join one of them for dinner at his house. That really made her feel bad, and Mikoto seemed to notice.

The lady flashed her a kind smile. "Never mind it my dear. The important thing is that you're here and that from now on you'll come to visit me, even if Sasuke is being a jerk."

"Of course I will." Sakura declared gratefully.

"Mother."

Both women looked around at the female voice, and Sakura instantaneously felt her muscles clench in and of themselves, at the sight of the woman who made her suffer not so long ago.

"Hey Sakura-chan." Anko greeted almost sarcastically, before instantaneously shifting her attention back to Mikoto.

"Mom." Anko started. "I need to run something by you."

"Sure Anko dear." Mikoto concurred, her clever eyes shifting back and forth between the two girls who were apparently sizing each other up. "Excuse me dear." She finally told Sakura who nodded her approval.

The two women moved to the side, and Sakura kept an eye on them as they moved out of ear shot.

However, before the girl could start thinking about what she was going to do next, she heard a voice that she knew oh-so-well.

Sakura, came a smooth lilting tenor, causing Sakura to turn around and face him.

"Itachi-san."

"That was quite the display." He said simply, and Sakura blushed at the mention of her latest outburst.

"Oh, you heard that." She said shyly. "I didn't see you near."

"I was greeting the guests by the gate."

"You're kidding, was I that loud?"

And for an answer Itachi merely smirked.

"Sakura." He started suddenly turning serious. "There is something that I need to tell." he paused for a second scanning her petite form cautiously. "Actually, I have tried to tell you that quite a few times before." He added just as seriously.

Sakura tilted her head slightly her curiosity peaking.

But before Itachi could say anything, "Sakura." Came another very familiar voice, causing Sakura to turn around.

"Sasuke-Kun."

"I need to talk to you." Sasuke said seriously, nodding semi-respectfully to his elder brother.

"Ototo." Itachi warned. "Sakura and I are having a conversation." He said impassively.

"I really need to talk to her, Aniki." Sasuke said in a similar monotone.

Itachi however, was unmoved, as the two boys stared each other straight in the eyes. Mikoto and Anko, as well as almost everyone who was standing close by, were suddenly paying attention to the scene unfolding.

"Leave, Sasuke." Itachi ordered.

Sasuke took a step back out of respect for his elder brother; however, before said brother could say another word to the girl, a determined look crossed the younger Uchiha's face. And just like that he moved forwards and grabbed Sakura's hand drawing her towards him. And before she could even register what was happening his smashed his lips into hers, causing her eyes to go wide, and just as soon as he dragged her towards him, Sasuke released her.

Sakura backed away in disbelief, she tripped over her own two feet, but she faintly steadied herself at the last possible minute; her jaw hitting the floor with such force that she could've sworn that she heard it snap.

The Kunoichi was vaguely aware of everyone's eyes on her, aghast and in utter disbelief. All the esteemed Uchiha guests now watched the scene unfold with an unmistakable sense of surrealism clouding their every sense.

However, Sakura could only stare at the cause of her strife, as he stared impassively back at her, as if he didn't just shock her into oblivion. Next to him his brother fumed dangerously.

"Did my son just…" Mikoto-sama Itachi and Sasuke's mother began in awe.

"HE JUST KISSED HER!" Naruto finally screamed assuring everyone that what they thought they saw really happened.

*OH KAMI!* Sakura and inner Sakura exclaimed in unison, for once coming to a mutual agreement.

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura finally managed.

"Oh, how adorable." Anko exclaimed in an eerily cheerful tone. "You finally did it Sasuke-Kun."

For her part Mikoto raised an eyebrow at her soon to be step daughter, "Finally?"

"Ah, don't you know mother? Sasuke has been harboring the biggest crush on Sakura-chan, since like ever. And she even had a thing for him." She chirped. "Oh this so exciting; seeing lovers come together. They're just like us aren't they, Itachi-Kun?" she added sexily.

However, said Uchiha was busily involved in a deadly staring contest with his smug younger brother.

"Wonderful!" Mikoto exclaimed happily, causing the poor pink haired medic to snap out of her trance. "Finally, my two boys are happy." She said sincerely. "Honestly, Sasuke, the clan council has been exerting so much pressure on your dad and I; that we would've had to arrange a marriage for you if you didn't find someone soon." She said tiredly, before she beamed. "But, there's no more need to worry. You're with my little Sakura now." She exclaimed dragging Sakura into a warm embrace. "Oh, thank God."

Sasuke suddenly twitched at the news. The boy knew nothing about his would've been arranged marriage.

By this time Sakura was thoroughly frozen, completely unaware of anything that was going on. The only thing that seemed to drag her back to reality was when Anko exclaimed: "Well, Itachi-Kun, this seems like a good time to run this by you. Mother and I were thinking that it's high time we announced our engagement."

"Oh, yes dear." Mikoto screamed happily from Sakura's side. "When Fugako returns from his mission I want to be able to tell him that his eldest son has finally announced his engagement and that our younger son is well on his way. Now that's news."

And at that Sakura's mind drew a blank. *I'm screwed.*

**Poor, Poor Sakura. Hehe.**

**Please Review :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Umm, so I have to tell you guys something about this chapter. It's different, and I mean REALLY different from any other chapter I wrote for this story. In a sense it's a dramatic chapter, with a very small amount of humor, which is really unlike me. But, I figured that it needed to be done. This chapter clears a lot of things out, and sets the stage for chapters to come. So I hope you like it :D**

**Oh, and "Sincerely Anonymous" I couldn't send you a message, but if you're reading this, Thank you so much for your amazing review :D I dedicate this chapter to you, since you pretty much inspired me to write it. **

School; a place for learning and aided growth, an environment where students are encouraged to discover themselves and achieve their full potential, a safe haven for those who wish to express themselves and gain both life and academic experience, that's what school is all about right? Not quite.

Try; a place where you can discuss the consequences of the ground shattering events that took place last night, especially when everyone got really confused and bolted out of there so fast, that no one had any time to talk about anything. And now school is the arena where all the players meet after a night of sleep (Or lack thereof) to discuss what happened. And to say that instructors hated this; would be the understatement of the century.

"GET OUT." Shikamaru ordered. The young genius really didn't like being a teacher. He thought it was just too troublesome. But because the Hockage almost always lets her fists do the talking when it comes to convincing people to do things, he ended up being the 'Strategy' teacher, at this institute of higher learning. And boy was that a bad strategic move, as the lazy genius promptly discovered.

"Oh come on Shikamaru." Naruto whined.

"No, you're just too troublesome." He berated. "I'm explaining one of the most intricate political strategies in the ninja world. And the two of you are paying no attention." He said tiredly, before rubbing the back of his head sluggishly, "Too troublesome."

"It's not my problem if Teme was talking to me." Naruto objected, effectively selling his friend down the river.

However, Sasuke remained as impassive as ever. Not even venturing to object to Naruto's blatant lie.

"Get out!" Shikamaru insisted. "Both of you."

"No…" Naruto began to argue, but stopped as he watched his best friend rise to his feet and make his way towards the door without even a word. "Why you!" Naruto hissed angrily and without a word or a second glance at his annoyed instructor he ran after his best friend. "You're not gonna get away from me that easily." He screamed.

"How Troublesome." Shikamaru said, as he resigned himself to his fate and turned to continue with his heroic attempt to impart knowledge on a class with a combined IQ that barely amounted to half his own.

**Meanwhile In a Close By Training Area:**

"Teme, why did you leave class, we could've convinced him to let us stay." The blonde whined.

"It wouldn't have made a difference." Sasuke said in a bored tone. "You would have continued to talk anyway."

"Of course I will." Naruto screamed, now reminded of the matter at hand. "Teme, YOU PERVERT. HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO SAKURA CHAN?" Naruto yelled, eyeing his best buddy with a mix of anger and betrayal clearly displayed in his eyes. "I thought that was what we were trying to stop your evil older brother from doing to her." He added sounding dejected.

For his part, Sasuke for once appeared to be showing an emotion rather than disdain towards his loud mouthed best friend. He appeared to be rather apologetic when he spoke next. "I know." Sasuke said to Naruto's utter surprise.

"IF YOU KNOW THEN….."

"I don't know." Sasuke replied impassively.

"What?"

"I don't know why I did that."

"You were only supposed to tell her that you liked her and stuff and then try to get her to stop liking your scary brother." Naruto said in utter bewilderment. "You also promised that in a few weeks you'll tell her the truth and tell her that we were only trying to protect her."

"Hn." Was Sasuke's reply.

This caused his already angry blonde friend to run to him and grab him by the front of his shirt threateningly.

"We were trying to protect our Sakura-chan, Teme you Bastard. What the hell do you…."Naruto stopped abruptly mid threat. It wasn't like his childhood friend to let him threaten him like that. Under normal circumstances, Sasuke would've sent Naruto flying across the school by now, before attempting to turn him into a heap of electrocuted orange goo by using his chidori. But right now, all the raven was doing was staring back at his friend with unblinking eyes and an empty expression.

Naruto released him, looking rather concerned.

"Teme?"

And in a second when all Sasuke did was stand impassively in his place, looking deep in thought; the young sage added, "D-Do you like Sakura-chan or something?"

And there it was, the dreaded question.

For a few seconds said question simply hung in the air between the two best friends. For years, they've been a team. And ever since she stopped having that crush on Sasuke, Sakura became like a sister to the two boys. A sister they confided in and trusted to show their weaknesses to. And that's why they wanted to protect her, right? They didn't want her to fall prey to an all powerful Anbu captain, who's known for being an impassive, tough as nails guy.

Not to mention that he was a few years older which would mean that he'd wanna do stuff that they have done their best not to let Sakura do. Yup, the two went out of their way to keep their Sakura-chan away from any man who might have less than pure intentions for her. Not that she liked what they were doing or even knew about it, but they always felt like it was best for her to be among guys who cared for her. They were used to protecting her ever since they were young, and she was rather weak. And their desire to keep their Sakura-chan safe didn't falter when the girl grew into one of the most powerful Kunoichi out there.

No, she was still their Sakura-chan. And they needed to protect her. Because: even if team seven wasn't together anymore the bond they have still lives, and Sakura is still their sister. But if she were to end up with someone as powerful as Itachi, things will change. They won't be able to protect her. Or keep him from hurting her. And that's why they were doing this, wasn't it?

I mean for Sasuke of course; he had another reason, to put it in layman's terms it was sibling rivalry. He didn't want his holier-than-thou older brother, whom he always dreamed to surpass; have his closest friend. In fact, Sasuke was sure that his brother wouldn't hurt her. But, he viewed Sakura as his: his friend, his sister, his partner, and he wasn't gonna simply let his brother win her. Not like that.

Sasuke has competed with his Aniki for everything throughout their lives. And Itachi always seemed to encourage that competition; he always seemed to egg his brother on, in an attempt to make him fight harder. He always seemed to indirectly push his younger brother to attempt to surpass him and to do that, Itachi always impassively yet thoroughly teased his brother into attempting to overtake him.

Even Naruto understood this. He came to understand this after years and years of regarding the brothers. First he thought that Itachi and Sasuke didn't really like each other. But, in a while, it became clear that they did in fact love one another, and that Itachi was his younger brother's biggest supporter. And for Sasuke, his brother was his rival indeed, yet he was also the role model he aspired to one day stand on equal grounds with.

So, when the Sakura thing started, Naruto knew for a fact that his Uchiha brother wasn't going to stand for it. For two reasons, one; that he needed to protect Sakura, like they always did. And will always do regardless, of whether or not she could kick their asses into next week without so much as breaking a sweat. They'll protect her damn it, after all those who turn their backs on their comrades are worst than scum, aren't they?

And the second reason for Sasuke's attempt to stop his brother and Sakura from getting together was the rivalry, right? Sasuke just didn't want his brother to win and take away one of his closest friends.

But that was it, wasn't it? All Sakura is to Sasuke is a friend isn't she?

Naruto marveled at that, as he regarded his friend who was still looking impassively back at him.

"Do you like her? Naruto said in a sincere tone that Sasuke never heard his heroic best friend use, unless he was trying to save someone from themselves, like he did with Garaa back in the day.

The raven, eyed his friend for a second.

"I just couldn't let him win her." Sasuke said in a voice that lacked its usual impassiveness.

"So you don't like her?"

"I don't know."

"Teme, if you did this and you don't really like her, Sakura-chan is going to be really hurt when she finds out." Naruto rationed, for once acting like the voice of reason amongst the two of them.

Sasuke couldn't help but marvel a bit at his idiotic friend's uncharacteristically wise words.

"You need to tell her the truth."

"I can't do that."

"What do you mean you can't do that? She'll think that you're just using her to compete with your brother. She'll kill you. Which is fine by me, but I'm sure that she'll kill me too, just for funzies." Naruto screamed.

Sasuke almost rolled his eyes, finally realizing that the reason for his friend's sudden outburst of wisdom is none other than fear for his own personal safety.

"Dobe." Sasuke started; now back to his impossibly unemotional self. "If I tell her, she will kill us."

"But you were going to tell her the truth anyway."

"That was when all I was going to do was falsely declare that I like her. But after what happened…."

"Yah, why the hell did you do that? Did you really have to kiss her? That was just stupid."

"I wasn't thinking." Sasuke said rather sincerely. Or as sincere as he might seem, while wearing a stony faced expression and talking monotonously. "For a second, it seemed like the best course of action."

"Well, it wasn't." Naruto said wisely.

If he was even an ounce less impassive Sasuke would've declared, *Thank you Mr obvious!* But of course he wouldn't stoop to such level, so he simply turned around and started walking away.

"Teme…."

"I need sometime alone." Sasuke said in a bored tone, before transporting himself away.

**Meanwhile In a Close by Corridor:**

"Sakura, where were you? Why didn't you come to the first class?" Tenten questioned worriedly. After all, missing classes wasn't like Sakura at all.

Sakura looked up distractedly, "Umm, hey Tenten." She said weakly. "I'm looking for Ino, have you seen her?"

"Umm, no. She hasn't come to the first class either. Haven't you talked to her yet? I mean, you guys live together."

"Ya, but she avoided me yesterday at the party. And she didn't even come back to our room for the night." Sakura explained desolately. "I don't know what to do. She has a right to be upset and all, but it's not like I had anything to do with it."

"Umm, have you talked to _him_ yet?" Tenten questioned, referring to the guy who single handedly caused a rift in Ino and Sakura's already rocky friendship. And at that question Sakura blushed.

"No." She paused looking around her, as if afraid that Sasuke would show up out of nowhere. "I don't even know what to say to him. Sasuke-kun is almost like a brother to me now. I'm not sure if I'm mad at him or just plain confused." The girl rationed. "I figured I'd talk to Ino first. I just need to know she's okay."

Tenten looked rather sincere for a second. "I'll help you look for her." She offered.

"What about the second class?"

"Never mind." She said offhandedly, before the two girls turned around and started their quest for a disgruntled blonde.

**At the Other end of the Academy: **

Sasuke was walking gloomily, his face its normal stoic mask, but the way he walked gave him away. His normal fast paced walk was no more, as he unconsciously opted for a slower, rather somber walk, his head slightly bowed, as he delved deep in his thoughts.

He's been doing that for almost half an hour now. Just walking around, and avoiding everyone. The boy just wanted to get his thoughts together. He wasn't really proud of what he did, *Maybe it would be for the best if I just…..*

"You're not planning on telling her the truth are you?" Came an annoying female voice, that made the young Uchiha look up to see who it was that managed to read his thoughts so easily.

And the second he saw her, the raven visibly tensed.

"Anko." He almost hissed.

"Oh, come on Sasuke-Kun, you're not mad at me are you?" The woman said, leaning back against the tree on which she was currently standing and causing Sasuke to have to look up to see her. She has long since decided that dealing with disgruntled Uchiha is better from a distance.

"It was your plan." Sasuke said simply, his calm voice carrying an evident hint of anger.

"And it worked much better than I thought it would, Sasuke-Kun." She said in a deceptively sweet voice, tilting her head seductively to look at her fiancée's younger brother. "I would never have thought that you'd be so bold as to kiss her in front of everyone. But you did." She added in sheer glee. "And now everyone knows that she's yours, Sasuke-Kun. I really don't see the problem."

As an answer Sasuke simply glared at the woman.

"Oh, don't tell me that you can't handle deceiving your little friend for a while."

"It's not like that."

"Then what's it like? Don't you like the girl?"

"I'm not sure that I like her that way."

"You don't have to like her THAT way. You just need to like her enough. And you like her enough to want to keep her away from your brother don't you?" Anko questioned, her coat fluttering in the slight breathe as she spoke.

The smart young man looking up at her couldn't help but realize the depths of her manipulation.

"I'm not your pawn Anko." He declared, his chakra flaring up a bit. "I'm not going to do your dirty work for you. If you want to keep her away from your fiancée then do it yourself."

"Then how about _your_ dirty work Sasuke-Kun?" The woman said evilly. And when Sasuke looked up at her with a questioning gaze, she pushed on. "I mean, you too want her to be kept away from your brother, don't you? That's part of the reason I thought we should join forces. After all we do have the same goal. However, if you're easily willing to give into the guilt of slightly deceiving your friend. If you're that willing to give her up to your brother….." She said teasingly and smiled in absolute mirth, as she watched Sasuke visibly stiffen at her well aimed words. "Then I'll have to give you some extra motivation. After all, I'm going to become your sister soon and that's what big sisters do, right?" She added sweetly.

Sasuke's answering disdainful glare caused the woman to cackle, before she pushed on.

"So here goes, Sasuke; you heard what your mother said yesterday didn't you? Had you not gotten together with a girl of your choice soon, they would've forced you into marrying a girl of their choice. This is not an exaggeration; actually your clan council is livid, since the heir to the clan hasn't gotten married yet. And that's why they've been pressuring your parents to not only get him married as soon as possible, but also find a worthy bride for you."

"Why, me?"

"We're a fighting community, Sasuke-kun. No one is too young to get married and produce future warriors. You and Itachi-kun have some of the most powerful genes in your clan; they want you to procreate to strengthen the bloodline. Your brother has accepted this duty. It pains me to say it, but he believes it to be one of his obligations as clan heir."

Sasuke's eyes went wide. *So that's why he agreed to marry her.*

"Do you know how much strife it would've caused in your clan, if your clan heir has gone against the clan council?" Anko, declared and it almost sounded like a threat. "Your brother is trying to avoid any unnecessary bloodshed, true hero that he is." She paused eyeing the younger man closely. "They gave your brother a choice and he opted to marry someone from outside the clan. I think he views clanswomen as rather untrustworthy, since they follow the council blindly. So when your mother suggested me instead, he agreed." She added happily.

Sasuke knew what happened full well; however, he never once paused to question why his brother was doing what he was. He simply thought that his robotic older brother just didn't care enough to find a proper wife, so he accepted whomever they offered. He never thought of how horrible his valiant Aniki had it. That he was accepting to get married just to keep the stability of the clan.

"You would've had a few months of freedom, before it was your turn to make that tough decision." Anko said snapping the younger Uchiha out of his thoughts. "However, now that your mother knows that you're with someone, I'm sure she has already gone to the council declaring that her two boys are well on their way to give them heirs." She added ominously, and Sasuke's eyes widened fractionally. "If you were to tell your clan that you broke up with the girl now, they're sure to start attempting to fix you up with someone right away, out of frustration that is, I mean: you already got their hopes up Sasuke-Kun."

"You…." Sasuke started angrily.

"There is no need for anger Sasuke-Kun." She said calmly. "I have done you a favor. They would've pestered you about getting married one way or the other. Now, you have the chance to marry a woman you actually like. Isn't that great?" She declared victoriously. "I mean. No matter how unsure about it you are Sasuke-Kun; I know for a fact that Sakura is the closest female to you. Wouldn't having her with you be better than having a randomly selected woman?"

"Hn."

"Of course you could come clean to her. But that would mean that she would get really angry and refuse to be with you. I say, just lead her on. Trick her into believing that you love her, and even if you don't feel like marrying her; having her around and having everyone know that you're dating will stop your clan council from trying to set you up. And just in case you felt like it, then go ahead and marry her. Now don't tell me that this is not a great idea." The woman finished with a smirk, however, she was taken aback when Sasuke simply turned around and started walking away.

She considered calling out to him, but, she rationed that it was pointless, *I already made my point quite clear.* she pondered, a hundred percent sure that everything will go according to her devious plan.

So deep in thought was she that she didn't even realize it when a man landed gracefully on the same tree branch she was standing on. She almost jumped out of her skin once she saw him, but she steadied herself and looked impassively back at the blasé man.

"What is it, Shisui?"

For his part the boisterous Uchiha was looking a little less carefree than he normally did. "Anko." He started and the intensity of his voice surprised her. "Just how low are you willing to sink?"

"W….."

"No, just listen to me; you've always had your eye on Itachi, ever since we were kids. I accepted the fact that you were one of those people who seeked wealth and fame and preferred them to everything else."

"I love Itachi." She said crossly.

"You don't even know him. And again, let me finish, because this is the only warning I'm giving you." He paused scanning her smaller form, all traces of his world renowned humor gone; to such a degree that Anko almost doubted that he was the same man. "I watched you manipulating your way into becoming his betrothed and tricking your way into becoming his fiancé. But, now you're crossing the line Anko. I never thought that the young girl I knew would be capable of that much destruction. So, this is the first and last time I'll tell you this Anko; stop now before it's too late."

The woman looked rather somber for a second, before she turned angry pointing a finger at him accusingly, "What are you going to do Shisui? Are you g….."

"I never said I'll do anything. I'm warning you about the consequences of your actions Anko, I'd hate for you to meet a tragic ending." He replied so genuinely that for a second the woman seemed to falter. And before she could collect her thoughts he flickered away, leaving her to stare at the spot where he once stood.

Anko shook her head, in a desperate attempt to clear her thoughts.

"Nothing is gonna happen to me, Shisui." She said in her darkly confident voice. "I'll get everything I want." She added, addressing no one in particular.

**Meanwhile, In an Abandoned Classroom:**

"Leave!" Ino ordered.

"But, Ino, I….."

"You're nothing Sakura." The blonde hissed at her best friend, or according to Ino; former best friend. "You're nothing to me. Now get OUT."

Sakura looked rather hurt for a second, her normally flamboyant temper, failing to make an appearance under such sullen circumstances.

"Ino, I swear I don't know why he did this, I didn't….."

"Well, you must have done something."

"I swear; I didn't."

"I don't believe you." She said simply. "You knew that I loved him, how could you do that to me. It is one thing for us to compete for his love, but you just stole him, Sakura. How could….." Ino said in a rather hurt tone, her eyes welling up, however, when her best friend took a step forwards to console her, the fire returned to her eyes. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Ino snapped, slapping Sakura's hand away. "Tenten, drag her out of here."

"Ino…."

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE, I DON'T EVEN WANT TO HEAR YOUR STUPID VOICE AGAIN, LEAVE." She screamed. And to everyone's surprise, Sakura turned around and left. The second she passed Tenten by; the girl could clearly identify the hurt on her face. She waited until Sakura was out of earshot until she spoke.

"Ino…."

"Don't tell me that It was unfair."

"But it was."

"How could you say that…."

"You're just letting him off the hook. You always have. He would completely ignore you and be an utter jerk to you and you'd always let it slide. And now he kissed her, and you're still letting it slide Ino. He's the one who hurt you and not her."

Ino cast her eyes downwards. "It's true. I always let him do whatever he wanted. I tolerated everything he did and followed him around blindly. I really shouldn't be mad at Sakura should I?"

Tenten shook her head.

"Ah, I know." Ino said belatedly. "I guess I'd rather blame her, than admit that he's never seen me as anything but an annoying fangirl with no dignity. I feel betrayed Tenten, I'm mad at him. I just feel like grabbing him by the shirt and yelling in that pretty face of his. How could he do this to me?" The girl questioned her eyes welling up again. "I love him." she added dejectedly. "But I can't even do that, I can't scream at him, because it's not my right. I've been content with being one more fangirl for many years, that he's never viewed me as anything but a fangirl."

"Ino…"

"I guess I'm just jealous of Sakura. Not because he kissed her, but because she broke the cycle. She managed to get him to see her as something else. She was his friend and now….."

"Come on Ino." Tenten said, throwing an arm around her friend. "Is he really worth it?"

"Yes." She said simply.

"Ah, now that's love for ya." Tenten concluded. "Always painful, why do you think I shy away from it?" The girl added reflectively.

"Because you're a tomboyish, socially inept girl who; everyone is scared of?" Ino answered absently, before her eyes went wide as her friend's hold on her tightened threateningly.

The blonde laughed nervously.

"It was a rhetorical question." Tenten said crossly.

"I didn't know that." Ino answered nervously. "How about you help me find Sakura?"

"Ya yah, cuz this is what I do around here; help you guys find each other." Tenten replied crossly, obviously still upset over what Ino said. Accordingly, said blonde opted to keep her distance from her friend just in case.

Ino stepped outside of the classroom and froze, as she saw Sasuke making his way into the building. For a second, she was bombarded with the thoughts she normally had around him. Thoughts pertaining to how incredible he was. But the girl forcefully shoved those thoughts to the back of her head and averted her eyes, before making her way past him without sparing him another glance even though she passed right by him.

Tenten followed closely and none of them saw Sasuke briefly come to a stop before turning around and glancing at the blonde who was walking away determinately. He didn't know why, but somehow, it felt rather weird to have her walk away from him, when what she normally did was walk happily towards him.

Sasuke shook his head once again, and proceeded on his way.

However, he soon came to a complete stop when he saw his childhood friend sitting on a bench, her emerald eyes obscured by a hand she has placed to her forehead. Sasuke froze, as Sakura's head snapped up at the sound of his footsteps. Her eyes went from sad, to surprised and once again to sad.

Sasuke made his way over to her and sat beside her.

For what seemed like an eternity, none of them spoke, before Sasuke resigned himself to his fate and started.

"Would you like to go out with me, Sakura?" He questioned.

Sakura's eyes went wide. If it were a few years ago, this one sentence would have made her the happiest girl alive, but right now it seemed rather empty to her.

"Why?" was all she managed. "You don't like me that way Sasuke-Kun. I don't get it, why would you ask me out? And why did you…" She faltered at the last word, her cheeks going red.

"I like you Sakura." He said simply, in a voice clearly lacking emotion. But knowing him as she did, Sakura was fully aware that it took a lot out of him to speak of emotions at all, let alone say that he liked someone. And right now it was clear to her that he was struggling with something.

"Sasuke…"

"Listen, give me a chance." He said impassively his dark orbs locking with her emerald ones. "My mother has invited the two of us, alongside Itachi and Anko to breakfast tomorrow; come with me."

Sakura's eyes went wide, and she was completely at a loss for words. *I don't know what to do.* She pondered, "Sasuke, I don't know if I think about you that way, I mean….."

"Give me a chance, Sakura." He repeated impassively, before standing and walking away, "I'll see you tomorrow." He added, before disappearing.

For a while after that, Sakura walked across the school's campus. Almost all the students were in classes, but she couldn't bring herself to attend anything. She simply walked around deep in thought.

Ino was mad at her. Sasuke suddenly decided that he liked her, which for some reason felt unnatural to her. However, what exasperated the girl more than anything else, was that the only thing she seemed to care about was what she heard last night before she completely lost it; that Itachi was now officially with Anko. *Damn it Sakura, get a grip.* She pondered punching an innocent tree which instantaneously gave way and snapped in half, in the process scaring the few students who were hanging around the place, into scattering away, leaving her alone in the vicinity.

"This sucks." She whispered to herself, as she bowed her head down and buried it in the remaining part of the tree her pink locks cascaded forwards obscuring the remaining part of her face. The girl closed her eyes and reveled in the comfort brought about by the darkness.

However, a second later her eyes shot open, as she felt a hand rest tenderly on top of her head.

"What sucks, Sakura?"

And his voice made her heart flutter, making her momentarily forget all her anguish.

She turned around quickly, and looked up at him.

Dressed in casual clothing, with one hand tucked in his pocket, Itachi's eyes were calm and his posture radiating with confidence, to such a degree that Sakura felt herself relax despite herself.

"Wha.. what are you doing here?" She finally managed.

"I could ask you the same question, Sakura." He said in his velvety smooth lilting tenor, "Did you forget that you need to report to me every morning for your punishment?" he added almost teasingly.

Sakura frowned, *I should've guessed that this is what he's here for. Why else would he want to talk to me?* She pondered, her eyes turning somber, and she bowed her head down once again, staring at her feet as she spoke, "I'm sorry." She said simply.

At her words, Itachi's relaxed posture seemed to dissipate, his eyes warming up, as he once again raised a hand and placed it on top of her head.

When the girl looked up again, her breathe hitched in her throat at the look in his eyes. "Itachi-san…."

"Don't bow your head Sakura." He said urgently, "It's unbefitting."

Sakura's eyes went wide. And for a long moment they remained like this. Finally, Itachi removed his hand, his eyes still fixated on the girl.

"You didn't answer my question, Sakura." The Uchiha started. And when the girl looked obliviously back at him, he smirked, "What Sucks?"

For a second Sakura stayed silent, before she replied weakly, "Everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything sucks."

"My foolish little brother is making your life difficult." Itachi stated.

Sakura couldn't help but look away at this moment, looking somber.

"Sakura." Itachi started, causing her to shift her eyes back to him, emerald locked with onyx, and the Uchiha took a step forward and placed his hand on her head once more, his eyes looking as warm and sincere as Sakura has ever seen them before. "I assure you; that it will get better." Itachi said solemnly, causing Sakura's eyes to go wide.

"I promise you Sakura, that things will change really soon." He added, his eyes boring deep into hers. Sakura was frozen.

"I… Itachi…."

But before she could say anything, the Uchiha grabbed her by the wrist and started walking.

Sakura's eyes went wide. "Wha….."

"As I said Sakura, it's time for your punishment. My paperwork won't disappear of its own accord." He said impassively, as he dragged her with him.

"Bu...But, I'm upset; won't you cut me some slack for that?" Sakura pleaded, flashing her best puppy dog eyes at the Anbu captain.

Itachi stopped and turned towards her, with calculating eyes, and for a second Sakura was sure that he was going to let her go.

"No." he said simply, before reclaiming her wrist and dragging her with him.

For her part, all of Sakura's negative emotions were gone, as the girl felt but one thing; Safe.

**Alright, please let me know what you think of my dramatic chapter. I really need some motivation here :D Next chapter will be rather humorous. Just imagine Itachi and Anko, Sasuke and Sakura, alongside Mikoto –sama, sitting down for breakfast…. Hehe…. **

**Reviews make me write faster :D **


	23. Chapter 23

**Alright, so here comes the new chapter.**

**And for some reason I felt like starting it by bitching about Naruto. What the hell do they think they're doing? I mean the entire anime feels like a slow march to hell right now. I read this part of Naruto in the mange over a year ago and they're still dragging it out till now, THE HELL!...**

**My apologies, I'm just too frustrated with Naruto right now : ( But Bleach is doing great, so that's something to be relieved about.**

**Hehe, sorry for rambling on :D **

**Oh, yes :D and I just have to say that I'm really happy that some of you really did like last chapter's "Dark Shisui" ... I was worried that you won't like him… so all is well now :D**

**This chapter is brought to you by: "ten days left in my winter break and I'll spend them doing nothing but reading mind numbing yet always surprisingly entertaining Shojo manga :D Now that's the life ; )"**

*Well, that just looks wrong.* Inner Sakura said haughtily, referring to the hat that Sakura just tried on.

*What do you, know?* Sakura said mockingly.

*A better question is: what do you, know?* Inner Sakura mimicked.

Sakura faltered, *Nothing.* she said honestly. *I've never been invited to breakfast before. I mean who gets invited to breakfast, anyway? The only breakfast I've eaten outside of home was with Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi sensei on missions.* She rationed. *Ah, and sometimes at Ichiraku's, Baka Naruto wakes me up at ungodly hours just to catch the first batch of ramen.* She continued, now getting a bit angry. *I wonder if that breakfast would be anything like that?* She questioned confusedly.

*Of course it won't, you moron.* Her alter ego said crossly. *This is a breakfast at the Uchiha compound, it's a high class breakfast, not; 'an all you can eat buffet because if you tell us to go my blonde friend will throw a tantrum'!*

Sakura twitched, *And that's why I was trying on the hat.* She explained. *Rich people love hats, don't they?*

*You're hopeless.* Inner Sakura said simply, somehow managing to produce a white napkin and waving it in the air in surrender. The alter ego then bowed her head and stalked off leaving Sakura to blink in confusion.

*What did I do?*

"Here you are." Came a cheerful voice from behind her, before the cheerfulness was replaced with utter shock, "Put the hat down and step away from the dresser." Ino said slowly and carefully, as if she was talking to a child who just stumbled across a ticking bomb.

Sakura blinked.

"Oh my God, what's with you people and the hat?"

"You people?"

"Umm, I mean you and, ummm….."

"Billboard brow, do you see other people here?" Ino questioned once again, this time even more carefully. *Poor girl, her big forehead couldn't handle all the latest developments, she snapped.* Ino concluded.

"No… No there are no other people of course." Sakura said a sweat drop evident on her features.

"Th..then who else told you to lose the hat?"

"Umm, it's…"

"Ah, you know what billboard brow; it's fine. If the voices in your head have a good fashion sense then who am I to argue." The girl said nervously, now completely convinced that her friend has lost it.

"There are no voices in my head, I just woke up. I was confused that's all."

"Of course you were, Sakura-chan." Ino said using her name for once as an obvious attempt to humor her.

"There are no voices."

"Sure, sure and you look very calm too."

"I am calm!" Sakura screamed, and Ino took a step back rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"Of course you are." Ino said quickly now laughing nervously. *She really did snap.* was her inner monologue, As opposed to Sakura who was now having an inner dialogue.

*You filthy liar.* Inner Sakura started, fountains of tears pouring out of her eyes, to such a degree that Sakura's inner mind was flooded, causing Sakura to wonder whether it's possible to drown in your own mind. *How could you deny my presence so blatantly? After all these years someone finally acknowledged me, someone finally said something nice about me…*

*What are you talking about? Who said anything….*

*She said I had a good fashion sense.* Inner Sakura whined mid loud sobs. *She *_Sob_* Said *_Sob_* I *_Sob_* was *_Sob_* smart *_Sob_**

*She did not say you were smart. Plus, she said the voices in my head have a good fashion sense, not you. Now stop crying already, you're altering the landscape.*

*I am the voices in your head you Idiot.* She screamed sounding hurt. *And if I want to alter the landscape I'll do it too.* She said crying even harder. *I have a good fashion sense you jealous moron, the landscape would be changed into something great due to my artistic genius.*

*What the hell are you talking about?* Sakura said confusedly. *And how on earth could I be jealous?*

*You've always hid my presence. Everyone knows you and no one knows me. And that's because you're threatened because I'm obviously better than you in everything.*

*You are me, you Idiot.*Sakura snapped, unaware that her best friend has been watching closely all this time. And Ino clearly noticed Sakura's actions when she started frowning every once in a while, to show just how annoyed she was with her inner self. All in all, the pink haired girl really did look like a loon at the moment.

*You wish you were Me.* Inner Sakura countered, obviously outraged at Sakura's last statement. *Now tell her I exist.*She ordered. *She's our friend she'll understand and she'll like me much more than she likes you. After all we're both pretty and have a great fashion sense, unlike you.* she added haughtily.

*I am you.*

*Tell her!*

*Shut up.*

*TELL HER.*

"Would you shut the hell up already you insufferable little… ahem… No, No Ino no, I wasn't talking to you….. _Oh my God I can't believe I said that out loud…_ I mean, Umm, I was talking to you but… you see ahhh…"

Ino waved her hands in front of her, horror obvious on her features. "It's alright Billboard. How about we talk about the breakfast instead." She said laughing nervously. *Oh, Kami, this is fate's payback to me for being a bitch to her yesterday. Now she completely lost it and she's going to kill me.*

Sakura sighed, opting to drop the topic of her insanity in favor of a topic that's sure to drive her insane.

"Yah, tell me again; why am I going to this breakfast? I mean I thought you'd be upset and all given that I'm going with, Ummm, Him."

As an answer Ino flashed her friend, her patented What-do-you-know-you-poor-simpleminded-girl look, before puffing out her chest and explaining. "Listen forehead, the thing is; I'm trying to put HIM behind me. That's why on referring to HIM, you only say HIM and not the other word that's not HIM." Ino started.

*The hell is she talking about?* Inner Sakura, said finally abandoning her dramatic tirade.

*She's simply saying: don't use the word Sasuke around her, cuz it annoys her.*

*Oh, I see.* Inner Sakura said nodding her head, and producing some eyeglasses out of nowhere to complete the smart look.

Sakura opted to ignore her, in favor of paying attention to the other menace of her existence.

"Got it; I'll only say 'HIM', from now on."

"Alright, now that we got that straight; let me answer your question. Why are you going to this event? First, because, as much as it pains me to say it; you like HIM and you always will. He's your teammate and you obviously think that it would hurt him if you don't go. So if I have you not go, just to make me feel better, you'll end up feeling guilty and moping around for days, which really would annoy me to no end because it makes you look even uglier than usual."

"But, doesn't it bother you; that I'm going with him?"

"As I said forehead, I'm trying to put him behind me. I'm here as a friend who's trying to help you."

Sakura looked a little apprehensive for a second, "And why exactly would you help me? Plus, how exactly is this helping me? I don't like him."

"My Goodness you're dense." Ino declared. "If I thought for a second that you liked him, I wouldn't have come back and apologized to you. It's because I realized that you're innocent that I'm doing this. I'm trying to help you because I've taken it out on you yesterday. This is me trying to make up for it, ok?" Ino said crossly. "Happy now that you heard me say it?" She paused looking her friend up and down daring her to look even remotely happy, then she pushed on, "And for how this will help you, isn't it obvious? If you remove yourself from this situation then the bitch would win."

"Excuse me?"

"Anko; Anko is the bitch. If you just avoid the Uchihas all together just to get away from his advances, not only will you feel guilty about failing your friend but you would lose the hottest man alive to Anko." Ino said intuitively.

"I'm sorry, hasn't that already happened?" Sakura said dejectedly, "I mean they're already…."

"Listen, billboard, there is no _already_ there. You like him alright? and if I'm correct then he likes you too."

"That's not true." Sakura said quickly.

Ino shook her head in obvious exasperation and pity for her oblivious friend. "What exactly is not true?"

"Everything you said. I don't like him; I just think he's hot, like thousands of other girls, alright? And…." She started but faltered looking more upset than a girl who just declared that she doesn't like him should be, " He doesn't like me either. He's only interested in me because I'm his student and because your stupid plan got me the punishment."

"You're hopeless." Ino said tiredly, rubbing her temples. *Absolutely hopeless, a medical genius but a relationship moron.* the blonde pondered. *Even explaining this to her will only make her refuse to believe it even more.*

"I'm not hopeless." Sakura said crossly. "And even if he did like me, which he doesn't; I can't go through with it. Because if Sasuke really likes me then liking his older brother is just….." The girl stopped mid sentence slapping a hand on her mouth, as Ino's eyes went wide.

*Congratulations, you just unleashed the monster.* Inner Sakura gloated. *Well done Sakura you just said the forbidden word.*

"YOU JUST SAID….."

"I know, I know….. I'm really sorry I wasn't paying attention and it just slipped. I swear I won't say his name again." Sakura said hurriedly.

Ino seemed to be on the verge of blowing up for a second, before she inhaled a deep breath and looked at her friend angrily.

"You know what; it's no use talking to you. Just go."

"But…."

"You don't want to fail your friend do you?"

"No but, how about the other stuff?" Sakura questioned, it was true that she felt somehow that Sasuke was pleading with her yesterday and deep down inside she just didn't want to fail him. He was her friend and teammate after all, and she'll respect that bond no matter what she had to do.

"Never mind those other stuff. Just go for his sake." Ino said as if she was talking to a child. "And when you come back tell me everything that happened, In excruciating details, do you understand?"

"But, why?"

"Just humor me." She placated. "Now go get dressed, and for the love of everything fashionable take the stupid hat off."

And at that Sakura left to get dressed for her breakfast. She really didn't get what her friend was trying to do, but for now, she was satisfied that her friend/sworn rival was speaking to her again and was back to her normal self again, even if it meant getting bossed around nonstop by a haughty blonde.

For her part Ino felt rather guilty for blaming Sakura and for her harsh words. Not to mention that oblivious people really annoyed her. And her friend could easily be voted mayor of oblivious town, and that to Ino; was an obvious cry for help. Yup, Sakura's gonna get Ino's help whether she likes it or not.

She didn't know what she'd do yet, but for now, she figured; having Sakura snoop around and report back to her would be a good first step.

And so a blissfully oblivious Sakura went to get dressed for her first breakfast with the Uchiha family.

**An Hour Later:**

Sakura made her way to the giant gates. This time walking alone since her so called date apparently didn't see the point of leaving his house to pick Sakura up, just to get back to his house again.

Sakura smiled fondly, *Practical as always, Sasuke-Kun.* she pondered. The girl has always advised him saying that; if he actually wanted to get a girlfriend and not just temporary bed buddies, he'd better shape up and act a little bit more caring. However, Sasuke would always answer her using his trademarked, "Hn." Which never failed to cause her temper to flare up to such a degree that; she'd abandon giving him relationship advice, in favor of informing him of the proper conversational etiquette.

Sakura smiled once again. He was perpetually impassive, and he always seemed to look down his nose on everyone else. And of course his responses were always dry and he almost always tried to hide how he really felt and disguise it behind his non-expressive features. But Sakura grew to admire him not despite but rather because of those things. He was her friend, and one of the few people she could always count on to be there for her.

Sasuke was no walk in the park, but *He's a good Guy.* Sakura reflected. And that's why she was here. If he felt something for her then she wouldn't want to disappoint him. Especially after he made it clear that he knew she didn't have feelings for him, but still wanted her to give him a chance. If it meant that much for him, then the least Sakura could do for her childhood friend was try. And that's what she intended to do, despite how weird it felt.

Sakura's eyes lit up with determination. *I'll do this for Sasuke.* She pondered clenching her fist and nodding to herself, *I owe him at least that much.*

The girl knocked on the door with steady hands now that she found her resolve. However, said resolve was instantaneously forgotten as the door was casually flung open.

Sakura froze, for in front of her stood her sparring instructor and one time captain, Uchiha Itachi. Not that she hasn't seen him before, but it was just she hasn't seen him like that since, since…. *Since that time in his house when he stepped with me in the shower.*

Sakura blushed half at the memory and half at the half naked sinfully attractive man, now leaning casually against the door frame and watching the dazed girl amusedly.

"Are you enjoying the view, Sakura?" He almost purred, his tone surprising the girl to no end.

Sakura blushed 10 different shades of red, before realizing that for the last minute or so she has been so obviously ogling the man, her eyes greedily roaming his exposed torso and marveling at his chiseled yet lithe physique.

Sakura's eyes snapped up quickly and the second her eyes met his; her bashful expression changed into flat out anger at his obviously bemused expression.

"Don't mock me, Uchiha." She screamed waving her fist in the air threateningly.

Itachi smirked, leaning closer towards the girl, "It seems like you always forget who I am, whenever you're angry, Sakura."

"It's your fault." She declared without missing a beat. "You were mocking me."

"I most certainly was not." Itachi said in his smooth tenor. "I was merely making an observation, Sakura."

Sakura faltered a bit, "I was just distracted Ok?" She said childishly, causing Itachi to smirk again. "I wasn't enjoying the view or anything." She mumbled, blushing once more.

"Is that so, Sakura?" Itachi whispered, leaning in so that he was close enough for her to feel his breath on her face.

Sakura blanched, *W-what is he doing?* she thought frantically. *Why is he behaving like this?*

Sakura once again snapped out of her Itachi induced trance, her cheeks still bright red, "Yes." She said weakly as an answer to his question.

Itachi drew back swiftly and once again leaned against the door frame. "I see." Came his hypnotic lilting tenor. Itachi looked apprehensive for a second before he moved from the door way evidently returning to his apathetic demeanor, "Come in, Sakura-chan. My Ototo is waiting for you." He said in monotone, before turning around and walking away, obviously inviting her to follow him.

Sakura followed him like a lost little puppy trying her best not to think of how hot the man striding so purposefully in front of her really was.

However, her inner self really wasn't helping at the moment, *That was HOTT!* She screamed. *And we most definitely were enjoying that view you little liar.*

Sakura shook her head to silence her inner brat, her eyes firmly fixed on the man leading the way. In a second Itachi led her out of the house and into the back garden.

The garden was rather spacious with a giant lake cutting across it, right next to the lake; a giant table was erected where obviously they'd be having breakfast.

The entire scene was marvelous, the greenery alongside the waterway painted a picture of absolute perfection.

Sakura absently wondered at how on earth anyone could have a lake in their back garden, before opting to drop the subject as she suddenly realized that there were people sitting at the table.

"Good morning, dear." The Uchiha matriarch greeted happily her whole face lighting up in a warm smile.

Sakura smiled genuinely more than thrilled with the warm greeting. Mikoto drew the girl into a hug, which Sakura was more than eager to return.

"Sakura-chan." Anko greeted getting to her feet. "What a lovely surprise." She said rather happily. "I didn't know you were joining us for breakfast today."

Before Sakura could respond Mikoto released her and beamed at her coat clad future daughter in law; "Well, I thought that it would be great to have breakfast with my two boys and the women they hold dear." She chirped seeming every bit as thrilled as Sakura has ever seen her. Sakura smiled despite herself, glad that she's one of the reasons behind the woman's happiness.

"Great Idea mother." Anko said slyly. "As always." She continued with a smile. "Isn't it Sasuke-kun?" she said drawing Sakura's attention to the fact that Sasuke was standing right behind her, obviously having just made his way to the garden after her and Itachi.

Sakura turned around and locked eyes with her supposed date, who for some reason was also shirtless. *The hell is with those people and being shirtless. It's just too much.* Inner Sakura commented moving through the mental images of both Uchiha shirtless before melting into a puddle of goo.

"Good morning Sakura." He said almost formally. "I'm glad you came." He added and to Sakura's trained ear it sounded rather sincere.

The girl beamed. "Glad to be here, Sasuke-kun." She said genuinely.

"Ahhh." Mikoto commented on the exchange. "That is just wonderful." She added blithely.

"I know." Anko conceded, "I always knew that those two have chemistry." She said haughtily.

"Shall we." Mikoto-sama offered. "Breakfast is served. Please have a seat." She added gesturing for Sakura to sit right next to her.

"No, please wait mother." Anko interjected. "Our lovely couple hasn't said their proper hellos yet."

Sakura looked sheepishly back at the woman, while both Sasuke and Itachi looked equally un-amused having cleverly figured out where Orochimaru's apprentice was going with this.

Mikoto beamed at her younger son.

"Oh come on Sasuke-kun." Anko pleaded innocently. "Give your girlfriend a proper greeting." She added happily.

Sakura felt rather agitated, not knowing what to do.

Sasuke looked apprehensive for a second before casting a side glance at his brother who was wearing his usual indifferent expression; however, his eyes were trained on the confused girl who was the subject of the discussion.

Sasuke seemed to have reached a resolution and in a second he moved forwards drawing his best friend into his arms.

Sakura's eyes went wide, as her shirtless best friend encircled her in his arms. The girl froze.

The hug was rather awkward with Sakura being petrified and all. Nonetheless the hug had its desired effects causing both Sasuke and Anko to bask in a newly found sense of satisfaction, as Itachi's eyes narrowed minutely while Mikoto's eyes widened in pleasure.

"You two look really good together." Anko declared. "But that's not what I meant." She pushed on.

Sakura who was still in a confused daze blinked owlishly at the woman. "Now how about a kiss hello." She suggested causing Sakura to blanch, "I mean we already saw how passionate you two are about each other at the party so you shouldn't be shy about…."

"Anko." Came Itachi's voice which froze her in place.

The other four people turned towards him, however, his eyes were firmly fixed on Sakura who currently looked as red as a tomato. "Please refrain from suggesting inappropriate behavior."

"I was just…"

"Shall we." He said cutting her off yet again as he took his seat at the table and silently commanded everyone to do the same.

Mikoto beamed, as her wise eyes travelled between her eldest son and the two women.

"I agree." She said in her motherly tone. "There is no need to make Sakura more uncomfortable. Poor dear your face is so red." She added touching the girl's face gently as the two of them took their seats at the table. This caused Sakura's face to get even redder.

And just like that the 5 of them took their seats. Mikoto sitting at the head of the table, with the two girls sitting on either side of her and her two sons sitting next to them, each one next to his supposed significant other.

Sakura was quite sure that she would've wolfed down this entire breakfast at inhuman speed if she was even an ounce less bewildered. But at the moment she could only stare at the myriad of delicacies with distracted eyes.

"So, mother, Itachi-Kun." Anko started. "Shall we start discussing the wedding preparations?" She said making sure that her eyes lingered for the shortest of instances, on Sakura, as she shifted her eyes between Itachi and Mikoto.

Sakura who was about to swallow her first sip of orange juice almost gasped which caused her to promptly choke.

The girl started coughing, causing Mikoto's attention to shift immediately to her.

"Oh dear, Are you Ok?" the woman questioned worriedly.

"Ah, yes, I'm fine." She said shyly. "I'm really sorry."

Mikoto laughed. "Are you apologizing for choking, dear?" she questioned merrily.

Sakura blushed shifting her attention from Mikoto-sama with a small smile evident on her strawberry red lips. However, turning away from Mikoto didn't turn out to be a good idea, as she found herself staring directly into Itachi's eyes, which were fixed on her for some reason.

"Are you Ok?" He questioned, his eyes rather warm. Sakura's eyes went wide and for a second she forgot that everyone else was in the room as she nodded shyly, her cheeks instantaneously turning bright red.

Anko frowned.

"So about the wedding…." She started again.

"It's too early for such talk, Anko." He said with evident finality.

"But I was thinking that the sooner we get married the better, after all…"

"Hn." Itachi cut in. "I will discuss this matter with you at a later time." He said impassively, effectively silencing the woman.

The rest of breakfast went by peacefully, with Mikoto and Sakura engaged in small talk about some of the women in the city, while Anko pouted endlessly as she silently ate her breakfast.

Sakura felt her mood lifting, which of course had nothing to do with Itachi having practically just told Anko to shut up; well it couldn't have anything to do with that since she doesn't care about that at all, after all she didn't like Itachi.

So, Sakura attributed her chipper mood to the fact that she was having a very nice conversation with the Uchiha matriarch and to the fact that the food really was exquisite. The girl felt herself relax more and more as time passed that by the end of the meal she had effectively consumed three delicious helpings of her favorite chocolate cake.

The Uchiha Matriarch then ushered everyone to move to another table where they'd be having tea.

The woman then had to excuse herself as the maids declared that more guests have arrived. Itachi offered his help but Mikoto asked him to remain by his fiancé's side. For her part, Mikoto made her way to greet 6 clansmen who seemed to have come to talk about serious business.

Sakura watched as the woman rose to her feet with impeccable grace and made her way to the other end of the garden to stand with her clansmen. The girl wondered silently at whether she'd ever look as lady like as the woman in front of her, before her attention was suddenly drawn to the fact that with Mikoto gone she had no conversation buddy and she was stuck with two brooding Uchiha and a venomous bitch.

The four of them made their way to stand by the lake.

"Sasuke." Itachi started.

Sasuke shifted his attention to his brother to indicate that he was listening.

"How are your Anbu preparations coming?" He questioned in monotone.

"They're fine." Sasuke said, seemingly happy to be discussing this topic. "Kakashi sensei says that I would be ready to take the upcoming exam."

"I see." Itachi said his eyes locking with his brother's, the two of them seemingly excited about the prospect (As excited as they can look while giving no external indication of any emotion whatsoever).

"Wait a second." Sakura started looking confused. "You're planning to take the Anbu exam?" she questioned.

Sasuke nodded.

"But I thought that; you, Naruto and I; were going to take it together. I mean, this was the plan wasn't it?" She said apprehensively. "Why did you not tell me and Naruto?"

"I believe Uzumaki Naruto has also started training for the upcoming exam." Itachi offered.

"What?" Sakura almost screamed. "What the hell Sasuke? Why didn't you tell me?" she screamed.

"You're being too loud Sakura." The younger Uchiha berated eyeing the guests at the other side of the garden wearily.

"And you're being a moron Sasuke." She declared promptly.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. He never saw anyone talk to his brother like that. And the elder Uchiha watched in fascination as his younger brother took the insult and tried his best not to falter under his tiny pink haired partner's angry glare.

"Sakura." Sasuke said wearily.

"Oh, don't you 'Sakura' me." She said crossly, now completely forgetting all about the other people in the garden, about the fact that he was her supposed date and about the fact that Itachi and a still pouting Anko were standing right next to them. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?" She roared.

"Sakura," Sasuke said in monotone. "We didn't think you would have the time." He said trying his best not to show just how much he (Alongside every rational man in team seven) was scared of the petite girl's Godaime inherited temper. After all how embarrassing would it be if he started running away from Sakura while his brother watched on. "You have school now and you also have the hospital and missions, we didn't think….."

"That's just a load of crap." She declared meriting herself yet another amused glance from the elder Uchiha and yet another almost shudder from the younger one. "You knew full well that I wanted to do this." She said sounding betrayed. "We agreed we'd do it together; how could the two of you just start training without me? Why did you do that?" she screamed again, her chakra flaring causing everyone in the garden to look at her.

"Answer me Sasuke!" She yelled again.

"We're in public Sakura." Sasuke pleaded, looking around. That caused Sakura to look around her, before blushing slightly, as she saw Mikoto smiling at her from across the clearing. However, that but slightly calmed the girl; so that instead of roaring she opted for something even more dangerous: the eerily sweet and rather deadly smile which accompanied by her low tone; almost always spelled doom for whoever merited it.

"Sasuke-Kun." She started again in low tones, the smile not leaving her face. "Why, did you not tell me?" She said and she only had to ask once for Sasuke resigned himself to his fate. Yes, this was one of the drawbacks of having a ridiculously powerful teammate who wasn't very big on hiding how she felt or attempting to act remotely lady like.

"We didn't want you to do it." He said simply.

"What?" She said her smile now turning feral. "Why?"

Sasuke faltered, casting his eyes down, to Itachi's utter amazement.

"Sakura-chan." Anko interjected. "You should be a little more respectful of your boyfriend, take me and Itachi-kun for example, I'd never….."

Sakura who was currently livid and in no mood to be courteous to any one specially the viper apprentice who so ardently hated her; slowly and dangerously turned towards the woman who's eyes went wide as she saw the normally calm emerald orbs glisten dangerously. "Kindly, stay out of this Anko-san." She said in the same sweet low tone that sounded much more threatening than if she had screamed it for the world to hear.

"How could you speak to me like that I'm…"

Sakura's eyes narrowed, causing Anko to reflexively stop speaking. "As you said Anko-san this is a boyfriend-girlfriend issue." She said sweetly. "Stay out of it." She added her Chakra flaring causing her hair to flutter in the ensuing wind. Her attention now turned with increasing momentum towards her so called boyfriend, who has he been a lesser man; would've made a run for it.

"Why didn't you want me to do it, dear?" She said eerily adding in the 'dear' rather sarcastically.

Sasuke once again opted to tell the truth. After all he might be able to fool Sakura by lying to her, but his brother was standing right there. And with the man's uncanny ability to detect lies; he's sure to realize that his little brother just lied. And even if Itachi opted to not expose him; he would never be able to live it down. He wanted his brother to respect him and that was never going to happen if said brother knew that he feared his tiny ex-teammate.

Sasuke gulped, now caught between a rock and a hard place. "We were trying to protect you." He said trying his best to sound as impassive as ever.

"You, what?" She said in the same scary low tone. "You were trying to protect me? Is that you morons' way of saying that you didn't think I could do it?" She asked, her voice now getting even more chilling.

"Hey, Kitten." Shisui said, flickering in unexpectedly. "I was told you were here so I came to….."

He was about to continue on with his enthusiastic greeting and maybe give her a hug just for the heck of it, however, when Sakura turned towards him, he immediately shut up; his trained eyes quickly taking in her posture which was that of a feline about to attack, with his beloved younger cousin being the prized prey.

"Wow." Shisui said amusedly, as he moved to stand next to Itachi. Said Uchiha was watching in silent fascination, with his hands tucked casually in his pocket. When his cousin came to join him Itachi merely smirked before shifting his attention back to Sakura who was still in attack mode, her eyes egging Sasuke to answer her question.

"Anbu is very difficult, Sakura…."

"You didn't think I could make it?"

"We're just looking out for you."

"So you simply decided to go without me and ignore the fact that we agreed to do this together." She said, her voice and whole demeanor now flat out daunting. "We were supposed to try to be a team again once we get into Anbu. But you two just go ahead and decide that I just can't do it."

"It's not like that Sakura."

"So," She said taking a step towards him, her chakra swirling around her. "Do you think I could do it, Sasuke-Kun?" She questioned.

Sasuke drew in a deep breath, knowing full well what was going to happen next.

"No." He said honestly.

And just like that everyone in the garden, hell! everyone in the Uchiha compound watched as the younger Uchiha got punched square in the face with such speed that he didn't stand a chance to avoid it. The force of the impact caused the boy to fly into the lake causing a huge splash.

For the next few seconds everyone was stunned speechless, unable to do anything but watch the livid Hokage apprentice who just displayed just how alike she was to her shishou.

Everyone watched as the girl turned around giving her back to the lack. Her eyes still glistened with murderous intent and her chakra was still flaring, as the girl was evidently fuming. She walked purposefully forwards coming to stop right in front of the only man who didn't seem to be frozen in shock. She bowed her head slightly and almost awkwardly to her instructor.

"Itachi-san." She said courteously. "I'm really sorry for the way I acted."

The whole audience watched in awe as the elder Uchiha smirked, "You don't seem sorry, Sakura." Itachi remarked darkly amused.

"That's because I'm not." She said simply. "I'm not sorry for him. But I regret doing this here." She said confidently causing Itachi's eyes to narrow at just how confident and utterly genuine this tiny and deceptively harmless looking woman could be. "Please inform Mikoto-Sama that I'm really sorry." She said chancing a glance at the woman who was still silently shocked. "I don't think I could bring myself to face her right now." She added bringing her eyes back to his.

"Excuse me." She added making her way past him and towards the door.

For the next few minutes no one talked, but everyone watched in utter disbelief as the younger and highly feared and respected Uchiha surfaced and climbed out of the lake. Dripping wet and with a swollen face, Sasuke silently stalked out of the garden looking more graceful than a guy who just got punched in the face by his girlfriend in front of his family; should be allowed to look.

Anko blinked in confusion, unable to shake off the tinge of fear she felt when Sakura turned towards her.

Mikoto smiled not knowing what else to do.

While the Uchiha guests started pondering; whether or not they dreamed the whole thing.

"D-did that just happened?" One of them wondered.

"It-It can't be." The other replied.

For his part Shisui leaned in and whispered inconspicuously in his best friend's ear. "She's a keeper." He said earnestly.

And as an answer Itachi smiled, an honest to God sincere smile.

"Indeed." He said calmly, his eyes cast far into the future. "She is."

**I hope you liked this chapter. I dedicate it to all those who were mad at Anko and Sasuke. They didn't get what's coming to them but at least they got something. **

**Now, as I said: 10 days till I go back to the place that shall not be named. Now review for me and I shall write a few more chapters before I go back ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**This story's getting to the good part :D So for those of you who found Itachi enigmatic up till this moment, how about a sneak peek into his mind :D Enjoy**

Itachi braced his hands on the shower wall allowing himself a rare moment of relaxation as the hot water enveloped him. The Uchiha heir couldn't help but smirk, as the recent memory of his brother having been sent flying into the water came flashing into his mind. The look that the petite girl who caused his brother this public humiliation, held in her eyes kept revisiting Itachi's imagination over and over again.

It was quite haunting too; with that look of sheer determination and unbridled rage, she was quite the sight to behold.

Itachi couldn't help but think back to the first time he saw the young pinkette. She was about twelve years old and he had just returned from training when he felt his younger brother's presence. Itachi followed the familiar chakra and concealing his own, he hid in a tree as he watched his brother's team fight some offending Shinobi.

Itachi almost stepped in but his calm and calculating nature forced him to wait a bit, just to see how things would go. And in mere seconds it became clear that Itachi really didn't need to step in, given that his brother and his blonde comrade appeared to be more than capable of holding their own in this battle.

The pair fought valiantly and almost effortlessly, that even Itachi couldn't help but be a little impressed. I say 'a little' because by the time he was 12 years old himself, Itachi was already an Anbu captain while they were merely genin.

Nonetheless, even then team seven was already generating a buzz, as most people speculated that a team encompassing an Uchiha and the Kyuubi jinchuuriki and supervised by the copy ninja himself is bound to be legendary. And at the moment Itachi could really see potential.

However, his trained eyes were quickly drawn to the third member of the team. Sitting in a corner right behind her two fighting comrades was a petite young girl with flowing pink hair. And from the first glance it was rather clear that the girl was what the two were fighting to protect. Sasuke and Naruto oriented themselves in battle in such a way that they always stood between the young girl and the offending Shinobi. And throughout the battle they made absolutely sure that no one and I mean no one came even close to attacking the girl. In fact, it seemed as if the two were doing their best to never even let the mere idea of attacking the girl cross the attackers' mind.

For her part, the girl sat rather still. Her eyes on the ensuing battle taking in every detail. Itachi noted that the girl was clearly worried about her comrades, slightly flinching every time one of them gets reckless enough and almost gets hit.

The girl was clearly terrified, she was scared for her comrades but she was also clearly scared for herself. She didn't try to get involved in battle, as she let her boys do all the heavy lifting. By the end of the battle Itachi had already categorized her as the team's deadweight: the one person who has absolutely no skills or potential and survives battle simply by depending on their powerful comrades. However, the second the battle was over Itachi's eyes were drawn once again to the girl, as he watched her eyes scan quickly over her teammates, breathing a sigh of relief as she concluded that they were both unharmed. A second later her eyes glistened in a way that spiked the interest of the stoic man who was inconspicuously observing. This look wasn't one that belonged to a weak, frail girl wishing to be constantly rescued by her manly teammates. It was quite a different look. It was a look of unequivocal determination and drive. It was as if the girl was making a mental note of some sort. Itachi didn't know at the time what it was, but it was quite hard to miss, especially for someone who prided himself on his ability to see through anyone. Yes, the girl had something in her, something hidden. *Maybe she won't remain a deadweight forever, afterall.* was Itachi's conclusion as he walked away.

The Uchiha heir opened his all seeing eyes once again after revisiting that memory. He allowed the warm water to hit his handsome face, his muscles instantaneously relaxing at the action, he ran a hand through his dark locks as he marveled at the fact that Sakura doesn't know that he was there that day, watching. Not that he was interested in what was going on with her perse, however, Itachi was by far the king of snooping and eavesdropping, having long since decided that it was much better to listen than to talk; he has developed the habit of always keeping an eye and ear out for everything that's going on around him. The savvy captain saw this little habit of his as a learning technique, enabling him to stay at least one step ahead of everyone else.

Sakura also wasn't aware of Itachi's eyes on her three years later. The girl recently turned fifteen and was slowly shaping into quite an accomplished Chunin. Itachi noticed that the girl was starting to get acknowledged by people, as they no longer referred to her as: "That girl on team seven." No, slowly yet surely the young girl was emerging as a force to be reckoned with. She has become the hockage's apprentice and was displaying a lot of potential when it came to healing, not to mention that she was learning how to fight at the hands of one of the most notoriously powerful women in Konoha.

And at that day, Itachi got an eyeful of just how powerful his brother's teammate has become. Once again he has been walking casually when he felt familiar chakra patterns. He made his way to the source and hid his presence. This time Kakashi was there alongside his three students. The three men were busily fighting, as the girl suddenly found herself surrounded by enemy shinobi. Her mentor alongside her two comrades quickly clued in to the fact that she was in trouble. But, just as they were about to make a move to come to her rescue, the offending shinobi went flying through the air, as Sakura made quick work of them, her Chakra flaring marvelously all around her. The girl received approving smiles from Naruto and Kakashi, while Sasuke nodded in relief.

This came as quite the surprise to their uninvited onlooker. Nonetheless, the elder Uchiha gave himself a pat on the back for seeing this coming. On some level he knew that the girl would grow more powerful as the days went by.

By this time, Itachi hadn't met the girl in person. Having only seen her the two times he managed to get a front row seat to one of their fights. He knew her only through his brother's accounts to their mother. So all Itachi knew, was Sasuke's comrade who's pretty well liked by their mother and has apparently been invited to their house on many occasions. However, the always busy Anbu captain was never around when she was there. Itachi also knew that Sakura was a devoted fan of his younger brother. This alongside the observations he made while watching the two battles were all he knew about the young girl.

Things didn't change that much over the next few years. They met but never talked. In fact he just passed her by a few times when she came to visit his brother and at those times he was always busy, that he merely offered her and Naruto his greetings before making his way out.

However, this all changed quite soon, as Itachi read her name on his class list after grudgingly agreeing to be an instructor. Itachi noted that the girl was rather smart; the top of her class with perfect scores all along. She has also grown even stronger in the past four years. The last time he saw her fight she was a 15 year old Chunin with mediocre chakra control and average powers, but now she's a 19 year old Junin with impeccable chakra control and an amazing track record of successful missions, not to mention that Itachi was rather surprised to see that she has become one of the best medics in Konoha, second only to lady Tsunade herself.

Not that he cared or anything, but Itachi found her continuous improvement rather commendable. Itachi didn't give this a second thought as he tucked her file in his desk and proceeded to teach the class. When he saw her this time he once again had to stop and take in all the changes since the last time he saw her. She had grown a lot, she even looked different, her emerald eyes still glistened with drive and determination, but her heart shaped face looked more mature with fuller and more inviting lips and cheeks that looked more like a woman's. Her body was quite shapely too, her hips were now fully rounded and her breasts were quite the eyeful giving her an alluring hour glass figure.

Those thoughts went quickly through his mind, before the stoic man swiftly banished them from existence, locking them securely in the back of his mind and promptly berating himself for such inappropriate thoughts.

Itachi closed his eyes once again as he thought of the first time he met her in person. He had gone up to her to instruct her about the proper ways of wielding a sword. And the second he approached her, the girl froze. And in a few seconds she started blushing and struggling heroically to formulate comprehensible sentences. Not that he hadn't had girls do that on seeing him before, because it was a given that almost every girl he approaches for the first time would start doing the same thing. Some of them even went the extra mile and fainted on him. However, what struck a chord with Itachi was the fact that the girl was thoroughly incapable of hiding her thoughts or feelings. Whatever she felt was clearly and promptly reflected on her face. She blushed when he talked, (which he found more appealing than he should've) and whenever she failed miserably at communicating, he could pretty much hear her call herself an idiot in her mind.

Itachi just couldn't get over how innocent she seemed. She wasn't conniving as some of the women he knew were and he was pretty sure that she'd win the "World's worst liar" prize in a heartbeat, had there been one. She was pure and thoroughly expressive, yet she was one of Konoha's best Kunoichi and a power to be reckoned with and she fashioned all of this by sheer force of will.

Once again Itachi's mind drifted to yet another encounter with the medic. This time it was in his house after he caught her in his bathroom. Itachi came too close to classifying her as a common stalker. However, things changed the second she threatened to punch him through a wall if he laid a hand on her. Itachi has never been spoken to in that manner before. The way he regarded her; changed even more when she declared valiantly that she has outgrown her crush on his brother. She had declared those words so confidently and proudly as his brother watched on. It was as if she couldn't care less what anyone else thought. She said those words as if they liberated her somehow. While the sight of her all wet and blushing in his shower, has appealed to his eyes as well as his carefully hidden inner pervert; this declaration appealed to his ears and his carefully hidden heart. He was suddenly filled with a rare sense of possessiveness over the girl. She quite literally spiked his interest that day. He wanted to know why she came, he wanted to know how she thought and he wanted to know how much more could he make her blush and just how many interesting facial expressions could he get her to make.

The Uchiha prodigy has never felt that way before. He was stoic in every sense of the word. The outside world holding little to no interest to him, as he merely focused on his goals letting himself be driven, only by success. He was the Uchiha heir and he lived only for his clan, fought only for his clan and succeeded only for his clan. But, for once he was interested in someone, a feeling entirely new for him.

Standing there in his shower Uchiha Itachi admitted to himself that he has pushed Sakura a little farther than he would normally do with most people. He pushed her to fight when he left her alone with his class of thugs and he pushed her to prove herself yet again when he took her on that mission. He wanted her to show him what she was made of, since for some reason he wanted to watch her once again. He wanted to watch her fight and he wanted to watch her confidence shine through. And that's exactly what happened.

Itachi also pushed her on another level. He was a bit too forward with the girl. He hugged her after she finished annihilating his class, just to see her blush this becoming shade of red. He even kissed her on their mission. He just didn't appreciate the look that the man was giving her. And for once, acting on impulse Itachi moved to brand her as his, he moved to show the man that she was not to be touched or even thought of that way by anyone but himself. The intensity of that feeling and the white hot urgency of that kiss were even more surprising to Itachi than they were to Sakura.

He had loved before, he had kissed before and he had been with plenty of women before, but he had never felt that way about any of them before. He never felt this urgent need to make someone his before. From the way she acted around him, and the way she blushed, to the way she looked when she was downright irate; everything she did stimulated his interest.

She was smart and determined, driven and confident and yet innocent and pure. She was a combination that he has never thought could possibly exist in one person before, but there she was; the girl who could go from blushing profusely at a comment he made, to flat out mad at him in a second. The woman who could show absolutely no fear when facing him and then proceed to punch his brother in the face without batting an eyelash.

Yes, she was quite intriguing to him and he intended on finding everything he can about her. The punishment was the first step. Itachi chose her punishment carefully, instead of giving her a one time reprimand; the cunning Uchiha opted to keep her under his watchful eye all the time. He gave her a punishment that would guarantee that she would constantly be at his beck and call.

But now he couldn't take any other steps, since his foolish little brother has gone and complicated things. Itachi was all for encouraging his brother to compete with him, but this was one area where he was more than willing to crush the competition till it no longer existed. Just thinking about the way Sasuke has drawn her into his embrace, while he could do nothing but stand there and watch; caused Itachi's eyes to flutter open, instantaneously bleeding crimson so that he was literally seeing red. Yes, this was not something he was willing to compete over, because when you compete there's a chance of loss and in Itachi's mind this wasn't even an option.

The Uchiha heir stepped out of the shower, after realizing that his shower was becoming less and less relaxing by the minute. He smirked as he wrapped a towel around his waist, thinking of this new feeling. He never felt preoccupied by a woman before, which led him to marvel at just how much more could that petite little girl change his life without even trying. Yes, she truly is the little pebble capable of causing a series of consecutive waves, in his otherwise stoically serene life.

**Next chapter will definitely have more action, more Sasuke, more Naruto, more Ino and of course more Sakura and Itachi. As well as Sakura's retaliation and a new crazy as hell plan courtesy of Ino. And I expect the one after that to be quite hilarious if things go as planned. **

**Hopefully I'd be able to get at least the next chapter out before I go back to school. If I don't please accept my apologies in advance :( **

**Please review :D **


	25. Chapter 25

Sasuke sat back in his chair overlooking the lake which has quite recently been the scene of his public humiliation. With his breakfast still untouched, the young man closed his eyes and let his mind wander, fighting heroically to hold back the scowl that was threatening to mar his otherwise inexpressive visage.

The young Uchiha heaved a silent sigh as he reflected miserably on yesterday's encounter with Sakura and the ensuing third degree investigation that his mother has dragged him into, shortly after.

Originally, Sasuke figured that his mother might be angry at Sakura for causing a scene, and in their household of all places. However, as the investigation proceeded, Mikoto's youngest son was proven incredibly wrong.

**Flashback to The Night Before: **

Having decided to stay in the Uchiha estate rather than return to his dorm room, Sasuke was having a wordless dinner with his elder brother. Said elder brother has also decided to stay in the Uchiha compound for the weekend. (Much to Sasuke's dismay). For his part, Sasuke wanted nothing more than to escape all those who have witnessed what happened that morning, specifically his brother who quite literally radiated dark amusement at Sasuke's expense.

However, leaving the Uchiha compound meant having to deal with a still irate Sakura, and that just wasn't a Sakura he wanted to deal with. And so Sasuke had to put up with Itachi's silent glee. Itachi didn't say a word to his younger brother, However, as they sat to dinner, Sasuke couldn't help but notice his brother's eyes linger on him slightly every once in a while. Yes, his elder brother was making his amusement quite clear using very subtle cues that only Sasuke could detect. And that somehow made it that much more agonizing to the younger Uchiha.

It was just like when they were kids and Sasuke would screw up big time, and then attempt to hide what he has done from his elder brother. Itachi would stay rather silent, yet would cast his brother contemplative looks every once in a while, until the younger boy could do nothing but snap and tell his brother exactly what he wanted to hear. But, this time Sasuke was valiantly holding his ground. He wasn't about to tell Itachi what he wants to hear. Which, as Sasuke rationed would go along the lines of, *Yes, yes I have been beaten by a girl. And yes she has thrown me into the lake, now would you for the love of God start making fun of me over it? Would you just please state just how amused you are, rather than engaging in this silent torment.*

And that's exactly what Sasuke felt like saying. But he wouldn't. He wouldn't give his brother the satisfaction. Nope, he was going to stay silent, damn it! And he was going to pretend that this didn't happen.

And thus their dinner consisted of the two boys sitting in front of each other at opposite ends of the dinner table. With Sasuke giving his undivided attention to his food, while a rather amused Itachi ate his food serenely, as he cast the occasional glances in his brother's direction, more than aware of the fact that his brother was desperately attempting to tune him out.

Yup, that was the Uchiha way. They did everything in silence. Even mockery turned into silent challenges to man up. One must admit that; this is quite the unique ability.

A few seconds later, Mikoto who was uncharacteristically missing from the dinner table up till this point, suddenly came bursting through the door.

Her unusually loud entrance caused both of her boys to snap out of their silent exchange and look questioningly back at her.

"What have you done?" She said in a menacing tone, her eyes firmly fixed on her younger son.

Sasuke simply stared unblinkingly back at her. His otherwise sweet mother currently looked rather upset, a rare occurrence that spells damnation for whoever merited her poised fury. The hell with it, the woman looked flat out pissed for lack of a better term and right now Sasuke couldn't help but stare back at his mother, wondering if the new perfume that he decided to wear this morning inspired female fury rather than love.

"What have you done, dear?" She said slowly, now getting a better grip on her temper having figured that her boy has had his fair share of angry women screaming at him for the day.

When Sasuke did nothing but maintain his unblinking inexpressive façade, the woman pushed on. "To Sakura, Sasuke dear, what have you done to her?" She questioned barely maintaining her temper.

"What?" Sasuke questioned confusedly. "What have _**I **_done to her? She's the one who…" Sasuke started but trailed off, as he noticed his brother's eyes on him. He then amended, "She's the one at fault." He said impassively.

"No she's not." Mikoto said irritably, her sophisticated anger rolling off of her in waves, yup; it was quite a sight to behold, a lady, a true lady, angry.

"You're blaming me?" Sasuke questioned in disbelief. Is it even a possibility that a mother, who just saw her son get manhandled in front of her, would blame him? *If for nothing else, she should be mad at Sakura for causing a scene. * Sasuke rationed.

"Yes. Because I'm sure that you did something awful." She said crossing her arms in front of her. "You always merit my dear Sakura's anger." She added as an afterthought.

"That's not fair." Sasuke declared, abandoning all facades, and purposefully ignoring his brother's raised eyebrow at his rather childish statement. "She punched me." He added and his blood boiled slightly as he saw his brother lean forward bracing an elbow on the table to support his handsome face, as his eyes fixated on Sasuke, a slow smirk spreading across his lips.

"Yes, but you did something to merit that treatment from her." She said crossly. "Admit it dear. I know you did something."

"Mother…." Sasuke started, before he stopped mid sentence as his mother's eyes softened.

Mikoto decided to take a different strategy. If she can't get him to spill using menacing temper, she'd just have to go all out and play her trump card, the patented, '**How could you do this to your mother?'** routine.

And this is how it goes. First a soft expression, alongside watery eyes. Mikoto has long since perfected the art of fake tears; she kept it in her arsenal just in case she needed to use it on one of her otherwise impassive men. And this technique never failed her before.

The second step is quite self explanatory:

"How could you do this to your mother, Sasuke?" She said in a hurt tone and Sasuke's eyes grew even wider.

"Whaa…."

"How could you take away my happiness like that?" She questioned heatedly. Sasuke looked more confused than his elder brother has ever seen him before. Truth of the matter is, this was the first time Mikoto has used this technique on her younger son. For his part, Itachi has had it used on him numerous times before. And right now he was just amused to get the opportunity to sit back and watch his mother work her magic on his younger brother.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke questioned confusedly.

"You finally made me happy dear. You finally met a decent woman. And you know that I always wanted Sakura for a daughter. But, you ruined it really fast. You ruined things with her dear and you broke your poor mother's heart." She said dramatically, pressing the back of her hand to her forehead, in absolute agony.

Sasuke blanched.

"But, mother…"

"How could you do that to me, Sasuke-dear? Do you not want your poor mother to be happy?"

"O-O-of course…"

"You will never find someone as wonderful as my little Sakura. How could you let her slip out of your fingers like that? What are you trying to do to your poor old mother?"

"But….."

"You will spend the rest of your life alone. Oh, Kami what have I done to bring upon my dear child such misfortunes." She added even more dramatically than before, looking meaningfully up at the sky.

For his part, Sasuke was dumbstruck. The younger Uchiha couldn't for the life of him figure out what to say.

And in mere seconds he started recounting exactly what he has done to merit Sakura's scolding. After which his mother stated just how heartbroken she was, before making her dramatic exit.

Itachi, who was watching closely as his mother played his little brother with extreme ease, couldn't help but give his mother props. The woman knew exactly how to deal with Uchiha men. She used her wily techniques on him and his father as well, and even knowing exactly what she was doing, the men never really stand a chance against her well honed technique. He figured that the woman was an absolute genius and he was pretty convinced that she's where he gets his people reading skills from. Because; simply put, her heartbreaking, sob inducing technique delivered much better results than she could ever ask for if she merely screamed at her three stoic men, because; screaming at them activates their stubborn responses, and getting through those responses would require much more effort on her part than if she merely made them feel lower than scum.

.

Itachi raced out of the room, mere seconds after his mother left. The stoic Uchiha was coming so dangerously close to throwing all his impassiveness to the wind and giving into his desire to laugh, as he watched his brother wince over and over again.

And since Itachi couldn't let himself do that; he raced after his mother.

"Nicely done, mother." Itachi commended in a lighthearted tone.

The Uchiha matriarch turned to face her eldest, all traces of unparalleled misery somehow having abandoned her beautiful face. "What are you talking about dear?" Mikoto questioned innocently, before winking meaningfully at him.

"Hn." Was all Itachi said, as he tucked his hands in his pockets and stared meaningfully back at his mother. The woman chuckled heartedly at just how well her first born knew her.

A second later the woman's face turned rather contemplative as she regarded her son's relaxed posture. "Is there something you want to tell me, Itachi-dear?" She questioned meaningfully.

If he were taken aback by her words, Itachi hid it well; because he replied promptly and without missing a beat, "Mother?"

"Oh, never mind darling." She said laughingly, "It just seemed as if you are a little too pleased at having your younger brother be at odds with Sakura-chan." She said in a tone that made it clear that she was feigning innocence. "I'm sure I'm mistaken, though." She added fixing her beloved son with a maternal gaze, before turning to walk away, leaving a contemplative Itachi in her wake.

**End Of Flashback….**

And that's why the young Uchiha sat back miserably as he fumbled with his breakfast, his thoughts cast a thousand miles away. He just couldn't understand how his mother's mind functioned, let alone Sakura's. Said mother was sitting next to him, enjoying her breakfast, while putting on a very miserable front for her younger's eyes to see. On Mikoto's other side, sat the Uchiha heir himself, eating his breakfast in comfortable silence.

So deep in thought was Sasuke; that he didn't even recognize his best friend's approaching chakra. However, no living creature could be preoccupied enough not notice Naruto once he came within viewing distance.

Sasuke sat up, his pupils slightly widening as he took in the approaching scene. Naruto was running full speed ahead, completely enshrouded in a terrifying aura. The blonde was running as if the very demons of the underworld were on his trail; arms flailing around as he managed to look around him, while maintaining his high speed trot. Making a beeline straight for his friend, which made Sasuke silently wonder, at what he has done to merit this string of misfortunes, first Sakura then his mother and now a buffoon going at full speed and headed straight for him, Oh life was so unfair!

The second Naruto arrived at Sasuke's location he decided to come to a stop. However, in a very characteristic move, the would be hokage misjudged how near Sasuke was to him. And given the inhuman speed at which he was going; he ended up bumping into Sasuke at full speed, knocking him off the chair to land on the floor with Naruto landing less than gracefully on top of his ruffled friend.

A string of obscenities ran through Sasuke's mind. A whole string, God he wanted to curse at his friend so bad. He just wanted to scream his lungs out right now. Not only has the moron managed to make his already bad day worse, but he has also managed to literally; knock him down once again, in the same location, 24 hours later. God, but life was unfair.

"Remove yourself." Sasuke hissed venomously at the blonde who was still stunned and still sitting on top of him.

"Oh," was all Naruto said, as he looked down at his friend in confusion, apparently still struggling to figure out what went wrong.

"Dobe, I said remove yourself." Sasuke exclaimed once again, but before Naruto could do anything but blink, he found himself flying in the air. Having been lifted by the back of his shirt by a smirking Uchiha Itachi, Naruto found himself standing upright and blinking owlishly at the elder Uchiha as he casually strolled back to his seat at the breakfast table.

Sasuke got back to his feet grumpily, looked questioningly back at his brother.

"Pardon the interference." Itachi said monotonously, by way of explanation, "However, I believe that in his current state, Uzumaki-san wouldn't have been able to remove himself at will."

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak; however, he suddenly became aware of his friend's condition. The normally perky blonde was in a state of disarray. He seemed to have many wounds covering his body, some of them bandaged, while others (Especially the ones on his face) in clear view. And as Naruto stumbled away, Sasuke noticed that he was limping slightly, had the boy been running before; it was merely because of survival instincts, Sasuke concluded. *He's in no condition to be walking, let alone running.* Sasuke pondered as he quickly scanned his friend.

Besides the injuries, Naruto looked like misery incarnated. His normal chipper attitude gone and replaced with a scowl.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Teme! What have you done?" Naruto grunted.

Sasuke only stared back at his friend with his perfectly impassive porcelain face.

"Sakura-chan tried to kill me!" He exclaimed miserably. "Hey, Mikoto-sama, evil… I mean Itachi-taicho." Naruto said proving just how short his attention span is. He then returned his attention to his friend. "What have you done to her?" He repeated accusingly.

"What happened, dear?" Mikoto questioned kindly.

Eyes watering, Naruto happily complied with her obvious attempt to satisfy her curiosity, the young sage was more than happy to finally find a shoulder to cry on, especially after what happened to him.

"I have no Idea." He said waving his hands in front of his face. "One minute I'm training with pervy-sage, after finally convincing him to stop doing research and instructing me, and the moment he starts finally saying some useful stuff, Sakura-chan appears out of nowhere." He recounted horror obvious in his eyes. "And without saying a word, she gives me this death glare, and starts pounding me senseless, right in front of pervy-sage. I didn't even have a chance to ask her what happened. She just kept hitting me and when I attempted to get to my feet, she simply gave a battle cry and hit me again." Naruto said in obvious pain. "The next thing I know, I was in the hospital."

Mikoto's eyes went wide, while Itachi gave a mischievous smirk, as he listened attentively to the younger man's story.

"The hospital, dear?"

"Ah, hai, Mikoto-sama. I woke up in the hospital. And since, Sakura-chan had the night shift yesterday; none of the nurses gave me medication." He declared, clearly on the brink of tears. "If it wasn't for the fact that; Shizune-san checked in on me, Sakura-chan would've left me there for dead." He declared. "I even heard some nurses debating whether or not they should go in and drown me in the toilet just to get Sakura-chan to like them." He added in horror. "I didn't sleep for a second, Mikoto-san." He almost sobbed. "And the moment, they turned their backs, I came running before Sakura-chan, tries to kill me again." He said, his voice breaking, as he wiped his forehead with his hand to show just how tired he really was.

It took a second for the three Uchiha's to process Naruto's horror story, but once they did, their expressions varied greatly. Mikoto-sama displayed a motherly glance as she looked upon the battered young boy, while Sasuke, visibly blanched as his hand absently touched the bruise on his face, absently thanking his lucky stars, for making him stay in the Uchiha compound over night, otherwise he would've been the one lying in the hospital, while being denied medication. For his part, Itachi held an unmistakable evil glint to his eyes, as his smirk involuntarily grew wider.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, casting a side glance at his mother and brother who were obviously more than interested in Naruto's account.

"Don't you 'Hn' me, you…."

"Come." Sasuke interrupted ushering his best friend to follow him to the other side of the garden so that they could talk without his mother and brother listening in.

Naruto followed grumpily, causing Mikoto-sama to scowl in disapproval. For his part, the reigning king of eavesdropping didn't really fret it that much, given that with his perfectly honed senses, he would be easily capable of listening in, even if Sasuke moved the conversation to the other end of the garden.

Once they stopped moving, Naruto finally noticed the bruise on his friend's face. "D-did she do that?" he questioned insightfully.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's affirmative answer.

"THAT IS SO UNFAIR." He screamed, literally stumping his feet. "WHY ON EARTH WOULD SHE ALMOST KILL ME AND LET YOU GET AWAY WITH JUST A BRUISE? WHAT HAVE I DONE? WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU TELL HER, TEME?"He screamed at an ear shattering volume.

"She knows about the ANBU exam." Sasuke said impassively, obviously years upon years of being subjected to his loud friend have made him immune to Naruto's outbursts.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHY DID YOU TELL HER?"

"I didn't." Sasuke said simply. "She heard me and Nii-san speaking."

"I thought we agreed to tell her once we get into ANBU."

"It was unavoidable. And what difference would it have made, she was going to find out either way." Sasuke reflected, trying to find the silver lining.

"No, if we told her when we were already ANBU it would've been different." Naruto said crossly.

"How exactly would it have been different?"

"It's against the law to hit ANBU. I mean people aren't allowed to attack them at all." He said proudly.

"What?" Sasuke, said in exasperation. "Baka, Anbu don't get any sort of law provided protection. She could've easily done the same thing then."

Naruto's eyes went wide. "THEY DON'T?" he exclaimed.

Sasuke simply looked back at his friend like the idiot he was.

Naruto promptly looked even more dejected than before. "I figured that ANBU would be off limits to her. I can't believe Sakura-chan could easily hit ANBU. I can't believe it." He said, eyes watering once more.

Sasuke almost rolled his eyes.

"At least she knows now." He said impassively.

Naruto stayed silent for a second, apparently contemplating what Sasuke said. "Why can't Sakura-chan understand that we're only trying to protect her?" he said miserably.

As an answer Sasuke just gave him a drawled out, "Hn"

**Meanwhile, At Konoha's General Hospital:**

Birds flew away hurriedly, as another raucous blast tore through the air. Patients froze in their spots after having doubted that they just suffered a heart attack and nurses and doctors blanched before scowling in disapproval. All because, Ino was having a laughing fit.

Sakura scowled at her best friend. After yesterday's incident she went straight for the hospital, having decided that keeping her hands busy is the best way to stop herself from heading back to the Uchiha mansion and killing Sasuke. She stayed all day, leaving only for the hour and a half that took her to tack Naruto down and beat him senseless. Then she was back at the hospital for the night shift, and even now the still irate pinkette is keeping busy with patients. She took a few minutes out of her busy schedule to have breakfast with her 3 friends: Hinata, Tenten and of course the now doubled over Ino.

After much prompting from her friends, Sakura finally recounted yesterday's events and that's what brought upon her the current situation.

"I can't believe you punched him." Ino stated mid giggles. "And in front of his mother too." She added in absolute glee. "Oh this is just perfect." She added, before continuing with her laughing fit.

"Can you please focus on the important thing here?" Tenten berated, meriting herself a thankful glance from the irritable medic.

"What's more important than him getting punched in the face?" Ino questioned happily.

"Anbu." Hinata said shyly.

"Ah," Ino finally caught up. "So, that's why you weren't there with them." She concluded.

"Where with who?" Sakura questioned, "What are you talking about?"

"With him and Naruto, the day they went to sign up for the exam."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The day I went to sign up for the exam I saw Naruto and him, and they were signing up too. Of course I assumed that they'd be signing your name too, since the three of you are like joined at the hip and all. But now it turns out that they went without you just to hide it from you." Ino explained.

Sakura blinked in confusion. "You, signed up?" She asked weakly.

"Yes, me Shoji and Shikamaru." She said happily. "We went together."

"Oh." Was all Sakura managed. *Just perfect.*

"Sakura-chan." Hinata said kindly. "I'm really sorry about what they did to you." She said with a blush.

"Never mind it, Hinata." Sakura said with a small smile. "They're jerks."

"That, they are." Tenten said, making a fist. "How dare they make your decisions for you? Who do they think they are?" She added irritably.

Sakura sighed.

"Oh, come on forehead. This isn't that big of a problem; just go sign up and get it over with." Ino said simply.

"It's not that easy, you know." Sakura said crossly. "Everyone has already had a head start on me. They've all been training for weeks and the exam is in 3 weeks. Not to mention that I don't even know if Shishou has free time to train me for it."

"How about Kakashi-sensei? He can train you" Tenten offered.

"He's training Sa….." Sakura started but after receiving a death glare from Ino she amended. "He's training the guy who shall not be named."

"So?" Hinata questioned.

"Dear, uninformed civilians…." Ino started. "No two people signing for Anbu are allowed to have the same instructor. It's either you work alone without an instructor or you find your own instructor. Because, before you are admitted to the exam your instructor has to vouch for you. Said instructor must sign his name next to yours as a guarantee, otherwise you can't enter. Anbu rules state that no instructor's name could appear twice. They do that to guarantee that participants in the exam are uniquely trained and are capable of getting people other than their sensei's to vouch for them." Ino explained at length.

"I didn't know that." Tenten stated honestly.

"That's why Naruto is training with Jiraiya- sama rather than Kakashi sensei." Sakura said miserably.

"Never mind that." Tenten said encouragingly. "Lady Hokage could probably take some time out of her schedule for you. That aside; you need to sign up immediately."

"That's right." Ino said enthusiastically, while Hinata nodded her approval. "You can't let yourself be shown off by those idiotic morons."

"Let's go get Sakura a signup sheet." Tenten suggested, as the two other girl got to their feet.

"B-But…." Sakura started.

"Get back to work. We'll be back soon." Ino said haughtily, before she and the other two girls disappeared through the door.

Sakura heaved a sigh, smiling at her friends' antics.

However, a second later, her expression turned contemplative. It is true that, not having enough time to train and the possibility of Tsunade-sama not having enough time to coach her; are two of the things that were making the girl question whether or not taking the exam at the moment is the right course of action. After all this was by far the hardest exam a Shinobi could ever take, and going in unprepared might prove fatal. Nonetheless, Sakura had yet another reason, a bigger reason, for being rather apprehensive about taking the ANBU exam. Namely, what Sasuke said.

Sakura has spent years upon years striving to build her self confidence as well as build herself into a powerful and respectable Kunoichi. And she believed with all her heart that she has managed to do so. The girl never wanted to feel week or helpless ever again and for a very long time she didn't. She knew for a fact that her teammates were protective of her, but she always chalked that down to their love of her, but hearing Sasuke say those words, hearing her friend and former teammate say that they didn't think she was capable of becoming an Anbu; was akin to picking at an old scab.

Sakura felt rather dejected. Part of her wanted nothing more than to take the exam, become an Anbu and show the morons what she was made of. But, another part was rather scared. She just couldn't help but experience some of the bad feelings that used to plague her when she was nothing but a little Sakura doll that was constantly being protected by her teammates and demeaned and undermined by everyone else.

She just never thought that her teammates felt that way about her. And hearing those words come out of Sasuke's mouth really hurt. Not to mention that it opened the door for many self demeaning thoughts, the likes of which she has fought valiantly never to let surface to the top of her awareness again.

*Is it possible that I can't do it, after all?* She questioned mentally and given that inner Sakura was to enraged with Sasuke and Naruto right now to even entertain the possibility that her other self was having a crisis, Sakura was left rather alone with her insecurities.

She sat motionlessly in her office for a while after her friends left. Silently, the girl contemplated those dreaded thoughts, as she watched her alter ego raging in the depth of her mind, constantly screaming while sprouting a string of obscenities aimed at the two boys.

So deep in thought was she that; she didn't notice the knocks on her door, or the fact that after a while the door was flung open, revealing a dark clad figure who strode purposefully into her office, before closing the door behind him. The sound of the door closing, brought the girl back to awareness, she looked up and scowled as she remembered what happened the day before.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned grumpily.

"If my presence is upsetting you, Sakura, I could leave." Itachi said meaningfully, and enjoyed watching her expression change from a scowl to a guilty look.

"I—I'm sorry. It's just that I'm not in a very good mood right now." She said honestly.

"Then allow me to cut right to the chase. I am here for a treatment session." He said simply.

"What?" she questioned in confusion.

"You promised that you would be the one to treat my eyes, Sakura." He said plainly. "Have you forgotten?" He questioned in a teasing tone, his onyx orbs boring into hers.

"O-Of course not." She mumbled, getting to her feet and making her way around the desk to stand in front of him. "Do you want to do it now?" She questioned wearily, the man really did have the strangest of timings.

"I would." He said simply.

Sakura resigned herself to her fate. "Well then, let's go to the examination room and…"

"I would rather you conduct the session here." He cut in.

"But….."

"The fact that I'm being treated is a secret, Sakura."

*ah, yes. He didn't tell anyone about it. Men and their pride.* Sakura pondered. *tell him to take his shirt off!" Was inner Sakura's helpful reply.* Sakura mentally rolled her eyes. *He's here for me to treat his eyes you idiot.* She snapped. *OFF WITH THE SHIRT.* she insisted before turning it into a demonstration and continuing to chant, *OFF WITH THE SHIRT.* In Sakura's mind.

Sakura shook her head to silence her inner self.

"Sakura." Itachi said amusedly, as he watched the girl shake her head after a few seconds of staring off into space.

Sakura blushed. "Sorry." She said quickly, before turning on her professional medic mode, just to avoid any more embarrassing situations with the man who seemed to have a natural knack for making her blush. "Please sit on the desk." She said in a business tone.

Itachi complied without saying a word. He simply took a seat at the edge of her desk and waited for her to proceed.

Sakura took her time to plan the session proceedings in her head, before she walked forwards with steady steps and raised her hands. Swallowing her initial trepidation and informing herself strictly that she was a professional, and that this was no context for dreading being close to the Uchiha heir; Sakura framed his face with her hands, her thumbs pressed to his temples.

The second she streamed her chakra through her hands and into her patient, she completely abandoned all thoughts in favor of focusing on clearing the chakra pathways in Itachi's eyes. A procedure which will in time and after a few sessions, improve his vision and prevent any further deterioration of his optic nerves as he continues to use his ocular techniques.

Now completely lost in what she was doing, Sakura was absolutely unaware of Itachi's eyes on her. She also missed the fact that his muscles tightened reflexively, when she so innocently steeped between his legs to get closer to him, as he sat on the edge of her desk.

The girl was also completely unaware of the fact that Itachi's gaze got much darker the closer she got to him.

In about 15 minutes Sakura was done with the first session. The girl opened her eyes triumphantly, ready to declare that she has finished the first session successfully and expected him to fair much better from now on. However, the minute her eyes shot open, she was completely ensnared by the look she saw in the man's obsidian orbs.

A single glance into his eyes, and the rather untamed look that currently resided in his normally serene orbs had Sakura's knees going weak and her throat going dry. The medic, for all her experience didn't know what was happening to her, as she seemed to have lost all control over her body, even her breathing was going erratic.

"I-Itachi-san." She finally managed to whisper and was surprised at just how weak her voice came. The girl stayed upright by sheer force of will, as she fought valiantly in an attempt not to melt into a puddle of goo not unlike the one inner Sakura normally transforms to in the man's presence. The girl shook that thought from her head quickly, "A-Are you Ok?" She questioned, hoping for him to say anything that would distract her from the way she felt at the moment.

"I am fine, Sakura." His voice came rather huskily. His hand shooting up to stroke a pink lock away from her eyes, taking in the delicious dazed look that currently occupied her emerald orbs.

Sakura backed away quickly, thoroughly flustered.

"Ummm, the first session has gone successfully." She said in a desperate attempt to divert her train of thought away from where it was going, as a mere second more of him regarding her like that and she'd have to yield to inner Sakura's desperate pleas for her to forcefully take his shirt off.

"I see." Itachi said, getting off the desk and purposefully closing his eyes, in an attempt to regain control.

The two remained silent for a long moment. Sakura took this as an opportunity to consciously teach herself how to breathe, given that her body seems to have forgotten just how to do so properly.

"Sakura." Itachi said opening his eyes once again, and to Sakura's utter relief his eyes were once again as calm and unexpressive as they normally were. "It seems as if you were quite aggravated by my brother and Uzumaki-san's behavior." He said calmly.

Sakura felt her temper rising despite herself. "Jerks." She growled, causing Itachi to smirk.

"I take it that you will sign up for the exam, then?"

"I-I don't really know."

"Excuse me?" He said stoically.

"I just mean that… Ummm….. I don't know if I'll take the exam or not after all." She explained, not knowing why he'd be interested in what she'll do anyway.

"I was under the impression that this was something you wanted to do, Sakura." He said, fixing her under his gaze.

"Yes, but…."

"But?"

"I don't know." She said enigmatically.

"Are you scared, Sakura?" He questioned, his tone now turning into a no nonsense, ANBU captain tenor.

Sakura could only stare at him before lowering her eyes. For some reason she just didn't feel like lying to him. So she just stayed silent, wondering how he figured out how she felt just like that.

Sakura didn't notice Itachi's eyes turning unreadable as he regarded her. And just like that the man turned around and started making his way to the door, in his usual confident steps.

"W-where are you going?" Sakura blurted in confusion at his sudden action.

"My apologies, Sakura," He said without turning around. "I was under the impression that you were a hardworking person, who doesn't let herself get beaten by mere circumstances, However, I was obviously mistaken. Excuse me." He said icily, as he continued on his way to the door.

"Wait a minute." Sakura almost screamed, running towards the Uchiha and coming to a stop a mere step behind him. "What do you know about me?" She hissed. "I'm a hardworking person damn it! And I'll never be beaten by any sort of circumstances. If I want to get into Anbu, I'll do it, so quickly it'll put even you to shame." She said quickly before she could stop herself. As, usual her temper got the better of her and the girl was currently unrepentant, as she rationed that he started it, he's the one who said those hurtful things to her first.

And before Sakura's train of thought could go any further, the guy who previously had his back to her moved with such speed that her eyes weren't able to keep up with him. One second he was standing before her, the second, he had her backed against her office's wall, with him towering over her as he leaned over her to brace his hands on the wall behind her.

He was so damn close that she was afraid to even breathe. And as if this wasn't hard enough for the poor confused girl who recently stopped breathing; Itachi made things even worse by leaning even closer to her, bringing his face to hers.

"I-I-Ita-Itaachi-san?" She whispered breathlessly.

For his part Itachi proceeded to lean closer to the girl and brushing his lips against her sensitive earlobe he whispered in a tantalizing raspy tone, "Prove it." He breathed, before pausing shortly to wrap his arm around her waist, causing the girl to freeze in her place. "Show me, Sakura; show me that you can do it." He breathed once again; his breathe fanning across her face causing her to bite her lip to stop herself from whimpering, just from how seductive and utterly tantalizing his voice sounded right now, her name, rolling off his tongue like that; had her completely entranced.

And with those words, and before she knew it, the Anbu captain disappeared.

Sakura gawked at the place where he stood for a second, before dropping to her knees. It seemed as if only tension was holding her up and now that the cause of her tension was gone, she could simply collapse on the floor.

*What was that?* She questioned in exasperation, while inner Sakura drooled uncontrollably. *I never felt that way before. Oh Kami.*

For the rest of the day the girl walked around the hospital with her head in the clouds. Unable to fathom just how it was possible for someone to make her feel that way. For the life of her, she just couldn't get her head around that feeling, or how utterly intense it was. However, one thing she knew was that she was happy and kinda proud of herself. *Uchiha Itachi: the heir to the Uchiha clan, the genius prodigy, the best and most powerful Anbu captain around, who put everyone else to shame; said that he thought I was a hardworking person.* She thought in pure ecstasy. Somehow, having him say those words managed to give her self confidence a huge boost, as she promised herself that she will take that challenge of his and prove to him that she was in fact powerful.

"Sakura-chan." Tenten declared by way of greeting. She has arrived alongside Hinata a few seconds ago.

"Hey Tenten, Hinata." Sakura said happily. "Did you get the application?" She questioned eagerly.

"I'm afraid we have bad news." Tenten said dejectedly. "It seems like the deadline for applying was two days ago."

"What?"

"Yah, today, they'll sit together to finalize the list of applicants and they're not accepting anyone else." Tenten said rather miserably. "I'm really sorry."

Sakura's face fell. "Oh."

"Sakura-chan,,," Hinata started worriedly.

"I'm Ok. Umm, I guess there's always the next exam." She said glumly.

"Oh, snap out of it, will ya?" Ino said, magically appearing behind Sakura.

The three girls turned to look at the new arrival.

"How could you say that?" Sakura said crossly. "I lost the chance to…."

"You lost nothing."The blonde said confidently.

"But…."

"I have a plan." Ino said ominously, and the three girls blanched knowing full well that those three words never bode well for anyone.

"Plan?" Sakura questioned dreading the answer.

Ino nodded haughtily. "Two words: Strip Club."

"Whaaaa" The three girls questioned in unison.

**Alrighty then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please, excuse any mistakes in it, cuz I'm currently half asleep :D **

**Just wanna say thanks to everyone who reviewed last time, and pretty please tell me what you think of this chapter and of the direction the story is headed, I really appreciate your input. **

**Oh, and virtual cookies go out to anyone who guesses Ino's plan right :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Guys, I know you've figured it out, but I'm going to say it anyway, I've gone back to school, which is why it took me so long to update. **

**I hope you like this chapter. And many thanks go out to all those who reviewed the last chapter, hehe, your guesses as to what Ino's plan might be literally made my day :D:D **

Sakura braced herself knowing full well that whatever came out of her menacingly scheming friend's mouth next, was going to monumentally disturb the serenity of her world.

"S-Strip club." Tenten repeated apprehensively.

"Yup." Ino confirmed proudly.

"Care to elaborate on that?" Sakura said rather sarcastically.

"Well, it's quite simple: every year two people get chosen to oversee the Anbu selection process. One of them should be an existing Anbu and the other is someone of high standing the shinobi world. This year, they chose Genma and Jiraya-sama." Ino said by way of explanation. She then stopped talking as if everything is now crystal clear.

Tenten and Hinata looked as confused as ever, while Sakura raised an amused eyebrow.

"Now that's a perverted panel." She said reflectively.

Ino smirked. "They sure are." She said in absolute glee. "And that's why we're lucky. Now we have a chance of getting you in." She declared.

"What?" Sakura questioned confusedly, while the two other girls blinked owlishly. "Why would that help us? If anything the perverted idiots would make everything that much harder."

"And what does that have to do with the strip club you mentioned?" Tenten voiced her thoughts.

Ino smirked like the devil's advocate. "Oh, how idiotic could you guys be?" Ino said haughtily. "Didn't you figure it out already? It's quite clear my ignorant friends. The Anbu higher ups are supposed to convene tonight to decide on the key aspects of the selection process, as well as finalize the list of participants for the upcoming exam. And because the people heading the panel are perverted they have decided to have the meeting in a strip club."

"Oh." Sakura said, relieved that things are starting to make sense. Somewhat.

"So you finally got it." Ino said in relief.

"Not really." Sakura said honestly, shaking her head.

Ino sighed.

"What does that have to do with trying to get Sakura-chan into Anbu?" Hinata questioned shyly.

"Fine, I'll break it down for you." Ino said in exasperation. "I would've thought that with your lack of good looks, the three of you might at least have brains; but I guess I was mistaken." She added haughtily, raising a hand to stroke her blonde locks as she marveled at the fact that she had both beauty and brains.

"Just tell us." Sakura said crossly.

"Fine, if we want to get you into Anbu the only thing we have to do is go to the strip club and…."

"Forget it." Sakura interrupted. "I am not going to strip for anyone. Are you crazy or something? I would never…"

"You truly are a moron." Ino cut in.

"What?" Sakura said in confusion.

"How could you think that I'd have us strip while there are so many witnesses? If we do that, they might take us into custody for trying to influence Anbu officials." She said, in a surprisingly serious tone. To say the truth: Ino has considered using her charms in this way, however it soon became clear to the scheming girl that this would only yield trouble, given that people other than Jiraya and Genma are most likely to be there, and that would just mean that if they attempted to influence them, they'd get in a load of trouble.

Sakura shook her head confusedly, "You lost me." She said frankly.

"So, we're not going as strippers?" Tenten questioned just as confused. It was really hard to imagine that Ino would pass up on an opportunity to dress like a slut and harness the attention of a room full of eager men.

"Nope."

"So we're going as ourselves, then?" Hinata concluded.

"Nope." Ino said promptly.

"Umm, so we're not going to dress up as strippers and we're not going as ourselves…." Sakura recapped.

"Exactly." Ino said happily.

Sakura was reaching the end of her tether with her smug friend. "What the hell are we going as?" She said with a scowl.

"We're going as the natural clientele of a strip club."

"Hah?" The three girls said in unison.

"We're going as men." She said simply and the three girls fell silent, none of them had the presence of mind to do anything but blink at their friend's bizarre yet apparently serious statement.

Ino took a few steps towards the stunned Sakura and put her hands on said medic's shoulders and started shaking her. "Come on forehead; snap out of it." She said crossly. "And close your mouth for Kami's sake it's making you look more like a gaping fish that you normally do."

Sakura shook her head. "You've finally snapped." She surmised. "I knew it would happen one day , but I never imagined you'd want to become a cross dresser."

Ino blinked. "Listen you moron. I haven't snapped. This is the perfect plan. We're going to dress up as men. Men would never be noticed in a strip club filled with horny men looking for some fun. And once we're inside we'd sneak up on Jiraya-Sama and Genma…."

"And remove our wigs to give them a heart attack…." Sakura finished for her in a mocking tone.

Hinata and Tenten laughed, while Ino was rather un-amused, rolling her eyes, she pushed on like she didn't just get rudely interrupted. "Once we find them we'd also find the list of applicants for the exam. All we need to do then would be to write your name on the list and get the hell out of there. And the two perverts and whoever it is that might be with them would be too mesmerized by the naked women that they won't even notice the four of us." She paused looking proud of herself. "As I said: best plan ever."

Sakura was rather taken aback for a second. Not because of the fact that Ino has once again managed to concoct a weird ass plan that was both reckless and underhanded, but because for once Sakura found herself inclined to agree to it. Maybe it was how much she wanted to put her idiotic boys in their place, or maybe she just wanted to prove to the really flustering elder Uchiha that she was capable of meeting his challenge. Whatever it was, it was making the girl seriously consider going through with Ino's outlandish plan.

"So- Umm… do we transform into guys or do we wear disguises." Sakura questioned, causing both Tenten and Hinata to gasp in surprise at Sakura's rather uncharacteristic approval to go through with this plan.

For her part, Ino smirked. "We'll wear disguises. If we use the least bit of chakra they'll detect it."

"And how are we going to do that? Get the disguises, I mean."

"Don't you worry about it." Ino said, literally beaming at the prospect of playing dress up. "I know people."

.

_There is ridiculous, there is weird, there is bizarre, there is outrageous, there is flat out whacky and then there is this._

After spending the better part of the morning shopping for menswear and topping the uncanny morning off with two very uncomfortable hours spent in a hairdresser's chair, with said flamboyantly gay hairdresser informing her on and off about just how beautiful she would have looked had she really been a man; Sakura wasn't even close to reaching the weirdest part of her day yet.

But, by God now she's reached it.

Strutting awkwardly behind a mass of green spandex, it was all she could do not to break down in either a hysterical fit of laughter or a destructive fit of outrage. Yup, the girl was sure that this all looked so hilarious; with a forever amped up Rock Lee strutting purposefully in front of her in order to show her just how to walk like 'a man'. Or in his words: 'A youthful young spirit filled with manly youth and masculine youthfulness.'

Could it get any weirder, you ask. You bet it could. Much to Sakura's dismay she had to impart on this weird lesson wearing loosely fitted black dress pants and the white T-shirt that Ino has forced her into because it brought out her 'masculine side'. And to top it all off, the girl wore a black jacket with a white skull emblazoned on the back.

Yup, the girl was in men's clothing, with her breasts strapped tightly close to her body, in an attempt to make her look as flat as the day she was born. Which according to Ino; wasn't much of a change for Sakura. And on her hair Sakura was now sporting a blonde wig of short locks that stood in an upwards spikey do, courtesy of her flamboyant hairdresser.

Said hairdresser even went the extra mile to give her facial hair, comprising massive eyebrows and slight sideburns. Her previously strikingly emerald eyes are now decidedly blue.

To say the truth the girl looked like a pretty boy. With the blonde locks, the blue eyes and the feminine strut, add to that her short stature and you have the kind of guy that girls fawn over for no apparent reason, much to any guy's dismay.

And according to Ino, the only thing that was left for her friend to learn was how to walk like a dude. And given that the only guy they could trust to educate her on that matter, without risking being found out was Rock Lee; the youthful spandex monster was the way to go. This is because, Lee's curiosity was always kept to a minimum, he was always glad to help and forever willing to keep his mouth shut, at least, as long as Sakura was the one to ask him to do it.

Accordingly, Ino enlisted Lee's help and sat back alongside Tenten and Hinata to watch the hilarious scene unfold.

Silently Hinata thanked her lucky stars for getting her out of this. Hinata has already been asked to sit this plan out, given that no matter how much make up they put on her she still blushed right through it, which was rather peculiar for a guy. Not to mention that stuttering over one's words and having a blazingly soft voice were dead giveaways when it came to the blushing Hyuuga. Consequently, and much to Hinata's relief; Ino decided that only Tenten, Sakura, and herself qualified to go on this strip club mission.

For her part, Tenten was rather excited about this. The brave girl was always up for a good challenge, especially since this had great prospects of ending up with a fight if they were found out by some powerful Anbu. And Tenten was evermore excited about a potential fight.

Ino smirked, as she watched Sakura spazzily mimic Lee's movements in an attempt to look more masculine. *Oh, Kami; I'm a genius.* the girl concluded. She, was now dressed as a surprisingly stunning brown haired guy, while her two creations: Sakura and Tenten have already been made into rather convincing, if not a bit peculiar looking guys. Yup, they were all set. And after this little lesson, they'd be ready to get going.

"Sakura-chan." Lee started happily. "You are perfect." He praised. "Tenten-san and Ino-san were fast learners, but you are a natural." He commended.

"A natural?" Sakura repeated. They were trying to get her to walk like a guy, *What the hell does he mean I'm a natural?* She questioned mentally. *I guess he means you already walk like a guy.* Inner Sakura said, obviously snickering. *Shut up you idiot.* Sakura snapped.

Rock Lee who was oblivious to Sakura's mental debate, decided to push on. After all, he was only trying to be nice and complement Sakura. And telling someone that they were good at something always did that trick, didn't it?

"Oh, yes Sakura-chan." He chirped. "You walk in a rather masculine way. You will make a great guy." He said fully intending to complement, if not flat out flatter the now outraged girl.

"What?" Sakura bit through clenched teeth, while inner Sakura, Ino, Tenten and even Hinata fought back the urge to chuckle at the girl's expense.

Taking her reddening face as a sign indicative of matronly bashfulness, Guy's apprentice continued. "Of course, Sakura-chan." He almost sang. "If it's your desire to pass for a guy, I'm sure that your youthful charm and natural tendencies will help you along the way. It's like Guy-sensei always says about you; he always tells me that with the way you normally carry yourself you have an even more imposing presence than most men." He said happily. "I'm sure that will help you on your quest to become a guy."

Sakura twitched, more so when she heard the chuckles of her incredibly amused friends.

"I'm not trying to become a guy, Lee." She said, barely restraining herself from snapping at the oblivious guy. For one, she knew that he had good intentions, and was merely attempting to be supportive of her in his own way. Not to mention that Lee knew absolutely nothing about their plan, which simply meant that he could only marvel at their reasons behind this. Sakura heaved a sigh.

"It's alright Sakura-chan. Guy-Sensei tells me that many of today's youth become rather dissatisfied with themselves, cross dressing is a natural consequence." He said genuinely. "You will forever be the beautiful Sakura-chan, even if you became….." He paused looking at her with tears welling up in his eyes. He really couldn't imagine that the girl he once liked was trying to become a guy. But, he was Rock Lee damn it and his youthful pride mandated that he shows her the maximum amount of support throughout everything that she did. "Even if you became… Saki."

"S-Saki…." She mumbled.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, even if you became a guy. Even if you became a guy named Saki, you will still be a youthful spirit filled with promise. And I know that you will make some girl very happy one day. And I know I have been oblivious. I know that I haven't been there for you."

"What?"

"I haven't even noticed that you were struggling with your sexuality."

"What?" once again this was all Sakura could manage.

"But, I'm going to support you no matter what. I'm also going to Support you Ino-san, Tenten-san. You will make a great addition to the legions of youthful men. We will be lucky to have you. And Sakura-chan, I should've noticed. I know I should….." He said rather hysterically, apparently blaming himself for not cluing in to Sakura's transvestitism tendencies before. "It was rather obvious." He declared.

"What was obvious?" She said in exasperation.

"That you wanted to be a guy." He said kindly. "It was obvious in everything you did, Sakura-chan."

Sakura's eyes went wide, with rage. *Must-Kill* was all she thought, while her alter ego alongside all those present doubled over in laughter.

"WHY YOU IDIOTIC LITTLE…."

She started but was promptly cut off, as Ino got to her feet and wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes, she declared. "That's enough training then." She said, suddenly getting serious. "It's time for us to go, the strip club opens in 10 minutes."

Sakura swallowed her anger and trepidation and inhaled deeply. "Fine, let's….."

"Oh, Sakura-chan… you're into women now, aren't you?" Lee pitched.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

**I realize that this is a short chapter compared to the last few chapters. It was meant to be part of the next chapter, but I realized that it would be too long that way, so I split them. **

**Ummm, next chapter is the strip club chapter. **

**You could expect hilarity, insanity and special appearances by strippers, Shisui , Genma, Jiraya, Sasuke and of course, Itachi. **

**Review and I shall update despite school. **


	27. Chapter 27

Sakura has never experienced the nocturnal life of Konoha before. Being a medic and a dedicated student; the girl always turned in early and the only times she stayed up late were the times where she had to pull an allnighter either for a test or for a shift at the hospital. And it goes without saying, that having to study or work never gave her any spare time or effort to go out and experience the club scene.

The girl always wanted to, though. She always wanted to go out for a night on the town with her friends, get drunk to their heart's content and dance the night away, just for one night so that she'd know what the ruckus was all about. However, Sakura never imagined that her first time as a night owl would be spent in a strip club of all places.

Sakura shook her head in annoyance, causing her now short blonde locks to flutter around her face. And to Sakura's surprise this caused a few girls to sigh.

Sakura gave them a weird look, while Ino smirked. The three girls were making their way to the strip club. On their way Sakura realized that for some reason girl's seemed to be fawning over her new look.

For the life of her the medic didn't understand why. I mean the blonde hair and the blue eyes were just tacky. Not to mention that her hair (or in this case wig) was fixed in place by so much hair goo that it looked rather wet. *Who the hell goes for that sort of look?* She wondered internally as she continued on giving the girls indifferent looks.

*You know, if ignorance was really bliss you'd actually stand a huge chance of being happy.* Inner Sakura chided.

*What the hell are you talking about?* Sakura questioned in confusion. *Who the hell would find a short blonde feminine looking guy handsome? This doesn't make any sense.*

*I detect a deep rooted psychological problem here.* Inner Sakura said smartly producing some thick glasses out of nowhere and forcing Sakura to lay back and stare at the ceiling while she analyzed her.

*Spare me the insanity.* Sakura said angrily.

*I'm afraid no one can, dear.* Inner Sakura said in a mocking tone. *But, I can tell you why you're upset right now if you want me to.*

*You're going to tell me anyway. So just go ahead already, why am I upset?*

Sakura's other ego beamed *Oh, it's because you just don't want to admit that you look a hundred times better as a guy than you ever did as a girl. I say, go for that operation.* Sakura's alter ego said mockingly.

*Just shut up.* Sakura said crossly.

"We're here." Ino sang sparing inner Sakura's life as Sakura was seconds away from making sure that her other self found eternal peace.

"That's the place?" Tenten questioned confusedly. The place was rather different than they expected.

When the girls heard the word strip-club they expected a shady place enshrouded in darkness where everyone had to hide their identities to get in.

What they didn't expect was a fancy modern place with lines upon lines of people standing by the door boisterously, waiting for their turn to get in.

"Oh, Kami this whole town in perverted." Sakura said in awe.

"And thank goodness for that." Ino said happily. Yup, she liked perverts; they always paid her more attention than anyone else. That's why this was such a shame: to be surrounded by this many perverts and get absolutely no attention in lieu of the fact that she was posing as a guy, *This just sucks.* Ino thought with a pout.

"Hey, Ino." Sakura said snapping her out of her mental debacle. "I know you enjoy pouting and all, but how exactly are we getting in?"

"She's right, there seems to be a huge waiting list how on earth are we ever going to make it inside?" Tenten chimed in.

As a reply Ino smirked devilishly before motioning for her two friends to follow her as she made her way towards the front of one of the many lines.

Making her way skillfully to the front and in the process ignoring the many protests made by the men who she so arrogantly side stepped, completely ignoring that they came first; Ino finally made her way to her destination.

The blonde girl/ brown haired guy, came to a stop in front of a giant man who apparently was the bouncer for this eerie place.

Before the man could open his mouth to tell her off the girl produced a piece of paper from her pocket.

On further inspection Sakura realized that this was no ordinary piece of paper, it was in fact a picture of Ino in her girly form blowing kisses while dressed in one of her revealing attires. On the bottom corner of the paper a few words were inscribed: "Please let my friends in, big guy." Was all it read.

Sakura was about to flip out and curse Ino to high heavens for thinking that this frivolous trick would get them inside. She was also about to ask someone to shoot her for thinking for a brief second that one of Ino's plans might work. However, before she could follow this train of thought any further the giant scary guy smiled.

He smiled a genuine and rather innocent smile that came as a complete contrast to his giant form. Sakura and Tenten's eyes went wide as they watched the giant man radiate happiness, before he moved out of the way and removed the rope that was behind him, making way for them to pass.

"Any friend of babe-chan's is a friend of mine." He said in a raspy tone. The merry giant then ignored all the indignant protests from the crowd of men, as he let the three men who were apparently friends of one 'Babe-chan' in.

"Babe-chan?" Sakura questioned once they stepped past the rope.

"Babe-chan?" Tenten and Sakura said in unison, when Ino said nothing.

"It's an alias. Now shut up and let's go." She said haughtily.

Sakura was about to argue, however, her attention was caught by the sight before her. They were in a small dark corridor, which apparently was the entrance of the club. At the end of this corridor stood a giant velvety red curtain that obscured the rest of the club from view.

From behind the curtain, music and raucous sounds echoed through the place. Approaching the giant curtain the clean cut medic felt the hackles on the back of her neck rise in alert, as she pondered repeatedly at what on earth got into her to make her accept this stupid plan.

*Oh Kami, I truly am an idiot.* Was her conclusion, as she watched her friend slide open the curtains. Sakura followed closely behind Ino.

And the second she stepped inside all her senses were attacked at once. Her vision went dark as a blinding light attacked her eyes. Her ears were attacked by the deafening sound of erotic music, while her sense of smell was pounded senseless by the smell of a myriad of colognes, cigarettes, booze and above all the smell of horny men chasing tail.

The second her eyes adjusted to the light, she went even more still than before, as she found herself gazing upon a really bizarre scene.

The place was huge and at the very end of it stood a giant stage where a multitude of women were in various stages of nudity. They were singing, dancing and removing copious amounts of clothing. The place had a bar to the side, and tables littered the area in front of the stage. In the middle of each table as well as between each table and the next, stood poles, some of them occupied by semi naked women proving once and for all that some humans really were born without a spinal cord and thus weren't hindered by the limitations that normal human beings were bound to face if they attempt to bend certain ways.

What surprised Sakura even more was that there were cages everywhere. First the girl couldn't really wrap her mind around the fact that there were cages in a place like that. However, a second later her eyes clued in to the fact that those cages were occupied by women. Strikingly beautiful females who were completely and for a lack of a better term, buck naked, except for some smears of silver body paint that did nothing short of emphasizing key aspects of their physique, highlighting the fact that they were naked.

"Oh God." Sakura winced. She was a medic, fairly accustomed to seeing naked bodies, but something about this place and the way those women were angling and orienting themselves to the men who were almost all on the verge of losing all semblances of sanity; was making Sakura rather agitated.

Feeling the blood rush to her cheeks, Sakura was vaguely aware of herself being pulled forwards into the place by an adamant Ino, as Tenten followed after them like a lost sheep.

A second later a sweet voice echoed through Sakura's ears causing the poor girl to focus.

"Welcome gentlemen." A tall woman, scantily dressed in a red bikini like outfit said, leaning forwards so as to give the three presumed men a good look at her D-cups. "Please follow me to your table." She offered turning around slowly and deliberately to give them a good look at her G-string.

Ino followed deliberately, while the two other girls followed in her footsteps like hypnotized zombies.

Once they arrived at their table the woman turned around and beamed at them. "Are you expecting someone else to join you, gentlemen?"

"Not really." Ino said in an effort to sound manly. "Now listen, my friend here…." She said putting a companionable hand on Sakura's shoulder. "He just landed a big promotion and we're here to celebrate."

"Oh," the woman exclaimed brightly taking a step towards Sakura, as her eyes sized her up and down. A second later her eyes gleamed with appreciation for the fine yet slight male specimen. "Well, in that case we must make sure that your friend is duly rewarded." She cooed bringing her face to Sakura's so that her breath hit the girl square in the face.

It was all the pinkette could do not to draw back in absolute terror.

"Hey Ayame." The woman yelled across the room grabbing the attention of a stunning brunette with surprisingly smooth creamy skin.

The woman known as Ayame quickly made her way towards the other stunning woman. "Yes, Akira-San?" She questioned in a sultry tone.

"Please make sure that our friend here has a great time." Akira intoned causing Sakura to blanch and Ayame's eyes to gleam seductively at the blonde guy, while Tenten glared daggers at Ino.

"Of course." The woman cooed. "Just a second as I change the music." She said making her way to the DJ. Akira who seemingly was the usher excused herself shortly after, but she made sure to give Sakura a very meaningful kiss on the cheek before she left.

"Have you lost your mind?" Tenten snapped at Ino, who was smirking mischievously at the frozen Sakura. "What the hell is that? She's going to give her a lap dance."

"L-Lap dance?"Sakura question seemingly still in a stunned daze.

"I'm just trying to get us to blend in." Ino said defensively. It's not like she wanted to mess with Sakura for funzies or anything.

"We're not here to blend in." Sakura said crossly, now snapping out of her trance. "We're here to do a specific task and get the hell out." She berated. "We haven't even found the Anbu people yet."

"I have." Ino said smugly gesturing towards the bar.

Sakura's eyes travelled apprehensively towards the aforementioned location and she completely stopped breathing once her battered brain registered what was going on. A group on Anbu in their formal uniform were hanging around the bar, in the midst of those men stood Genma, Jiraya-sama and Shisui-Uchiha, chatting it up with a few very willing strippers, who were practically in the three men's laps.

The three men had what could only be called lascivious looks in their eyes as they regarded the hordes of woman who flocked over to them. The three were undoubtedly celebrities in this place, judging from the way the women were gathering around them. Sakura figured that people as perverted as those three were bound to frequent this place on regular basis, which more than explained their celebrity status. However, what knocked the wind completely out of the poor girl was the sight of the forth man standing so casually next to two stripper ladies, his eyes as lazy as ever as he chatted it up with the two willing women.

"S-Sensei…." Sakura mumbled in disbelief.

"What did you expect billboard, he's as much of a pervert as the other three. He doesn't even try to hide it what with the hentai books he keeps on reading in public and all." Ino said merrily.

Sakura shifted her eyes away quickly. Pervert or not he was her sensei, he was like a father to her and she really wasn't about to watch him get it on with those women. Truth of the matter is, if she wasn't undercover here, she would've run over to him before slowly and painfully giving him a piece of her mind. *That lecherous chronically tardy basterd.* She pondered mentally waving her fists in the air, much to inner Sakura's amusement.

*What did you expect? He's a man.* Inner Sakura said wisely. *They're all perverts.* She added insightfully.

Sakura hissed silently as she pondered how she intended to make the man's life a living hell, without even telling him why she was doing it.

However, the girl didn't have enough time to do anything, as a second later the music shifted to a slightly more sensual tone, with a slight beat to it. And before she knew it she was being slammed into a chair that came out of nowhere.

She only had time to register the roar of cheers from the men around her, before all she could think about was that there was a woman straddling her waist.

*What the hell?* Was all she could think as the woman known as Ayame purposefully grinded into her.

*Oh Kami.*

"Well, we're off then." Ino said before dragging an unwilling Tenten away, leaving Sakura with the stripper-woman.

"Wait-what?" Sakura said begrudgingly, attempting to look at her two friends.

"We have things to do, man." Ino said laughingly before she and Tenten disappeared completely in the crowd.

"I'm doomed." Sakura said despite herself.

Taking that as a good sign, Ayame leaned in and whispered in Sakura's ear, "You like that don't you…." She drawled out the words seductively.

Sakura sighed, resigning herself to her fate. "N-Not really." She said truthfully, stumbling on her words.

"Huh." Ayame said confusedly. No one has ever said that to her before. "Are you gay or something?" she questioned confusedly.

"N-No." Sakura said sincerely, figuring that this was the truth. I mean she really is straight. *Keep telling yourself that.* Inner Sakura said sarcastically.

"Then why don't you like it then?" The woman questioned obviously hurt at having her seductiveness questioned. "Don't you think I'm hot?"

"I think you are a beautiful woman." Sakura said earnestly. "And that's why I don't think you should be doing this. You have more value than this." She reiterated the words that constituted one of her firmest beliefs. Women aren't for sale after all. "You should be loved and cherished not just lusted after by a group of lecherous bastards whose only concern in life is to prove just how manly they are."

Ayame was silent for a while. She stopped moving in Sakura's lap and was now just sitting on top of the girl with her hands on Sakura's shoulders as she looked questionably in Sakura's now blue eyes.

"What kind of man are you?" Ayame questioned in awe. "Do you really believe that?"

"Of course I do." Sakura said genuinely. "You deserve better than that." She paused looking around. "You all do."

Now, Ayame's eyes started watering. She sat in Sakura's lap and looked at her/him genuinely.

"What's your name?" She questioned.

"Ummm, Sakur…. I mean Saki."

"That's a weird name." The girl commented. "Umm, Saki, do you want to hear my story?" She questioned hopefully.

"Of course." Sakura said without missing a beat. Anything was better than what was going to happen if Ayame were to find out that no matter what she did she was never, and I mean NEVER going to get the desired reaction out of Sakura. Plus, Sakura really wanted to help.

For her, it was really sad for a fellow woman to be reduced to servicing those horny unappreciative pricks.

And just like that Ayame started telling Sakura just how she got into stripping. The girl also started reiterating her troubled past, as well as her various experiences with men. Meanwhile, all the men in the crowd froze as they watched the hot stripper spend almost an hour in that man's lap.

One thought went through all their minds, *What the hell did women see in those feminine nancy boys?* They thought jealously, as they pondered the fact that they only got like three minutes per lap dance, while this guy was getting a whole session. *Not fair.*

The men were completely unaware of the fact that said stripper was currently pouring her heart out to said guy, much to said guy's inner self's absolute dismay.

*Leave it to you, to turn a stripper into a pathetic mess.* Inner Sakura commented. *You truly are no fun.*

.

A few girls squealed as they were merely sidestepped by the level headed man. Maintaining his normal unflappable attitude the Uchiha heir simply walked past the dangerously horny women and the occasional man. Both strippers and female frequenters of the strip club seemed to be taken by the dark Uchiha.

For his part Itachi was unmoved. Not that his inner pervert wasn't silently enjoying the scenery, but it was rather that the scenery wasn't good enough for him. Itachi was noble with perfectly honed and classy tastes. Getting it on with a stripper wasn't something that he found particularly inviting, no matter how willing those women were.

Itachi preferred his women classier, smarter and all together stronger, and to say the truth none of those women that currently surrounded him came close to being of interest to the stoic man.

He came here today to oversee the exam selection process. He knew full well that with Jiraya, Genma and his play boy cousin already on board, this was bound to end badly. And even though he wasn't required to do so, his position as one of Anbu's most powerful captains mandated that he steps in to make sure that everything goes as planned.

And just as he thought, everything was going downhill. With the three lecherous gentlemen having already envied the pervy copy ninja; the perverted foursome are now complete. And the rest of the Anbu personnel who were supposed to be going over the list of applicants have long since abandoned their tasks to pursue other more urgent tasks. And with Jiraya and Genma who were supposed to be running the show already half gone in a world of tantalizing pleasure, Itachi was quite sure that nothing was going to get done today.

And that's why he decided to put some distance between himself and his colleagues. Things were quickly getting out of control with the horny men, and the composed Uchiha just wasn't about to sit through one more of Jiraya-sama's orgy suggestions. The perverted Sanin was more than excited about the prospect and was asking all those willing, to join in, and he would have loved nothing more than to have the Uchiha heir join in as well. After all just having Itachi there, guaranteed that the most beautiful women would be more than willing to participate.

But much to the toad Sanin's dismay Itachi decided to walk away.

To say the truth, the Uchiha heir was quite bored with all the proceedings, he was considering leaving and handing in a report to the hockage tomorrow telling her just what the perverted men have transformed the Anbu selections into. He was particularly excited to see what kind of painful punishment the quick tempered Godaime would end up inflicting on the 4 men.

"Hey handsome, why don't you come with me and I'll give you everything you….." A woman started bravely making her way to the Uchiha. However, she stopped as the man showed no signs of stopping to talk to her, as he made his way around her gracefully and continued on his way towards the velvety smooth red curtains.

"W-wait…." She called after him. "Don't you want me to….."

"That won't be necessary." He said perfunctorily, not even looking back at the woman.

Now his mind was made up, he was going to call it a night since he wasn't about to go through the hassle of turning down more women. And he knew that it was only going to get worse as the night went on. But who could blame the women though. The man was a sight to see. The finest male specimen and a true sex God clad in his incredibly alluring Anbu uniform which only emphasized his ripped physique and the broadness of his shoulders. It was all the women could do to keep from throwing themselves at his feet.

Itachi was about to make his exit, when his attention was drawn to a huge group of women standing in a circle. The women were oohing and ahing apparently mesmerized by something. Thinking that the only person other than himself who could have that effect is his brother; Itachi took a few steps forwards to take a better look.

The Anbu captain raised an amused eyebrow, unable to keep a smile from caressing his sensual lips, as he knew full well who the "man" standing in the midst of those women was.

.

"Saki, you're like my dream guy." One of the women cooed.

"Shut up, he's everyone's dream guy." Another one of the strippers said crossly, unable to resist the urge to shoot her fellow stripper a dirty look for attempting to flirt with saki while she was standing right there.

For her part, Sakura was wondering at what the big deal was; I mean all she did was tell those women what she thought. It started with Ayame, but then the woman called the rest of the girls and before she knew it Sakura was surrounded by adoring women. She then reiterated what she said to Ayame. She told them how great they were and how they should not settle, for they deserve much better than this.

After that they all started pouring their hearts out to her, and she was more than happy to listen, occasionally offering words of support and giving them many ego boasts in the process. Sakura was doing exactly what she normally did with her girlfriends. You know: talk and support each other. This really didn't merit having them fawn over her like that.

While from the women's point of view they have found their Mr. Perfect. The sensitive man who's willing to listen and make them feel better about themselves, unlike most men who were only interested in one thing. I mean, how many men walk into a strip club to listen to a stripper? And to think that he was rather good looking too; the women were literally entranced by the guy, I mean girl.

"Saki-San." Ayame started, regretting the fact that she has introduced him to the rest of the girls. "You truly are amazing." She said seductively.

"Umm, Thank you." Sakura said, in a manly tone.

"No, I mean it, you are…" Ayame started but was interrupted by a scantily clad redhead.

"Would you like to get out of here with me, Saki-Kun, my apartment is close by." She said taking a step towards Sakura.

"What!" Another woman said crossly. "If anything, Saki-San should come with me."

"And why is that exactly?" A third woman interrupted.

"Because he was talking to me the most: it's obvious that he likes me….."

"Oh shut up." Ayame interrupted. "Come on Saki-Kun. Let's leave those idiots."

"Hands off of him you slut….."

"Ladies please, don't do that." Sakura said in exasperation. *What the hell is going on.*

"You're right Saki-Kun." The read head said in a serious tone. "You- should-get- to-decide." She said in a sultry tone, spacing out her words as she walked purposefully towards Sakura and started unbuttoning the girl's white shirt.

Sakura went stock still, as her brain refused to process what was happening.

Another girl started rubbing Sakura's arm, while the rest of the girls prepared to try their best to get Sakura's attention which simply meant getting in her personal space.

"Come on Saki-san." Was all Sakura could hear.

*Say something damn it, unless you plan on undergoing a life style change.* Inner Sakura said crossly, trying to snap Sakura out of her stunned state. *Snap out of it you moron, they're going to molest us and then I'd need serious therapy, I am not about to let a shrink into our head, it's already a hassle having you here. So snap out f it already!* She screamed.

*What do you expect me to do?* Sakura questioned absently.

*Just say anything to stop them.*

"Please stop." The girl muttered weakly.

*Oh, now you've told them.* Inner Sakura said sarcastically.

"Come on Saki-Kun…"

"I can't."

"But whyyyy….."

*Because it's not physically possible.* Inner Sakura snapped.

And before Sakura could contemplate passing out as the best possible escape scenario, she was pulled backwards.

The girls gasped in unison, while Sakura's eyes went wide, as two strong arms wrapped around her from behind, causing her to reel backwards only to be slammed back into someone's rock hard body. Sakura would've started freaking out, however something about the person behind her felt so familiar. The way he was holding her, the way his body felt against hers, the safety she felt at the moment and even the alluring smell of fresh rainwater that was washing over her senses at the moment. It seemed as if her body recognized him even before her eyes could see him, and she found herself relaxing in his iron grip despite herself.

"W-What are you doing to Saki-San?" Ayame questioned in outrage.

"Saki, hah?" the man whispered in Sakura's ears, his breath on her face causing her to blush a bright shade of red. And just like that she knew that she was right from the beginning. *I should have known he'd be here.*

"Yes, unhand Saki-san immediately." Another woman berated.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Itachi said playfully, and the dark humor in his tone made Sakura's blood run cold. *this can't end well.* She concluded. *Shut up, you idiot, no matter how it ends, we've just had our sexual orientation reestablished. So who cares.*

"And why is that?" The redhead questioned defiantly.

"Because Saki here, is my boyfriend." Itachi breathed, his hands tightening around Sakura possessively.

"Whaaaa…"

"No he told me he was straight." Ayame said indignantly.

"He lied." Itachi intoned without missing a beat, he then brushed his lips against Sakura's cheek as he brought his face to hers, his eyes focused on the women daring them to look away. "Saki, please inform these women that I am your boyfriend." He said seductively as he nuzzled the girl's face.

Sakura felt her heart racing once again, as it threatened to burst out of her chest.

"Is that true Saki-san?" One of the women questioned with pleading eyes.

"Saki." Was all Itachi had to say, to cause Sakura to nod sheepishly as an answer to the woman's question.

And just like that all the women's faces fell, as they pouted miserably.

"I should've known that no guy this perfect could be straight." Ayame said as the other women sighed in approval.

"You're a lucky guy." The redhead told Itachi.

"I know." Itachi said, before grabbing Sakura's hand and kissing the inside of her palm. His lips were soft and sultry as he placed an open mouthed kiss on the poor girl's hand. Said kiss was more than enough to make Sakura's knees go weak, as well as to cause all the women to squeal after being miraculously transformed into yaoi fangirls.

And just like that Itachi lifted Sakura up bridal style, "Goodnight." He said politely, showing his noble manners, before turning around and leaving with poor little Sakura frozen in his strong arms.

.

Sakura stumbled valiantly attempting to relearn how to balance herself on her feet. She finally steadied herself and looked up only to see Itachi regarding her amusedly. She raised an irritated eyebrow at him. She really didn't appreciate just how much fun he normally had at her expense.

"I never would have thought that I would have to save you from adoring women, Sakura." He said huskily and reveled at the blush that adorned her beautiful face. Itachi purposely ignored the angry glare she shot him as he leaned forwards and took off her wig, enjoying the sight of her characteristic pink hair as it cascaded down past her shoulders, to once again frame her petite face. Her now blue eyes reflected clearly just how much the girl was currently struggling not to blush.

Itachi smirked and turned to walk forwards, clearly expecting her to follow him. And she did. Following him like a lost puppy.

"I don't want to leave yet." She said in a dejected tone. *I still need to write my name on that list.* She pondered.

"Did you find one of those women to your liking, Sakura?" Itachi questioned, as he continued walking.

"What? No." She said indignantly.

"Then I would prefer it if you don't frequent such places." He said grimly. He really didn't think that she should be exposed to such crude displays.

"I have to." She said forcefully.

"Why is that?" He questioned in monotone.

"Ummm…" was all Sakura managed.

"Why do you need to go back Sakura?"

"Well, ah…..ummmm…" *The hell with it.* " I need to add my name to that list." She said bravely, figuring that he's going to figure her reasons out sooner or later, being the freakishly observant guy that he is. "I need to add my name to the Anbu list." She elaborated expecting Itachi to start berating her, or even extend her punishment period or something.

For his part Itachi surprised her by stopping dead in his tracks and turning to face her. For a second he was silent before he did the unthinkable. The stoic Uchiha raised a hand to his face as he laughed softly at the girl before him.

Sakura's eyes went wide, her face instantaneously turning red. *Oh Kami.* Itachi was normally handsome, but when he laughed like this, he was flat out gorgeous.

"S-Stop that." Sakura mumbled.

"My apologies, Sakura." Itachi said lightheartedly. "Do you mean to tell me, that you have dressed up as a guy and snuck into a strip club merely to add your name to the list of applicants?"

Sakura nodded awkwardly.

"I just wanted to prove to you that I can do it." She said defensively.

"I take it that it matters to you what I think." Itachi concluded.

"No." Sakura said quickly. A little too quickly. "I mean, yea, I mean…." She fumbled for words, causing Itachi to smirk once again.

"You do not need to attempt to add your name to that list, Sakura." Itachi intoned.

"What? Of course I do."

"I am sure that you don't." He said earnestly.

"Why is that?" She questioned almost mockingly. She expected him to say something along the lines of: 'you won't make it anyway.' Or something.

"Because your name is already on that list." He said simply, and when Sakura merely blinked owlishly at him, he added, "I have added your name a long time ago, Sakura."

"What…. B—but why….."

"I'm your instructor; it is my duty to make sure that you realize your full potential."

"But why didn't you tell me that from the start. I mean, you challenged me to try to get in, you could have told me that you already…"

"You were not sure about what you wanted Sakura. You were undeserving of becoming an Anbu." He said in a serious tone.

Sakura was taken aback a little, as she knew full well that he was right. She was losing her confidence and if it weren't for him she would have never gotten it back. "What changed?" She questioned in low tones.

"You did." He replied. "You just proved how much you are willing to do to become an Anbu." He said with a smirk.

Sakura blushed.

"I should inform you Sakura, that since I was the one to enroll you for Anbu I would be the one to train you for the exam."

"What?" She questioned snapping out of her trance.

Itachi merely looked back at her with his perfect onyx eyes boring into hers, making it quite clear that he meant business.

Sakura blanched. Itachi was a good instructor, but she knew for a fact that he was a very tough trainer. He almost killed his own brother once during a training session. The man didn't take any hostages, he always goes all out no matter who he faces, which meant one thing, *I'm doomed.*

"But I was thinking that Tsunade-Shishou would….."

"There is no need to bother the hockage with this." He said with finality. "Consider it part of your punishment." He added darkly.

"Oh." She said in defeat, before her quick mind caught up to something. "If you knew all along that I didn't enroll for Anbu; when you brought it up with Sasuke-Kun during breakfast, you did it on purpose didn't you?"

As an answer Itachi merely smirked.

Sakura's eyes went wide. *Just how devious is this man?* She pondered. *He knew that they went without me. I just know it and he brought it up in front of me to let me know about the exam, and then he had the audacity to challenge me to do this. I can't believe him, if he'd just told me that he's enrolled me I wouldn't have had to go through with this ridiculous plan. I mean he…..* She paused mid thought. *He signed me up for the exam before I even knew there was an exam.* She thought, her thoughts now taking a new turn. She was trying to get mad at him for being devious, and for forcing her to train with him, but truth of the matter is, he just saved her ass.

"Itachi-San." She started in a surprisingly sweet tone.

Itachi shifted his attention to her, slightly amused by the new expression.

Sakura bowed her head, as she pondered what to say next, and in a second she raised her head, her eyes meeting his. She blushed but she pushed forwards, forcing herself to maintain eye contact. "Th-Thank you." She said shyly.

Itachi's eyes widened by a fraction, before they darkened slightly and as an answer the Uchiha once again surprised her by taking her hand into his. He then started walking, pulling her alongside of him, so that they were walking side by side. Sakura smiled to herself.

"We start training tomorrow." Itachi said his hands tightening around hers as he made sure she was walking as close to him as physically possible.

*Oh this going to be fun.* Inner Sakura commented, as her other self was currently too entranced to think straight.

**Alright, so here you go :D I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Now you might have noticed that Ino disappeared half way through this chapter. Next chapter tells you exactly where the blonde miscreant went and what trouble she managed to get herself into. It takes place at the exact same timeframe of this chapter. **

**So for next chapter, it's all about Ino and Sasuke. **

**Oh and I've finally settled on the exact way I'll be ending this story, which is great news given that I was kinda going back and forth between three possible endings. Now, it shouldn't take that long, if I just had the time to write. **

**Please review.**


	28. Chapter 28

**I know it's been too long, but once again you only have school to blame for this. Good news is, since spring break is finally upon us, I can easily put a few chapters up before I have to go back :D So yaaay, for spring break. Now I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and I'm really sorry I didn't reply to you guys (I hate school). Thank you all so much 3 **

**Now, if you still remember, this chapter takes place simultaneously with the last chapter, at exactly the same time. It clarifies where Ino went and what exactly happened with poor Tenten. For those of you who love Sasuke and Ino, this chapter is for you ;) **

Tenten mentally cursed her luck for bringing her here. This was the umpteenth time she's mentally cursed, and by now she was running out of innovative ideas for butchering the blonde whose idea it was for them to come to the strip club.

*Damn idiot.* the Kunoichi roared mentally, as she remembered what that idiot did.

_Flashback:_

First, the little brat got Sakura a little lap dance, and drawing Tenten away from the tortured pinkette before she could attempt to help her out; Ino led Tenten to the opposite side of the place.

The brunette, who's currently posing as a guy, didn't really grasp what was going on until she found herself standing face to face, with one very drunk, and thoroughly intoxicated Jiraiya-sama.

Tenten's jaw dropped when she approached the dazed Sanin who currently had his arms around two scantily clad women.

"Jiraiya-sama." Ino started, as she dragged Tenten alongside her.

The man looked up at the two 'guys' questioningly.

"This here, is your biggest fan." She said confidently throwing an arm around Tenten.

"You don't say." Jiraiya said proudly.

"Hai," Ino declared. "He's a little shy though." She added. "But he really wants you to share your wisdom with him."

"Wisdom?" Both Tenten and Jiraiya questioned.

Ino ignored the indignant Tenten in favor of replying to the perverted sage. "Hai, Hai, he wants to learn how to charm women, Jiraiya-sama style." The girl said happily.

This caused Jiraiya to beam, and Tenten's jaw to drop yet again. "Huh" Tenten said distractedly.

"Well, who am I to deny someone who seeks to be acquainted with the fine art of subtle seduction." The man said puffing his chest out. "Come here, my boy." He said drawing the dazed Tenten nearer. "Let me educate you."

And just like that, the poor weapon's master found herself in the middle of what, according to her is, 'hell'.

Tenten is a straightforward, no nonsense kinda gal. She doesn't really play games; she doesn't like flirting or roundabout ways. Whenever she likes a person, she goes up to them and lets them know exactly how she feels. Accordingly, having to spend the last three hours under the tutelage of the four most perverted men in Konoha was really getting to her,

First Jiraiya gave her a long lecture about what women like. Before, Genma stepped in and informed her that they like a bad boy who'd ignore them and make them feel like shit. To that all four men (Jiraiya, Genma, Shisui and Kakashi) yelled "Amen" in eerie unison.

And the worst thing is, in her current undercover state, she couldn't snap at the four men, and teach them just how wrong they were. Instead she had to nod her head and pretend to be soaking up the knowledge that they were so helpfully providing.

Then she was asked to apply what she learned in a practical manner. This consisted, of Shisui and Kakashi sensei leading her into the midst of a group of girls while she attempted to spout a few cheesy pickup lines, only to be rejected over and over again by the snobby girls.

Not that she was blaming them or something, those lines were really bad.

Her entrance line was: "Good evening. May a thorn sit down amongst the roses?"

Then she proceeded to alienate all the girls by systematically spouting a few lines. Tenten didn't even wait for a reply; she merely went around distributing the lines she just learnt among the stunned girls:

"Stand still so I can pick you up!"

"What time do you have to be back in heaven?"

"Where have you been all my life?"

"Would you touch me so I can tell my friends I've been touched by an angel?"

"Wouldn't we look cute on a wedding cake together?"

"Your name must be Mickey because you're so fine."

"Your daddy must be a hunter because he sure caught a fox!"

"Hey, is it just me, or are we destined to be married?"

"Excuse me, do you have any raisins? How about a date?"

And Finally Jiraiya's all time favorite: "Excuse me, but I think I dropped something! MY JAW!"

After throwing the lines at the unsuspecting girls, Tenten retreated only to be captured by Shisui, who dragged her back to stand amongst her four 'mentors'. The four then shook their heads in disapproval, as they informed her, that when it came to women, how she delivered the lines was key.

_End of Flashback. _

As she listened to them drawl about the art of seduction, her mind once again wandered to a certain blonde, *Damn you Ino,* she pondered, *Damn you to hell!* she added before berating herself for being so damn dramatic.

*This is the last time I listen to that walking personality disorder.* the girl vowed.

.

_**Speaking of that walking personality disorder:**_

A few passer bys turned around slowly and froze in their place, unable to handle what they just saw. A few mothers quickly hid their children's' eyes in order for the sight not to ruin their innocence. A few guys started wolf whistling and shamelessly vying for her attention.

Ino, with a smirk on her face, ignored the whole scene as she made her way back to the strip club. *That's more like it* she pondered smugly, as she savored the attention. The blonde flashed the women in her path a holier-than-thou look, as if to say, 'you'll never look this great'. Well, actually, she pretty much yelled, "none of you will ever look this great"

This caused the women to hiss at her, which alongside the wolf whistles from the men, combined to form Ino's favorite theme music. The Kunoichi bounced merrily; comparing this entrance to the one she had a few minutes ago. Granted, they needed to be discreet while attempting to forge some papers. Even more discreet given that said papers were in the possession of some of the most dangerous shinobi alive.

But to Ino; walking around like a guy, and garnering little to no attention, was sheer agony. That's why she snuck out of the club, leaving her two friends to fend for themselves. Ino shook her head pondering her two idiotic friends who were currently posing as guys. *They can do it on their own* she rationalized, *I've told them all they need to know, to get to those papers and add forehead's name to them. They should be fine.* she concluded as she attempted to justify leaving them alone.

Ino was a good friend. Granted, she went out of her way repeatedly to assist Sakura. Well, partially because she felt guilty for blaming her for what happened with Sasuke, even though said Uchiha was the one who went after Sakura in the first place. But even guilt had its limitations damn it. And Ino Yamanaka wasn't about to waste a perfectly good opportunity to shine, by obscuring her untamed beauty behind menswear. *Hell no!* she roared mentally, as she proceeded surely towards the entrance of the strip club.

Once she arrived, the hordes of men who were awaiting their turn by the door suddenly lost interest in getting in, as the entire line turned around and was now facing the barely clad blonde.

Ino wore a little red dress. A tiny red dress, a minuscule red dress, an incredibly small red dress…. Well you get the drift. It's a stretch to even call that thing a dress; it was more like a little piece of see through lingerie, with a neckline that plunged so low, that it revealed everything down till her stomach. The _thing _stopped a little short of her mid thigh. And with her long blonde locks allowed to cascade freely down her back, and her naturally beautiful face, now accentuated by a bucket load of beauty products, the girl was a vision.

Beautiful, gorgeous, and yet very slutty. This was Ino's signature style and she was very proud to get to flaunt it. Especially now that she was over the idiot that shall never be named, and was ready to get back in the game.

About, seventy men watched the entrancing lady make her way towards the entrance; she gave a wink of her blue eyes to the big merry bouncer who immediately perked up and gave another huge smile, "Babe –chan" he greeted huskily and promptly drew back the giant velvet curtains for her.

Ino confidently prepared herself to walk in, *This is gonna be great* she mentally exclaimed, before taking the first step into the place, which she knew for a fact is currently filled with dozens of people who were ready to worship her. Yes, Ino planned to steal the lights, even from the strippers.

However, before she could step through the door she felt someone grab her arm and draw her backwards. The girl's eyes went wide, and she had little to no time to register what was happening. And before she knew it, her back hit the wall of the dark alley that she knew to be behind the strip club.

Ino's arms were shackled to her sides, by manacle like strong fingers.

The girl was frightened, for all her power she really couldn't break out of that iron grip. Her mind, pictured an attacker, a rapist, and her eyes filled with determination shot up ready to launch her mind swapping technique, which she knew could render even the most powerful of fighters useless.

But the second she saw her attacker, she froze in place. She marveled absently at the fact that her mind swap technique would never work on one of the heirs of the Sharingan, as said heirs' ocular powers provided them with enough power to effortlessly repel her carefully honed technique.

However, the emotion that dominated the girl most was absolute shock. For not only, has she just looked up to find Sasuke's eyes boring into hers. But, the way he was regarding her was rather dangerous. His eyes bled crimson, as he kept her trapped between his body and the stone cold wall behind her.

Ino's heart rate raced exponentially, she was momentarily turned on by the situation. And for a second she felt all the emotions she had for him flood her every sense. However, a second later, her eyes opened as reality hit her. The girl remembered what he has done to her. She reminded herself of the way he treated her, how he ignored her as if she didn't even exist. How he paid her absolutely no attention even though she made it absolutely clear that she would do anything for him. He ignored her love declarations and to top it all off he went and asked her best friend out, as if to say that; how she felt meant absolutely nothing to him.

And so, the blonde met Sasuke's angry gaze evenly.

"What the hell do you want?" She said crossly.

Sasuke seemed to be taken aback a bit by her less than expected behavior. We're talking about the girl who used to follow him around wagging her tail, here. And now all of a sudden she was yelling at him.

"Unhand me," she said wiggling around in his iron grip. Sasuke kept her in place effortlessly, his eyes still as angry as ever. "What the hell is wrong with you?" The girl questioned, it was very hard not to get intimidated, by an activated Sharingan flashing just a few inches away from your face. The hell with it, his whole demeanor bespoke of cold rage. *What the hell got into him?* Ino questioned mentally.

"What the hell?"

"I could ask you the same question." Sasuke finally spoke. His voice was low, and he spoke slowly and venomously.

"What?" she screamed. "What question?" She questioned.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed minutely; as he closed the distance between them leaning down to bring his face to her eye level. "What do you think you are doing?" He breathed.

Ino swallowed noisily, her breath caught in her throat, partially because she was scared and partially because he was too damn hot at the moment. Ino fumbled frantically for her resolve, before replying.

"What are you talking about?" She paused, "What am I doing?"

Sasuke's Sharingan swirled around threateningly, causing the girl to stop breathing.

"You are entering such a place, dressed in this undignified manner; do you even know what you are doing?" Sasuke accused in a haughty monotone.

Ino's mind froze for a second, as it caught up to the reasons behind the Uchiha's rage.

Sasuke's eyes were unwavering as they bored into Ino's blue orbs. However, he couldn't for the life of him foresee what she were to do next.

Ino raised a hand and put to his chest. And ignoring how his rock hard chest felt against her fingers, the girl channeled her chakra into her hands, and pushed the Uchiha off valiantly.

Sasuke was taken by surprise, but what surprised him more were the words to come.

"This is absolutely none of your business." Ino said crossly. "How dare you drag me all the way over here for something like that?" She said angrily.

Feeling his pride coming under attack, Sasuke accused her sharply; "A decent lady can't just walk into such a place and how could you were such undignified clothing." He scolded. Sasuke came here to check on his brother and Shisui, as he knew they were on some sort of mission in there. He really didn't expect to see Ino here. Actually, what surprised him more is that he never knew that Ino could look that beautiful and seeing all those men drooling after her, made him angry for some reason, for all he knew she was his stalker damn it, and no one else had the right to get her undivided attention and her absolute admiration.

"Again, none of your business." She said slowly as if talking to a child. And once again Sasuke had to take a second to wrap his head around the way she was addressing him. He was Sasuke Uchiha, all girl's threw themselves at his feet, including her until recently. The only person who ever dared defy him that way was Sakura, but she was another story all together. Since when did Ino have such a strong personality? And how on earth has he not seen this before?

"Ino." Sasuke finally spoke, but the girl who was still indignant started walking away preparing to make her way back to her original destination. "Why do you want to go into this place?" he questioned, grabbing her arm and trapping her in place.

Ino almost hissed at the Uchiha, which for some reason brought him dangerously close to smiling. Was she always that cute? He pondered absently, before pushing all thoughts away from his mind and focusing on keeping the strong willed, currently scantily clad blonde, immobile.

"That's none of your business." She shot angrily.

"Do you even know what that place is?"

"Of course I do I'm not an idiot." She replied sharply. "I come here all the time." She added haughtily before slapping a hand on her mouth.

Sasuke's eyes once again narrowed dangerously. "You are not going in." He said with finality.

Ino took the challenge and forcefully shook his iron grip off her arm, before walking past him. "Watch me." She said in a haughty tone that she never thought she'd ever have the guts to use on him before.

However, unfortunately for the blonde, the younger Uchiha wasn't patient when it came to getting his way. So without further ado he moved at a speed that was too fast even for her to perceive and in a fraction of a second the girl found herself flying in the air. And before she knew it she was draped over Sasuke's shoulder, squirming futilely to get free.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She screamed, "Why does this even concern you?" She questioned in desperation.

*I have no idea.* Sasuke thought as he carried the girl off. "I'm taking you home, and you can never walk around dressed like that again." He said in a dangerously impassive tone, causing Ino's head to once again be filled with confusion.

*But, why?* was all she could think.

**Next chapter is the first training session between Itachi and Sakura, which just happens to be on Konoha's Valentine's Day. So what will Itachi do to our poor pinkette? How will the new couple Sasuke and Sakura celebrate their first valentine? And exactly how will Itachi respond to that? And last but not least what will be Anko's take on all of this? And why are Jiraiya, Ino, Mikoto and Shisui involved in all of this?**

**Until next time ;) **

**Please review…. Any thoughts on what has gotten into Sasuke? **


	29. Chapter 29

Well, grab a coat cuz hell has officially frozen over, and if you're planning to go outside then watch out for the pigs flying gracefully as they celebrate the new day. That's but a fraction of how weird Shizune found this whole thing. The hockage's babysitter's grasp unconsciously tightened around little Tonton for fear that she too would join her fellow flying pigs for a tour around Konoha. Hell, if that happened she won't be surprised, not after arriving at 4 am in the morning to catch up on some delayed paperwork, only to find none other than Tsunade-sama waiting for her.

It's not that the fifth never really stayed in the office till this late, I mean quite a few times Shizune arrived to find the blonde hockage passed out on her desk from excess liquor. However, this was different. The hockage was awake. Not only that but she was also, and for the first time in years, sober. And to top it all off, she was WORKING!

Shizune had to take a few minutes to regulate her breathing patterns because she was running the risk of shock induced hyperventilation. Shizune then started pinching herself just to make sure that she wasn't seeing things. And finally, reconciling herself with the aforementioned fact of hell having had frozen over, she stepped into the office, only to once again come very close to jumping out of her skin when she realized that the hockage wasn't alone in the office.

"Oh, here you are," the hockage chirped. "Aren't you late today?" she said laughingly.

"Tsunade-sama….."

"Oh, cut her some slack Tsunade dear, not everyone's as punctual as you." The Hockage's best friend and the Uchiha's leading lady said playfully with a wink at Shizune.

"I-I…. I didn't know that I needed to be here early." Shizune said shyly. Now those were words that she never thought she'd ever have to say to her lazy superior.

At that the two elder women started laughing.

"Oh, no you weren't required to arrive early, dear." Mikoto said kindly.

"Actually, we weren't expecting you until much later on." Tsunade elaborated.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Shizune let herself relax a bit, before the confusion got the better of her. "I'm sorry but why are you two here?" She questioned before she could stop herself.

And at that, the two women looked up from the papers in their hands with sly smiles on their faces. The younger woman had to brace herself knowing full well that whenever those two got together trouble ensued.

"Well, today's a special day." The hockage said meaningfully.

"Huh?" was all Shizune managed.

"It's valentine's day, dear." Mikoto offered by way of explanation.

"And how awful would it be if we didn't make it memorable for all of Konoha's couples." Tsunade sang.

"I- I don't get it. What exactly are you two doing?" Shizune said dreading the answer.

"We, are putting together…." Mikoto started but stopped to exchanged a look with her blonde best friend, causing Shizune to shift her eyes back and forth between the two, before they both chanted in unison "A FESTIVAL"

"A-A F-Festival?"

"Yup." Mikoto said happily.

"I've already dispatched all available Jounin to start the preparations." Tsunade said pushing her giant breasts out proudly.

"You did what?" Shizune roared despite herself. "B-But why the Jounin? We need them for A-class missions and…" The poor medic started but trailed off as the two women once again flashed her two very unnerving Cheshire cat like smirks. "What?"

"Tsunade here has suspended all external missions for the day." Mikoto declared.

"SHE, WHAT?"

"Of course I did, it's Valentine's Day, and I want everyone to be here for the celebration. Plus, if I had sent the Jounin out on missions who would I have left to help put together the festival?" She questioned in a 'Dah' sort of manner.

Shizune's face went red with repressed rage. "Well, the Genin are…"

"Oh, come on Shizune." The esteemed hockage wined. "Do you really think Genin could handle such an intricate task?" She questioned, her eyes daring the younger woman to say yes.

"Ahem." Was all the medic managed. The hockage was lacking in many things, but temper wasn't one of them. And if poor Shizune were to question her right now, she knew for a fact that she would end up getting in a lot more trouble than she could possibly handle. Plus, the woman was actually working for a change. Granted, she just stopped all missions and grounded all Shinobi just to celebrate lovers' day, but at least she actually did something without being repeatedly prompted by her assistant and that in Shizune's book was enough of a consolidation prize in itself. So, for now, she was just going to grin and bear it and hope that the two smirking best friends don't turn the entire town into one giant kissing booth.

"Shizune, do you know a place where we could get kissing booths?"

"Oh God!"

.

Emerald eyes opened slowly and grudgingly. Their owner didn't really get enough sleep in lieu of the fact that she was up thinking all night and whenever her tyrannical mind allowed her body with a few moments of much desired sleep; it was only so that it could plague her with unfortunate dreams about the day to come.

Well, yes Sakura was happy about having been granted the opportunity to partake in the exams. And she was even more thrilled, and excited about the fact that the one and only Uchiha Itachi was the one to sign her up for it without even telling her. Hell, whenever she thought back to the events of last night where said Uchiha carried her out of the strip club only to inform her that he already signed her up for the exam she couldn't help but grin like the idiot she were.

He manipulated her into running around like a fool, in an attempt to get into the exam. He teased her and goaded her until her blood boiled and she vowed that she'd do anything to prove to him that she was worthy of being an Anbu. It was because of him that she ended up going along with Ino's crazy ass plan that almost got her majorly assassinated, or in her case majorly raped by a room full of women. The Kunoichi gulped at the thought of the strippers, before her mind once again drifted to the Uchiha.

The girl didn't know whether to be mad at him or to be extremely grateful and thoroughly infatuated. He saved her ass on this one. In fact he saved her ass many times before. And this time, he actually volunteered to be her tutor. And that was the reason behind her sleepless night.

*Hah, I should stop being a coward.* the medic told herself as she tossed her blanket aside and prepared to get out of bed. *I mean, I'm sure it won't be that bad.* She said in an attempt to ease her troubled mind.

*What the hell are you talking about, you moron?* her inner self shot back hysterically. *He's one of the most powerful Shinobi around. Did you see the way Sasuke used to look after training with him? He almost killed his own younger brother while simply training with him. Could you imagine what he'll do to you while he's training you! We're screwed! RUN!* Her other self pushed on, before running frantically all over Sakura's mind.

Sakura rolled her eyes. *It's no wonder I can't sleep with you running around like that all night.* She said with a sigh.

Inner Sakura stopped momentarily and looked somberly back at Sakura, *we're gonna die.* She said sadly.

*We-are-not-going-to-die.* Sakura said, spacing her words out as if talking to a child. Indeed this was like the hundredth time she has said those words to her inner self. However, said alter ego refused to believe this, which seemed to annoy Sakura even more.

Sakura twitched, *Calm down.* She said in an attempt to ration with her annoying self, *I'm the hockage's apprentice after all, even Itachi-san seems to acknowledge me, come on I should be more than able to keep as alive during this training session.* She said smugly. And for a second the two fell silent as they regarded each other, inner Sakura looking rather confused. *Don't you have any faith in my abilities.*

*Hell No!* Inner Sakura declared without missing a beat.

A second later, *WE'RE GONNA DIE!* She screamed once again, as she resumed her frantic trot.

"Just forget it." Sakura said as she lost all hope of getting her other self to believe in her. The girl shot out of bed and made her way towards the bathroom. Even though it was 4 in the morning and her appointment with Itachi wasn't for another 2 hours, she decided that it would be better to get up and busy herself rather than spend more time attempting to sleep only to be kept awake by inner Sakura's incessant ramblings and her brains traitorous portrayals of her getting her ass kicked by Itachi while Naruto and Sasuke declare that they knew this would happen all along.

After a quick shower the girl put on some pajamas and decided to go fix herself some breakfast. It was better to start getting ready for this session as early as possible, as Sakura really didn't want to run the risk of being late to a training session with Itachi. Plus, all the busy work that went into getting ready, seemed to provide Sakura with a distraction from inner Sakura's pleas for her to start writing her will.

Sakura stepped outside of her room, and into the small living room that was part of her and Ino's living quarters. Sakura's main aim was to make a beeline for the fridge that stood in the middle of said room and find herself a snack bar or a sandwich or something, that alongside a decent cup of tea was all the girl needed to start her day and put her worries to rest.

As always, Sakura received the same greeting she got every morning, "Your hair is despicable." Was Ino's daily declaration. However today something was different.

The second she stepped into the living room she had to stop and blink confusedly, "what are you guys doing?" she promptly questioned, as she was greeted by the sight of Ino, alongside Hinata and Tenten. The three of them appeared to be thoroughly disheveled. Well I guess a better term for their appearance would be that, *they look like hell.* Inner Sakura commented and Sakura couldn't help but agree.

Each of the three girls had a huge plate in front of her and they each appeared to be fumbling with a bunch of random objects. Sakura's curiosity peaked as she regarded the three girls.

"Good morning Sakura-chan." Hinata greeted shyly, or dare I say drunkenly. "We didn't mean to disturb you so early."

"Oh, you didn't Hinata. I woke up because I have a training session, you know." Sakura had already informed Hinata about the previous day's events when she arrived the day before. Ino and Tenten hadn't arrived from the strip club yet, so Sakura asked Hinata to inform them about what happened with Itachi, and tell them that Sakura had to go to sleep early because of the training session.

"Ahhh, the training session." Ino sang. "Now isn't he a true gentleman." She commented happily, before her face changed, "why couldn't his brother be more like him, the jerk!" she added, as she tore a piece of paper she had in her hand and threw it into the plate in front of her.

Sakura was even more confused than before. *Did she just tear up Sasuke's picture and throw it into a plate filled with water?* inner Sakura questioned. "What are you doing?" Sakura asked her obviously drunk friend.

"We're doing Voodoo." Tenten said happily. And from the tone of her voice Sakura could tell that she too was drunk.

"Umm, huh?" Sakura said, addressing Hinata, having figured that she'd be the one most likely to provide her with an understandable explanation, given that she appeared most sober.

"Oh, well Sakura-chan yesterday Ino-chan ran into Sa- I mean that guy, and he really annoyed her by making her leave the strip club by force." Hinata started.

"He what?" Sakura questioned. "That really doesn't sound like him."

And just like that the three girls started telling Sakura about how Ino snuck out of the club and changed only to come back and find an irate Sasuke ordering her to leave and how he brought her home against her will. They also told her how Tenten came by to kill Ino for leaving her in the club and how Hinata came by to fill Ino in on what happened with Sakura.

By the end of their little tale Sakura was even more confused than before. "And then you three ended up drinking the night away." She surmised, while the three girls nodded. "I'm sorry, but how does that explain the voodoo? And what are you doing anyway?" She questioned.

Tenten beamed, "well after Ino and I fought for a while we realized that we're all miserable."

Ino nodded her approval, and when Sakura seemed as if she didn't understand what they were talking about she elaborated, "it's Valentine's Day and none of us has a date." She said firmly. "And as a matter of fact, we're all failures when it comes to love."

"Failures?"

"Yup" Ino and Tenten said in eerie unison while Hinata nodded discreetly.

"Take for example Hinata here; she likes that idiotic orange mess, Naruto." Ino said bluntly.

Hinata blushed, "Ino-chan please don't call him idiotic….."

"Well, he is, the only thing that idiot knows how to love is ramen, other than that he won't know you liked him even if walked up to him and gave him the smooch of a lifetime, he'd probably think he had something on his face and you were trying to get it off." The blonde said sharply, causing Hinata to blush even more and then innocently pout.

Sakura couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. Her best friend while very kind and caring was rather dimwitted for the most part.

"And Tenten here is mostly a man." Ino said simply.

"WHAT?" Tenten replied crossly.

"I said 'mostly'" Ino said innocently.

"I'm not a man, it's just that I'm not good at that flirting thing." She said honestly.

"And that's probably why you'd never ever manage to get that white eyed freak you like so much." Ino accused, and to Sakura's utter fascination Tenten actually blushed.

"Tenten, is it true that you like Neji?" Sakura questioned, she had her doubts of course but because Tenten acted serious almost all the time, and never really showed an ounce of interest in her longtime teammate Sakura had absolutely no way of telling.

"Of course she does, but she doesn't even have the nerve to wear a dress in front of guy, let alone talk sexy to him. As I said; practically a guy." Ino said with no small amount of rudeness. *It seems like the alcohol's highlighting her best attributes.* Inner Sakura weighed in and Sakura mentally conquered.

"Well, how about you?" Tenten said irritably, the liquor was getting to her as well. "You spent almost your entire life infatuated by a jerk who's now dating your best friend." She said victoriously.

Ino looked offended and for a lack of a better comeback she shifted her attention to Sakura, "well she's in love with an engaged man." She said bluntly. "Hell, she doesn't even know she loves him, idiot thinks she's just attracted to the guy." She added causing Sakura's eyes to go wide.

"Hey….. what do I have to do with this?"

"You're a loser too." Tenten said drunkenly.

"That is true Sakura-chan." Hinata said uncharacteristically, liquor really was a weird little contraption.

"And we're all probably going to spend our lives alone." Ino declared.

"We could get cats." Tenten suggested.

"I like cats." Hinata weighed in.

"Guys you don't need cats I'm sure everything will end up fine…" Sakura started.

"Oh, spare me and pull up a chair and join us." Ino ordered. "Bring a plate and fill it up with water too."

"What?"

"For the voodoo." Hinata offered.

"For the millionth time, what voodoo?" Sakura questioned.

"We have all the mementos we ever collected from the guys we like, right here." Tenten started.

"And we're drowning them in water to declare to the world that we're too pretty to be bound to them anymore." Ino explained, before pausing for a second, "Or at least I am too pretty, you guys are decent looking." She added as an afterthought.

Before Tenten could reply, or Hinata could pout, Sakura interjected, "aren't you guys supposed to burn this stuff not drown them?" She questioned confusedly. *That's what they do in movies anyway.*

"We have no stove." Ino said somberly, "I would've really liked to burn them, but we decided to drown them and freeze them, as an alternative."

"What do you mean no stove, couldn't you have just used a fire juts…" Sakura started but quickly backpedaled, *what the hell am I doing, I should just be thankful that their drunken minds didn't burn down our room.* "Oh, I mean it's very smart to just drown them and freeze them." She said nervously, throwing in a fake smile as a camouflage.

"Well, will you join us?" Tenten questioned hopefully.

"Pass."

.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief once she was out of her dorm room. She decided to skip breakfast just to avoid having to join in on her friends' Valentine day's glum festivities. If she wanted someone to bring her down and make her feel like crap about her love life, all she had to do was turn to inner Sakura and the brat would be more than happy to oblige her. *Thank you very much.* Sakura said waving a hand in front of inner Sakura who was jumping excitedly at the prospect of sharing her thoughts with Sakura.

Still the girl felt sorry for her friends. The three of them were really good people in her book, and it was such a shame that they had to be so miserable on such a day. Not that she was a big believer in Valentine's or anything, but they were, and apparently to them it was a big enough thing, for the three of them to end up drinking themselves into doing voodoo. *I wish I could help.* Sakura thought grimly, as she stepped outside her dorm building.

*Oh, you can't even help yourself.* Inner Sakura said snidely. *Not to mention that you're even worse than any of them. You love an engaged man, who is moments away from beating your ass into the ground.*

*What? I don't love….ah…. and I won't be beaten….., haven't I told you that I didn't need to hear your thoughts on my life.* Sakura said crossly, having decided that a conversation with her inner self was the last thing she needed at the moment. Especially that she was seconds away from reaching the training area where she was supposed to meet Itachi.

*Well, that's not your choice now is it? My views are a bonus service that I offer, alongside a constant reminder that you have absolutely no sense of style.* Sakura's alter ego said with a smile.

*Please don't interrupt me while I'm trying to ignore you.* Sakura berated, yet her attention was drawn to something. The pink haired Kunoichi was caught off guard by all the red. Red balloons, red ribbons, red hearts, red teddy bears, red roses, red EVERYTHING.

*It's like the entire country got puked on by a giant angry strawberry.* Sakura thought humorously.

*What? You don't find the thought of a huge angry strawberry barfing, even the slightest bit amusing?* She asked inner Sakura, as said inner self was haughtily rolling her eyes at her.

*Alongside your nonexistent sense of style, and your supernatural gift for alienating men, you also have no class.* Inner Sakura declared snobby.

*At least I'm not a hallucination.* Sakura shot back.

*Why you ********#* Sakura ignored the rest of her inner's rant in favor of focusing on the red scene that currently surrounded her.

"Who could do such a thing?" Sakura asked no one in particular, before realization dawned on her as the image of a certain busty hockage came to mind.

.

A few seconds later, Sakura arrived at the training grounds. And in lieu of the fact that she had skipped breakfast and opted to run out of the house, the girl was 30 minutes early to her training. This gave Sakura a sense of relief given that she would have the opportunity to get a feel for the place before Itachi arrives.

Sakura walked in calmly and sat herself under a tree breathing in the scent of the early morning, untainted air.

Sakura allowed herself one drawled out sigh.

"It's too early to sound so tired, Sakura." Came a lilting tenor from above her.

If it wasn't for years upon years of experience with her crow like sensei and his insane ability to just magically appear on top of trees, Sakura would've jumped at the sound of Itachi's voice. Instead the girl looked up, still maintaining her relaxed posture. "It's never too early to attempt to relax Itachi-san." Sakura said earnestly.

At her words Itachi jumped off of the tee branch and landed in front of her, the girl absently noticed a giant sack like bag flung carelessly over his shoulder, which her brain instantly chalked down as a bag filled with weapons to be used to make her life even harder. "Are you nervous about training, Sakura?"

"Yup." She once again opted for the truth; after all it won't do her any good trying to lie to him, since somehow she was sure he always knows just what she's thinking. Call it paranoia but those all seeing eyes of his always gave her the feel that he could see right through her.

For his part Itachi raised an eyebrow. Her honesty came as a rather refreshing change to the Uchiha prince. In a second, said prince inclined his head forwards a challenging look in his eyes, "Would you like to quit, Sakura?" he questioned teasingly.

Sakura raised her head slightly, "Never." She said forcefully. "I'm gonna do this regardless of how nervous I am." She said with determination.

Itachi's eyes remained fixed on the girl, who's emerald orbs were twinkling in the early sun light.

"I see." He intoned. "But won't that nervousness hold you back, Sakura? It isn't my intention to go easy on you."

"I never asked for that." Sakura replied getting to her feet. "And I'll be just fine, thank you very much." She added folding her arms under her chest, vaguely aware of just how childish she looked at the moment. Anbu captain or not Sakura really didn't want to be cut any slack, as a matter of fact the only thing she wanted was, "Itachi-san." She started again, adopting a confident posture and looking the man dead in the eyes, "like you said before I need to be deserving of getting into Anbu. That's why I'll never ask you to go easy on me." She said sounding a lot more serious.

"Hn." Was Itachi's reply, before he turned away and started walking to the middle of the training grounds.

Sakura balled her fists the moment the Uchiha turned away. *Oh, how that 'Hn' of his annoys me.* She thought darkly as she followed him. *I make a five minute long speech, showing my courage and guts and all he has to offer is one word.* She added, her legendary quick temper mentally flaring.

*Try one sound, that was barely a word.* Inner Sakura offered helpfully.

Sakura was so busy with her mental tantrum that she completely missed the fact that Itachi decided to come to a stop once he reached the middle of the training ground. This caused the girl to walk right into Itachi's back, causing him to drop his giant sack.

Sakura backed away quickly, her hands shooting up to her face to touch her nose, "ouch" she said distractedly, while Itachi turned around to give her what could only be termed as the mother of all impassive looks. *Oh, he's gonna kill us.* Sakura concluded swiftly.

*What? Do you mean to tell me that he's not used to morons walking right into his back. Who has he been training?* Inner Sakura said sarcastically meriting herself a punch square in the face.

*Now your nose hurts too.* Sakura said victoriously, with a saccharine sweet smile.

"Sakura," Itachi started, more than ready to reprimand his newest student, however, he stopped once the look on her face changed from that of a deer stuck in the headlights, to a surprised look, and then to a look of someone barely able to contain her laughter, as her eyes fixated on something behind him.

The Uchiha heir turned around dangerously; ready to decapitate whoever was distracting her from his aptly worded put down. However, a second later he froze feeling Sakura's eyes on him.

When Sakura bumped into Itachi he dropped his giant bag. Sakura, who was expecting it to be a bag filled with dangerous and destructive weapons wasn't prepared at all for seeing a bunch of cute pink teddy bears, red flowers and boxes of chocolate roll out of the bag.

One glimpse at the teddy bears littering the floor and Itachi turned back around to face Sakura.

The Anbu captain's eyes narrowed dangerously, as he watched the girl valiantly struggle to restrain herself from breaking into a fit of laughter. Somehow the idea of Uchiha Itachi carrying around teddy bears was gut wrenchingly hilarious to the young medic.

Itachi's eyebrow twitched as a few stifled giggles escaped the girl's throat.

*Don't laugh.* Sakura pleaded mentally. However, this was proving to be very difficult, given that Itachi's narrowed eyes and unusually tense posture made the whole thing that much funnier.

The girl's survival instincts told her that it wouldn't be a good idea to laugh right now.

*The hell with it!* the medic thought as she threw caution to the wind and proceeded to double over in laughter.

Itachi tried to fix her under a venomous glare, but all he ended up doing was make her laugh even harder.

"I would have you know Sakura, that it is not a good idea to laugh at your instructor." Itachi said venomously. For the life of him the Uchiha prince wasn't used to being laughed at. As a matter of fact, as far as he knows; no one has ever laughed at him before, and most definitely not to his face, and what was more certain was that no one has ever proceeded to point at him while doing it as if he has just sprouted a new head.

Adored, coveted, envied, feared, respected, admired, but never ever, laughed at.

*Isn't he cute when he's all flustered and stuff.* Inner Sakura cooed.

For her part, Sakura who was still struggling to contain her laughter, couldn't help but agree.

"Sakura." The Uchiha heir hissed, however to no avail.

In a minute Itachi lost all hope and stood silently glaring at the girl who started drawing in deep breathes to try and calm herself down.

Posture square, eyes cold, and with arms crossed in front of him Itachi stood there regarding the girl. His eyebrow twitching every few seconds, was the only thing giving away just how annoyed he was at being laughed at and according to Sakura this made him that much more attractive than he normally is, which is just unfair given just how attractive he normally was.

For his part, Itachi was starting to wonder whether this girl was scared of him at all.

"Are you done?" Itachi asked coldly after a few minutes.

Sakura nodded her head, having finally regained her bearings.

For a second, Itachi just regarded Sakura, before he decided to elaborate.

"They are part of a mission." Itachi started, before glaring at Sakura once again because she was once again very close to breaking into a fit of laughter.

"It's fine Itachi-san." Sakura said waving a hand in front of her face. "If you like teddy bears then who am I to… hahahahaha…"

Once again Itachi twitched and masterfully tuning Sakura's last comment out, he pushed on, "all Jounin are supposed to assist with the festival preparations." He paused, "you will be assisting too after this training is over."

"Huh?"

"Those are hockage-sama's orders for tonight's festival."

"This day really is annoying." Sakura surmised addressing no one in particular.

"In fact it is overwhelming in its capacity to annoy." Itachi said darkly, eyeing Sakura meaningfully.

Sakura felt her blood run cold. *Way to go idiot, now he really is going to kill us.* Inner Sakura berated.

"Is there a reason why you despise this day, Sakura." Itachi questioned as an afterthought. Somehow, Sakura didn't seem like the kind of person who would be cynical enough to despise Valentine's Day.

"Oh, I don't." Sakura, said surprised that he would actually care enough to ask about what she felt, especially after she just pissed him off like that. "It's just that, this day has a way of making people feel miserable." Sakura said, thinking back to the state she left her friends in.

"Miserable?" Itachi questioned. "Are you….."

"No, no it's not me." Sakura elaborated rapidly, the last thing she wanted was for him to think she was desperate, not that she had any reason to care about what he thought or anything. "It's Ino Tenten and Hinata, my friends you know…. I was just thinking that I would really like to help them out." She said quickly but couldn't help but feel like she said a bit too much.

"I see." Itachi said apprehensively. "And how do you plan on helping them, Sakura?"

"Ummm, I don't know yet. But I guess there must be a way to get them together with those they like I mean…."She started but trailed off not knowing what to say next.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Sakura?" Itachi questioned impassively.

"W-what do you mean?" Sakura asked after a long moment. "Why would I not want to help my friends?" She added in confusion.

For a second, Itachi just regarded Sakura, before explaining, "I was under the impression that the one Yamanaka-san desires is my brother, Sakura." Itachi said in monotone.

Sakura looked as confused as ever.

"Umm, I don't see the problem, she's my friend and I want to help her be with the guy she likes." Sakura said earnestly, before realization dawned on her. *Oh, God, Sasuke is my boyfriend now, and I just said that I want to help Ino get together with him.* She finally caught up to Itachi's train of thought.

*And strangely enough, this isn't the weirdest thing you've ever said.* Inner Sakura teased.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "I take it you don't care that much for my Ototo, Sakura." Itachi said, and for a second Sakura could swear that she saw his onyx orbs glisten in the early sunlight.

Sakura fell silent for a second, before opting to say the truth, "he's one of my best friends." She said earnestly.

"Is that all, Sakura?" Itachi questioned.

"I really don't want to hurt Sasuke-kun by saying something like this, I mean he said that….."

"I will help you." Itachi cut her off, his eyes darkening considerably.

Sakura was taken aback for a second, by his strange declaration, as well as by the sudden change in his demeanor, from light and slightly annoyed to serious and utterly dangerous.

"H-Help me?" The girl parroted confusedly.

"Yes, I shall assist you in making your friends happier, Sakura." Itachi said in a professional tone.

"You really don't have to. It's not like I have a plan or something…"

"Leave that to me." Itachi interrupted once again. "I assure you, Sakura, that by the end of tonight's festival Hinata Hyuuga and Uzumaki Naruto, Tenten-san And Neji Hyuuga…."

"Hey …. W-Waaait, I never said that those were the guys my friends liked, it's not that they don't like them I mean…."

"And most importantly my brother and Yamanaka Ino will be together." Itachi finished darkly, his eyes cast far into the future, as he completely ignored Sakura's little rant.

"Umm, h-how will you do that?" Sakura asked despite herself.

And as a response Sakura received a very unexpected answer, she got a sexy as hell flat out smirk from the master of stoicness himself.

"If you survive this training Sakura, you will have a chance to know." Itachi said darkly, before his eyes bled crimson.

*Oh, Shit.* Inner Sakura declared before making a run for it.

**Well, I planned on having the entire training and the entire V-day festival in this chapter, but then I realized that this would make me a horrible author who's just rushing her story through. Accordingly, next chapter will have the training session, and hopefully part of the festival (I say hopefully) **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. And many thanks go out to those who reviewed the last one. **

**Did you guys know that Tenten's last name was never revealed in Naruto o.O I sure didn't. **

**Anyway, please let me know what you think. **

**Until next time ;) **


	30. Chapter 30

**Alright, so, I'm baaaaaack! I know it has been a long time, but now I'm all done with exams and similar trivial matters, and I'm more than ready to revive my muse and finish this story. **

**Now from now on I'll be updating on regular basis, which means that I update within a one week interval from the last update. Also, I want to give huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed, or sent me messages regarding this story over the last period. I really appreciate it guys, and I dedicate this chapter to you. **

**I hope you like this one.**

Silence prevailed, as a sense of anticipation coursed through the very air. Eyes widened in sheer awe, as the raven struck a square pose; crimson orbs fixated dangerously on the defenseless immobile target. And just like that he took off towards the sky.

Eyes followed him until the early morning light blinded the admiring eyes. And without a second of hesitation, the silence was broken as a bunch of Kunai knives found their way to their various targets only to hit them dead on. Each of the targets was concealed and obscured in a manner that could have caused most shinobi to break out in cold sweat as they pondered the impossibility of hitting each of those targets all at once, but not him.

The young Uchiha then continued to soar gracefully through the air, or so it seemed to the many fangirls desperately trying to contain their cries of delight as they strived to keep themselves concealed and watch the Uchiha train.

But, of course he knew they were there. And while he would never admit it, Sasuke kinda enjoyed the attention of having those hordes of women rise with the early morning rays just to hide in trees and observe his training. As for the women, they had no complaints, I mean what could be more enthralling than getting to watch Uchiha Sasuke train in all his shirtless glory, (except maybe watching him train with Itachi). The only problem was that they could barely contain their squeals of delight each time the young Uchiha hits a mark, hell, if they could they'd squeal every time the man breathes.

Sasuke returned regally to the ground, his chin held high in silent pride. To his onlookers, the guy was the very personification of hotness; he was sexy, powerful, and graceful and to top it all off he boasted an almost inhumane capacity to be indifferent.

The women's eyes all glazed over as they regarded their dream guy, *perfect* they all thought in unison. Nothing could ruin such perfection, right?

Not quite;

"Temeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Came a cheerful greeting, as a fumbling mass of orange came tumbling down from the sky: only to land right on top of the unsuspecting prince charming.

A second later, the women who were hiding in the trees found themselves engaged in a collective eye rolling maneuver as they all pondered the many ways in which they would want to hurt the orange mass.

"Teme?" Naruto questioned looking around him in an adorably innocent manner. "I could have sworn I just saw him…." He commented absently.

"Get…. Off… Me" came a muffled yet palpably fuming voice from beneath him.

Naruto's attention was finally drawn to the fact that he was sitting on top of his arch rival, "what are you doing on the ground, Teme? I thought you were training." Naruto commented accusingly.

Sasuke almost rolled his eyes, his temper flaring silently. "Dobe….." He hissed before pumping some chakra to his fists and using them to push up off the ground and in the processes sending his annoying friend flying across the clearing.

"I was training, until you came." Sasuke commented irritably.

Naruto briskly got to his feet, before dusting himself off and looking around. "Oh I see, you're doing the Kunai throwing thing that your brother taught you." He concluded insightfully. "Honestly, I don't see why this is even important." He pushed on, as he once again made his way to his best friend. "I mean, why do you have to throw Kunai anyway? Why not just pound the bloody idiots into the ground and get it done with?"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched slightly, as he thought of one bloody idiot that he would really like to pound right now.

"What do you want?" the Uchiha questioned.

At that, the future Hokage beamed at his friend, "I want you to come with me." He almost sang. "we need to help with the festival preparations."

"I will have nothing to do with that." Sasuke said crossly.

"But, teme…." Naruto started to whine. To say the truth the blonde found the idea of a whole day dedicated to celebrating to be a rather refreshing change. Otherwise, he'd have to spend his day training.

"I'm not going. This is final." Sasuke said and without waiting for an answer he turned around and started gathering the Kunai knives which were now stuck to various targets around the clearing. Once he's done with that, the raven would once again show off his prowess and precision by aiming the knives at yet more tricky targets. He could just hear the girls gasp in unison at the display that he's about to put on. Not that he was doing this for attention or anything, but the attention sure does help.

However, the young Uchiha couldn't help but notice the prolonged absence of a girl who used to be a fixture when it comes to observing his early morning training. Right after he made his big declaration regarding Sakura, Ino stopped coming. Not that he cares or anything, but he sure found it weird. As a matter of fact the annoying blonde has watched him train for years now. Everyday she'd be the first to arrive at his vacancy of choice. Most of the time she even arrived before him and he could hear her heart pound as he regally made his way into the clearing.

Years have passed and he actually got used to the familiar presence of his most adoring fan. She even followed him everywhere, trying her best to get his attention. But the Uchiha made sure to give her none, constantly snubbing her and walking away. But for some reason now that she's no longer around he couldn't help but feel rather…. "Teme!"

Naruto's cry snapped the raven out of his mental reverie, something that he was most grateful for, given that he didn't really wanna know where that particular train of thought was gonna lead him.

"What?" The Uchiha said impassively.

"You have to come help with the preparations. It's the Hockage's orders." Naruto said urgently.

"I said I won't…."

"Well, she thought you'd say so." Naruto cut in with a sneaky smile. "That's why she told me to tell you that: if you don't come she'd make you dress up as cupid for the big festival tonight." Naruto paused for dramatic effect before pushing on with an evil grin, "She'd make sure you look like the real thing, diaper and all…" Naruto managed before he broke into a fit of laughter, "Oh…. God… I can only imagine you…. Teme… wearing nothing but a diaper and your grumpy expression….. hehhehehehe…. Priceless!" He exclaimed unable to contain his laughter.

"Shut up Dobe" Sasuke said crossly, his eyebrow twitching slightly as he couldn't help but wince at the mental image.

And at that the hordes of fangirls went stock still as they too conjured up the image of a diapered Sasuke Uchiha wielding a giant bow and expertly striking the hearts of poor maidens like them with his unwavering aim. "Kawaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Echoed dozens of screams from the trees.

Naruto looked up in shock, "What the…"

"Let's just go." Sasuke said in defeat. It will be a cold day in hell before those rabid fangirls get to see **the **Sasuke Uchiha in a diaper, *Hell No.*

.

Yup Sakura Haruno, the bona fide medic and renowned Kunoichi, a woman with a temper that can only be rivaled by her hot headed mentor, a woman who has managed to make a name for herself and carve out a much deserved place in Konoha's ranking; Sakura is now fully convinced that she is an idiot.

Yup, a complete and utter idiot for even having had the slightest sliver of hope that she might survive this training session. *No way in hell.* She concluded.

As a matter of fact, she was an even bigger idiot for having had that audacity to challenge Uchiha Itachi.

You see, after saying some very weird things about helping her friends out with their love lives, Itachi suddenly went all serious and Sakura found herself staring into two very red eyes.

**Flashback to 4 hours ago: **

"W-What do you mean; if I survive this?" Sakura questioned hesitantly, "why would I not…."

"Sakura," Itachi cut her off impassively. He started walking forwards towards her with lengthy strides. In no time the much taller figure was looming over Sakura's tiny one, as the legendary Uchiha literally looked down at the medic.

*Run!* Inner Sakura squealed.

*It's a scare tactic.* Sakura argued, forcing herself to be rational. *He's trying to intimidate me.* She concluded raising her head up and meeting Itachi's eyes evenly. Big mistake!

*Congratulations, you just stared into a pair of activated Sharingan eyes. YOU MORON!* This scream of inner Sakura's was the last thing Sakura heard before she completely lost grip on reality.

In a second, she opened her eyes to find herself in a bizarre alternate universe, all in black and white. The girl was more than surprised to see that her arms and legs were securely and almost excruciatingly bound to what appears to be a solid metal cross.

Sakura looked around frantically, her mind valiantly attempting to analyze what happened and maybe try and come up with a plan.

Unfortunately, all her poor mind could come up with, was the old "wriggle desperately against your shackles" move. And so she did.

With all her might the Kunoichi tried her best to break free of the offending manacles, but to no avail. "What the…" She said desperately as she attempted to gather her chakra only to realize that for some reason she was no longer capable of doing so. *Where is all my chakra?* She mentally questioned.

The girl was beyond frustrated. She knew for a fact that she so cleverly managed to get herself caught into a sharingan trap and while she has been training with Sasuke for years, the boy never really used such a trick on her before, so she didn't know how to deal with such a technique.

All of a sudden Sakura started feeling rather helpless. She was tied up, with no hope of breaking free, her chakra was restrained leaving her absolutely defenseless, not to mention that she didn't even have control over her mind as she was quite sure that given how powerless she felt; Itachi has now officially gained full control over all her senses. *Unbelievable.* Sakura thought in frustration as she gazed desperately over the morose black and white landscape.

It appeared like there was nothing else in this place, nothing but her and the cross she was secured to. She couldn't even see an end or a beginning to the place, just a vast grim dichromatic world that was so utterly silent.

Some time passed, Sakura didn't really know how much but a period of time passed, it felt like an hour, but it could have been more. During this time, the pinkette struggled repeatedly against her restraints. She was determined not to call out for help or call her captor's name. She knew that this was what he wanted, and this was the very reason why he was keeping her here without even saying a word to her. She kept on struggling and absolutely refusing to give up and just let herself be completely dominated by the chains.

Some more time went by, another hour maybe? No probably more; try two or three hours, where the girl wriggled nonstop. She was growing tired, not to mention that her resolve was weakening. *Oh Kami.* She thought desperately, as she found herself missing the one thing she never thought she'd ever long for: inner Sakura's voice. *Hell No!* She thought frantically. *I'll never be that desperate.*

She pushed on, closing her eyes and attempting to once more conjure up her chakra, to help her break free. She knew that if she could stir her chakra she would not only be able to break out of the iron manacles but she would also; be able to escape the Uchiha's hold on her mind by breaking the Genjutsu.

Sakura knew that he was a master of Genjutsu, but she valiantly told herself that she knew herself to be a Genjutsu type and that given that she had a considerable amount of chakra; she might actually be able to break free. False hope or not, the kunoichi knew that this was all she got the moment. And clinging to the last remaining bits of hope and determination the girl pushed on valiantly focusing on streaming her chakra through its normal channels, but to no avail.

Another expanse of time lazily crawled by the girl, as her senses began to numb, the only thing she's aware of is the deafening silence that seemed rather endless, alongside the augmenting sense of desperation that was weighing down on her every sense. *Do I cry out?* She pondered in defeat. *Will he let me go if I do?* She questioned again. *Why isn't he doing anything? Isn't he supposed to be torturing me?* She once again questioned only to arrive at the conclusion that leaving her for what seems like ages, with little to no hope of solace was in itself the very definition of pain. After all, what could be more painful, than losing hope?

"Hell no." Sakura declared eyes fluttering open. *I won't lose hope.* She thought with renewed resolve. She once again started fighting against her restraints, while trying to force her chakra to respond.

"It's futile, Sakura." Came a husky voice that she knew so well. Sakura started looking around, hoping desperately to see him, but he was nowhere to be found, just an omnipresent voice, that seemed to be coming from everywhere.

Sakura swallowed her disappointment at not finding him, and continued to struggle, "I don't care if it's futile. I'm not giving up." The girl screamed towards the sky, not knowing where she should be looking.

"If it will lead you to nowhere, should you not give it up?" Itachi questioned in a grim tone.

"No." Sakura replied without missing a beat.

"You are only taxing your body Sakura. Giving up will spare you this pain." He said darkly, and to her utter horror all light seemed to dissipate as everything faded to black. From a grim dichromatic world to dead darkness. Sakura forced her eyes to stay open despite the fact that she could no longer see anyway.

"No." Sakura screamed again, as she continued to fight her seemingly hopeless war.

"Surrender to the darkness Sakura, there is nothing you could do." Itachi's voice echoed again, a melancholy whisper that seemed to be the materialization of every dark thought she's ever had. How long has it been now, a week? A month? Or maybe even a year. She didn't know how long, it just felt too long, too hard, too dark.

"It was your fault to begin with, Sakura" Itachi spoke again, his voice having a presence that seemed even darker than the permanent night enshrouding the girl.

"M-My fault?" The girl stuttered.

"Your carelessness and inadequacy landed you here." He spoke once again and Sakura found herself falling easily and consciously into his trap. Yes, she looked into his eyes, she was careless enough to stare up into the eyes of a man who is hands down the most dangerous Shinobi in their country, she was stupid to do that and so utterly arrogant.

"It is your lack of abilities that's keeping you hostage." Itachi spoke again. And Sakura couldn't help but think that yes, she was utterly defenseless, and weak, hell, if she were someone else maybe she would have stood a chance, maybe just maybe she might have been able to break free, or at least make a small dent in the shackles.

"My brother and Uzumaki Naruto: would they ever be this powerless?" Itachi once again spoke and Sakura physically winced at the words as her insecurities came to the surface. She has always compared herself to her teammates. She has forever been worried, that she'd never be able to fight on their level and would eternally be nothing but the burden that weighs them down, a frivolous, powerless girl with no potential and no hope.

"I-I….."

"Even they don't trust you, Sakura. The two of them, didn't even think you could make it through the exam. They went without you, did they not?"

"They…."

"And you, you didn't trust yourself either. You weren't even going to try, Sakura. You know the truth, don't you?"

"The truth…" Sakura repeated in a stupefied daze, it was as if he dug down into her very soul and uncovered all her insecurities, the insecurities that she didn't even feel comfortable admitting to herself. And at the moment, with the darkness and the uncontrollable lapse of time paired with the silence and the all knowing voice; the girl couldn't see anything but those insecurities.

"The truth Sakura….. Do you know it?" Itachi said once more, his strong voice echoing through the darkened contours of Sakura's mind.

"The truth….." She parroted once again, unable to think for herself as she was consumed with desperation.

"The truth, Sakura, is that you are not fit to be a Kunoichi, the only thing you can do; is wait around in hopes of getting saved." Itachi's words blatantly spelled out the very core of her insecurities, "That's why you became a medic, is it not? You decided to seek a kind alternative, since you knew you can't really fight."

"B-But… I-I have my chakra and…"

"A few moves that can barely compare to what real fighters can do. You have always known Sakura; that you were mediocre at best, not even close to where your teammates stand."

"I-I…"

"Give up, Sakura." He reiterated. "Let the darkness consume you. Stop resisting the chains." He paused. "You truly are powerless."

Silence prevailed after that, as Sakura's strength seemed to give out. For a few seconds she hung there from the chains, swinging in the aftermath of her valiant struggle. Her mind was drawing a blank, vaguely aware of where she was, as she started to give into the darkness, *That's all I can do.* She thought. *He is right, if Sasuke was here, he would've probably been able to use his own Sharingan to break out.* She thought wretchedly. *And if it were Naruto….. If it were Naruto…. He… he.* She paused eyes flying open once again, *He would have never given up.* She concluded her mind suddenly clearing up. *He would never give up.* She repeated again. *And neither should I. If he could do it, then so could I.*

And on that note she went back to fighting again. "I won't give up!" She screamed surprising herself at just how confident she sounded. "I won't." she repeated. "It might be true that I'm not the most powerful Shinobi around, but I've come so far and I know I can be much better. I'm not weak, I'm the hockage's apprentice damn it and I've worked so hard to be strong, and I'm not about to let you or anyone else convince me that I'm nothing but a deadweight; I'm an excellent medic and a very good Kunoichi and one day I will become powerful enough to stand on equal grounds with the best of them. Until then I will not give up!" She screamed once again. "So go ahead, keep me in this darkness, do as you please, there's nothing that you can say that will make me lose hope. You yourself said it, you said that I need to try and here I am trying, and I will keep trying no matter what." She finished and much to her surprise she found her eye assaulted by the light.

A second later she was shocked to realize that she was standing at the same place she was standing days ago, staring up into a pair of revolving crimson orbs. Sakura was still entranced by the orbs; she couldn't look away until they stopped moving and the faint pattern etched within them faded to black, in a second she was staring into clear onyx. Sakura blinked.

"Well said." Itachi said simply, before taking a step away. "Time for the next portion of your training." He pushed on in an unfazed voice.

"Wh-what?" Sakura muttered in confusion, still frozen in place. "H-how long has it been?"

"The time in that dimension is quite different." Itachi offered by way of explanation. "In that dimension, you have spent 3 days." He explained, causing Sakura's eyes to go wide.

"It sure seemed like longer." She said distractedly.

"However, in reality it has only been 3 seconds."

"WHAT!"

Sakura screamed, snapping herself out of her trance. "Three seconds, that's it?"

"Hn."

"B-But…"

"Let's move on, Sakura." He said impassively.

*That jerk.* Sakura roared mentally. *He's acting as if he didn't just mess with my head and almost destroyed every shred of confidence I had. What the hell!*.

*Is that the story you're going with?* Inner Sakura said bitterly as she finally made an appearance.

*You're hereeee.* Sakura said happily surprising both of them. *Ahem, I mean, damn it, you're back.* She quickly amended.

*Don't give me that.* Inner Sakura said in a betrayed tone. *I know what you've done.* She added accusingly.

*Hah? What have I done?*

Inner Sakura rolled her eyes, *don't you play dumb, I know you pushed me out of your mind so that you could go frolic with the hot guy?*

*What!* Sakura said blinking in shock. *Out of all the dumb things you have managed to conclude over the years, this has got to be the dumbest. This was a Genjutsu you moron, a GENJUTSU, he was practically torturing me for three days, he just said so himself and all you come up with is that I kicked you out so that I can…*

*Pesh…* Was inner Sakura's reply.

*Pesh?* Sakura repeated in confusion. *What does that mean?*

*It means that I can see through your lie. You two are in cahoots to try and hide it from me, but I see right through it missy.* She said placing her hands on her hips and raising her eyebrows in quite the display of fortitude. *I'm smart you know.* She added wisely.

*You're hopeless.* Was Sakura's desperate conclusion.

*No, you are…. You are hopeless….* Inner Sakura said, her voice cracking as she was seemingly on the verge of tears. *You're hopeless.* She repeated, fountains of tears pouring out of her eyes only to pool around her feet in a rather cartoonish manner, *You keep me there to witness your stupidity, your questionable judgment, your impaired fashion sense, your lack of talent and appeal when it comes to guys, but when you finally have one…. One interesting moment with a very hot guy, you… *Sob* …. You…*Sob*…. You just push me Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ...*Sob**.

Sakura was too busy with her mental reunion with her other self that she didn't notice the Uchiha who was giving her a funny look, after she failed to comply with his order, as well as reply to his numerous calls.

Leaning, so very close to her, Itachi put her lips to her ear and said; "What are you doing?"

Sakura blinked, and without even snapping back to reality she replied, "Giving that idiot a piece of my mind, who does she think she is." She said distractedly, before her eyes focused and realizing what she just said and how close the Uchiha was to her, she took a hasty step back, tripped over her own two feet and came tumbling down to the ground.

A second later, the girl lay sprawled on the ground, gazing up at the now amused Uchiha with a look akin to that displayed on the face of a poor defenseless rat, now cornered by a large slithering snake.

"Ah, I… I was talking to… I mean I was….."

"Talking to yourself." Itachi finished for her.

"No… I mean yes… I mean no… How'd you know….. No… no… she's not me… I mean I wasn't talking to anyone… You know….hahahahaha…. That's funny you thought I was talking to someone. Hahahaha…. Ah."

*Now that was painful.* Inner Sakura commented.

*Just shut up.* Sakura said putting a hand on her forehead in sheer desperation. For his part, Itachi was smirking as he regarded the floundering girl.

"I see." He said simply, schooling his face back into its customary porcelain mask. "Now that you are done, talking or not talking to whoever you were talking or not talking to, Sakura, let us proceed with the training."

"Proceed?"

Once again Itachi turned to leave, without waiting for a reply from the girl.

"Hey," She said in an effort to stop him from leaving.

"Wait…" She added getting to her feat.

"Wait," She repeated this time running after him and throwing herself in front of him in an effort to stop him.

Itachi came to an elegant stop and regarded the girl with a bored expression on his face.

"What do you mean 'proceed with the training'; do you even know what you just did to me? Or the things you said; you told me I was….."

"I merely stated what you think of yourself, Sakura." Itachi said matter of factly. "It was up to you to dispute it."

"Dispute it?"

"Hn." Itachi said, as he once again proceeded to walk, "as I once told you, 'you need to believe in yourself if you want to become an anbu', you can't expect to make it as an anbu or even as a Kunoichi if you proceed to carry around those insecurities." He paused as Sakura made an effort to keep up with his brisk pace, "And now that you have faced those insecurities; I can proceed to train you." He added in monotone.

Sakura fell silent for a while, her mind a world of ideas, as she absently kept pace with the man. He was testing her after all, the reason he said those things was for her to disprove them, but how he came to arrive at the very things that always unsettled her, was beyond her. How this man, whom she barely knew before she came to this school; managed to always understand how she felt and what she needed, really escaped her.

"I-Itachi-san." She whispered after a moment of silence.

Itachi only inclined his head towards her as a sign that he was listening.

"Do you think I can make it?" She said in a low tone, that any other person might have missed it, but with his keen ears, Itachi easily heard her.

"The important thing is what you think, Sakura." He said simply.

"Hai" She replied promptly. "I'm gonna do my best." She said beaming up at the Uchiha, which for some reason took the man by surprise bringing him to a complete stop, as he regarded the smiling girl.

Itachi quickly regained his bearings, silently chastising himself for being entranced by a mere smile, "If you do that Sakura, I guarantee you, that you will make it." He said, his eyes reflecting a quick glimmer of warmth, which caused the girl to smile once again and then to blush as she took in the way he was regarding her.

On that note, Itachi turned around and continued walking.

"W-where are we going?" Sakura questioned once again trying to keep up with him.

"We have a date." Itachi said with a sly smirk.

"Hah." Sakura said eloquently, her face once again flashing a becoming shade of pink.

Itachi smirked down at the girl, easily reading her train of thought. "Guy-San and Lee-San are waiting for us."

"G-Guy sensei and Lee? But why?"

"We are to join them for their morning training."

"Oh- I see." She said cooperatively, before she remembered something, "Wait a second," She almost screamed, "Doesn't their morning training involve running all the way around Konoha as many times as it takes for one of them to collapse?"

"Hn." Itachi replied.

"Oh come on, we really are gonna do that, I mean…"

"Don't you think you can handle it, Sakura?" Itachi said, in a challenging tone. "I don't expect you to outlast any of them in your first attempt, but I expect you to try."

That seemed to trigger her renowned temper, "Hah, of course I could outlast them." She said in a fake confident voice. " I could outlast anyone." She added haughtily.

"Is that so?"

"It is so." She replied childishly.

All of a sudden Itachi came to a stop, and before she knew it, he somehow came to be standing behind her. Leaning down he whispered in her ear, "Well, then I would like to see you outlast me, Sa-Ku-Ra." His closeness and the delicious way he just rolled her name off his tongue sent shivers down the girl's spine. She was too entranced that she didn't even realize that Rock Lee and his role model the almighty Guy sensei were approaching them.

Itachi straightened up as Sakura attempted to catch her breath.

"Sakuraaa-chaan." Lee greeted snapping her out of her Itachi induced trance. The green mass made a bee line straight for the girl as his sensei laughed boisterously and greeted the Uchiha.

"I'm so happy you didn't stick to your dream of becoming a guy Sakura-chan." Lee declared once he reached her.

"Huh?" *The hell's he talking about?* Sakura mentally questioned. *Has he officially lost it?*.

*No you idiot; the last time we saw him was when you were dressed up as a guy and attempting to go into the strip club. Genius thought you wanted to get in touch with your inner guy, which given the way you dress; I think it's safe to conclude that you always are.* Inner Sakura explained haughtily.

"You, know, you were dressed as a man and all. And while you looked brilliant as a guy, I think your youthful spirit shines more when you are a gir…mmmfff…" The rest of Lee's rant was cut off as Sakura muffled his mouth with her hand.

Turning to the very curious Guy sensei and her own instructor, the girl only managed a nervous laugh, which was greeted by a confused glance from Guy and a flat out smirk from the Uchiha who knew exactly what Lee was talking about.

"Ano, shall we start then?" Sakura said, desperately trying to divert their attention away from the subject.

"Hn." Itachi said, exchanging a look with Guy, before he took off into a fascinatingly swift run.

"Wait." Sakura declared, before she took off after him, forgoing Lee in the process.

"Sakuraa-chaan. Wait for me!" Lee declared before he ran after her.

Left behind, wearing a brilliant grin and a huge amount of green spandex was the one and only Guy Sensei, the man admired their youthful spirits for a second before he asked no one in particular, "Did Uchiha Itachi just smirk?" He questioned before he chalked it down to mere youth induced delusions, before taking off after them.

**End Of Flashback. **

And that's how, four hours later, Sakura still found herself running around Konoha, her strength was quickly fading, hell, even Lee and Guy sensei the world renowned youthful spirits, looked like they were seconds away from keeling over.

However, for his part, Uchiha Itachi looked like he was merely taking a walk through a flower garden. Not a hair out of place, and not even a stray drop of sweat marring the sheer perfection that was him. His breathing was normal, his chakra was flowing with ease and his muscles were rippling underneath his white T-shirt as he ran in such a graceful manner that made him look as if he was merely floating on air. Sakura couldn't help but sigh as she admired the man running in front of her.

Even more miserable is that she looked like hell. Hair in complete disarray, sweat all over, and even covered in dirt from that time when Lee began to say something about how he supported her in her quest to change genders and she found herself compelled to topple him over into a pile of mud to shut him up; only to be dragged down with him.

The girl sighed as she remembered the weirdly amused look the Uchiha gave her before he resumed his brisk trot.

But, by God she was tired, she was tired of running, she was tired of looking like shit, she was even more tired of the moronic duo who were currently spewing all kinds of verses about youth in an attempt to keep themselves moving forwards, but she was even more annoyed with herself for making that huge declaration about how she could outlast anyone in this test of stamina, cuz now she had to keep going no matter what. After all, she did challenge Itachi.

*Now you've done it.* Inner Sakura said gloatingly.

.

"Oh God, this is what evil must taste like." Naruto whined as he spat out a huge chuck of what looked like a cookie, with a gagging noise.

"You jerk." A skinny brunette said in an offended tone, before she raised a hand and smacked the outspoken blonde across the face.

"B-But…. Wait… I didn't mean to…. Ah just forget it." Naruto finished in a dejected tone as the girl blew past him like a winter storm.

For his part Sasuke coughed to cover a little chuckle at his friend's expense. The two were working on decorating the part of town to which they were assigned, when this random girl showed up. At first they thought she was a Sasuke fan, especially that she had a heart shaped candy box in hand, however, they soon realized that she was of a rare breed, the very hard to locate, 'Naruto Fan'. The girl shyly made her way up to the handsome blonde and offered him the candy.

But of course, she ended up meeting the same fate that almost any other girl who ever fell for the blonde has met before; obliviousness.

The blonde's crude comment naturally sent the girl running for the hills, in the process assuring Sasuke that the world still makes sense. After all, his dobe of a friend would never know that a girl liked him, if she stripped down to her birthday suit and screamed come get me. At that thought the raven had to cough once more to conceal a grin.

"I don't get it teme," Naruto whined. "Why'd she leave?" He questioned innocently.

"I am sure that you telling her that her candy tastes like evil had nothing to do with it." Sasuke said snidely.

"Then why?" Naruto pushed on obliviously.

"Hopeless." Sasuke said in desperation.

"Oh, Teme, speaking of evil; we aren't out of silver bullets are we?" Naruto said, his eyes fixed on something behind Sasuke.

"What?"

"I think that's the only way we could kill her. That, or a wooden stake." He added thoughtfully.

"What are you talking about dobe?" Sasuke questioned, busy with the decorations.

"Good morning, Sasuke-Kun." Came a chilling female voice.

Sasuke didn't have to turn, as this was a voice that he would like nothing but to forget.

"What do you want Anko?" He questioned without turning around.

"Can't a girl say happy Valentine's day to her future brother?" She said in a saccharine sweet tone.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke questioned in a cold tone.

"Well obviously she ran out of small children's souls and she's here to eat ours." Naruto declared, eyes cautiously fixed on the woman whom he has long since decided was Satan's mistress.

"Leave." Anko said shooting him a dirty look.

"Dobe you don't have to….." Before Sasuke could finish that sentence Naruto had already disappeared. "Hopeless." Sasuke couldn't help but comment.

"We need to talk, Sasuke-Kun."

"I have nothing to talk to you about." Sasuke said, finally turning to look at her. The young Uchiha gave her a venomous glare.

"Oh, but you do, Sasuke-Kun. This is the most important stage of our plan, if you do it right; I assure you that Sakura-Chan, will be all yours and will never have an eye for any other man again."

**Please Review :D **


	31. Chapter 31

"Honey, please wait." A guy screamed in desperation, as he chased after his enraged wife. That damn valentine's day it was driving all the women crazy, it wasn't 11 in the morning yet, but somehow he managed to get himself into a fight with his wife. "I didn't mean it that way, I swear." He said earnestly, as he caught up with her.

"Oh, so when you told that guy, that you don't want to give me any flowers, you simply meant that you loved me so damn much didn't you." She said angrily as her eyes flashed red.

The guy gulped, "but dear, he was just trying to make some money off of us, I just didn't wanna be a fool and pay him for a bunch of flowers and…." Oh now he's done it, and the look on his wife's face made it 100 percent clear that he was about to eat those words.

"Oh," she started her face a mix of hurt and slightly disturbed fury, "So you mean to tell me that: you're not foolish enough to buy me flowers, I see…" she said her eyes reflecting just how close to snapping she was.

"No, No honey, that's not what I meant… ahh… I…" He struggled for words as he looked around. "Oh, God I blame those romance movies you watch all the time." He mumbled under his breath, as he pondered the stupid ass movies that set the standards so damn high.

"Oh, and I blame those porn flicks you watch all the time." She snapped, "You didn't think I knew, did you?" she added victoriously, "but I know that you've been watching those revolting porn flicks they make off of Jiraiya Sama's perverted books… I know…."

"H-Honey please…."

"Don't you honey me!" She snapped once again. "All I want in my life is a little romance,"

*Here we go.* he thought desperately as he knew what was coming.

"Why can't you be like those guys in my movies, they're so…."

"Come on, honey, they're fictional." He said throwing his hands in the air.

"They're romantic." She countered.

"They're not real." He said as if talking to a child.

"What are you talking about?" She said in an enraged voice. "Those movies are based off real life stories. Real life love stories. Do you even know what that is?"

"No they're not." He said in a hurt tone. "And of course I know what love is dear." He added helplessly attempting to patch things up. "But, those things are embellished to make them look cool, but love is what we have honey. It might not be as flashy as what those movies show but it's real." He said throwing on his best Romeo face.

She was silent for a while before, she added, "Oh, Boo-Freakin'-hoo." She said sarcastically. "Those things are real. And what we have is just boring." She said in brutal honestly.

And at that he managed to look hurt, confused and angry all at once.

"Oh give me a break." He finally snapped. "I'm sorry to break it to you; but in real life, that handsome prince charming who's wealthy, witty and unbelievably daring just doesn't exist, there's no perfect love stories and for the love of God there is no way on earth, that that prince charming of yours would just randomly whisk you off your feet and carry you bridal style across town. It just doesn't happen, never happened and would never happen. Not even if elephants flew and the Hockage stopped drinking, there's just no freakin wa….." the rest of his speech was cut off, as his attention was caught by the last thing on earth that he wanted to see at the moment.

This is because, as that brave young soul was making his valiant speech, someone just happened to land from the sky right in front of where he and his now stunned wife were arguing. And it just so happened that this someone was none other than the one and only, the incredibly powerful and unfairly handsome and extremely rich Uchiha Itachi.

Not only that, but in said Uchiha's arms, scooped up in the most securely romantic way, was a little pink haired Kunoichi who was apparently unconscious.

For a second, everyone in the vicinity was stunned speechless. Those who were listening in on the argument were amazed at just how improbable this sudden appearance was. And the other part of the audience was just mesmerized by the fact that Uchiha Itachi just appeared out of nowhere carrying a woman in his arms.

Without even a glance at the people who were ogling him, Itachi just moved forwards with confident strides, he proceeded to the door of the nearby restaurant and casually flung the door open and walked in.

Another minute passed by,

The guy sweat -dropped,

"I want a divorce." His wife said simply, before walking away.

Oh, but life truly was unfair.

.

"What do you want?" Sasuke spat out, thoroughly unwilling to spend any more time with this woman, than he needs to.

"Sasuke-Kun, please calm down, I told you that I'm here to help you get the girl once and for all." Anko spoke lightly, her voice a happy and unperturbed tenor.

For his part, the younger Uchiha paused for a second, pondering whether or not he really wants to do this. I mean, something seems to have changed. For a second there he actually regretted playing Sakura and felt really ashamed that she actually went out of her way to give him a chance only to avoid hurting him.

Moreover, he was also reminded of just how different Sakura was from any other girl he knew. I mean, not every woman could possess the guts to punch Sasuke Uchiha. Let alone punch him in the middle of his very own clan residence.

Yup, she was quite amazing this one. And by doing this, by playing her like this, Sasuke knew for a fact that he was ruining their friendship once and for all. After all, it was very unlikely that Sakura would ever find it in her heart to forgive him for this. And despite how understanding she was, Sasuke knew that telling her that he felt the need to keep her away from his brother because he was jealous; simply won't cut it.

His only other alternative would be to actually keep Sakura, as his girlfriend and possibly his future wife. For the most part, Sasuke didn't really mind it that much. He didn't really want to get married, or take a girlfriend. He was rather content with his happy go lucky life style, not sparing one woman more than one night at a time.

But if he was gonna eventually be bound to someone, he didn't mind it being Sakura. After all, she was the only woman he actually respected and for the most part tolerated and considered as a friend. So why not just go the extra mile, this will keep her away from his brother for good, won't it?

And it's not like Sasuke really cared for someone else. Sasuke promptly berated himself for allowing the image of a particularly annoying ex-fangirl of his to sneak into his mind.

For a brief second, the young Uchiha was lost in thought as he pondered his own inexplicable thought processes and tried to figure out why the holy hell would he ever think of that mischievous brat.

"Sasuke-Kun." Anko called, having figured out from his unfocused gaze that Sasuke wasn't really paying much attention to what she was saying.

As a response Sasuke merely looked at her, knowing full well that the next words out of this vile woman's mouth were definitely gonna snap him out of his reverie.

The two were currently on their way, to find a quiet place to sit and talk, after Anko declared that she could hand Sasuke the keys to keeping Sakura away from his brother for as long as she lives.

"I would rather we start talking after we sit down to breakfast, I mean…." She started reflectively. After all, being seen out and about with an Uchiha is always a welcome boost to her social image, so the longer she keeps him the better it was.

"Talk!"Sasuke ordered. For his part, he most definitely didn't wanna be seen out with her, and he really didn't want to spend any time with the woman, who according to his best friend was Satan's favorite student. Or in this situation, Orochimaru's favorite student, same difference really.

"Ah, Sasuke-Kun," She said in mock exasperation, "Fine then, as I said before, we both share the same goal, we both want your big brother and Sakura to stay apart. And as we've both observed as of late, they've been getting closer and closer." She started.

No arguments there, the astute Uchiha has long since noticed the increased time his brother and Sakura seemed to be spending together. They hung out at school, claiming that it was because of the punishment, he even brought her home unconscious this one time, not to mention the fact that they apparently kissed on a mission. Yup, they were definitely getting dangerously close.

"This does not necessarily mean that there is something going on between them." Sasuke said, trying to play devil's advocate.

Anko was silent for a while, before she cracked a thoroughly malicious smile, "and why take any chances Sasuke-kun?" She said in pure evil. "We're both smart enough to figure out that they are getting closer, so why wait until it's too late?" She questioned, "After all, your brother is quite the catch and someone like that vermin medic could never resist…"

"Shut up." Sasuke interrupted in sheer fury. Yes, he wanted them apart, but by God Sakura was his friend and he would never allow this vile creature to talk about her that way. Plus, he really hated it when women referred to his brother as if he was nothing but a precious catch.

At that, Anko flashed a sneaky smile, "Ah, I'm really sorry Sasuke-Kun." She said sweetly. "I forgot she was your girlfriend for a second there." She added laughingly.

"Hn." Was all the reply Sasuke gave.

"Anyway, now that she's your girlfriend….."

"It didn't work." Sasuke cut in.

"What didn't work?"

"Your plan for me to get her to be my girlfriend." He elaborated.

"Of course it did." Anko said happily. "Sasuke-Kun you kissed her in the middle of a party filled with people, and ….."

"After that she punched me in the face." Sasuke said none too proudly. "I don't think she thinks of me as her boyfriend." He elaborated.

"Ah, well that could easily be remedied." Anko said with a malicious grin. "Actually, this is why I came to see you today." She added in a sweet tone. "It's about time you made her acknowledge you as her boyfriend."

Sasuke just remained silent, as he briskly walked through Konoha. He really hated himself for listening to her, but despite himself, he just kept doing it.

"Listen, Sasuke-Kun, you've been too lenient. You've given her too much space since you've declared that you love her. You didn't really give her a reason to start thinking about you as anything more than a teammate. That's why you need to do something drastic." She said confidently.

"And what might that be?" Sasuke questioned.

"Well, its valentine's day, what else do you need?" Orochimaru's apprentice cooed, "What else do you need, Sasuke-Kun?" She repeated suggestively.

But when Sasuke merely proceeded to walk, saying nothing, she figured that she'd need to further elaborate, after all sappy romanticism wasn't the Uchiha men's strongest suit.

"You need to ask her out Sasuke-Kun." She said blatantly. "And then you need to give her the most amazing evening of her life." She added.

Sasuke paused looking pensive. Well, he always looked pensive, since he barely shows emotion and all, but right now, he was looking even more pensive than he normally did.

After a very long pause, Anko's patience started to wear off, so she continued,

"Not only that but you also…."

"No."

"Excuse me?" Anko questioned confusedly.

"I will not do such a thing." Sasuke said, his cold feet finally getting the best of him.

"Oh, Sasuke-Kun, just hear me out here…." Anko began, fully intending on bringing him over to her side.

.

"Please put me down." Sakura said grumpily, as a faint blush stained her otherwise pale cheeks.

As a response, the man who was carrying her around like a little doll, merely ignored her, as he talked the restaurant owners into clearing out a booth for them to use, and putting a rush order on some food and drinks. Itachi then calmly walked through the restaurant, with the little pinkette desperately trying not to blush in his arms. The girl was finding this very hard to accomplish, partly because of the fact that Itachi was carrying her that way, and also, because of the fact that the entire restaurant seemed to have went stock still, as silence descended on the occupants. Said occupants seemed to busy themselves by ogling Sakura and the unwavering man currently carrying her.

"I-Itachi-san…." Sakura said shyly. "Please…" She whispered once again, and couldn't help but notice the side of Itachi's mouth curve into a small smile.

"I'm glad you're feeling better now, Sakura." He said earnestly, keeping his eyes focused on the booth towards which he was walking. However, the girl easily noticed the way his now onyx orbs softened as he spoke the last sentence. This was it for Sakura. The girl blushed once more, and unconsciously buried her face in his chest.

For his part, Itachi had no complaints at the moment. As a matter of fact he was currently feeling a sense of relief the likes of which he hadn't felt before. This is mostly because for the first time in a very long time, Itachi Uchiha actually got worried.

This is because, the little pinkette who was currently tucked into his chest just proved to be by far the most stubborn person he's ever met.

He has challenged her to outlast him in their running contest around Konoha. On doing that, he fully expected the girl to realize at one point that this task was impossible and promptly give up. However, this point never came.

The medic kept her eyes fixed on his back as he raced on ahead of her. And she kept chasing after him, never giving up; even long after their running companions slowed down to a sluggish walk.

Sakura just kept running, and running absolutely refusing to give up or lose to him. That was until she could run no more.

The young medic suddenly felt all her power leave her body. She did have quite a rough day after all. And just like that her vision started to blur. However, she stubbornly refused to stop. That was until everything went dark and she simply started falling.

Unbeknownst to Itachi, Sakura was actually still conscious, she was fully expecting to land harshly on the floor, however, the guy who was running miles ahead of her, somehow managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

What she didn't notice in her semi conscious daze, was the worry that flashed across the man's face. Or the way his calm onyxes bled crimson as he watched her pale visage and marveled at just how stubborn she was.

A second later, Itachi was making his way through Konoha with Sakura in his arms.

He considered going to the hospital, but knew full well that they'd just tell him the same thing they did the last time she worked herself into unconsciousness, 'have her rest and eat'. So the wise Anbu captain figured that getting some food into her was the best course of action at the moment.

Mind full of thoughts, Itachi finally reached their booth and gently placed Sakura down on the small couch.

He waited patiently for the girl to adjust herself in her seat, as he prepared himself to step in if she looked like she was about to fall or pass out again.

Sakura blushed once again as she knew full well why the Uchiha prince was towering above her at the moment.

A moment later, when he was quite sure that she was OK, Itachi made his way around the small table and sat across from her.

"The food would be here shortly." He said in a reassuring voice.

Sakura was rather relieved, but for the most part she was embarrassed, "Itachi-San, I'm really sorry for…."

"You should know your limits Sakura." Itachi berated, and Sakura was quite surprised to see his eyes harden as he reprimanded her.

*W-was he worried?* She pondered. *A-About me?* She added in confusion.

*Someone thinks highly of herself.* Inner Sakura teased.

*Shut up.* Was Sakura's standard reply.

"I-I'm really sorry, I thought I could last longer, I….."

"This isn't the first time you've done that, Sakura." Itachi said, now regaining his bearings and promptly prostrating himself for reprimanding the girl for passing out.

Sakura looked confused for a second, before she realized that she has indeed passed out in front of him before. It was the first day of her punishment with him, when he took her to meet his class of hooligans, that day she was too tired and sick and she just lost it, only to wake up at his house, IN HIS BED.

Sakura blushed at the memory.

However, Itachi still appeared to be rather preoccupied.

"Itachi-San." Sakura started, as she took in the way he was regarding her. "Is there something wrong?" She added.

"Both times Sakura, you have overworked yourself and pushed your body past its limits" He said in a serious tone.

*He IS worried about Me.* Sakura concluded smartly.

For her part, inner Sakura had a completely different thing in mind, *Never mind that, Itachi Uchiha just talked about our body.* She chanted.

*Shut it you perevert.* Was Sakura's reply.

"I-umm…. I just don't like to give up, I mean…"

"Sakura," Itachi started, for a second there breaking his perfect ice prince appearance and leaning slightly across the table. "I need you to stop doing that." He said earnestly. "Can you promise me that?" He added, and Sakura could swear that her heart just skipped like 5 beats.

Now normally, this man; this stoic, unemotional, impassive man was gorgeous. However, right now, when he was actually showing earnest concern and for none other than her, Itachi Uchiha was flat out irresistible, and Sakura was reduced to nodding like an idiot as a response to his question.

Itachi then leaned back in his chair, leaving Sakura to gawk at him in sheer awe. A second later, the arrival of their waiter alerted her to the fact that she has spent a considerable amount of time merely staring at the sinfully handsome and ridiculously charming man sitting across the table from her.

Before, she shared the common view that everyone seemed to have, which was that the elder Uchiha was a robot, and a perfectly designed one at that.

And that's why she had that crush on him to begin with. He was hot, he was popular and he had power, Oh and did I mention he was HOT.

However, ever since her punishment started, ever since that fateful night when she snuck into his apartment, Sakura started seeing the man in a completely different light.

He was an understanding person, he was caring, he was brave and dare I say it; he was human after all; not a robot and definitely not an evil robot as Naruto liked to call him.

Sakura, felt a strange feeling wash over her as she pondered the man she recently came to know.

*What the hell is wrong with me?* She pondered.

*Idiot!* Was all the response inner Sakura could spare her moronic other self.

"Eat." Itachi said in his infamous monotone, he then shoved a plate of soup in front of her.

Despite herself, Sakura actually smiled as she pondered just how different this man was from the way he came across and the way people viewed him.

If someone was watching them at the moment, they'd actually think he was being cold as he haughtily ordered her to eat. But, now she knew better, she knew that he actually cared.

That earnest and rather huge smile of hers caught Itachi by surprise. Lucky for him, Sakura promptly looked at the soup bowl; otherwise she might have caught that less than stoic look that just crossed his face.

"Ano, Itachi-San." Sakura started in a moment of clarity.

For his part, Itachi inclined his head to the side by a small fraction, indicating that he was listening.

"I'm sorry." Sakura said, bowing her head slightly.

Itachi, raised an eyebrow at the unexpected apology.

"And why is that, Sakura?" He questioned coolly.

Sakura took a second to gather her thoughts before she continued, "for a lot of things," She started earnestly. "First of all, for breaking into your apartment, and also for causing you so much trouble with my training." She finished earnestly. Actually, the thing she really wanted to apologize for; was that at one point she thought of him as nothing but Uchiha Itachi, the handsome heir.

Itachi regarded her for a second, before his onyx orbs narrowed slightly, as his sharp mind zeroed in on something.

"You know what, Sakura. Up until this day, you haven't told me why you snuck into our apartment." Itachi started, with a dangerous smirk on his lips, he knew he was on the right track when Sakura actually blushed at the memory of that day. "You have stated so clearly ever since that day, that you were not in there for my brother, Sakura, now were you?" Itachi questioned slyly.

Sakura's eyes went wide for a second. *You moron!* Inner Sakura roared. *You started this; you brought his attention to it once more!* She screamed in exasperation at her outer self's stupidity.

"A-I wasn't there for him," She said earnestly. "No." She added just for emphasis.

"I see." Itachi marveled, as he moved a spoon around in his own soup, his eyes bearing a distant resemblance to those of a wolf circling a particularly delectable prey.

"Then, Sakura, I believe I can logically conclude that you were there for….."

The rest of Itachi's declaration was cut off as Sakura choked on particularly big gulp of her drink. Floundering around and coughing, Sakura was quite the sight to see.

And in a second, Itachi flashed to the other end of the table and was sitting next to her. He handed her a glass of water, which she eagerly accepted.

However, unfortunately for poor Sakura, she didn't really have time to bask in her survival from this near death experience, as the second she survived the choking incident, Itachi who was now sitting next to her, leaned in and whispered, "For me, Sakura." He declared in a velvety smooth low tenor, "You were there for me." He repeated in the same husky tone.

For a second, Sakura was frozen, mind refusing to process anything that was going on and completely refusing to believe that Itachi just said that.

For his part Itachi just sat back and enjoyed her adorably flustered reaction. It was getting very clear to him, just how much he liked teasing Sakura, and how enticing it was to just watch her blush.

"No!" Sakura said, finally snapping out of her trance. "I wasn't, I definitely wasn't, No, no, no, no, no, No."

She paused for a second, regarding the smirking Uchiha, "No, No, No, No….. No….." She added eloquently.

And when Itachi just kept on smirking, "You-You're flattering yourself." She said in fake confidence, causing Itachi to give a flat out smile.

"Flattering myself?" He repeated the unfamiliar phrase.

Sakura faltered for a second, before she pushed on, fully adamant on not letting him back her into a corner with his unflappable confidence.

"Yes, yes you are." She said puffing her chest out.

"Well, then correct me if I am wrong, Sakura, were you or were you not going through my room and searching my drawers?" He said challengingly

Sakura gulped.

"I, I….."

"It seems to me as if all the bets are down, Sakura." Itachi said enigmatically.

"Wha…."

And just like that, and without any further notice the Uchiha leaned in and pecked the girl on the cheek. A small kiss that sent her heart fluttering through her chest.

"Itachi-San." Sakura whispered in a barely audible tone.

"I will end it all, very soon, Sakura." He said, getting to his feet.

"Huh?" Was all Sakura managed. Her wide eyes and flushed face, reassuring the Uchiha that he was doing the right thing.

He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Where are you…." She started.

"I promised you I was going to help your friends out with their love lives, Sakura." He said in a low tenor. "And I will keep that promise."

"B-But….."

"Please finish your meal, and I will see you tonight." Itachi said before promptly turning to leave. He was out of sight before Sakura could even blink.

*What just happened.* She questioned; as she stood over inner Sakura's passed out form.

.

**A Few Minutes Ago: **

"I told you, I won't do it." Sasuke said crossly. The woman has been badgering him about taking Sakura out tonight and maybe doing something romantic, but Sasuke didn't feel like yielding to her.

"Sasuke-Kun please listen to me…" Anko started, it was proving very hard to convince the stubborn Uchiha.

However, the rest of Anko's words were silenced as her eyes caught sight of none other than her fiancé Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke and Anko were making their way to the very same restaurant Itachi has taken Sakura, and at the moment the younger Uchiha and his companion found themselves staring after Itachi as he quickly disappeared from sight.

"Looks like we missed him." Anko said sounding disappointed. It wasn't every day that she managed to accidentally run into her allusive fiancé.

"You didn't even know he was here, did you?" Sasuke said snidely.

Anko just huffed in response.

"Regardless, let's just go in and eat, I have a lot to tell you." She said confidently.

"No I will not…." Sasuke started, however he trailed off as his attention just got drawn to the conversation exchanged by two passing women who appeared to have come out of the restaurant right after his brother.

"_I didn't know Itachi-Sama, was dating her." The first woman said enviously. _

"_I know," the other concurred, "Haruno-San is very lucky," she added excitedly, "and that kiss" she finished before the two women broke into a long tortured sigh. _

After hearing this passing conversation Anko and Sasuke merely stared at each other.

And sure enough, Sasuke could easily detect Sakura's presence in the restaurant.

All of a sudden the atmosphere around the restaurant got a lot heavier.

"I will take her out tonight." Sasuke declared, eyes flashing a faint red.

"Change of plans," Anko said in the most venom laced voice Sasuke has ever heard. "If you want to end her relationship with your brother, you sleep with her tonight." Anko said in pure malice.

And just for once, Sasuke didn't have it in him to oppose.

.

"Any news?" Itachi questioned. He was currently standing in the middle of a forest. For the last two minutes he was standing alone, however, a second ago he detected a familiar presence, as his cousin flashed in to stand right in front of him.

Itachi who was leaning against a tree, hands casually tucked into his pockets, merely posed that question as a greeting to his playful cousin.

"Well, yes, yes I have news." Shisui stated, "And you were right." He added, "She did seek him out."

"Hn."

"They talked for quite some time, I couldn't make out what they were saying, but it appeared as if she was trying to convince him of something that he was strictly opposed to." Shisui surmised.

"I see."

"So, what's the plan, boss." Shisui asked laughingly.

As a reply, his cousin merely smiled, in a very rare display of happiness.

"It all ends tonight." Itachi said mysteriously, before he gestured for his cousin to follow him.

**Yup, the drama is back! and it's about to increase tenfold ;) **

**So, Anko has a malicious plan, to which Sasuke has agreed. Itachi, seems to have a counter plan, to be carried out with Shisui's assistance. And Sakura is thoroughly confused. **

**That about sums it up. **

**Next chapter brings you the long awaited festival, where Itachi will be playing the role of cupid and Sasuke will be cast as Satan's assistant. **

**Until next time :D **

**Please let me know what you think. You reviews really help me better this story. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Well first off, sorry it's late, I was out of town with no internet connection so I couldn't update. On the plus side, I almost have the next chapter ready as well, so I'll be posting that too in a couple of days. I hope this makes up for it. **

Place: first floor room in Konoha's high academy's dorms.

Time: 4 in the afternoon.

And despite the fact that it was 4 PM the entire place was kept pitch black by virtue of a few aptly placed black curtains, which now served to keep every treacherous ray of sunlight at bay.

This was all due to the fact that one Very Very hung-over Ino Yamanaka absolutely couldn't tolerate the sun right now.

Actually any sort of light gave the blonde the feeling that her very brain is about to melt.

The Kunoichi in question was currently positioned on a sofa in the middle of her and Sakura's dorm apartment. She was swaddled like a newly born infant, using a fluffy pink duvet. She was so tightly wrapped that only her eyes and a small portion of her nose were showing.

The girl was rocking back and forth in the dark trying to shake the hangover that took hold of her ever since she woke.

A couple of seconds later, the girl slipped off the sofa with no small amount of effort. She then made her way to the small refrigerator to get a drink of water.

The girl opened the door, only to give an ear shattering shriek and slam the refrigerator's door shut.

Cursing under her breath, the girl made her way back to the couch. "Why the hell do they have to install lights in those things?" She muttered grumpily, as she rubbed her eyes. "Inconsiderate bastards."

For an hour or so, Ino stayed where she was, silently rocking back and forth in the darkness, and her mind thoroughly devoid of thoughts as she focused her entire mental capacity on the offending fridge and how much she'd like to get up and throw it out the window for denying her water while she was that worn off.

That's why, when Sakura finally walked in she had to take a couple of seconds and merely stand in the doorway as her eyes adjusted to the light, or lack thereof. When her eyes finally adjusted and she could make out the contours of a human figure crawled up into a ball amidst the darkness, she finally spoke.

"Ino?"

A grumpy "SHHHH" greeted her exclamation.

"What's wrong?"

Another hostile "SHHHH" followed, "and close that door." Ino added, as Sakura remarked that her friend had positioned both her arms in front of her face to shield herself from the light coming from the door.

"Did you finally complete your transformation into a vampire?" Sakura questioned, well it was bound to happen one day.

"SHHHH." Ino threatened.

And at that, Sakura walked in shutting the door behind her. To say the truth; the girl was more than thrilled to sit in silence. Hell, she couldn't be any happier. To be sitting in silence in the dark, was more than she could ask for at the moment. After all, she had a lot to reflect on.

Sakura made her way towards the couch; however, Ino stopped her right before she sat down next to her.

"Water." She said grumpily.

"Huh?"

"Water." Ino repeated as if that made it that much clearer.

"What?" Sakura said squinting at her friend in the darkness.

"Water."

"Fire."

"What?"

"My question exactly." Sakura said, resting her case.

"I want water you moron!" Ino said crossly.

"Wow, 300 Kunoichi in the academy; and I get to share my living quarters with the high functioning sociopath." Sakura said with a sigh.

"Just get the water," Ino said in desperation. "The fridge is being a bitch." She added in defeat.

"I'm sure it is." Sakura placated, as she made her way to the fridge, got the water and made it back to the couch in record time. The girl just couldn't wait to sit in silence.

Handing her grumpy friend the bottle, Sakura let herself fall to the couch with a dull thud.

The girl instantaneously tilted her head back and closed her eyes, her mind a million miles away.

A few minutes passed in complete almost eerie silence. Even Sakura who was all for the silence found it a little bizarre, as not only was Ino silent (which is a once in a lifetime occurrence) but inner Sakura was still out. The insane alter ego has long since passed out. Not that Sakura made any attempts to revive her, but it was really uncanny for the inner brat to be out for too long, Sakura was really starting to worry.

*Maybe I should try to wake her up.* Sakura pondered. *Nah.* She backpedaled. She really didn't want any input from her mischievous self at the moment.

As it were, she was having the hardest time wrapping her mind around what happened.

She was even starting to ponder the possibility of having dreamt the whole thing up. She was really tired and she was semi conscious for almost 30 minutes, who's to say the whole event wasn't just a hallucination brought on by sheer exhaustion.

This was the scenario that made the most sense to her at the moment.

Otherwise, she'd actually have to let herself entertain an impossible idea. An idea that could have her melt into a puddle of goo in less than a second. An idea, that she had absolutely no explanation for, an idea that had the potential of frying the last remaining circuits of her poor innocent mind thus driving her past the very brink of insanity. She just couldn't believe it, she was too scared to even entertain the idea that, "He kissed me." She mumbled, completely entranced by her line of thought and completely unaware that she was speaking out loud. Not that she could care less at the moment.

In less than a second, and in an almost comical manner Ino was right by her side, and even before the duvet she was previously wrapped in could even hit the floor she spoke; "what did you just say?" She said in a desperately curious tone. "Who did what?" She added bringing herself closer to Sakura so she was sitting about an inch away from the poor girl.

Sakura only blinked in response.

"FOREHEAD!" Ino roared, after all, it was physically excruciating for her to be deprived of a particularly juicy piece of gossip, let alone if this piece of gossip involved a kiss. "Who kissed you? Who kissed you? TELL ME!" She added, grabbing the entranced Sakura by her shoulders and shaking her around. "Tell me damn it!" She added manically.

For her part, Sakura was lost in a world of her own, a world where she was trying oh so desperately to make sense of anything, and miserably failing.

"Don't tell me…." Ino started her mind pondering a particularly painful scenario. "He kissed you didn't he?" She said referring to the one who she shall not name.

Sakura blinked not knowing who the 'he' referred to.

"That jerk!" She screamed. "He kissed you again!" She continued in uproar, making a fist and waving it at the heavens. "That bastard, he ruins my night, drags me home, causes me to get drunk enough to need sunglasses to open the fridge and then goes around and kisses you one more time… I WILL KILL…."

"It wasn't Sasuke." Sakura said simply. *Oh God but Ino's dark imagination could definitely run wild, couldn't it?* Sakura pondered, as even in the darkness she could see relief cross her friend's face. "I thought you were over him." She teased.

"I… I am." Ino said hesitantly. "It's just a matter of principle you know." She added in mock confidence, as she laughed nervously, before her attention was drawn to something else. "OH MY GOD." She screamed, this time getting to her feet. "If it wasn't him, then the one who kissed you was…"

"Don't say it." Sakura interrupted, not sure she could even handle hearing his name right now, *I swear I'll pass out.* She pondered as her heart started jumping around in her chest. "I'm not even sure it really happened, I mean I was really tired and I might have imagined the whole thing. And maybe it was a genjutsu, yes…. Yes… it was a genjutsu…. It was part of his genjutsu, he was messing with my mind again, wasn't he….." Sakura rambled on. "I knew it…. I knew there was a trick…. Or… Or… maybe I fell on my head, and dreamt the whole thing…. That's it…. I'm even sleeping right now… Yes…. I'm asleeepp….."

And at that, Sakura managed to become the only person alive to ever be slapped by two people at the same time.

This is because, at the particular moment when Ino decided to slap Sakura out of her frenzy; inner Sakura managed to wake up and was in outrage over the insinuation that the fuel of all her current fantasies didn't happen, and so she too decided to slap Sakura.

A slap across the face.

And a mental bitch slap.

And Sakura fell completely silent, her eyes going wide, as her mind started to slow down after going into overdrive.

"Speak." Ino ordered, wanting all the dirt.

"Shut up." Inner Sakura said in outrage, not wanting Sakura to say another word, so that she could return back to her less than platonic daydreams about one particularly enticing Uchiha.

"A…." Sakura started.

"Shut up!"

"Speak!"

*Oh Kami.*

.

"T-Tsu-Tsunade-Sama." Shizune said timidly as she walked into the Hokage's office. She really was scared for her mental wellbeing at the moment. This is why she avoided venturing into the woman's office while she was busy scheming for the festival alongside her best friend. However, at the moment poor Shizune kinda had to walk in. It was work related after all.

"Yes, Shizune." Tsunade sang, the happy tone effectively sending a chill down the younger woman's back.

"Ano, Jiraiya-Sama and Uchiha Taicho are here to see you." She declared. Now that was a weird combination and the dedicated medic found herself wondering what on earth could bring those two together.

"Hah." Tsunade said, eyeing her subordinate tentatively. "Both of them?" She added exchanging a look with Itachi's mother, "well, then, please let them in." She chirped.

A second later, both Itachi and the toad Sanin were standing in front of the woman. Jiraiya gave both women winks as greetings, while Itachi, well bread through and through bowed in greeting.

"Good after noon, Hokage-same," He paused. "Mother." He added bowing again. "I hope we did not interrupt." He said meaningfully, causing both women to smirk and Jiraiya to cringe at the destructive potential held in those smirks.

"What on earth are you two scheming?" He questioned in a smooth tone.

"Just a day to remember." Tsunade said mysteriously, before quickly changing the subject. "What brings you two here?" She questioned smartly.

At that Itachi made his way over to her desk and handed her a file.

For a few seconds after that, Tsunade went through the folder, her careful eyes scanning every little detail and making mental notes of everything she read, over her shoulder Mikoto didn't even seem interested, but Itachi knew full well that with her keen intellect and sharp eyes; his mother was taking in as much information from his folder as the Godaime was.

"Well, that's interesting." The blonde declared suspiciously.

"Why would you be interested in something like that, dear?" Mikoto asked her son, thus confirming his suspicions that she was in fact reading the folder without even looking at it, an invaluable skill in Itachi's book.

"He's just assisting me with it." Jiraiya beamed. "This is an entertainment unit, based on the latest book in my brilliant series." He said proudly as the two women frowned at the thought of his hentai based books.

"A perverted entertainment unit." Mikoto surmised.

"Isn't it just the most befitting thing for tonight's festival?" Jiraiya said happily. "The moment I heard about the festival I contacted Uchiha-Taicho and asked for his assistance with the design. If we were to bring this to reality, it would be the hottest attraction in the festival." He added proudly.

"Well…." The two women said hesitantly.

"Come on." Jiraiya pleaded. "It's not even that perverted." He argued. "This genius right here has toned it all down in his design." He added referring to Itachi.

"I guess." Tsunade said cautiously. "But is it even possible to pull something like this off before the festival? You don't have enough time."

"I will handle it, Hokage-sama." The Uchiha prince declared with such finality that no one dared discuss the matter any further.

A second later, the two men said their goodbyes and left the office, leaving the two friends behind to exchange curious looks.

"Wow, such a presence your son has Mi." The hokage told her friend.

For her part Mikoto smiled.

"He takes after his father." She said happily. "When he wants something, he gets it done." She reflected.

"And what exactly does he want now?" Tsunade questioned confusedly. "What on earth is he doing with the lecherous idiot?" She added.

Any other listener might have thought that she really despised the toad sage. However, Mikoto knew better. She knew for a fact that those were but words of affection on Tsunade's part towards her childhood friend and beloved companion.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure we will hear about it eventually." Mikoto said insightfully.

"Hm."

Meanwhile, in front of the Hokage tower, two very powerful men were exchanging a conversation.

"Thank you, Jiraiya-sama, for assisting me with this." Itachi said respectfully.

As an answer Jiraiya beamed and gave a low chuckle. "Anytime Uchiha-Taicho. Truth be told, it was my pleasure, it's not every day that someone like you suggests to turn one of my novels into reality." He said, words dripping with pride. "I didn't even know you read my novels." He added boisterously, winking at the calm Uchiha, as if they now shared an unbreakable bond of brotherly love and companionship.

"I don't." Itachi said impassively, then he thoroughly ignored the pout on the Sanin's face. "My cousin, however, is a big fan of your books, and he insists on sharing with me the parts he likes most in hopes of getting me to read them." Itachi explained, tucking his hands into his pockets and walking away.

"So you thought that part was good, hah?" The Sanin questioned, once again managing to arrive at the bright side.

"Hn." Itachi said casually.

.

"Are you kidding me?" Ino roared. "Of course it was reality.

"You don't know that." Sakura said stubbornly.

"You idiot." Ino said in sheer frustration. "Do you even know the value of what just happened to you?" She questioned desperately. "Do you even appreciate who this man, this God of a man, is?" she added before making her way to her room without saying anything.

Sakura felt relief at the absence of a screaming maniac trying to chew her ear off.

*Idiot.* Inner Sakura commented. *Have you forgotten about me?* She added glaring at Sakura.

*Maybe Ino isn't so bad after all.* The poor girl pondered.

A second later, Ino once again came out of her room. In her hand a weird magazine looking thing, which she promptly tossed at Sakura.

"Wha…" Sakura started then her attention was drawn to the cover of the magazine.

The cover, in bold letters spelled: "**UCHIHA WEEKLY" **

Below the title and on the cover, the Uchiha symbol, also known as the symbol of the police department shone brightly.

"U-Uchiha weekly?"

"Open it." Ino ordered, and Sakura obliged.

Opening the publication, Sakura's eyes were assaulted by pictures, the likes of which she has never seen before. Every new page had a bunch of new pictures, coupled with an article. The people in the pictures had but one thing in common; they were all Uchiha.

Almost, every living male in the Uchiha clan had his picture featured in the publication.

"They take as many pictures of them as they can." Ino explained. "And every week, they publish those pictures alongside updates about their lives. The last part of the publication, which you are about to get to, is dedicated to one man and one man only….." She declared enigmatically.

Sakura looked at her, before swiftly turning the page only to have her heart completely stop beating, as her eyes focused on the deliciously shirtless form of the guy who was currently plaguing her every thought.

Above the picture a title shown: "**The Prince"**

_**And now it's time for our weekly update on the prince that reigns over our hearts:**_

And that was the cheeky subtitle that accompanied.

Throughout the next five pages, every little detail about Itachi's life was listed, alongside illustrative pictures.

Even the most mundane stuff, like he went to the supermarket or he wore a dark shirt with a white scarf, were listed and obsessed over in great details.

Sakura gulped, actually pitying the man who was on the receiving end of this fangirling mania. And for the briefest of seconds, she just felt like telling those idiots to back off.

Sakura shook her head, turning a new page and reading the title,

_**And now for some facts about our delectable charmer, our erotic teaser, the sinfully handsome ruler of our hearts' desires: **_

_Uchiha Itachi counted to infinity, twice._

_Uchiha Itachi can divide by zero. _

_Uchiha Itachi doesn't cheat death, he wins fair and square. _

_Uchiha Itachi once visited the virgin islands, they are now the islands. _

_Uchiha Itachi's calendar goes straight from march 31__st__ to April 2__nd__, no one fools Uchha Itachi._

_Uchiha Itachi can slam revolving doors. _

_Death once had a near Uchiha-Itachi experience. _

_Uchiha Itachi doesn't read books, he stares them down until he gets the information he wants. _

_Uchiha Itachi can kill two stones with one bird. _

_Uchiha Itachi can strangle you with a cordless phone. _

_Uchiha Itachi never retreats, he just attacks in the opposite direction. _

_Uchiha Itachi doesn't use pick up lines, he simply says 'now'. _

_If only he would say that to us…Right ladies?_

After finishing this last paragraph, Sakura could only gawk at the paper, her lips twitching as she could barely contain her laughter. *Are those people for real?*

Sakura's impending laughing fit was cut off when Ino spoke, "See, that's the man who just kissed you, you moron, and instead of jumping for joy and thanking your lucky stars that a man like this even knows you exist let alone kissed you; you sit here not even admitting it to yourself."

*But I can't believe something like that.* Sakura thought weakly. *Is it even possible?*

"He kissed you." Ino said with finality.

"I categorically deny that."

"You 'Categorically' deny it?" Ino repeated. "Categorically?" she added. "Who the hell says that?"

"I just did." Sakura said haughtily.

Before Ino could ponder heaving her friend's sorry ass out of the window, a knock on the door brought them both back to their senses.

In an effort to cut this conversation short, Sakura made her way over to the door and swiftly pulled it open.

"Here I am, Kitten." Shisui declared beaming at the stunned girl as he theatrically leaned against the door frame while flashing her, his best playboy look. "Now what are your other wishes?" he added with a smoldering look.

For a second the two just regarded each other, Shisui maintaining his smoldering attitude and Sakura just looking back at him.

"So, are you seduced yet?" the Uchiha questioned.

"Nope." Sakura said teasingly.

"God kitten, what am I gonna do with you?" Shisui said tiredly. "No one should be immune to my charm." He said confidently as he passed by the girl and walked into the apartment. "What do you think Ino-chan?" He questioned.

At that Ino beamed, "No one is Uchiha-San." She said, flashing her best innocent girl smile.

"Please," he said taking a step towards her. "Call me Shisui." He said seductively. "Or even Shi-Kun."He purred.

"Hai, Shi-Kun." She said in fake shyness.

"Am I missing something here?" Sakura said stepping in between them, meriting an angry glare from her friend that came as a complete contrast to the innocent girl routine she was recently adopting, at seeing that Shisui smirked.

"Jealous, kitten?" Shisui cooed.

"Nope." Sakura teased, causing Shisui to pout in response. "But I just don't get it."

"Well, then let me explain." Shisui said flirtatiously, as he took Ino's hand and pulled her towards him, right past Sakura. "I came here to invite Ino-chan to be my date for the festival."

"HUH!" was all the two girls managed.

"I also, brought the two of you some lovely dresses." He added producing two fancy boxes out of nowhere, "I trust you'll find everything you'll need in here." He said in a charming tone.

"B-But…" The two girls started.

"Come on, come on…." Shisui said, pushing the two girls in the direction of one of the bedrooms, "you two need to get dressed fast, we don't have much time." He added, as he pushed them into the room, gave them the dresses and shut the door. "You have 30 minutes." He said, as he made his way to the couch and took a seat.

20 minutes later, Shisui was still sitting on the couch, waiting for the two very thoroughly confused girls to get dressed. And luckily for him, he found something to entertain himself with, a weird looking magazine nonetheless.

Shisui grinned, "So he doesn't use pickup lines, but just says 'now' does he?" he said commenting on the last section of the magazine before he started chuckling. "Hell, with fans like that he doesn't even have to say it." He commented laughingly, before a knock on the door forced him to regain his bearings.

"Could you get the door, Shisui-san?" Sakura called from behind her bedroom's door.

"Hai, kitten." He obliged, getting to his feet.

A second later, the door flew open and Shisui grinned at a thoroughly confused younger man.

"Well, well, what took you so long, baby cousin?" Shisui said, knowing full well how annoying the other man found it when he called him that.

"I'm here to pick up Sakura." Sasuke said, thoroughly ignoring Shisui and walking into the apartment as if he owned it.

"Is that so?" Shisui questioned, closing the door.

"She is my girlfriend." Sasuke said impassively.

"Of course she is." Shisui said as if talking to a child.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke questioned, unable to hide his annoyance with his cousin.

"Well, I'm here to pick up my girlfriend too." He declared. "Well, what d' ya know, here she is right now." He said as Ino walked out the bedroom's door. "Shall we, Ino-chan."

Sasuke looked at Ino.

Ino gawked back at him.

Sasuke turned around and glared at his elder cousin.

Shisui smirked knowingly.

While Sakura cursed her luck as she realized who's presence she just felt in the living room.

Oh but this really won't end well.

**Well, I decided to end here and save the whole festival for the next chapter, which is by far the most complicated chapter I have ever had to write (too many plots, too many characters) but as I said, it's almost ready so review and I shall post as soon as I get it thoroughly checked. **

**Also, all credits for the quotes used to describe Uchiha Itachi's awesomeness; go to the people who busy themselves with writing Chuck Norris facts, those are not mine, but I really enjoyed relating them to Itachi :D **

**So, please tell me which one you liked most, let's have a vote and whatever quote gets the most votes Itachi shall say it himself in one of the two upcoming chapters :D**


	33. Chapter 33

Never underestimate the power of a semi drunk Hokage and her best friend. The two truly managed to put together a festival that left the entirety of Konoha in awe. After all, what else could you expect when the decorations and almost all the festival preparations were done by Konoha's best and highest ranking Shinobi. Those people just don't mess up, period.

So after it was all said and done, the Hokage stood on top of her tower smirking as she took in the giant mass of red and pink that was now her beloved country.

"Exactly what I expected." She twitted. "Isn't it marvelous Mi?"

"It's absolutely perfect, Tsunade dear." Her friend commended. "Shall we." She offered.

"We shall."

And at that the two best friends were on their way to join the festivities.

"Come on, Shizune." The blonde called over her shoulder.

"Hai." The tortured medic said in defeat. *Oh, God please let this night pass peacefully.* She prayed before running off to join her mentor.

.

*Yup, this is awekward.* Inner Sakura surmised.

As a response Sakura just huffed.

It wasn't her fault really. When Sasuke asked her to be his date, she said no. After all, the last time she saw him she learned that he and Naruto betrayed her, which caused her to punch him straight in the face.

And even though that punch was thoroughly gratifying, it still didn't sate the medic's killer intent. Truth be told, she still felt like she owed Sasuke some good old tough love. She took it all out on Naruto, while Sasuke got off with a mere punch.

*That bastard.* she thought bitterly.

However, despite her attempts to shake him off; he just insisted to tag along with her.

And that's how they ended walking together towards the festival grounds. Adding to the unbelievably awkward atmosphere; was the presence of the other couple. The incredibly unlikely couple of; Shisui and Ino.

The two of them were just, well, for a lack of a better term: they were in sync. After all, the two really did have a lot in common. They were both big flirts with an uncanny sense of self appreciation, additionally; they were both apparently out to make Sasuke squirm. Accordingly, they were shamelessly flirting, much to Ino's delight; after all, what could be more satisfying than rubbing something like that in the face of the guy who once cold heartedly refused you.

"Aww, Shi-Kun, that's an incredible rose, you are the most considerate boyfriend ever." Ino cooed, as Shisui handed her a rose he bought from a random guy on the road to the festival.

"Anything for you, my love." Shisui said in pure Casanova fashion. It wasn't for nothing that he was considered as one of Konoha's highest functioning playboys.

"Stop it, Shi-kun…. I'm blushing." She said covering her face.

"How about I make you blush even more." Shisui whispered suggestively.

At that, Sakura visibly cringed barely controlling her gag reaction. *Get a room why don't ya?* Inner Sakura roared.

However, Sakura's attention was drawn to the weird expression that crossed Sasuke's face. Said Uchiha has been walking by her side, not saying a word ever since they got off campus. He never said a word, given that Sakura made it clear that she wants nothing to do with him, and for the most part he looked utterly impassive and incredibly detached. However, at this particular moment, Sakura couldn't help but notice his eyes drifting to the side a bit, and towards the 'happy couple', said eyes flashed a dangerous crimson at Shisui's last comment.

And even more surprisingly, the medic's keen senses picked on the fact that Shisui actually took the time to look at Sasuke and smirk, which caused the latter to visibly tense up.

Despite herself, Sakura opted to try and break the tension that Ino and Shisui seemed to be wholly enjoying.

"Ano, Shisui-Kun," She started, "thank you for bringing us those dresses. I didn't even know that we were supposed to wear costumes for the festival." She said earnestly, after all, she and Ino have had a pretty rough day; her being in training and Ino having been in the process of recovering from a night of drinking. The two really didn't have time to brush up on what was happening around Konoha, let alone realize that they need costumes and go out to get some.

"Hey kitten, no need to thank me at all." Shisui said rubbing the back of his head. "It's enough of a treat for me to see you two dressed like that." He complemented.

Well, he was kinda right. The two really looked like quite a sight to see. Ino wore a dress that really fit her personality. It was a big, pink, fluffy, princess dress, paired with a small tiara. The girl really looked marvelous, albeit a bit tacky, but all in all, the blonde locks, paired with the flowy pink fabric made for quite an amazing look for Ino. Even Sakura had to admit, that her friend truly was suited for the role of a princess.

*I just wish she stops playing that part on daily basis.* Sakura thought bitterly.

For her part, Sakura's dress was a lot simpler. Well, it wasn't really a dress, more like a Japanese Kimono and an amazing one at that. The dress was emblazoned with thousands of small red flowers with pure gold threads connecting each flower to another. Each flower was also connected to a small golden leaf, making it look all the more realistic and at the same time, utterly surreal.

Sakura really loved that dress/kimono. She couldn't help being utterly mesmerized by it from the very first second she laid eyes on it.

And truth be told, the dress really fit her, as evidenced by Shisui's unsolicited wolf whistle the moment she walked out of the room.

For his part, Sasuke couldn't help but agree with his cousin's brash gesture. The dress really did fit Sakura quite well. Especially with her characteristic pink hair pulled back into a high pony tail and allowed to cascade freely across her back.

"You got them the dresses?" Sasuke questioned suspiciously.

"Hai, Hai," Shisui replied happily, "You're welcome Sasuke-kun." He added with a wink, and topped it off by throwing an arm around Ino.

Sasuke once again tensed, and Sakura couldn't help but let a small smile cross her lips at his expense.

For his part, Sasuke opted against wearing a costume, he simply wore black pants and his Uchiha encrusted blue T-shirt, on the other hand Shisui did something completely different, he was dressed as some sort of old time knight, all in white and gold. He even had a sword at his side to match. Apparently he had these clothes with him and before they took off, he slipped into the bathroom and changed. The Uchiha truly looked rather regal in his costume and he fit perfectly alongside Ino.

A couple of seconds later, the two 'couples' reached the place where the festival was to be held. It was really easy to find too, given that the entire country was adorned with giant cupid arrows made of flowers, all pointing towards the eastern side of the country where the festival was.

Arriving and from a distance, they could see a gate like contraption, also made of flowers, in front of it, they could make up a few figures standing as greeters for the guests, alongside many guests cheerfully walking in.

Well, the guests were cheerful, at least until they reached the gate and saw the greeters.

Said greeters were tasked with welcoming people and handing them flowers. They were in charge of setting a romantic mood; however, from the looks of it they had an adverse effect.

The first greeter was none other than the one and only Uzumaki Naruto, said blazing ball of enthusiasm, while pretty good looking had an attitude that could easily and instantaneously cause romance to evaporate right away

.

Moreover, the blonde was dressed as a toad. Yup, you heard me; he was dressed as a giant green frog, with yellow dots.

Naruto's style of greeting was quite simple. The enthusiastic blonde would loudly chant: 'happy valentine's' before literally throwing flowers at the people and shoving them through the gates. A couple of confused girls almost fell on their faces as Sakura and Sasuke collectively smirked. *Typical Naruto.*

The other three greeters weren't that much better.

Neji was dressed normally yet he had an air of being so completely and utterly unapproachable. He handed the flowers to the people in a detached manner and simply pointed at the gate behind him to usher them to walk in.

The third usher/greeter was none other than Shikamaru Nara.

"Oh God." Sakura exclaimed as she pointed in his direction, causing both Ino and Shisui to break into a fit of laughter and Sasuke to shake his head.

The genius really couldn't care less about what was happening, which would explain his current position. He was lying on the floor to the side of the gate, crossing his hands on top of his stomach, while the red roses he was supposed to be handing out lay across his stomach and chest.

A sign was erected right by his side with the words:

_**Pick up a flower and then walk in. **_

_**Don't be troublesome, you know where the gate is. **_

"Oh man, he really is something else isn't he?" Shisui commented laughingly.

However, the most bizarre and by far the biggest mood killer was the last person tasked with greeting the guests. Hell, he should be the last person ever to be tasked with any form of interacting with humans.

Clad in a black tuxedo and channeling a 19th century Casanova, he was slithering across the floor and randomly handing the women flowers, with no small amount of disdain. Every now and then, his tongue would glide across his lower lip in an eerie snake like fashion, and every time he'd hand someone a flower it would feel like he just put a hex on her.

The women were scared; the men were scared, hell the very atmosphere turned creepy after just one look at the snake Sanin. By his side, was his forever trustworthy sidekick carrying a bunch of flowers for the Sanin to hand out.

"What the hell is that?" Sakura asked Naruto who was rushing over to them.

"He lost a bet with grandma Tsunade." The blonde offered.

"What?" The four asked in unison.

"How is that even possible?" Sasuke asked his best friend.

"I have to agree, the Hokage is great at many things; but winning bets isn't one of them." Shisui surmised.

"You are being too kind." Sakura said in exasperation, she knew first hand just how bad her Shishou's luck was when it comes to bets. It was absolutely impossible for the woman to even come remotely close to winning a bet, and Sakura has lent the woman enough money to learn this the hard way.

"How on earth could he have lost?" Ino pitched in.

"He could bet her that pigs could fly and he'd still win." Sakura offered.

Naruto grinned,

And at that very moment, Neji decided to join in the conversation, "well, he happened to bet her on the only thing that she could never lose."

"Hah?" Was the general exclamation by the four confused Shinobi.

"He bet her that she won't lose a bet in the last 24 hours." Naruto explained.

"Ahh." And just like that understanding dawned.

"She ended up losing 50 bets in one day, which meant that he lost." Neji explained.

"Why would he make a bet with her in the first place?" Sasuke questioned.

"Apparently, she offered to let him stop teaching at the academy if he won the bet and if he lost he promised to dress nicely and act pleasant during the whole festival."Neji once again elaborated.

"He really doesn't like the academy does he?" Sakura questioned.

"Let's just say that teaching isn't his strongest suit." Shisui commented.

"But why do we have to suffer?" Naruto said whiningly.

"I have to agree, having to stand here with Orochimaru-Sama all night is rather…" Neji started but trailed off for lack of a proper term.

"HELL." Naruto managed to locate said term.

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Sakura tried to comfort them. "Everyone has some redeeming qualities, even Orochimaru-Sensei."

"Name one." Naruto challenged.

"I don't know." She said eyeing the guy who was looking at them, "But that's because we never took the time to get to know him. Maybe we should give him a chance." She said raising her hand to wave at the Sanin.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea forehead," Ino warned.

"Kitten, maybe you shouldn't…" Shisui concurred.

"Sakura-san, please." Neji pleaded, as he watched Sakura take a step forwards as she waved to the Sanin, who was now determinately walking towards them.

"Nooooo, Sakura-chaaaaan…" Naruto said in absolute terror, he then proceeded to hide behind her.

"Hn." Sasuke protested.

However, this was all lost on the pinkette, who has decided that it was about time to give the snake Sanin a chance. He was human after all *Well, human-ish*, and giving him a chance might really yield surprising results.

*Idiot, what the hell do you mean he's human, have you looked at the guy?* Inner Sakura roared, as the Sanin stood in front of them.

Sakura laughed nervously,

"Orochimaru-sensei, I'm glad to see you here today." She greeted, forcing herself to smile.

Orochimaru just looked at the girl.

*See, he's not so scary after all.*Sakura concluded.

*Run!*Inner Sakura said urgently.

"Here" He said handing her a flower, and tossing one at Ino.

"That's too nice, Orochimar…"

"Do not eat them." He warned darkly.

"W-We won't." Sakura and Ino said shakily.

*Why on earth would we want to eat them?* Sakura mentally questioned.

*Well, if you are stupid enough to wave at him, we should expect you to be stupid enough to do anything.* Inner Sakura berated.

"Orochimaru-Sensei…" Sakura started once again determined to make an effort. The Sanin, once again focused his slit eyes on the girl without saying a word, behind her, Naruto held on to her shoulders in a silent plea for her to stop talking and start running, while Shisui merely smirked, "I…I was wondering, do you have any hobbies?" She blurted.

The girl just couldn't help but notice that everyone within earshot seemed to be looking at her as if she had completely lost her mind.

"I mean, w… we don't really know anything about you, you know, aside from the work related stuff, I was just wondering….."

"Sometimes I like to cover my whole body in Vaseline and pretend I'm a slug." Orochimaru said impassively.

Eyes widened at his comment, and unconsciously almost everyone in the vicinity took a collective step back.

For his part, Naruto seemed to be about to faint, he stood there supported only by Sakura, who was stunned enough to not be able to yell at him for using her as a crutch.

"A-Ah." Was all Sakura managed. "A-Anything else?" She questioned before she could stop herself. *I'm sorrryyy.* She said in a desperate attempt to stop her inner self from killing her. *It's just like a car accident I can't look away.*

"I also collect Semi-naked pictures of the Uchiha brothers." He added in a surprisingly impassive voice.

Another collective step back.

*Does that man even know what he's saying?* Sakura mentally roared.

*He takes creepy to a whole new level.* Inner Sakura commented.

"Care to help me with my collection, Sasuke-Kun?" The Sanin said in a deranged voice, his eyes turning yellow as he scanned the younger Uchiha.

"Not really." Sasuke said coldly.

Sakura couldn't help but be impressed by Sasuke's mastery over his cold attitude; if it were her she would be running for the hills by now.

"Fine then." Orochimaru said in a calm voice, before he turned around and walked away.

A second later, Neji, Sasuke, Shisui, Naruto and Ino, turned a reproving gaze towards Sakura.

"Hehe, maybe he is all bad after all." She said rubbing the back of her neck, before walking towards the gate to avoid being killed by her irate friends.

"Hey why are you two here anyway?" Ino asked Neji and Naruto, "I mean, Shikamaru and Orochimaru-sensei are both instructors, how did you two get roped into this." She questioned as she followed after Sakura and prepared to walk through the gates.

"I was given an order to be here." Neji said simply.

"Me too."

"Hah? By whom?" Ino pushed on.

"Does it really matter, Ino-chan…?" Shisui interrupted putting an arm around her. "Let's start this magical night." He said leading her through the gate.

A few seconds after they passed through the gate, Neji and Naruto exchanged a look.

"So who ordered you here anyway?" The blonde questioned.

"That would be my captain, Itachi-Senpai." Neji replied, walking away.

"Haaah? You too?"

.

Despite the rocky entrance, the festival grounds were truly amazing. It was set in Konoha's largest garden, a garden that spanned the entire eastern side of the village. Said garden was known for its Sakura trees and at the moment those trees were in full bloom, filling the whole place with the sweet scent of flowers, alongside an impossibly relaxing sense of serenity brought about by the many flower petals floating around in the gentle breeze.

The whole scene was impossibly beautiful, the flowers, the decorations, the myriad of costumes worn by people; truly a night to remember. This scene, the atmosphere and the very air were enough to make this the best night for anyone. Now, if you add to that the many entertainment facilities set around the place; you'd have the makings of a magical evening.

For a second, everyone who walked through the gates was awed. They just stood there, shifting their eyes amongst the scenery and enjoying the abundant beauty.

"Wow." Sakura breathed.

"You can say that again." Ino concurred.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan….." Tenten greeted running towards them from a distance.

"Hah." You two made it, Ino said happily as she watched Tenten and Hinata make their way towards them.

"And you look great." Sakura commented, causing Hinata to blush for said Hyuga was wearing a lovely school girl outfit which made her look even more innocent and cute than she normally looked. While Tenten,

"I agree," Ino said in awe, "You actually look like a girl." She said addressing the weapons' master.

Tenten narrowed her eyes a bit; however, even she can't deny that she looks rather different, good different. She was dressed in a pure gold dress that was rather short and left very little to the imagination. It was a Roman style dress, which she paired with a pair of incredible gold stilettos, that, alongside the fact that her chocolate brown locks were for once down, and allowed to flow freely, made the girl look that much different.

"What the hell happened?" Ino questioned.

"Th-this is not natural." Sakura commented despite herself. Hinata never had the guts to put on such clothes before, while Tenten normally despises such girly and revealing clothing, what changed?

"Can't tell." Tenten said playfully.

Hinata blushed, "It's a secret."

"Hah?"

"Well, then, shall we?" Shisui interrupted, pointing towards a nearby booth, with lots of chocolate and teddy bears on it.

"What's that?" Sasuke questioned.

"Well, little cousin," Shisui started companionably as he tried to put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, which was promptly swatted off by the latter. "If you hit the target on that board over there, you win a prize for your lovely lady." Shisui explained pointing at Sakura.

"The lovely lady can win her own prizes, thank you very much." Sakura said crossly.

A second later, Shisui was posing in front of the booth, in his arms were a bow and arrow, and he concentrated very hard as he attempted to hit his target, which came in the form of a bunch of flying diapers floating around in the back of the booth.

For the next hour or so, it was all fun and games. Shisui kept on flirting with Ino and winning her gifts, Sasuke kept on moping and attempting to talk to Sakura; Sakura kept on purposefully ignoring him, while Tenten attempted not to murder anyone and Hinata attempted not blush; as they both received many compliments and unabashed winks from random passersby's.

However, everyone was having fun. They went on rides, talked to random strangers, laughed at weird couples and bought stupid stuff.

"Let's go this way." Shisui suggested after finally managing to win that giant teddy bear that Ino wanted so much. This was one of the reasons the dignified playboy always liked to fly solo, no one to tell him what to do, ,and this one sure was demanding. *It's a good thing my role's almost over.* He thought tiredly.

"Why?" Sasuke questioned crossly. He never thought he could ever find his cousin more annoying than he normally found him, however, today and for some reason he found him flat out despicable, that all he wanted to do was reach out and punch him in the face.

"I happen to know a great way for us to have fun, and its right that way." Shisui said enigmatically, as the other five followed in his footsteps.

A few seconds later, they were standing in front of one of the weirdest buildings any of them has ever seen.

It was a giant entity with five different entrances; each entrance appeared to be completely different from the other. One of them was dark and almost scary, another was all pink and lovely, and a third had a mysterious feel to it with purple walls and weird writings all over the visible part of it. All entrances looked like they were tunnels; one of them even looked like it was designed for a train.

Above the place were a bunch of life sized portraits of a guy chasing after a girl, with a myriad of hearts surrounding them, and a huge sign was erected,

"Icha Icha love tunnel?" Sakura read.

"I—Icha Icha?"

And just like that all of their minds drifted to one person.

"As in," Hinata started.

"Hello, hello to all the fragile little hearts seeking companionship. You have come to the right place of course. I am the love doctor." The boisterous voice of the man they were all just thinking of rang through the place.

Said man suddenly appeared in front of them wearing a doctor's white coat paired with a stethoscope just for emphasis. The front of his white coat was emblazoned with many pink and red hearts and on the back, the words 'love doctor' shone.

"Jiraiya-sensei." Sakura said weakly. *Who else could pull something like this off.* Inner Sakura commented with a sigh.

"W-What's….." Hinata started.

"I'm glad you asked my beautiful darling." Jiraiya said taking a step towards the flustered girl, "this is my baby." He said helpfully, as he pointed towards the building.

"Ano, is being weird one of the requirements for becoming a Sanin?" Sakura whispered in Ino's ear, causing the girl to giggle.

"I heard that…" the toad Sanin sang as he appeared behind the two girls and placed his hands over their shoulders. "It's not required," He said as an answer to her question, "but it sure does help." He added with a grin.

"Anyway, as I was saying my lovelies," he pushed on serenely as he guided the two girls past the assembling crowd and towards the building, "This is my baby, my biggest achievement to date."

"Your biggest achievement?"

"You bet." He said with a cool smile. "And you guys will have the honor of being the first people to try it out."

"Us?" Sakura questioned. *I have a bad feeling about this.*

"For sure Saku-chan." He sang. "Everyone please join me here," He said ushering the rest of Sakura and Ino's friends to join them.

"Haaah, let me see…." He said as he scratched his head and eyed them. "We just need to wait for my remaining guests."

"Guests?" Sasuke questioned.

"Here they are." Jiraiya said as he waved at the two incoming Shinobi.

Sakura turned around only to see Naruto in all his frog like glory, alongside a seemingly bored Neji. On seeing them from a distance, Neji's eyes focused on Tenten for fraction of a second as he took in the completely different look of his childhood friend. A girl whom he almost completely forgot was a girl. To him Tenten was a comrade, a friend, one of the guys, until this moment and for the longest of times, he's never seen her as a girl. Neji shook it off as he greeted the Sanin.

"Jiraiya-Sama we were told to come here and offer our assistance." He said respectfully.

"Hey pervy sage," Naruto started in his normal unruly tone. "Do you want something, or can I go get some Ramen." He said enthusiastically, his eyes practically glistening at the possibility of his favorite food. "Oh hello, Tenten-san, Hinata-chan…." He greeted the two girls whom he hadn't seen enter.

Maybe they entered before he and Neji came, but the two guys hadn't seen Hinata and Tenten come.

"H-Hi, Naruto-Ku….."Hinata started, but was interrupted by Jiraiya.

"This is no way to greet the ladies," he said reprovingly as he smacked Naruto across the head, "have I taught you nothing…." He reprimanded.

"But…."

"Come on, come on….." Jiraiya once again interrupted, "Let's get started." He offered, gesturing for all of them to follow him towards one of the entrances.

"Now I need to pair you guys off." He declared.

"Well as long as Ino-chan and I are together, then pair away." Shisui declared throwing an arm over Ino.

"Gotcha…" the perverted Sanin told his fellow playboy, "the two of you get to go into the first tunnel." He declared. "The tunnel of L.O.V.E." he finished pointing to one of the entrances.

"Sounds great," Shisui said throwing an arm over Ino and guiding her towards the entrance. "I hope we get some alone time finally, Ino-chan." He whispered, causing Ino to blush, and consider the fact that this is not all fun and games, *God I'm actually walking into an isolated tunnel, with Shisui Uchiha.*She thought frantically. Not that he wasn't handsome but, for years there was only one Uchiha who occupied her every thought and right now it just felt strange.

"I promise you'll love it." Jiraiya said with a wink.

What happened next happened very fast. One second Shisui's arm was wrapped around Ino and they were walking towards the tunnel, and the second Shisui was flying across the place.

Poor Ino didn't even know what happened, the only thing she was sure of, was that she was currently being dragged towards the tunnel, by a fuming Sasuke, who didn't even take the time to say a word to her or anyone else, he simply just dragged her and walked in, after manhandling his elder cousin.

Everyone just stared after them.

*What the hell?* Sakura questioned.

*Well, done you idiot, you just lost your date and now you'll spend your life as a lonely spinster raising cats and talking to yourself.*

*I won't.* Sakura said crossly.

*Look at you, you're starting to talk to yourself already.*inner Sakura teased.

*Why you little….*

"What a horrible way to treat his elder cousin." Shisui said, getting to his feet.

"Well, then, moving on." Jiraiya said like nothing just happened. "How about you Tenten-chan? Who would you like to be paired with?" He asked.

"I… I don't really have a preference." She lied, forcing herself to not look at her longtime teammate. *God I'm a wimp.* the girl thought desperately. She was always a straightforward no-nonsense kind of person, but when it came to Neji, somehow she managed to transform into a coward.

"Well, then, one of our ushers will take you in." Jiraiya beamed. "How about you Hyuga-San?" He asked addressing Neji.

And it was all Tenten could do not to blush and stare at the Sanin.

"Sure." Neji said simply. "Shall we, Tenten?" He asked offering his hand to the girl.

"Ah," She said, slowly taking his hand and thanking her lucky stars that her hand didn't shake.

*Neji-san is so cool, isn't he?* Sakura mentally cooed.

*And so hot too.* Inner Sakura said dreamily.

*Tenten must be very happy at the moment. It's like a dream come true for her. I can't believe…* Sakura trailed off having thought of something. *This is all too good to be just a coincidence, first Sasuke and Ino and now this….* She pondered, her eyes going wide, as she watched Jiraiya guide the two into the second tunnel.

"Well, then, Naruto why don't you be a gentleman and escort this lovely lady in." Shisui suggested referring to a now stunned Hinata.

The girl instantaneously blushed 100 shades of red.

"Y-You don't have to, Naruto-Kun, I mean…"

"Come on Hinata-chan, I'm sure he wants to," Jiraiya said kindly.

"Ah, Hai…." Naruto said, blinkingly. "Le-Let's go." He stuttered.

And Sakura found herself thinking that those two really were suited for one another. They were both so kind and nice, and they both knew nothing about how to express how they feel.

Hinata was practically shaking, which caused Sakura to put an arm around her shoulder. "Have fun, Hinata-chan…" She said encouragingly. "You too, Naruto." She addressed her beloved friend.

This seemed to help the two of them, causing them to smile.

"Hai." Naruto said, flashing Sakura the thumbs up. "You too, Sakura-chan." He said kindly.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan." Hinata said with a blush, as she and Naruto walked side by side into the third tunnel.

Once they were out of earshot, Sakura turned around and glared at the two men.

"What's going on here?" She questioned, her bright emerald eyes glistening threateningly.

"It can't be a coincidence that all of this happened….." She surmised. *Could it be….*

"Don't over-think things… Kitten…" Shisui said with a smirk, which was mirrored on Jiraiya's face. "It just so happens that I'm lucky enough to be the one to escort you." He said with a wink.

"Just a minute, Shisui-Kun." Jiraiya interjected. "Saku-chan must go alone."

"Is that so?" Shisui said, faking obliviousness.

"Why must I go alone?" Sakura questioned.

"You'll know once you're inside, Saku-chan." The Sanin said enigmatically.

"B-But…."

"No buts, kitten, just go, and you'll know everything you need to know." Shisui said, pushing her towards the entrance.

"So you do know what's going on." Sakura questioned.

Without even turning around, Sakura could tell that the guy pushing her was smirking; she could just hear it in his voice when he spoke next, "Good luck, kitten." He said in the gentlest voice she's ever heard him use. *Why is he so happy?* Sakura mentally questioned, but before she could voice her thoughts Shisui pushed her into the tunnel and the door suddenly closed after her.

The Uchiha took a step back and eyed the door meaningfully, a kind smile etched on his face.

"His plan worked like a charm, didn't it? I really didn't expect any less." Jiraiya commented in a relaxed voice. "Well, we've done our parts." He concluded. "It's in his hands now." He said mysteriously.

"Good luck," Shisui said earnestly, "Itachi."

"What are you gonna do now?" The Sanin questioned.

Shisui merely looked at the crowd, a person in the distance catching his eye. "Well, nothing much." He said as he walked away.

The Sanin merely blinked at the younger man.

"How about you," He said addressing someone who magically came to be standing behind him, causing a lot of cheers from the onlookers. "Would you like to go into the fifth tunnel with me?" He asked in a husky tone.

The woman behind him simply smiled, making her way to stand next to him, she stood on tiptoe and whispered in his ear, "Only if you tell me what the Uchiha planned." She said in a seductive tone.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." He said in fake formality, causing the buxom beauty to laugh.

**And I'll end here. Now each couple stepped into a tunnel, each tunnel has been rigged with a bunch of different surprises, courtesy of one sneaky genius. Speaking of whom, where the hell is Itachi ;) and why is poor Sakura all alone? **

**Hehe….**

**Now many thanks to everyone who's reviewing this story, you guys are my inspiration and motivation to keep writing. Thank you, thank you, thank you thank you, thank you….. Thank you.**

**And many thanks to those who voted on the quotes, I now know which one Itachi will use ^_^ **

**Until next time :D **

**Please review. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Bad news: You guys hate me for not updating this for over a month : (**

**Good news: I have actually finished this story in the last month. I have written nine chapters including the concluding/final chapter and they're all ready to post, my lovely readers :D **

**I just had to take my time to finish the story because at some point I actually started struggling with the plot and I didn't want to post something and then regret it. **

**But now it's done :D It's all done :D And all you have to do is read and review for me so I can make any additional tweaks to the coming chapters and I shall post them right away. **

**And I promise the most regular updates you've ever seen, cuz I honestly can't wait to get your opinions on what's going on here ;)**

**Now a quick reminder of where we stopped:**

**Itachi's 'love tunnel' was just put to use. Our beloved characters all got paired off (with the assistance of Shisui and Jiraiya) and walked into various tunnels. With poor little Sakura going into a tunnel all on her own. And the last tunnel is currently occupied by none other than Jiraiya sama himself and the beautiful Hokage. **

**But before you start reading, I would just like to thank all those wonderful people who sent me messages and reviews asking me to continue, I honestly love you guys 3 This one's for you. **

"_So you're telling me; this is all a genjutsu?" The busty Hokage said in awe, roaming her eyes leisurely across the exquisite landscape that surrounded her at the moment. _

_It was thoroughly unbelievable, giant mountains coated in pure white snow, the light refreshing breeze currently revitalizing her every sense, alongside the fact that she was sitting in a moving train that undulated slowly amongst the mountains allowing her and the only other occupant of the train to enjoy the scenery._

_Said other occupant grinned and scratched the back of his head lazily, "What else do you expect from him?" He said with a wink. _

"_And he's doing all of that for my Sakura-chan?" Tsunade said, positively beaming at the man. Who as a response gave her a subtle wink paired with a none too subtle lecherous look. _

"_I was surprised too," Jiraiya started, "For as long as I have known him, Itachi's never really shown interest in anyone. Even his engagement, was handled as he would handle any other mission." He surmised. _

"_And to think that he's not only in love with someone, but he's willing to go this far…." Tsunade cooed. _

"_Well, not unlike myself, he's always been the kind of person who'd do everything in his power to get what he wants. And not unlike you," The toad Sanin started in a deep voice, in the process leaning across the train cart, so that he's as close as physically possible to the busty woman, without touching her, "Saku-chan is definitely worth it." He finished in a smooth tenor, before attempting to close the distance and plant one on the blonde Hokage. _

_However, and in an almost comical fashion, the woman leaned forwards, thus parrying the kiss and causing, Jiraiya's head to meet with the metal behind her in a painful reunion._

_A second of muttered cursing later, the man straightened up, and pouted at the grinning beauty, with a hurt look on his face._

_As a response, Tsunade wagged a finger at her longtime lover, "Not until you tell me everything." _

_The man now managed to look both confused and hurt at the same time, "But I did tell you everything, Tsunadeeeee!" He whined once again, "Plus, don't you want to get some Jiraiya lovin, it's in demand all around the globe." He said proudly and the Hokage wasn't above rolling her eyes at that._

_For a second she cursed her fate for causing her to fall in love with her idiotic lecherous bastard of a best friend. He's always liked her, of that she was sure. But when exactly did she start to reciprocate? That was a few years after her lover died. She has long since decided that she would spend her life alone from that point on out. And even though Jiraiya was always by her side, making sure she was OK; she never really considered being with him. _

_However, one day he was on a mission and he got severely injured. And rumors flew that the third Sanin was actually dead. At that moment Tsunade felt her heart sink, and for the life of her, she just couldn't imagine living on without the obnoxious perve who was constantly looking after her. The man who'd forever pretend to be a fool, while in reality he was nothing short of a heroic warrior who'd die for those he loved at any given time and without any regrets. _

_Needless to say that when she realized that he was in fact alive, Tsunade felt like she herself has just been born anew. Accordingly, after going over to his hospital wing and beating the crap out of him for giving her the scare of a lifetime; she proceeded to heal him before asking him if he was still interested in dating her. _

_And the happiness that she saw on his face at that moment, assured her that she was doing the right thing. He was a brash idiot but he was her brash idiot and the only brash idiot she'd ever want to be with. _

_Reflecting on all of this, Tsunade smiled despite herself. Completely blanking out on her current whereabouts and the conversation she was having._

_As a result, the man sitting next to her practically leered at the woman, before leaning in for that kiss he was just denied. _

_Needless to say that when Tsunade finally clued in to what he was doing; he found himself flying off of the edge of the train. _

"_Tsunadeeee….." he whined again, barely holding on to the side of the train, as the train proceeded to saunter around the mountains._

"_I want details." She ordered plainly, as she crossed her arms underneath her busty assets. _

_That simple motion amused the man to no end, and after he was done gawking at said assets to his heart's content, the respected Sanin resigned himself to his fate and after offering a silent apology to Itachi for being about to reveal his plan; the Sanin proceeded._

"_Well, there are five tunnels, the first is this one. And the one right next to this one is currently occupied by…" _

.

Hinata blushed and then she blushed and then she managed to do something completely different….. She blushed.

The girl was starting to think that by the time she finally gets out of this tunnel her face would have officially adopted the color red as its new regular color.

The girl sighed, *well at least I won't blush anymore, if my face gets stuck this way.* The shy girl thought, trying to put a positive spin on things.

Well, truth be told the girl was actually ecstatic. This was by far the biggest lapse of time she's ever spent in the same place as Naruto. And despite the fact that they are yet to say a word to each other, since Naruto was busy gawking at the walls of the tunnel (which for the record were painted with various vivid pictures of some very delicious foods) and she was just too shy to try and divert his attention to her; but still: he was there and he seemed happy, what else could she ask for?

Hinata was happy. And she got even happier as she saw a little light at the end of the tunnel and in a second the two walked right into a place that Naruto instantaneously described as: "Heaven!"

The boy exclaimed, his eyes zeroing in on the sight before him, for right there in front of his very eyes was a giant restaurant stacked with almost every kind of food you could think of and Naruto could think of plenty.

The boy sighed happily and without even thinking, he grabbed the girl's hand and started running towards the restaurant.

For her part, Hinata once again did the unexpected: she blushed a shade of red deep enough to make Gaara's hair throw a jealousy inspired hissy fit.

"Hello, hello young ones."A weird man said appearing in front of the now flustered duo. The guy had very long black hair that cascaded till his mid back, his eyes were a daunting shade of blue, and his outfit was flat out bizarre. Definitely not the kind of outfit that you'd expect from a guy with long black hair and daunting eyes, scratch that, it wasn't the kind of outfit that you'd expect from a guy period.

He donned a pair of ridiculous skinny pants. I say ridiculous because they pretty much look like they were painted on and designed to show every aspect of his rather small physique every time he moved, the fact that those pants were pink was just icing on the cake. The pants were kept firmly in place and held up against his narrow waist courtesy of a strikingly purple belt. He topped it all off with an orange top with the words 'you can't touch this' shining across his chest. The top was kept sleeveless so as to offer our unlucky friends with a full view of a pair of ridiculously skinny arms.

The two unconsciously winced as the 'guy' pranced towards them, with a huge grin on his face.

"You, my love birds," he started causing Hinata to thank God that she couldn't blush anymore than she already was, "Are my first customers of the night." He said gesturing towards the empty place. "Play your cards right and you'd get to sample the best foods in the world for but a small fee." He declared happily, tilting his head and winking at the couple.

At that Naruto practically started drooling; however, the last of the man's words caught his attention.

"A fee?" He parroted his face a bit crestfallen. "B-But I don't really have any money." The guy said sadly. He has recently had an argument with his father over his rather reckless finances, and to say that he was going through a dry spell (money-wise) would be an understatement.

Before Hinata could offer to pay, the man stepped in,

"Who said anything about money?"He questioned in a soft tone.

"Y-You just said….." Hinata started confusedly.

"I never said you had to pay in money, little sparrow." He said addressing the girl.

"Then how?" Naruto questioned bluntly.

"You need to prove yourself worthy of my food." He declared and Naruto could have sworn that a wave of delicious scents attacked his every sense at that very moment.

"And how do we do that?" Hinata questioned, blinking her characteristic white eyes confusedly.

As a response the man simply dragged the two into the restaurant and guided them to sit on two huge, heart shaped pink chairs.

The girl had to admit, she quite liked the fluffy pink chairs. But Hinata's love for fluffy things is a story for another time.

For a second the guy disappeared leaving the two to exchange a confused glance.

A second later though he reappeared with a couple of huge cups in his hands, one contained a purple liquid and the other a pink one.

"You prove yourselves my loves," The man said, still approaching them, with an unmistakable sway to his narrow hips, "by drinking as much of my love elixir as I instruct you to." He finished placing the pink drink in front of Hinata and the other on Naruto's side.

The two shifted their attention from the drinks now sitting in front of them, to the guy staring smugly back at them as if what he said was the most logical thing in the world and then back to the drinks again.

*Well, they do look delicious.* Hinata thought kindly.

"We'll do it." Naruto commented without a second thought.

"B-But…" Hinata started, she understood that he would do anything for food but she just didn't understand the reasoning behind the man's actions. "What would drinking this change? Why would it make you more willing to give us free food?" She questioned smartly.

The guy gave her a blank look. "Those are the rules of this tunnel, sparrow." He intoned. "Take it or leave it." He said with finality. "And leave all the delicious food with it." He added inclining his head towards a now wide eyed Naruto.

This astounded the future Hokage to no end. He promptly shook his head in both rejection and disbelief, before turning his head towards his delicate companion and pouting at her.

Hinata's eyes widened in turn as her treacherous mind collaborated with every fiber of her body hormonal teenage body forming an unlikely chorus which chanted with just how incredibly irresistible and thoroughly adorable her long time crush looked at the moment.

Hinata thanked her lucky stars that she had outgrown the feinting phase of her one sided relationship with the boy, otherwise she would have been lying stock still on the floor by now.

She quickly caved, throwing both reason and rational thought to the wind for the guy in front of her.

"Ok," she singsonged in a cute voice. "We'll drink."

Now for the next 30 minutes they did just that. Naruto would drain his cup in record time, and Hinata would strive to follow suit. Once they're done, the guy would just prance around with new cups filled with the same colored liquids.

When she was on her fifth helping of the ridiculously delicious drink, Hinata started feeling a little light headed. Inquiring if the drink was alcohol based, she was promptly told it wasn't. However, by the time she drained her 10th cup, it was all she could do to keep her head up.

The girl let her head fall to the table, cradled by her arms.

For his part, Naruto was good. He wasn't feeling tired, drunk or anything but excited at the prospect of food. However, now he was alarmed as he watched the girl desperately struggle to raise her head again.

"Hinata-chan." He said in a concerned tone. "A-Are you OK?" He inquired.

And even in her current hazy state Hinata's heart jumped at the sweet intonation.

"Ah, I'm fine."She said valiantly, raising her head and attempting to take yet another sip from the glass.

However, Naruto was quick to stop her. He took the pink filled object away from the girl, who was left blinking at him.

"Hinata-chan," He started in a rather serious tone, which was completely uncharacteristic of the blond. "If this is making you sick then you should stop drinking it." He said wisely. "Why are you trying to drink again?"

Hinata paused for a second, fixing him with a strange look, which was a dead giveaway of the fact that the girl was off her rockers, since normally she'd never have the guts to look him in the eyes, let alone give him a strange look, that screamed 'how the hell do you not know something so obvious'.

After a second of her just looking at him in that manner and Naruto completely missing the point of the look she was giving him, the girl spoke in a genuine tone, "I'd do anything for Naruto-san." She said simply, as she extended her hand towards the glass which was now in his hand.

Naruto was a little dumb folded, so much so that he lost his grip on the glass, which now ended up back in the girl's hand.

Hinata took a leisurely sip.

"What?" Naruto questioned distractedly. "Why are you doing this?" He asked once again, his eyes tracing the girl's actions, as she proceeded to drain the contents of the cup.

"For Naruto-kun." She reiterated.

Naruto waived a hand in front of his now slightly flushed face, "I'm really not worth it." He said in all honestly. "Please stop." He pleaded.

And for Naruto's utter bewilderment the girl actually looked hurt, and for some reason her eyes started watering.

Now, Naruto's many things, he's loud, he's obnoxious, he has absolutely no tact and he's generally clueless which meant that he could handle almost anything, but one thing he's never been able to handle was a girl's tears.

And right now, the heroic blonde was more than ready to cut his own tongue out if it would mean that the girl won't have to cry any more.

"H-Hinata-ch…"He started pleadingly.

"Please don't say that." Hinata interrupted in a choked up voice, the urgency in her voice not lost on the guy in front of her. "Naruto-Kun is worth it." She said earnestly. "Naruto-kun is the best fighter in Konoha. Naruto-kun has the kindest heart; he wants to save his friends and wants to protect everyone. People are idiots," She pushed on in an uncharacteristically angry yet low tone, "They don't understand Naruto-Kun, they don't understand how much he loves this country or how much he's suffered." She finished earnestly, still looking like she was about to cry.

"You….." Naruto started but trailed off not knowing what to say next. No one has really talked to him that way before; no one showed him that level of understanding before. He has suffered, that much was true. When he was young, his father, the retired Hokage, alongside his mother went up against a foul beast. And the two had absolutely no choice but to sacrifice their own child to lock that beast away.

However, he never blamed them. He understood that it was their duty to protect their country. And it was his dream to follow in his father's footsteps and protect Konoha. Unfortunately, the people of the fire country still shied away from him. Despite his parents' great sacrifice, despite the fact that they were safe because he was keeping the tailed beast at bay, despite all of this, they still associated him with destruction rather than peace.

That was why his father retired from his position. That was why he decided to quit politics and dedicate himself to keeping his son safe.

But said son, took everything in stride. He wanted to prove himself, and above all he wanted to protect, even those who hated him.

Over time, people started recognizing him for his achievements and heroism. Overtime he managed to convert quite a lot of people. However, this was the first time in his life that someone talked to him like that. This was the first time he saw that much admiration, trust and conviction in someone's eyes when he talked about him.

Naruto was stunned.

"You really believe that?" He asked in disbelief.

"Of course." Hinata said, her eyes seeing no one but him. "Naruto-kun is the reason why I'm here today. Naruto-kun is the reason why I fight. During our Chunin exams, Naruto-kun was the only one to believe in me and when I saw Naruto-kun fight I felt like I could do anything, I felt safe and powerful. And from that time I wanted to become strong. I wanted to become strong enough to fight by Naruto-Kun's side, so we could silence all those who question Naruto-kun. But," She paused for a second looking somber, "But I've never been strong enough, I was never strong enough to stand by Naruto-kun's side, and I was never strong enough to tell Naruto-Kun the truth."

Naruto just stared at her, for what seemed like hours. He just couldn't speak. He was astonished, confused and embarrassed at the same time. But above anything, he was genuinely happy. After a few minutes of staring at the inexplicably honest girl, he finally voiced the question that was fluttering in the back of his mind.

"What truth?" He questioned. "What couldn't you tell me?" He asked her in what is arguably the most serious tone he's ever used in his life.

"I love you." She said simply. "More than my own life."

.

"_Well that's a little harsh." Tsunade exclaimed. "Why would you do that to the poor girl?" She questioned angrily. _

_Jiraiya gave her a knowing look, "Well, my gorgeous darling it really isn't my plan. However I must admit that it was the only thing that had a chance of working, given how thickheaded the little brat is." He added with a sigh. "Even though he is my student he doesn't take after me in anything." He said proudly, mentally congratulating himself for how observant he is when it comes to women and their feelings. _

_Unfortunately for him, his faculty for being observant about women failed him this time, as he completely managed to miss the fist flying towards his face. _

"_Oh, get off your high horse; you're just as bad as him." The Hokage roared. She then looked thoughtful for a moment. "But in all fairness, having her spell it out for him does seem like the only possible way of making that idiot understand." She said despite herself. "But, stuffing her with alcohol to lower her reservations, that's just low." She spat. _

_He grinned, "It isn't really alcohol." He sang._

"_What?" _

"_It was that truth serum Ibiki uses in his interrogations. It lowers inhibitions to such a degree that the person doesn't even know what he's saying." He explained proudly and yet again he failed to notice the fact that this last comment only served to make her that much more livid. _

_A few well aimed punches later, the Hokage hissed at her partner in a sound that rivaled that of the train they were kindly riding. "Continue." _

_._

The Hyuga was a little apprehensive about the whole thing. I mean, he wasn't one for randomly venturing into a 'love tunnel' just for amusement purposes. And even if he were to do that, he imagined that he'd have done it with his significant other, not Tenten.

Don't get me wrong, he actually loved Tenten. She was his buddy. She truly was a friend he could count on. He could always easily sit back and enjoy her company, even if they're doing nothing. But more often than not they were doing something. This could be attributed to the fact that they both loved almost the exact same things. They loved to train and they loved to fight till they could fight no more. They were both ambitious and wanted to prove themselves. They were both no nonsense hard workers in a team run by a jolly mass of green spandex and his bushy browed mini-me.

Hell, they even liked the same kinds of music, read the same books and when night came they both liked to lie silently down beneath the same giant oak that stood so proudly by the lake, a tree that they've been silently lying under and enjoying each other's company since they were little.

Tenten truly was his buddy. And of course you really never feel comfortable taking a buddy into a love tunnel. That's why Neji felt relief wash over him when he realized that the tunnel they just walked into was a different kind of tunnel. It was a "Horror Tunnel".

The place was dark and humid and ever since the moment they walked in random objects started jumping at them as the two walked side by side through the place.

Yup, definitely a place you'd go with your buddy. Especially a fearless buddy as Tenten, who was currently busying herself by looking down her nose at the random flying so called monsters.

Neji smiled internally as he just knew Tenten would find the whole thing laughable. So the two just walked on.

First, there was impenetrable dark. Tenten was fine with the impenetrable dark since her keen senses made it very easy to see.

Then, there were the incredibly realistic screaming and howling noises. Tenten was also fine with those, hell she was no child, she could pretty well handle an actual howling creature devouring a screaming one without even blinking.

Afterwards, things started jumping at them; corpse like things, which were bleeding and emitting horrible noises while attempting to grab at them. The things actually looked real and moved with infallible precision, that if she wasn't sure this was a horror house, Tenten would have gone into fighting mode instantaneously on seeing them. However, she was still fine. She could albeit with a bit of effort, avoid being caught by the horrendous things and just walk on. Even when those things started crawling and attempting to drag her by the ankles, she didn't blink.

Even when the moon suddenly appeared above their heads and ominous shadows got cast over them as giant black birds started swooping down towards them, Tenten was still unmoved. Well, she did develop a sense of awe appreciation towards whoever created this place, cuz those effects were incredible that even she enjoyed herself. But other than that, the emotion of fear never threatened to mar her perfectly composed demeanor.

Tenten was a rock.

She even managed to breeze impassively by, as a roaster of clowns came prancing by, producing balloon animals and laughing manically. Even Neji had to wince at that, but not the valiant Kunoichi.

*Nice try.* She mentally commended whoever was running the show. *But it won't work on me.* She continued proudly.

And just like that, her oh-so-proud last thought seemed to have tempted fate. As the next second the girl was confronted by what is arguably the only thing that could ever scare her**. Cockroaches.**

Tenten blinked quickly and promptly attempted to steady her breathing which was quickly picking up speed as her eyes focused on the flock of cockroaches slithering towards her. Suddenly everything went quite and Tenten could swear she could hear the sound of the creatures' footsteps as they made for her. Of course they weren't specifically targeting her but she sure as hell saw it that way.

For his part, Neji swerved a bit to the left of the surprisingly wide tunnel to avoid the approaching vermin.

Everything was normal in his world; he sure as hell didn't expect what happened next.

Neji turned around quickly at the sound of thousands of Kunai knives being launched at the same time. A sound he was well acquainted with, given his familiarity with the weapons master.

Neji struck a fighting stance, fully expecting danger and completely intending on annihilating whoever dared to attack Tenten. However, what he didn't expect was seeing the weapons master unleash the full weight of her wrath on the approaching cockroaches.

The girl was tense as she quickly formulated yet more hand signs in order to aim even more weapons at the parasites, which to Neji's utter disbelief; she was eyeing with a look of sheer horror on her face.

Blinking confusedly, Neji quickly made his way towards his teammate. Tenten was about to finish the hand signs needed to call forth an explosion big enough to blow up the entirety of this cave. However, fortunately for everyone in the vicinity; Neji got to her in time, and grabbed her hands mid sign.

Tenten's eyes went wide, and Neji could see that for the last few seconds she didn't even know what was happening.

"Tenten," He whispered both bewildered and concerned. "What are you doing?" He added in absolute confusion.

The girl blinked, her eyes still on the cockroaches behind Neji, the creatures were smart enough to swerve to avoid the place where they were standing, given that that was where the attacks were coming from.

The Kunoichi breathed a sigh of relief, before finally realizing what she has done.

She looked up at Neji, and for the very first time in his life, he saw his buddy blush.

Neji's eyes went wide and before he could say anything the girl looked down.

Seeing the fact that his hands were holding hers, she blushed even more, but luckily for her he couldn't see that.

"You're afraid." Neji concluded in utter disbelief, as he registered the fact that her hands were shaking.

"A—I….." She stammered over her words, which to Neji was a clear indication that everything he knew about this world was a lie. Tenten doesn't stammer, she doesn't get scared and by God she doesn't blush and why the hell could he not tear his eyes away from her at the moment? Why did she look so damn enticing with her eyes downcast and her face covered in a deep pink blush?

"I'm fine." She finally managed. She then cleared her throat attempting to regain her bearings. "Ahem, I'm not really scared of them, you know?" She finally raised her eyes to meet his. Big mistake though; as her words alongside her blatant inability to lie caused the normally stoic Hyuga to grin at the girl.

This caused the girl to blush even more and look down quickly. She promptly drew her hands away from him and crossed them along her chest, turning her back towards him.

"Stop that."She said in a childish tone. "I am not scared of cockroaches."She asserted.

However, her words were lost on the guy who was too busy re-assessing everything he ever thought about the girl. His eyes firmly fixed on her.

The Tenten he knew never gets scared, she never blushes, stammers or turns away and on an unrelated note she doesn't wear dresses like the roman styled one she was wearing at the moment. All in all, there was only one viable conclusion to what was happening right now. Dare he say it?

When she didn't receive any answering words from her friend, Tenten turned around, only to mesmerized by the way he was looking at her at the moment. For the very first time in their history together, Neji looked like he could see her.

"N-Neji?" She questioned confusedly.

"You are a girl." He said insightfully and in all seriousness. His eyes scanned her all over like he was seeing her for the first time.

Tenten was stunned.

"Well, of course I am." She said in a slightly offended tone. "What did you think I was?" She questioned.

"Tenten." He said simply.

"What?"

"No, I thought you were Tenten, just Tenten." He said in a contemplative tone. "I never thought you were a…." He caught himself before he finished the sentence, the outraged look on the girl's face alerting him to the fact that he was about to make a huge mistake.

Tenten promptly turned on her heel and stalked away deeper into the tunnel. Closing her eyes tightly as physically possible and holding her breath as she passed by the scampering pests.

Despite his renowned composure Neji sighed as he promptly followed her through the tunnel.

He really didn't mean it that way. I mean, you've gotta give the guy a break, it's not every day that you come to the realization that your buddy is a GIRL! Out of all things.

*And a rather pretty one at that.* Neji thought as he eyed her retreating form and pondered how on earth he managed to miss that fact for all these years.

In his defense, dressing like a military cadet, barking orders all the times and fighting like a pro, while showing absolutely no resemblance in either physical appearance or attitude to that of a girl; didn't really highlight the girl's femininity. What else was he supposed to think?

It's not really like he thought of her as a guy.

God forbid!

He just thought of her as asexual, in the sense that she might actually be genderless.

She was just his buddy. A genderless buddy who understood him when no one else could, and could easily go strike for strike with him each and every training session.

Neji sighed once again as he increased his pace so that he could match hers.

"Tenten…" He started. "I did not mean to offend you." He offered.

As a response the girl just squinted her eyes at him in absolute rage before looking forwards once more.

"Yes, saying that you never thought I was a girl was meant as a complement, wasn't it?" She said bitterly. "I just don't want to talk to you right now."She added calmly.

It was one of her many epithets in Neji's point of view. When she was upset, Tenten opted to avoid talking to people rather than take it out on them. She just dealt with whatever issues she was having silently. Even the unbridled rage she was feeling right now, she just took it in stride.

So he fell silent and watched her as she walked on by.

A second later another giant flock of cockroaches scampered into view. Tenten drew in a sharp breath, which didn't go unnoticed by the guy beside her.

"If you are scared…" He started, but was interrupted by the girl.

"I am not." She said crossly. If he can handle them, then she most definitely will.

Neji couldn't help but grin at her typical display of stubbornness.

"Alright." He whispered to no one in particular.

For the next few seconds, Neji could see the agony etched on her face as she watched the 'things' with the corner of her eyes.

It was fortunate for her that the creepy vermin were even more scared of her than she was of them, as none of them made an attempt to even crawl towards her.

That, was the only consolation she had and the only thought that comforted her and kept her from trying to kill them all for being the creepy crawlers they were.

But once again, things changed. As approaching them, Tenten could clearly see the contours of some sort of giant…. Tenten narrowed her eyes to get a better view….. It was a giant cockroach ….. No wait… A bunch of them.

The girl's eyes went wide, even Neji beside her was a little dumbstruck, I mean, it's not every day that you run into cockroaches the size of a small elephants.

And just like that, and before he could register what was happening, Tenten was right behind Neji, her palm gripping his shoulder and her head buried in his hair, while her other arm desperately tucked at his shirt.

Neji's eyes went wide, but he regained his composure rather quickly, as the sight of the large insects approaching was rather alarming.

The boy extended his arm to the side protectively, successfully shielding the girl behind him from what he was about to do. He then moved his left arm with a few calculated open palmed motions, easily shredding the creatures into smithereens.

Normally, he wouldn't go to such extremes; however, at the time it just seemed like all he could do to comfort the girl behind him.

Tenten raised her head tentatively, and gave a sigh of relief when she realized that the vile creatures were no longer in sight.

She unconsciously let her tense body relax, her weight now fully supported by the guy in front of her.

They remained like this for a few seconds, before Tenten realized what she was doing and how close she was pressing herself into Neji.

She blushed and promptly started to draw away. However, she quickly discovered that she couldn't. This was courtesy of the fact that Neji's arms shot out to grab her legs.

Tenten's eyes went wide as he hoisted her up, only to carry her on his back.

"N-Neji?" The girl questioned in disbelief.

"You will be safer this way." He said impassively, his tone coming as a complete contrast to the rather uncharacteristic mischievous grin that graced his beautiful face. "There are more of them." He said the same grin etched on his lips.

"I don't see anything."Tenten said in alarm, her eyes quickly roaming the dark tunnel ahead.

"I can sense them."He said simply.

"Oh," Tenten faltered, feeling a bit creeped out.

Tenten just let her head drop to his shoulder, so her face was buried in his hair, for a second she was lost in a world of thought, almost completely comprised of lecherous references to how good Neji smelled and how strong he was carrying her like that and how amazing it felt at the moment.

She was so deep in thought that she completely missed Neji's arms tightening around her legs protectively, drawing her closer to him, or the way his grin only grew wider as she let her head drop to his shoulder.

.

"_I don't get it." Tsunade said rubbing her head. "Why would he try to scare her anyway?"_

_Jiraiya sighed, can't she just try to grasp this faster so that they could be done with this whole pointless conversation and find a better use for their tongues, if you know what I mean. _

"_I think it's brilliant." He declared in an uncanny show of appreciation for something other than female body parts. "The girl is practically a guy." He declared. "Don't get me wrong I love all ladies, but not all men were blessed by the sane universal tastes that I am endowed with."_

"_You mean that not all men are gun hoe horn dogs who think that all women are the same when the lights go out." She elaborated with a disgusted look. _

_He instantaneously looked hurt, and started pouting, "Hay, Hay, it's not a crime to appreciate the fine delicacy that is the woman kind." He said haughtily. "Plus, my darling you know that there has always been one lady ruling over my adoring heart." He added gesturing frantically as if he was reciting a poem. _

_She scoffed trying to hide the fact that she loved it when he let go of the lecherous act and bluntly pointed out just how special she really was to him._

"_Continue."She ordered. _

"_Well, the poor boy needed to see, if you will; a different side of her." _

"_And you think that frightening her half to death would do it?" She questioned sarcastically. _

"_We could only hope." _

_. _

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Deep breathes.

Deeper breathes.

Much deeper breathes.

Sasuke almost chocked at that last one.

Don't get the wrong idea, he didn't really find breathing that fascinating; he's been doing it for a while now. But he found that focusing on his breathing, helped keep the crazy thoughts out of his mind.

*Kill them all!*

Yup, like that one.

The generally stoic Uchiha was finding it increasingly hard to maintain his stoic-ness.

He had many problems at the moment, he really did. A lot of things were getting to him, which was very peculiar to the young Uchiha, since he generally couldn't care less about anything that didn't have to do with battles, missions and how awesome he was.

And this right here had nothing to do with any of his areas of interest. So why the hell was he finding it so hard not to care?

He really was finding it very hard to understand his own thought process at the moment. Why did he drag Ino away? Why did it even matter how she spent her time or with whom? She was nothing but an ex-stalker of his. He really couldn't care less about what she does.

More accurately, he was trying so hard not to care about what she does.

But somehow it was proving easier said than done.

Once they crossed the path into the tunnel, Ino pried her arm out of his iron grip and screamed at him asking him what the hell was his problem.

When he didn't respond and instead proceeded to treat her with his customary cold detachment, she merely turned away and stalked into the tunnel, breezing past him in cold rage.

He really wasn't expecting that. He expected her to try to get him to speak to her or even yell at him.

Sasuke never really expected her to simply ignore him. HIM, Uchiha Sasuke, women fall at his feet as a mere response to his overpowering stoic presence; accordingly, Sasuke found himself wondering whether it was humanly possible for a woman to actually ignore him. Hell, up until today he honestly thought that women were biologically programmed to fall at his feet. But apparently this logic was demonstratively fallacious, as Sasuke was quickly discovering.

Ino just kept ignoring him, as they both walked through the tunnel.

Five minutes in, they both were almost blinded by bright lights and suddenly overwhelmed by the sound of blasting music.

Apparently, the inside of this tunnel was a festival within the festival. Which, to Sasuke's utter dismay made it that much easier for the blonde to ignore him.

The girl quickly blended into the crowd, who were mainly composed of men, and appeared to be interested in her from the second she arrived.

Sasuke for his part followed the girl closely as she was led by the group of men to a stand which was rigged with a vast assortment of drinks.

He then stood to the side as he watched her drink and flirt with more men than he ever thought one girl could possible flirt with in a life time.

And here he was thinking that _he_ was a player.

The Uchiha was finding it harder and harder to restrain himself from attacking the men and going sharingan on their asses as they shamelessly flirted with the girl.

However, he kept telling himself that he had absolutely no reason to care about this, and that the girl meant nothing to him. He was merely watching to make sure that the girl was safe. He was nice that way, *I don't really want her to flirt herself into a coma.* He thought snidely, unconsciously making a fist as he watched yet another man approach her and buy her a drink.

That was when he decided to focus on his breathing to avoid killing them all.

It really didn't help that Ino was actively ignoring him, to such an extent that every time their eyes met she'd purposefully look away like she didn't even see him.

Sasuke felt his blood boiling. *Who the hell does she think she is?* The Uchiha thought as he casually shooed away a girl who was attempting to talk to him.

As if that wasn't bad enough for the raven, things soon got much worse, as he watched Ino escorted by the flock of men to booth labeled "Kissing booth".

The girl was laughing as she walked in and sat on a chair next to another girl who was sitting casually in the second chair in the booth.

With a casual side glance at Sasuke just to make sure that he was watching, Ino sat down and watched as the men started forming two queues one in front of her and the second in front of the girl.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked the random girl whom he just shooed away.

Her face lit up at the prospect of talking to the hot man, "Oh, it's a kissing booth."She said happily.

"I can read."He said coldly. *Idiot* he thought.

The girl was taken aback a bit, but explained nonetheless, "I—I'm sorry." She stammered. "A kissing booth is a booth where girls sit and guys take turns to share a kiss with them, just one kiss at a time and they have to put money in that jar on the booth, to get the kiss.." She elaborated, patting herself on the back for the thorough explanation, however, much to her surprise the guy she was talking to actually disappeared, appearing instantaneously by the booth, only to punch the guy who was about to kiss the blonde girl in the face.

"What the hell?" The crowd of men exclaimed.

"S-Sasuke….." Ino said, eyes going wide. However, before she could say anything, she was greeted with a crimson laced glare that froze her in her place.

Oh, but he was pissed.

She never saw him that way before. In all honestly, he never even came close to being this pissed in his whole life, and this was saying a lot given the fact that he spent most of his time with Naruto.

*He flipped.* Ino concluded as she watched Sasuke take down almost every man standing in the queue in front of her.

He didn't show any mercy, and he didn't even have to be provoked by any of the men. Even those who tried to run away were promptly chased down and pounded to a pulp. And when some of the bystanders attempted to stop the enraged Uchiha, they were happily treated to a merciless beat down.

In a few seconds the entire tunnel fell silent, as the Uchiha has positively knocked almost all the men unconscious.

Good luck ignoring him now!

Ino, simply gaped at the guy, as he turned around and fixed his eyes on her.

*He'll kill me.* She concluded, as she realized that she was scared beyond the point where she could defend herself or even get her feet to move.

The remaining conscious bystanders (mainly women and very cowardly men who preferred not to interfere with the insane dark haired guy) collectively gulped as they watched the guy approach the poor blonde who was currently the only person in the kissing booth. His steps slow and deliberate; in a dark reminder of all those horror movies where the psychotic killer finally corners his victim as the scary music echoes through the place.

They all mentally willed the girl to run, but to no avail.

Ino silently offered consolation to the world, as it was about to be deprived of her beauty. *I just wish forehead makes good use of my makeup, she definitely needs It.* She thought darkly, amusing herself one last time at the expense of her pink haired friend. *God I'll miss this.* She thought miserably as Sasuke finally made it to the booth, his blazing and quickly revolving sharingan a dead giveaway as to how unstable he currently was.

He raised his hand and Ino literally jumped back a few steps.

However, she soon realized with horrified amusement that he has just put a bunch of paper bills in the jar in front of her.

Before Ino could even start thinking about the meaning of his latest action, Sasuke's hand shot out to grab her by the arm and drag her forwards only to be prevented from falling onto him by the booth standing between them. A Fraction of a second later, Sasuke's hand was on the back of her head as he leaned in and smashed their lips together, in a desperately demanding kiss.

Everyone within viewing distance gaped at the two.

But for her part, Ino was beyond caring, as she was dragged onto the booth and dragged into Sasuke's arms. She held passionately onto him, as he leaned in even further deepening the kiss.

She definitely wasn't ignoring him now. And for what it's worth, for the first time in her life, Sasuke wasn't ignoring her either.

.

"_Ok now __**that **__I get." The Hokage declared happily. "It's the classic 'drive him insane with jealousy move'." _

_Jiraiya actually rolled his eyes at that. "Yup, I think all women are handed a handbook detailing the steps of this move at the start of every relationship." He said miserably. _

She grinned, "But that plan is actually brilliant." She commended. "So, all the people in the tunnel are illusions?" She questioned.

"Yes, my lady." He paused. "All the products of the sharingan and they have but one purpose: drive Sasuke crazy."

"Wow."

"Wow indeed." He concurred. "Now can we please make out before this train exits the tunnel?" He said in pleadingly.

As a response Tsunade looked down her nose at him, "There's still one more tunnel to go." She declared. "Now tell me what the Uchiha boy has planned for my Sakura." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am."

**I hope you guys liked it : D**

**Now the next chapter is Sakura's little adventure in a tunnel all on her own (yah right) **

**Please review….. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Alright, so as promised; here is the next chapter. **

**I'm really excited posting this; since it kinda is a milestone for the story :D**

**Hehe, I hope you guys like it. **

**And many thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. **

**.**

"Hmm." Was the apprehensive noise that inner Sakura made absently, causing Sakura to wince yet again at the repeated sound.

Inner Sakura was currently perched on a giant rock right in the middle of the deepest recesses of the medic's mind.

Now to answer your question; I have absolutely no idea how the rock got there. Hell neither does Sakura.

But the truth remains; the giant eyesore of a rock was sitting right there and inner Sakura was so comfortably sitting on it, her legs crossed and draped over the side of it.

For her part Sakura pondered how the damn rock got there. She scanned through the psychological knowledge that she acquired over the years; for a reasonable interpretation of the phenomenon of having a giant rock suddenly appear in the middle of your mind. However, she was promptly convinced that the psychology was lost on her, since she was beyond irreparable given that she had an entire other persona inhabiting her mind.

Said persona, happened to have a giant notebook in her hands and for the last fifteen minutes or so she has been scribbling frantically in the thing, while occasionally pausing to emit the annoying 'hmm' sound, which Sakura could now swear was nothing but an underhanded attempt at pissing her off.

Sakura attempted to tune the annoying alter ego out, she really did. She focused her attention on the way ahead. Almost 20 minutes ago she was shoved into this abandoned tunnel by Shisui. The tunnel was dark, very dark, but every now and then she'd come across a wall adorned in purple lights that flashed with a certain number. She soon realized that it was a timer that counted down from 30, and right now the number was 9. So apparently she had 9 more minutes to go.

What a relief.

Only problem was that she had absolutely no idea what happens in 9 minutes, so she really couldn't get herself excited over the prospect of the specified period elapsing.

Another, "Hmm" snapped Sakura back to her mental situation. Or at least to her mental other self.

*Would you cut that out already!* Sakura snapped irritably.

Sakura's little outburst didn't merit the expected reaction from inner Sakura, as said alter ego merely raised her head, momentarily tearing her eyes away from the notebook in her lap as she gave Sakura a pensive once over. A second later, she returned her eyes to the notebook and resuming her frantic scribbling; she promptly emitted yet another contemplative *Hmm* causing Sakura to wince yet again with pent up anger.

*The hell are you doing?*She roared stomping towards the inner brat.

*But, writing a book of course.* Inner Sakura said cheerfully, not tearing her eyes away from the task at hand.

*A book?* Sakura parroted confusedly.

*Yup,* Inner Sakura started meeting Sakura's eyes, *It's called 100 reasons why Sakura Haruno is an idiot.* She said plainly.

Sakura twitched.

*I'm actually up to number 114.* Inner Sakura sang.

*How is that even possible?* Sakura questioned angrily.

At that inner Sakura gave her an apprehensive once over, before tapping her pen against her notebook, *Here it is; 'number 31: unable to understand sarcasm even when it's flung right at her'.* She said with scientific detachment.

*Shut up.* Sakura snapped.

*Yup, number 42: 'uses "shut up" as an answer whenever she's stumped.'*

Sakura paused balling her fists and regarding the infuriating entity, *Shut up.* She caved unable to find anything else to spout at her alter ego. *I am not an idiot.* She declared.

*I have a list of 100 different deeds that beg to differ.* Inner Sakura sang. *For example, number 56: 'snuck into the apartment of the most powerful Anbu captain and expected not to get caught.'*

*That's not fair, it was Ino's idea.* Sakura countered.

*And that's why number one on the list of things that make you an idiot is…. Drum roll please: 'has Ino Yamanaka for a best friend.'* Inner Sakura said switching to the first page of her notebook.

Sakura opened her mouth to argue but promptly closed it. *Fair enough.* She said in defeat. How on earth do you argue a case for having that blonde with the ginormous ego and murderous plans for a best friend.

*But if you're gonna do that at least do it in silence.* Sakura bargained. *Lose the stupid 'hmm' noise or I swear I'll stab you with your own pen.* She roared.

Inner Sakura looked calmly back at her completely unmoved by the rather violent threat, *You have anger management issues.* She accused.

*You caused them all.* Sakura shot back.

*Don't you wanna know what the last of your idiotic deeds is?* Inner Sakura offered. But apparently that wasn't even a question, since before Sakura could even answer the alter ego pushed on helpfully, *YOU GOT US TRAPPED IN A DARK TUNNEL WITH A COUNTDOWN TIMER TICKING TOWARDS OUR DOOM!* She screamed.

Sakura was a bit taken aback, *Who has the anger management issues now?* She said with an inconspicuous whistle, before running away to avoid the fact that inner Sakura stepped off the giant rock and somehow managed to lift the damn thing above her head and attempt to throw it at Sakura.

*At least now I know how the rock got here.* Sakura thought desperately.

However, before anything else could happen Sakura's attention was brought to the fact that the timer was now counting down from ten seconds.

Despite herself Sakura stopped in front of one of the walls that had the timer and watched in morbid fascination as it dropped one second at a time.

*RUN!* Inner Sakura screamed but to no avail.

After all, Sakura saw no reason to run or even walk away. The tunnel was pitch black and she had the feeling that she wasn't really going anywhere, merely going around in circles reaching the same wall with the purple timer on it every few minutes. So why run when she can't really get away.

So Sakura stood there mesmerized as the timer passed the one second mark and the entire wall shimmered with a purple glow.

" Wow." Sakura said despite herself, as she watched the once dark tunnel being enveloped in purple light, so much so that her eyes could no longer register anything that was happening.

A few seconds later, when the lights subsided Sakura found herself struggling to believe that this was the same place.

Now she was standing not in front of an inanimate wall, but instead she found herself standing on a beach. It was nighttime, but the beach really wasn't that scary, it was really serene with slowly crashing waves and a languid cool breeze that was utterly refreshing.

The beach appeared vast with nothing but a small tent erected at the far end of it. The tent was made visible by virtue of a few purple lights fixated all around it, making it abundantly clear that the tent is where Sakura should go.

The girl took a second to grasp what was happening and enjoy the scenery, before making her way towards the tent. In the way she absently marveled at how relaxed she was. I mean, under similar circumstances people would get nervous or agitated. But for some reason the whole place just had a familiar feel, like she knows the place or has been here before.

When she reached the tent, Sakura paused for a second to ignore inner Sakura's pleas for her to run and the fact that said inner self was currently covering herself in a giant blanket so that only her eyes were showing as she shivered and begged Sakura to walk away.

*Oh come on,* Sakura started with a mischievous half smirk, *I'm just giving you material for your new book.* She said laughingly.

With that Sakura pushed the piece of cloth that acted like a doorway to the tent to the side and walked in. Well, she attempted to walk in but was frozen mid step by a fog of incense flying at her.

Sakura coughed.

When the fumes finally cleared out, Sakura could finally identify the smell of jasmine in the air and she finally started understanding just what kind of tent this was.

Inner Sakura blanched.

*RUN!* She screamed, as Sakura promptly stepped in the tent. You can never deny the entertainment value that results from messing with inner Sakura.

"Welcome, my child…." An old maternal voice echoed even before Sakura's eyes adjusted to the lack of light and took in the appearance of the dark clad lady sitting on the floor behind a short round table with a weird looking contraption sitting in the middle of it.

Sakura absently realized that the weird looking contraption was a crystal ball. One that she's long since known was used by those who called themselves witches.

"I'm a seer my child, not a witch." The woman said in a velvety smooth tenor causing Sakura's eyes to go wide.

Now it was her turn to blanch at the fact that this woman apparently just read her thoughts.

Sakura absently took a step backwards, struggling for a rational explanation for what just happened.

"Don't be scared my child, I am here to help you." The woman said earnestly, raising her head up, her pitch black hair fluttering around her.

"But what you just said…. How did you…" Sakura stammered.

"It's a blessing from the spirits my child. And I can tell you a lot more, if you just come in and sit with me for a while." The woman declared, moving a hand in a wave like motion so as to gesture to Sakura to take a seat across from her.

Sakura obliged, given that she was currently overwhelmed by curiosity. She wasn't a very firm believer in magic and the likes, but if the woman had some telepathy like power that enabled her to read minds then who was she to pass out on an opportunity to whiteness it firsthand.

*You are dumber than a bag of rocks.* Inner Sakura commented in sheer despair, as she watched Sakura sit across from the dark woman.

"So what can you tell me?" Sakura questioned in a challenging tone akin to saying: 'show me what you got psychic lady.'

"You, my child, have seen a lot. You have fought a lot and you always were struggling." She woman declared fixing her dark gaze on the now apparently unimpressed girl.

*Agrh, and I thought she had telepathic powers.* Sakura moped. *She's just one of those hacks with the recycled tedious lines.* She concluded.

*I knew it!* Inner Sakura declared, coming from under the rock that she was now using as a hiding place. *I knew she was a hack.* She said in mock assurance.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, *Yup, and that's why you were hiding.* She said sarcastically.

"….And your fights haven't all been external."

"Hah?"

"It's like you have another soul… One that's different and yet all the more similar, a direction opposing to your own."

* .* Inner Sakura said in sheer terror. *She can see me!* She screamed manically.

Sakura gaped at the woman, who pushed on in the same spooky voice:

"But it is just fine my child, for that is the hand which destiny fated you be dealt and that is the card that you must play. You fight both on the inside and outside, you struggle with thoughts, before actions, but you always managed to keep going despite it all. It even made you stronger; having to overcome your own self first, before taking on the world."

Sakura shook her head, *She does not see you, you moron.* She said attempting desperately to remain unimpressed by the woman. *She's talking about the psychology stuff, you know: you need to face yourself and win to be able to blah blah blah.*

Inner Sakura eyed her for a second, before somehow reproducing the notebook she once had in her hand, *Number 88: has an inhuman capacity for denial.* She wrote.

*You honestly believe that she can see you?*

*Of course I do.* inner Sakura said without missing a beat. *She did say that you had another soul didn't she?*

*You're not a soul, you're a stupid hallucination!* Sakura said as if talking to a child.

And at that inner Sakura's eyes started watering. She really was offended and not knowing what else to say she pointed an accusing finger and in sheer anger she declared, *Oh ya…. Well you're fat!* She screamed at Sakura, who just dropped her head in exasperation and walked away.

"There is no need to deny the presences that you feel." The woman pushed on dauntingly, causing Sakura to gape at her. "It's all a part of you."

"Listen, I don't really know what you're doing but I don't believe in magic and….." Sakura started but trailed off when the woman actually smiled a very sweet smile.

"You don't have to believe my child; you may regard those as insights into your soul. If you wish to dismiss them, the choice is all yours." She said simply.

Sakura faltered.

"Fine, what else can you tell me?"

"You're waiting; you've waited for a very long time for a man, a prince."

"A prince?" Sakura parroted in confusion.

"Yes, a prince who will forever stay by your side and make you a queen to his heart. It is your desire to find someone to believe in you."

Sakura once again had to consciously remind herself that this was fake, but for the life of her she couldn't deny that the woman just nailed it head on. She never really had someone to believe in her, someone to unconditionally support her and stay by her side. Yes she had her Shishou and the rest of team seven but somehow she always felt like she needed to constantly prove herself to them. That's why she had been forever trying to put on a brave and powerful front and keep rising to the occasion. But no matter how ardently she denied it, Sakura needed a rock. Someone to lean back on, someone to support her after a long day of being super medic, super Kunoichi and Super student.

"What you are doing is wrong my child." The woman pushed on serenely, her onyx orbs glowing eerily as she seemed to have heard and promptly understood every thought that just crossed Sakura's mind.

Sakura merely looked at the woman, thoroughly entranced and quite alarmed by the fact that she seemed that much less capable of doubting the scary woman.

"W-What's wrong?" She questioned.

"The prince will never come for you." The woman said honestly, causing Sakura's eyes to go wide. "The prince is in a castle so far away, looking down on his subjects from beyond giant armed walls."

She paused eyeing the girl.

"But…"

"The prince will never leave the castle and you'd have to go to him. And once you go my child, you will realize that you will forever be the one who crosses the distance. The prince isn't suited for you. He is not what you need; he will never fight for you."

Sakura mulled this over for a second, a sense of gloom washing over her. "You mean to say that I will never find someone and if I do he won't even be what I need?" Sakura questioned, dreading.

"Yes." The woman said without missing a beat. "You are looking for the wrong person, my child." She said simply.

"The wrong person?"

"The prince… Stop looking for the prince, instead look for the knight who'll see you for what you are and abandon the world just to be with you. When you find him, my child, hold on to him for he is your knight."

Before Sakura could react, the whole room was filled with the same purple light as before. And when the girl opened her eyes again the woman was gone. Hell, the tent with everything that was in it was gone and Sakura was simply sitting on the beach with the waves crashing in front of her.

*That was weird.* Inner Sakura commented as she re-appeared from behind the rock, looking around her in a comical manner.

.

"_What do you mean you don't know?" Tsunade roared._

"_I just don't my beautiful sparrow." Jiraiya said weakly, he could sense it when she was about to punch him, and so far he was spiraling uncontrollably into the path of her fists. "I told you everything I know. He didn't really tell me anything about the fourth tunnel, all I know is the psychic woman." _

"_So how on earth is a psychic illusion gonna help him with Sakura-chan?" Tsunade questioned. _

"_She's not an illusion." Jiraiya said confidently. _

"_She's not?"_

"_Yup, she's the only real thing, that fine lady is a world renowned seer."_

"_Fine lady!" She parroted in pent up rage. _

"_Oh, I mean that woman who by no means comes even remotely close to being as fine as my beloved Tsunade angel." He rambled in a desperate attempt to save himself._

"_Drop dead." She said passionately. _

"_An angel indeed." He mumbled in low tones. _

"_What was that?" She questioned, temper flaring. _

"_Nothing, my dove." He back pedaled. _

"_So what does the psychic have to do with anything? And what happens next?" She questioned opting to keep him alive long enough to tell her._

"_I swear that I don't know." The toad Sanin said earnestly, "He let me in on everything, except for that; I don't even know what's in the fourth tunnel." _

"_Damn it." Tsunade hissed. "Sneaky genius keeping the juiciest parts to himself." She muttered. _

"_So…." Jiraiya said, his face evidently lighting up as a particularly happy prospect crossed his mind. "Kiss?" He asked hopefully, after all, he just told her everything he knew. _

"_No." She said plainly. _

"_Damn it, where's that psychic when you need her?" He once again mumbled involuntarily. _

_And just like that the great Sanin was sent flying out of a moving train, only to crash face first into a mountain._

"_Lecherous bastard." She said with a sadistic smirk, as she watched him quickly get to his feet, rub his head and start running after the train. _

"_Love really does hurt." He concluded as he desperately attempted to catch up to her. _

_._

Sakura quickly shielded her eyes, as out of nowhere a giant lighthouse in the midst of the darkened waters came to life. The lighthouse standing at a huge distance from the shore started casting an incredibly strong light in a sweeping motion so that each part of the giant sea and adjoining beach were swept over by its light.

"Wow" Sakura muttered in disbelief.

The light was warm and calming, albeit a bit blinding, and now it was drenching Sakura in glow.

A second later the light moved past Sakura and continued sweeping over the grounds.

Lowering the arm that shielded her eyes, Sakura for the life of her almost jumped out of her skin as she would've expected to see anything, absolutely anything but this, even Orochimaru in a belly dancing outfit. *Ouch.* Inner Sakura commented after being hit with the mental image.

That is to say, Sakura really didn't expect to see Itachi standing in front of her looking all sorts of sexy in a black vampire outfit.

The normally stunning man was now clad in a dark tuxedo like cape, a black mesh shirt and black pants.

He had a metal collar around his neck, which did nothing to distract Sakura's attention away from the fact that his hair was down and cascaded well past his shoulders.

"Sakura." He greeted in his oh-so-intoxicating lilting tenor.

Sakura almost shivered at the sound of his velvety smooth tone. But she did shiver as she realized that he had vampire fangs which showed when he uttered her name.

*Too unfair…. Too unfair….* Inner Sakura screamed running around Sakura's head with her hand covering her nose. *What the hell… as if he isn't so bleeping sexy without all this; he has to go and be a vampire of all things!* She yelled manically balling a fist and waving it at the sky in a 'why God why' kind of way. *What is he trying to do to me… I have a limited supply of blood after all.* She added firmly fixing her hand to her nose in a desperate attempt to stop the nosebleed.

For her part, Sakura couldn't agree more.

"Sakura." He reiterated, taking a step towards her.

The girl blinked quickly as she realized she's just been staring at him since he made his light accompanied dramatic entrance.

"Hi." She said dreamily, before starting to mentally bang her head against a wall.

He smirked.

"Hi." He parroted in husky tone.

*Hi.* inner Sakura chipped in.

"What's going on?" Sakura questioned hesitantly.

"What do you think is going on?" He intoned without missing a beat.

"I don't really know. I," She paused a bit reflecting on everything that happened so far. "But I know it has something to do with you." She said earnestly.

"Is that so?" He questioned in light tone. "May I ask why do you think I'm involved?"

Sakura paused again, eyeing him wearily; she just knew this was his doing.

"Well it can't be all a coincidence that all my friends just got paired off and sent into tunnels, just on the day where you said you'd help them out." She said earnestly. "Plus, the fact that Shisui-kun's involved just makes me almost positive that this is your doing." She finished confidently having just proved to herself that she had reasonable cause for doubt.

"I see." He said in a level tone. "Is that all you remember Sakura?" He pushed on serenely.

"Hah?" She questioned eloquently.

"I mean to say, do you remember what I did after telling you that?" He asked taking a step towards her, seemingly curious. But of course you'd never know it, just looking at his face which remained as impassive as ever.

"I, I…." Sakura stammered, racking her brain.

*what happened?* She mentally questioned, which caused inner Sakura to face palm before re-producing her notebook, tearing out a piece of paper and scribbling in bold letters '**MORON' **Before turning the paper towards Sakura so she can read it.

Sakura just watched her with a vacant expression on her face. *He kissed you, you bloody moron… granted it was a kiss on the cheek but from him we should be happy he just acknowledges our presence.*

"You mean that really did happen?" Sakura blurted, completely unaware that she just threw this question at Itachi rather than her inner self.

The Uchiha looked thoroughly bemused, more so when Sakura realized what she's done and slapped an outraged hand across her lips.

"What did you think happened, Sakura?" He questioned in a lilting tenor, taking yet another step towards her, his sinfully inviting lips now taking on a flat out smirk.

Sakura froze, eyeing him disbelievingly, "I thought I fell unconscious and dreamt the whole thing, I…." She mumbled without even knowing what she was saying, her eyes firmly fixated on the man who was now standing dangerously close to her.

Once he was right in front of her Itachi stopped, the smirk still in place, "A dream?" He parroted in a husky tenor, "In that case allow me to refresh your memory, Sakura…" He whispered seductively, before leaning in to once again peck her cheek, however, before he could do so, the Uchiha heir was surprised to see the girl jump like two miles backwards in sheer shock.

Itachi, apparently unperturbed albeit a bit amused, straightened up once again and looked at the girl rather curiously.

And once again he was a bit surprised as Sakura raised a hand and started wagging a finger at him. No one ever wagged a finger at him.

"W-What do you think you're doing?" She said rather frantically. "Are you actually doing that?" She added in disbelief. "Why would you do that?" She paused eyeing him cautiously, "I don't get it." She finished in a whisper, which thanks to Itachi's well honed senses didn't go unheard.

Itachi dropped the smirk and took a deep breath, and for the life of her Sakura could have sworn that for a second there the king of impassive actually looked frustrated, scratch that, exasperated.

"You really don't get it, do you Sakura?" He questioned.

Sakura just gave him a blank expression.

"Please follow me." Was all he said, before turning away and actually walking towards the sea.

Sakura stood there for a second eyeing his retreating form and thoroughly unable to form thoughts. However, a second later she realized that he actually instructed her to follow him and that he was actually heading for the water, the very dark, seemingly very deep waters, "Wait a second." She said hastily. "Where are you going?" She pushed on, running after him.

.

"So, you ran after me half way through the festival just to tell me this." Came a sarcastic female voice.

Shisui stiffened, "You need to take this seriously."

"I would've taken it seriously if it wasn't the hundredth time that you've told me something like that." Anko said in the same mocking tone. "Why don't you just go find something else to distract yourself with Shisui-Kun, instead of telling me the same thing over and over again."

"What you're doing is wrong." He said in a serious tone.

"You sound like my mother." She sneered. "Listen, he's my fiancé, and it's my right to do whatever it takes to protect that."

"He doesn't want to be with you." The elder Uchiha said simply, the normally boisterous man was in a rare serious mood.

It was her turn to stiffen at that last comment. However, her facial expression soon turned from that of anger to a daunting grin.

"Why don't you just admit it Shisui?" She said in the same light tone as before.

"Admit what?" He questioned crossly.

"Admit that you're jealous." She said simply, and when he just gave her a confused look, she elaborated. "You've always liked me, haven't you Shisui-Kun?" She added suggestively. "That's why you've been most upset when Itachi-Kun and I got together. And that's why you're so desperately trying to ruin our marriage."

Shisui paused eyeing her for a second, soon a hand shot out to stroke the back of his neck.

"If I were attempting to stop your marriage it's because you don't really care for my cousin. When you look at him you only see your future money, success and fame." He accused, his tone lowering a bit as he was attempting to make sure that the people around them don't hear them, they were drawing enough attention as it was.

"And that's why you're jealous." She said matter of factly. "It's because I never saw any of those things in you, not the fame, money, or even the success. But why would I, Itachi-Kun really is the jewel of the Uchiha clan, and even though you're his older cousin he outranks you in every possible way." She said in a saccharin sweet tone. "Just give it a rest Shisui, I - am - not- Interested." She said slowly as if talking to a child.

If Shisui was affected by those words, he hid it well, as he pushed on serenely, "You were never that way Anko, what changed?" He deadpanned. "It's not too late to go back to being a proper human being."

"I was an idiot." She said simply. "An idiot who thought I can make something out of myself just by working hard and training like there was no tomorrow." She said sourly. "But I realized none too soon that it was all a joke, as Orochimaro sensei once told me; those with power are the only ones respected around here." She elaborated. "And I want it…" She said in a menacing tone. "I want the power, the money, the influence and all the respect that comes with them." She pushed on, voice dripping with greed. "And I'm just a little wedding ceremony away from it all." Anko finished cheerfully.

Shisui scoffed.

"I wanted you to give up before you've dug yourself any deeper, Anko."

"Save your advice for someone who cares, Shisui." She brushed off. "The Anko that listened to you is long gone and you know it… I actually used to like you back, once upon a time, but hey, if I was gonna go for an Uchiha, I'd better shoot for the stars, right?" She finished with a wink and promptly turned to walk away, only to be stopped by said man's voice.

"He's in love with someone else."

Anko turned her head to the side slightly, but didn't fully face him.

"He'll never marry you."He declared, before flickering away.

The people walking around the festival ground were then treated to a scare as Anko's chakra flared.

"We'll see!" She hissed.

.

"Wow." Sakura said in awe.

"Do you know what this place is?" Itachi questioned his eyes fixed on the sea ahead.

After leading her towards the waters the Uchiha merely started walking and to Sakura's utter surprise they could both walk on the water without even having to concentrate on their chakra. Soon, they were standing at the base of giant lighthouse. And before she knew it, they've climbed up the stairs inside it, to stand at its highest peak.

Right now the two were scanning the incredibly dark sea all around. Said sea was only lit by virtue of the lighthouse's luminous scanning torch, that managed to highlight a small area of the sea at a time.

Sakura has never seen anything like this before, and for the life of her she couldn't tell how on earth something like that came to be inside a tunnel.

"Genjutsu?" She asked, given that this was the only explanation she could come up with.

Itachi who was standing right beside her, kept his eyes on the horizon.

"You are close enough Sakura." He said simply. "For the most part this entire place is a genjutsu of my creation. This tunnel, however, is different."

"It's not an illusion?" She questioned looking around her. "But, this couldn't really exist." She commented in disbelief.

"And yet it does." Came his lilting tenor. "This is my mind Sakura; this is how it looks like."

"You mean….."

"Yes, this sea is where my memories lie and the beach is my life. Normally, I stand on that beach to watch over my life, and reflect on my experiences in order to try and get better." He elaborated.

Sakura paused for a second.

"But….." She started.

"But?"

"Don't you think it's a little depressing for your mind to be a vast sea…." She paused, looking at him. "Don't get me wrong, it's a amazing and a bit intimidating as well, but I mean it's not even a sea during the day, it's a very dark sea… It's a bit….. well scary." She finished earnestly.

For the first time since they came to stand there; Itachi tore his eyes away from the sea and looked at the girl.

"Up until recently this place had no lights." He said fixing the girl under his gaze. "I believe that it is thanks to you that I have this lighthouse here."

"Hah." She commented. "I don't get it."

"Then allow me to explain, Sakura."

And just like that the giant lighthouse fixed its light on a certain place in the sea, and once that happened memories played on. Sakura couldn't help but gawk when she saw herself as a child hiding behind a tree as her teammates fought. And after that, memory after memory played on. Times she didn't know Itachi was even there, but yet he was watching. Times when she didn't even think he knew who she was, yet he was too familiar.

And then played sometimes where she made an idiot out of herself, coming up to him to ask to be trained, sneaking up to his house and getting caught, being dragged by him out of a strip club and even that time when she punched his brother paired with memories from their mission together when they posed as a couple. Sakura couldn't believe just how much has happened over the last couple of months. She watched as some of the first instances of her punishment played on, she watched herself take on his class of hooligans and even though he was supposed to be gone at the time, apparently he still watched on. She then watched as she leaned in to examine his eyes, and yet again when she gave him that treatment session, and still she watched as she fainted on their way back one day and she was carried back to his house.

Memory after memory, Sakura watched in disbelief, has all of this really happened?

When the memories stopped, Sakura merely blinked.

"I didn't even know that you knew who I was back then." She muttered distractedly.

Itachi's expression softened a bit. "You've always been most interesting to watch Sakura." He said earnestly. "The determination you show is most admirable."

Sakura blushed, "That's really nice…."

"I'm not trying to be nice." He interrupted. "That is merely the truth."

*Talk about compliments* Inner Sakura commented laughingly.

"Itachi-San…." Sakura started. "I don't understand." She said confusedly.

Itachi just regarded her for a second, an eyebrow obviously higher than the other as his eyes narrowed slightly. "Hn." He said simply, before shifting his eyes to watch the sea once more.

Sakura expected an answer, she really did. That's why she kept her eyes on him for the better part of two minutes. However, when he showed absolutely no inclination towards saying anything else, it was Sakura's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Is that it?"She questioned a bit irritably.

Itachi turned to face her with the same inexpressive mask.

"'Hn'; is that all the explanation I get?" She complained her temper flaring, "Gosh, you Uchiha's are nothing if not eloquent aren't you?" She finished sarcastically, momentarily forgetting that she was talking to Itachi not to Sasuke. Well, you've gotta cut the poor girl some slack after all she was all too familiar with getting the 'Hn' treatment from her friend and as always it never failed to make her blood boil.

Realizing what she just did the girl gave a nervous laugh, "Well you gotta admit that 'Hn' thing is quite unnerving, you know…" She rambled on as the Uchiha watched her with augmenting amusement. "It really carries no meaning and you guys always throw it into a conversation just when someone's expecting a real answer. I mean, how does 'Hn' count as a response to 'I don't understand'… hehehe…I…" She then trailed off, realizing that the Uchiha had absolutely no intention of putting her out of her misery and actually shutting her up.

"Hn, was a comment indicating that I might have overestimated your intelligence, Sakura." Itachi said simply, as he tucked his hands into his pockets and leaned casually back against a pole.

"Hah?"

"Exactly." He said with a mischievous smirk.

"Hey," The girl almost whined, quickly picking up on the insult. "I'd have you know, I had the highest IQ in my class. A class, if I might add had Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru in it." She boasted. "Well, granted Shikamaru was too lazy to actually take any tests but still, this has gotta count for something." She finished puffing her chest out.

"Yes, one would expect this to mean something." Itachi concurred.

*Hehe, he just called you stupid again… No wait, he called you stupid the first time, now you moved past stupid took a detour at moronic boulevard and slid into a homerun at imbecile town.* Inner Sakura declared, doubling over in laughter.

"That's not right!" Sakura almost yelled, obviously once again starting to lose grip on her temper. "I may not be a genius like you but I'm smart damn it!" She said stomping her foot.

As a response Sakura got an almost impossible occurrence, Itachi actually laughed.

Watching this miracle unfold Sakura had to physically restrain herself from making a run for it. Well, in all fairness it was more along the lines of restraining inner Sakura from throwing herself into the man's arms, given that seeing this gorgeous Adonis like man dressed as a vampire and actual laughing; fangs and all, was apparently too much for the inner brat to handle.

Mentally, Sakura was busy holding her inner self back.

But in real life the girl just blushed, realizing that she has absolutely no chance arguing against that guy.

"That's not fair." She faltered, and managed to sound like a five year old.

"Ahem," Itachi coughed, as he expertly regained his bearings. "My apologies, Sakura." He said in a light hearted tenor.

"I'm smart." She said crossly.

"Hn."

*Oh that's it I'll kill him here and now… I don't care how strong or unfairly gorgeous he is!* Sakura mentally roared making a fist, and actually being restrained by inner Sakura.

However, before Sakura could say anything Itachi managed to move, everything after that happened in a blur, as Sakura merely blinked on.

"Allow me to shed some light on our current situation, Sakura." He said in a velvety smooth voice, before promptly leaning in and capturing Sakura's lips with his own.

Sakura froze, and taking advantage of that; Itachi snaked an arm around her waist and drew her against him, as his lips softly claimed hers, wordlessly removing all uncertainty as to what his intentions might be.

.

**Itachi in a vampire outfit! I can't for the life of me get over that mental image.**

**Lol. **

**Now Please Review and I'll post the next chapter right away :"D**


	36. Chapter 36

Ino looked around her expectantly, her confused look becoming more pronounced by the second. A second ago she was being carried out of the tunnel by Sasuke in what can only be described as the living embodiment of almost every dream she's ever had. A second later however, she was placed down and Sasuke literally disappeared.

Ino blinked owlishly. She couldn't really pinpoint which was more unbelievable; the fact that the aloof guy who saw right through her for the better part of her life finally noticed her and actually appeared to have developed feelings for her, or the fact that said man just pulled a disappearing act on her and actually abandoned her when she was at the height of her happiness.

She didn't want to overreact at the moment, I mean, she didn't even know what happened; but the blonde just knew that if he actually did abandon her right now and after everything that just happened, she was sure to skip past angry and pissed and go straight to devastated. *That jerk.*She mentally cursed her bottom lip slightly curving in a very rare show of vulnerability.

.

A few miles away from said blonde and looking slightly too angry to measure up to his stoic reputation; Sasuke stood eyeing Anko dangerously.

She would've been terrified under normal circumstances; however, right now she was evidently more pissed than the Uchiha.

"What do you think you're doing?" Anko practically roared.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed minutely that even in her current state Anko could tell that she was walking on very thin ice here.

"What I do is none of your concern." Sasuke said in a devastatingly icy tenor.

"You bet it does." Anko snapped, causing Sasuke's temper to flare once more. "We have an agreement. You agreed to try and sleep with Sakura so that she stays away from your brother." She hissed.

"The agreement is off." Sasuke said in the same cold tone.

Anko scoffed, "And all because of the trampy blonde who you were just drooling all over." She said abandoning all pretences and steeling herself as she saw the Uchiha visibly tense up at her words.

"Anko….." He snarled.

"Did you know that he's training her for the Anbu exams?"She questioned casually and reveled at the fact that Sasuke obviously found this piece of information brand new. "I looked into it after we saw them this morning, and almost everybody knows about this."

Sasuke paused for a fraction of a second, trying to wrap his mind around this.

This actually inspired a bit of jealousy in him, however, it wasn't the way Anko expected. Sasuke was actually a tad jealous that Sakura gets to practice with his brother and he doesn't. Well of course he didn't like the idea of his brother and Sakura getting close but for the most part he was envious.

When Sasuke didn't react, Anko literally twitched.

"Fine, how about this; I just saw him walking out of that tunnel with her. He was practically holding her as they walked out." She almost screamed.

This time Sasuke reacted, shock was pretty evident on his normally emotionless face. But it wasn't because of what Anko just said. He knew they kissed today, so them hanging out alone wasn't that surprising (Albeit thoroughly frustrating) to him. However, the sharp Uchiha quickly clued in to what happened.

He had his doubts when he saw Shisui at Sakura's house. And he grew even more dubious when said man decided to shamelessly flirt with Ino throughout the evening. He knew that his cousin was goading him. He attributed that to the fact that his cousin has enjoyed teasing him since they were little. He was a jerk that way; was Sasuke's opinion on the matter.

However, now that he thought about it in light of the new found information, it all made sense. Why would Shisui spend an entire night on Ino, just to tease Sasuke? And assuming that the elder Uchiha didn't have anything better to do (Which was more often than not the case) why would he just give the blonde up the second Sasuke attempts to take her away. It was as if he wanted her to be taken away. It was as if he was trying to distract Sasuke. And why the hell would Shisui do that if not to help his best friend, strategist extraordinaire; Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke froze, his chakra flaring and bouncing off of him in waves of pure fury. He and his brother were very competitive. And to think that said brother just played him like he was a 4 year old tricked into eating his vegetables in hopes of getting some ice-cream; just the thought of being that gullible was driving the young Uchiha crazy. Now add to that, that he was tricked so that **his** brother could hang out with his best friend, **his** supposed girlfriend. Now, this was just unforgivable.

A few people instinctively took a step away, as they observed Sasuke fume with rage; however, they pondered running away as their eyes cautiously drifted to the woman standing next to him and grinning maliciously, with a look in her eyes that could quite literally scare the hair off of a cat.

.

Sakura laid back on her bed with a drawn out sigh. To the normally realistic medic everything just seemed surreal. The entire day just felt like a dream that neither her nor her forever snarky inner self could venture to comment about it. I mean, how on earth is she supposed to come to terms with the fact that Uchiha Itachi just kissed her.

Her!

Not the persona she played on a mission, he kissed her, of all people, her, Sakura Haruno; the girl who up to a few months ago was nothing but a common stalker of his.

But, God how things change, and without her even knowing it, first she started coming to terms with the fact that she was an idiot for liking a man without knowing him and then even when she did start to get to know him one step at a time she was quite certain that she had absolutely no chance with him. This is a factor of not only the fact that he's Uchiha Itachi, but also the fact that he's engaged to a woman that can make milk go sour by just one blink of her eyes.

Evidently though, fate had another thing in store for her. Just to think that Itachi actually knew her, even before she grew to like him, just to think that he saw her when no one even spared her a second glance, just to ponder the fact that he acknowledged her and watched her before she even grew to see her own potential; *Ahhhhhhhh.* Sakura heaved a sigh, that was promptly parroted by her inner self, who was now laying on the same rock, but now that precious rock somehow transformed to take on the shape of a heart, ah yeah and it was pink now.

Sakura would've said something, but truth of the matter is she didn't care in the slightest at the moment.

One more sigh and Sakura started blinking to try to ascertain the fact that she wasn't dreaming. She smiled sheepishly as she let her eyes glaze over, images of Itachi filling every corner of her imagination, thus insuring that the blush on her face is omnipresent.

The girl didn't even know how she got home. The fact that she didn't lose all control when he kissed her and melt into a puddle of goo was according to her the biggest testament to her abilities so far. But after that mindboggling-ly sensual kiss, the look in Itachi's eyes promptly did her in; it wasn't everyday that you get to see those pure onyx orbs come to life that way. It was a heart stopping, mind numbing, ground shattering event that left her struggling to breathe.

After that, the girl was a goner. She remembers nothing. Next thing she knows she was home. Absently, she hoped that she didn't make a big fool out of herself, after all she did quite literally become intoxicated by him; so who knows what might've happened. *Who cares.* Sakura and inner Sakura chanted in unison.

All in all, Sakura was certain that this was the standard by which all happy occasions in her life from here on out would be measured against.

The girl was so deep in thought, excuse me, I mean: Itachi inspired daydreams; that it took her about 15 minutes to realize that someone was knocking on her door.

Scrambling to her feet the girl dreamily and almost absently made for the door, reached for the door knob and stared unseeingly at her unexpected visitor.

Said visitor raised a confused eyebrow as he watched the girl smile almost eerily and look at him as if she saw right through him.

It took him four times of calling her name for Sakura to finally grant him a distant, "Hah".

He then said something, which was completely lost on Sakura as she merely watched his lips move; too lost in thought to realize that sound actually accompanied those movements.

This time he almost shouted her name, his normally calm demeanor fading as he put a hand on her shoulder and shook her in frustration.

"Sasuke-Kun." She said brightly, as if she just saw him. "How did you get here?" She questioned confusedly, looking between him and the open door.

Sasuke almost rolled his eyes. Karma was already kicking his ass by assigning him Naruto and his unmatched dimwittedness as best friends, it was just way too much for the stoic Uchiha to handle if Sakura lost some precious IQ points in a tragic accident.

He shrugged, opting out of answering her question with a derisive remark; as he had more pressing matters on mind at the moment.

"What were you doing with Nii-san at that tunnel today?" He questioned, having never been one to beat around the bushes.

Sakura looked at him with unfocused eyes. She obviously still hadn't snapped out of her trance. She quite literally didn't get anything he said… *Nii-San? Tunnel? Hah?* She mentally repeated without really grasping anything.

"What?" She said in low tones, unable and slightly unwilling to snap out of her thoughts.

"What were you doing with my brother?" Sasuke rephrased, his sharp and slightly higher tone forcing the girl to focus.

She looked at him for a long second, before shaking her head to clear her mind and then drawing in a greedy gulp of air as if to prepare for an expectedly difficult task.

"I don't think that this is any of your concern Sasuke-Kun." She said rather politely.

"I am your boyfriend." He countered in a cold tenor.

Sakura shrugged lightheartedly and gave him an 'are-you-kidding-me' look.

"Come on, Sasuke-Kun…." She started dismissively. "The one you actually like is Ino, today you made that crystal clear. I don't even think you ever liked me, we've never really…"

"The truth remains that I am your boyfriend and you should have respected me by not going into that tunnel with my brother….."

"What the hell kind of logic is that…." She snapped, cutting him off. "What about you, as my 'boyfriend' with the whole dragging Ino to the tunnel and all." She accused, turning his own logic around on him.

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but was promptly interrupted.

"Cut it out." She said in finality, the palms of her hand resting on her hips as she gave him a challenging look. "How about you just tell me what this is all about." She said bluntly.

Say what you want about the girl's obliviousness, but the fact remains that she knew Sasuke like the back of her hand and she knew he liked Ino and yet he makes it a point to keep her on reserve.

Sasuke looked at her for a few seconds, apparently mentally debating what to say next.

"I don't want you to see my brother anymore." Was what he decided on saying, his words almost instantaneously taking a toll on the girl, who had nothing on mind but his brother and seeing said man some-more.

"What?" Sakura questioned almost indignantly.

"Like I said," He started calmly, now that he knew he had her full attention. "I don't want you to go out with my brother and if possible I would like you to stay away from him." was his blunt statement.

"Stay away from him?" She parroted in a distant voice. "Why?"

"I am your friend, Sakura, am I not?" He questioned, smartly choosing to opt for an emotional appeal, which was the furthest thing away from his character. "I am asking you as your friend and your comrade to stay away from my brother." He said stressing on the word 'comrade'.

Sakura paused eyeing him meaningfully. Sasuke could practically see the wheels in her mind turning, her face becoming more and more somber as the seconds ticked by.

"No." Sakura finally blurted. "I can't." She said in an honest voice.

"You can't?" He reiterated with an indignant scowl.

"Sasuke-Kun, you're one of my dearest friends and a comrade who's always been there for me. I swear I'd do anything for you, I'd gladly fight by your side through any battle; but I can't." She said fixing him under the look of her big, innocent, pleading emerald orbs.

Sasuke was taken aback by the weight of this look. She really meant it, this wasn't a trivial matter, this was actually serious.

Before, he was able to convince her to agree to go out with him, even though he knew she didn't see him that way anymore. Before, she was willing to do it for him, just so that he doesn't feel bad or get hurt. But now, it was clear as daylight that something has changed, which meant one thing and one thing only; she really loves his brother.

Sasuke found this to be alternately shocking and appalling. She was **his **Sakura-chan; if his brother gets her then he would have officially lost.

And at that thought, Sasuke decided to hold back no more.

"Why?" He started, his voice rising by an octave as his eyes fixed the girl under the weight of an intense glare. "Why does it have to be my brother?" He questioned throwing, caution, courtesy and his legendary impassiveness to the wind.

"Sasuke-Kun…."She started in what sounded like a plea.

"Weren't I the one you originally liked?" He questioned boldly. Up until this moment they never talked about that. She was a fangirl and then she got over it and when she did they became very good friends. He never ever acknowledged her feelings, much like he did with Ino.

"That was a long time ago…" She started reflexively.

"Didn't you and Ino follow me around everywhere? didn't you at one point profess your love for me?" He accused, taking a step towards the girl.

"I was a child back then."She countered. "I grew out of it, Sasuke-Kun, now we're friends, and….."

Sasuke glared at her for a long moment, "If you want a boyfriend, then here I am…"He declared, "If you want an Uchiha then here I am as well."

"It's not about being an Uchiha." She said crossly.

"Then what is it about?" He said taking another step towards her, so that the girl now had to look up to be able to make eye contact with the enraged Uchiha. "Why does it have to be my brother of all people, you know how I feel about him."

"You love your brother." She said knowingly, "Just because you always want to prove yourself to him and surpass him doesn't mean that you two are enemies."

"But we are rivals." He declared.

"He's your brother." She said raising her voice.

"And you're my friend." He said in such a stone cold voice that Sakura had to take a second to brace herself and consider just how his tone made a stark contrast against the rather childishly possessive line.

"Sasuke-Kun I am your friend and I will always be, but, I really like him." She said kindly. She really was flattered, despite the brash delivery, he was in fact kinda telling her, in his own emotionless way that he cared for her.

However, her words albeit being intended as a confession to a best-friend made Sasuke that much more upset; his chakra promptly flared and Sakura wisely made to take a step backwards, but was surprised by Sasuke's hand shooting to grab her arm and keep her in place.

His grip wasn't hurtful, but was rather firm, and his eyes alternated between determined and a look that Sakura could only translate as: apologetic.

"Then like **me** instead."He said calmly and leaned in to kiss her.

Sakura was flabbergasted, however, she managed to raise her free arm and put it against his chest to push him away.

"What are you doing!" She said in outrage.

Sasuke, forever set in his ways, merely used his body weight to push the girl backwards so that her back rested on the wall, his hand still warped around her arm.

"Convincing you." He said in an empty voice, that made Sakura both shocked and confused.

Sasuke then grabbed the arm that was pushing him away. Sakura struggled but after the day she's had and almost fainting from exhaustion at one point; needless to say she just couldn't muster up enough strength to do so.

She tried to wriggle her arm out of his grip, but to no avail.

So she promptly turned her face to the side, so as to avoid the kiss.

She was about to yell at him, as Sasuke raised a hand to frame her face with the objective of turning her to face him, but before she knew it his hand, alongside the weight pinning her against the wall were gone.

Sakura's head shot forwards hastily, her eyes going wide and her heartbeat picking up even more speed at both the sight before her and the deadly murderous chakra that just weighed down over the place.

"Itachi-San…." She muttered in disbelief, as she realized that the deadly chakra belonged to him.

His eyes however were firmly fixed on his brother who was scrambling to his feet at the other end of the room after being thrust violently across the place. Itachi's stance was tense, a stance of a warrior about to launch at an enemy, not a brother facing his brother.

For his part, Sasuke held a look the likes of which Sakura has never seen him wear ever before. It was a look of sheer shame and unrivaled defeat. She was sure that if Itachi was to aim a kunai at him at the moment Sasuke wasn't even going to try and dodge it.

This is why, when Sasuke finally got to his feet and Sakura realized that this is what Itachi was waiting for to attack; she summoned whatever was left of her chakra and launched forwards, barely stepping between Itachi and Sasuke a fraction of a second before Itachi's fist connected with its target which was Sasuke's face.

It was the biggest testament to Itachi's abilities that he actually managed to stop and very narrowly avoid hitting Sakura.

Itachi frowned and behind the girl Sasuke actually gaped as he would've never thought Sakura would actually find it in her heart to look at him, let alone save him.

"Please, don't." Sakura said pleadingly, her emerald orbs watering up. "You guys are brothers, you shouldn't do that. Not over me and not over anything else." She spoke quickly and urgently.

"Sakura." Itachi intoned the rage quite tangible and unmistakable in his voice.

"Please, Itachi-San." She pleaded, obviously both desperate and extremely tired to such an extent that she was slightly panting as she struggled to breathe properly.

And to Sasuke's utter surprise, his brother's expression actually softened, and instead of having his entire concentration directed in rage at Sasuke it was promptly rerouted into a concerned look as he quickly activated his Sharingan and started scanning the girl for injuries.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked her in a voice that was furthest away from impassive.

Sasuke's eyes went wide, as he never and I mean never saw his brother behave that way with any girl before. Hell, the only person Itachi ever worried about before was him, Sasuke, when he used to get injured as a child. Other than that, Itachi was the perfect robot, calm, deadly and uncaring to such an extent that he actually agreed to marry a woman simply because he couldn't care less about whom he married. And now he was actually showing concern of all things and looking in that unmistakably telltale way at his best-friend.

It was as if a veil was lifted and Sasuke could finally see clearly, as realization dawned on him and the full force of reality hit, making him understand for the first time that this was no game or competition between him and his brother. This was serious, and it was the only thing that his brother cared about, the first time he actually acted like a normal human being and allowed himself to be selfish enough to love a woman, rather than deny himself and immerse his every sense in mind numbing bone crushing work.

And for the life of him, Sasuke's mind fixated on one tormenting thought; *What have I done!*

For her part, Sakura blushed and couldn't help looking down as she saw and heard Itachi's concern.

"He didn't hurt me."She mumbled. "But please let him go." She found her resolve.

"Sakura." Itachi intoned.

"Please." She pleaded and turning to face Sasuke she spoke calmly as if he didn't just do anything, "Sasuke-Kun, please leave."

Sasuke, who was bewildered beyond belief, simply did as he was told, walking like a dead man with slow aimless steps he made his way out the door, all the time feeling Itachi's stern look on the back of his neck and quite certain that the only thing keeping him from coming at him was the fact that Sakura has turned herself into a human shield, making it impossible for his brother to come for him without going through her.

Once Sasuke was out of the door, Itachi turned a reproving look towards the small pinkette. Said look quickly changed into a look of concern as he saw how pale the girl was.

He promptly led her to sit on the couch.

"Are you okay?" he questioned.

"I'm alright," Sakura said with a light blush. "Just a little exhausted." She explained.

"You shouldn't have stopped me." Itachi said, visibly more relaxed at the knowledge she was in no eminent danger.

Sakura paused for a second, and watched as the Uchiha took his seat next to her on the couch.

"He's your brother." She said solemnly.

"What he did is unforgivable." Itachi said darkly.

"He's my friend as well."She said kindly.

"Sakura…"

"I don't know what has gotten into him, but Sasuke would never hurt me." She said matter of factly. "Even when he was trying to…" She trailed off as Itachi's eyes narrowed dangerously. *Don't say 'kiss' or he'll telepathically kill Sasuke with this look.* inner Sakura warned. "He just seemed to regret it, even then. He didn't look like he wanted to hurt me."

"Do you really believe this?" Itachi said, obviously unimpressed by her line of thought.

"I do." She said simply, before waving a hand in front of her face as Itachi raised an eyebrow. "He's very competitive with you; I don't think he knew what he was doing or the consequences of it. It was just a moment of temporary insanity. I mean, this really took him by surprise."

"You seem rather apprehensive, Sakura." Itachi said, reading her like an open book.

Sakura sighed, trying delay answering this question as much as she can. I mean, just a few minutes ago she was the happiest girl alive, but she just received a blaringly palpable reality check.

"I just think that there are many things that could go wrong here." She said in defeat, her head bowed a bit as if she just discovered her feet to be the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Please explain." Was Itachi's calm reply.

"I….. just…." She mumbled, struggling for a proper way to word what she wanted to say. "There's Sasuke, and there's Anko-san, she's your….." She paused feeling the need to not say the next word.

"Fiancé." He finished her statement for her.

"Yes." She said in a low voice. But a second later her eyes lit with a new thought and her head shot up as her eyes found his, a look of determination clearly etched in those expressive emerald orbs. "I'm not someone who breaks marriages and goes out with engaged men." She said in sheer resolve.

How the hell did she not consider this before?

"I know that." He said darkly, his face a perfect emotionless mask.

*He's gonna call this off. He's just gonna leave us, you idiot.* Inner Sakura roared. *Nice going, embcile.*

"So, it might be better if we ended this before it began because…" She started, but trailed off as Itachi gave her a challenging half smirk.

"End it?" He parroted challengingly.

Sakura gulped, at just how sexy he was, smirking like that. It was just too unfair for him to have that effect on her.

"I am sorry Sakura."Itachi said simply.

*I hate you, I hate you with the heat of a thousand burning suns. I hate you, I wanna take you back to the store and get a new alter ego in return.* Inner Sakura hissed tears streaming down her face, as she stumped around Sakura's mind.

"It's okay I…" Sakura said understandingly.

"You seem to have misunderstood my purpose, Sakura." He interrupted in a calm tone. "What I meant to say is that: I am sorry; however, leaving me is not a choice you get to make." He said confidently.

"Huh?"

"I'm given to understand that you like me, Sakura." He said matter of factly.

Sakura promptly blushed, squirmed in her seat and shook her head, "That's not… I mean,,, I….."

"Allow me to ask you this question for the hundredth time;" he paused leaning towards her, so that his face was mere inches away from hers, for a second he just marveled at how becoming of her that shade of pink was and how quickly her cheeks managed to rival her hair in terms of color. "Why were you in my apartment Sakura?" He said in a velvety smooth tenor. "Better yet, why were you in my room?"

"I… I was just… It's not like that…." She stuttered incoherently.

"I let you get away with that for a long time but I'm done now, I want you, Sakura, and I'm done playing around."Itachi said simply. And they say **she **was blunt.

Sakura's eyes went wide, as she took in what he said. *Oh God.*Inner Sakura said bracing a hand over her heart.

"It's too complicated…" Sakura said, apparently out of breath.

"You like me." He said simply.

"That's not…." She started again, causing him to smirk and take a second to mentally acknowledge the fact that she was by far the most stubborn and strong willed person he's ever met.

"Admit it." He said huskily, his hand shooting up to keep her from drawing back as he leaned in even closer, said hand intertwined with her hair, as he shifted his attention to her hair, twisting a few pink strands around his fingers. "Just admit it, Sakura, and I promise it will all be alright." He said softly, his warm breath sending chills of excitement down her spine.

"I…" She muttered. Admittedly, her mind was long since gone. And can you really blame her?

"Are you really willing to give up on this, because of Sasuke?" He questioned, still stroking her hair.

As a response Sakura absently shook her head, causing Itachi to smile.

"B-But Anko-san…." She murmured.

"She did everything in her power to ensure this betrothal." Itachi explained, drawing away a bit to look in Sakura's eyes, however his hand was still stroking her hair. "I had no reason to refuse." He said in a somber voice. "I understand now that I have made a mistake." He admitted. "But, I hadn't met you yet and I never thought I'd ever feel like that way about someone." He said matter of factly.

Sakura gulped,

"I plan on leaving her, Sakura." He said simply. "I will take it up with her and my clan as soon as possible. After that, you and I could be rightfully together."

Sakura just looked at him, unable to formulate thoughts.

"W-would that be alright?" She finally managed. "I mean your clan won't….."

"Leave it all to me, Sakura." He said confidently, the hand playing with her hair, turning to frame her face, as his thumb stroked her cheek, causing her face to once again turn beat red and her eyes to go as wide as saucers, as she watched Itachi lean in once again, "in the meanwhile," he spoke as he came closer and closer, "You will continue to train with me for the exam."He finished causing the girl to scowl in confusion, but before she could say or do anything, Itachi's lips were pressed against hers and her entire world faded, as his sensual touch numbed all her senses, slowly driving her over the edge.

*So unfair.* was the last thing she thought, before her mind came to a complete halt.

**Drama Drama Drama… The Drama returns yet again (not that it ever left…hehe.)**

**We still have six chapters to go, so there still is some time for one or two more major plot twists ;) **

**I originally planned to post this chapter next week but honestly after the amazing reviews you guys left me I couldn't resist posting now :D**

**Thank you guys so much. **

**Please Review. **


	37. Chapter 37

A very loud thud echoed through the southern part of the academy. A few eyes turned in the direction of the southern training grounds, where the sound emanated, only to go wide as they saw the giant tree that once stood there crumbling. Even from a distance; this was a scary sight to witness. But no one dared even take a step towards the place.

They didn't really need to get close to know what was happening, since the flaring chakras assured every one of who exactly was fighting. And given that those two were considered as two of Konoha's best, no one really wanted to venture getting caught in the cross fire.

So, the academy life proceeded normally, as everyone did their best to ignore the echoing crashing noises and the ominous and rather dangerous flaring chakra's that filled the place.

"Bastard!" Naruto roared as he once again launched at his best friend. However, the Uchiha parried a second before he was hit and Naruto once again hit a tree.

"Why the hell would you f***en tell me what you did if you don't plan on facing me like a man."Naruto screamed in outrage. "Stop running you bastard!"

He was surprised, however, when Sasuke did just that and was promptly punched in the face and flew like a mile backwards and was slammed against yet another tree.

Naruto quickly flashed over to the raven and lifted him up by the collar of his shirt. He drew him up and punched him yet again, his other hand keeping him in place so as to punch him again.

A few seconds passed by, and Naruto didn't stop and Sasuke who was by now bruised and bleeding wasn't showing any signs of inclination towards stopping the blonde or even shielding his face.

Naruto delivered one vicious punch after the other. Thoroughly unable to forgive his friend for listening to Anko and doing something like that to Sakura.

"You bastard!" Naruto grumbled under his breath. "I thought we were trying to protect her. If your brother didn't show up, what would've happened?" He howled. "What would you have done to her?" he added delivering yet another blow.

Sasuke said nothing. He just stood there, held up only by Naruto and took blow after blow.

"Temee!" Naruto bellowed, pummeling his friend yet again, his rage refueled by Sasuke's silence.

However, this time Naruto's fist didn't connect with Sasuke's face. Naruto looked up, his normally smiling face scrunched up in rage, only to discover that he was stopped by none other than his own sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto acknowledged, drawing back as Kakashi pushed his fist away. The two then watched as Sasuke, who was just released from Naruto's grip slid down the tree trunk and landed on the ground, bleeding and badly hurt yet thoroughly impassive.

"Answer his question, Sasuke." Kakashi commanded. Say what you want about the man, but he was commanding when needs be and he knew how to run his team.

Sasuke looked up at his sensei and Anbu exam coach.

"What would you have done if Itachi-san didn't come?" He reiterated Naruto's question, obviously having had listened in to their entire conversation.

"I don't know." Sasuke said in an impassive tone, yet he appeared thoroughly distraught.

"The hell do you mean, you don't know. Would you have done what this woman asked you? Would you have slept with Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke fell silent.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi said in a low tone, but the underlining rage in his voice was unmistakable.

"No." Sasuke answered. "I would never consider forcing her to do something like that." He elaborated in a strained voice. "However, this doesn't make what I did excusable."

"No it doesn't." Kakashi said without missing a beat.

For his part, Naruto seemed to have calmed down a bit. Now instead of looking like he was about to kill someone he looked flat out sad.

"You're an idiot, Teme." He said desolately.

"I know." Sasuke concurred.

.

Three people stood around a breakfast table in the Uchiha manor's garden.

"Unacceptable." Was the nonnegotiable words uttered one Fugaku Uchiha.

"Fugaku-dear." Mikoto said in a sweet tone. "At least hear him out."

Said man scoffed; "While I was away, you have declared their engagement, and now you expect me to just tell everyone that it is off, because my son changed his mind." He said forcefully.

Anyone else would've been taken aback by this, but Mikoto merely smiled at her beloved husband.

"Give him a chance dear, Itachi's always been trustworthy; he has never let us down not even when he was a mere child. He deserves to at least be heard." She said kindly, throwing a sideways look at her son who was standing calmly by, completely unperturbed. "Itachi, dear, why do you want to cancel your engagement? Have you and Anko had a fight?" She questioned, before smiling mischievously. "Or maybe just maybe there's someone else, yesterday was Valentine's Day after all." She added with a wink.

"Mikoto." Fugaku hissed. How could she be that calm; this was a disaster and to think that his right arm, his pride and joy, was the one who was throwing it at him was just unbelievable.

"I do not wish to marry her." Itachi finally spoke, his infamous monotone unblemished by anything that was going on.

Mikoto rolled her eyes, *Typical.* She thought as she eyed her son. *He doesn't answer my question and won't even provide a reason.* She pondered, before cracking a smile. "You already have your mind set on this don't you?" She questioned.

"I have made my decision, yes." Itachi replied calmly.

"Unacceptable." Fugaku replied.

Yup, another typical reply.

Mikoto sighed.

"Fugaku-dear…" She started.

"I expected that much;" Itachi said interrupting his mother. "This is why I plan on taking this up with the clan council during the next meeting."

"And I plan on preventing you from getting your way at all costs." Fugaku shot back.

The Uchiha matriarch heaved a sigh, as she watched her husband leave on that final statement.

She turned to look at her elder son, and gave a motherly smile.

"She's gonna have her task cut out for her." She said enigmatically.

Itachi inclined his head forwards, "Pardon?"

"Sakura," Mikoto said simply. "But, don't worry dear; I'll train her so that she becomes an expert in dealing with you guys." She declared.

Itachi smirked, "An expert not unlike yourself." He said apparently not surprised that his mother managed to figure out exactly what he was hiding.

"Don't try to sweet talk your way out of this." She said in fake firmness. "You should've told me." She said feigning hurt.

"Do you not approve?" He questioned.

"Of course I do, Sakura-chan is a sweetheart you'd be lucky to have her." She said quickly. "But that's not the point." She added her expression now serious. "You do know what you're up against here, dear, don't you?" She said eyeing him meaningfully. "If the council refuses this…."

"It's fine mother." Itachi said, causing her to abandon the rest of her statement. "I am prepared for the worst." He said assertively.

Mikoto sighed.

*God I hope it doesn't come down to the worst.* She thought.

"Did you talk to Anko?" She questioned.

"Yes," He replied without missing a beat. "I did this morning."

.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered for the hundredth time and Ino was starting to see a pattern to those muttering. He only said that whenever he had to twirl her. But, it wasn't really her fault, it's not like she was the one who choreographed the dance or something.

"Just shut up and enjoy the dance."She told her teammate.

"But this is just…."

"Troublesome, I know." Ino said crossly. "Everything is troublesome."

"I just don't understand why I have to do this." He said desolately. "I am an instructor not a student."

Ino grinned, "You should be proud to be helping Jiraiya-sama with his class." She said teasingly.

Jiraiya was attempting to teach his unruly students about mission etiquette. This class was dedicated to instructing them on how to slow dance, so as not to make complete idiots out of themselves on the dance floor. Shikamaru's assistance was enlisted given that the class was missing two boys, courtesy of the fact that Naruto and Sasuke went AWOL.

Speaking of idiots, right by Ino and Shikamaru's side, Sakura was dancing. Well, she wasn't really dancing, more like trying her best to avoid getting hit in the face by her partner, on whom the concept of slow dancing was completely lost.

The merry mass of green was floundering around the dance floor like a gasping fish, his arms failing around him as he displayed one disco move after the other.

Gai's mini-me was twirling around and shaking his ass, as he pointed at the ceiling.

"I'm so happy we get to go through this youthful experience together Sakura-chan." He cooed. "This is amazing." He added happily.

*Well, at least he's happy.* Inner Sakura commented snarky-ly, as Sakura nodded awkwardly, before ducking down to avoid being hit by Lee's arms, as he spread them out on either side of him and started twirling around.

Sakura twitched, as she watched some people making fun of her and Lee, pointing and laughing and all.

"Lee," Sakura started.

"Yes, my beautiful cherry blossom of perpetual youth and ever flourishing beauty." He replied.

*Whatever happened to saying 'yes Sakura'.* She thought as she smiled sweetly back at the boy, not knowing how else to respond to that. Not that she really got what it meant.

"Maybe we should try and take it down a notch." She suggested. She loved the boy, but this was just a tad too much.

"Take it down?"He repeated in a confused voice. "Oh," He added, his eyes lightening up.

A second later, Sakura's eyes widened as Lee literally took it down; to the floor that is. The guy started to squat, rather sexily on the floor, before getting to his feet and looking around causing his bowl shaped locks to flutter quickly around his face. He kept on repeating that move, completely unaware of the fact that almost everyone on the dance floor was staring at him. Some almost too stunned to even point or laugh.

And unfortunately, Sakura was amongst the stunned ones.

"You are right my pink cherry, this is a very youthful move indeed." He commented happily, as he repeated the move. "I can feel the blood flowing around my youthful body."

"I…." Sakura stuttered, her eyes fixed on him in somewhat of a stupor of morbid fascination. She then shook her head to clear her mind. "That's really not what I meant."She clarified. "I mean, maybe we should try slow dancing, you know." She suggested. "To the music and all." She added hopefully.

"The music." He repeated, looking around him in confusion.

Sakura scoffed. "You can't even hear it can you?" She said in exasperation.

"Not really." He said stopping to listen to said music. "It's too soft and slow," he surmised scratching his head. "It's not youthful enough for me to pay attention to it."He concluded.

"So, do you want to try slow dancing?" Sakura asked expectantly.

He considered her statement for a second. "No!" He said, regaining his 'youthful' enthusiasm, as he once again spread his arms by his sides, but this time he made like an airplane and started circling Sakura, while saying 'VOOOM' out loud.

Sakura twitched with anger, then she looked at her feet as people once again started laughing and her so called best friend chanted "Cute couple" over Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Isn't this much better Sakura-chan?" He exclaimed happily, as he circled her once more. "Come on, join me." He offered optimistically.

For her part, Tenten wasn't doing very good, but watching Sakura suffer; she was starting to feel better about her current situation. She has been paired up with Kiba.

He was hands down a very nice guy and a capable Shinobi, but apparently dealing with human's wasn't his forte, as he was fumbling around and stepping on her foot over and over again.

He was actually thankful that he got paired with Tenten and not some girly girl otherwise, she would've been crying in a corner by now.

Things got a little better, when Tenten started taking charge of the dance and giving the boy some pointers.

"What do we have here?" Came Jiraiya's voice from behind Tenten.

The intrusion caused the boy to lose his timing and once again step on Tenten's foot.

"I'm sorry." He apologized awkwardly.

"It's fine." Tenten said with a reassuring smile.

"My, My Inuzuka-Kun," The smooth Sanin started. "Don't go and hurt the lady."

"He really isn't." Tenten stepped in. "We were actually doing pretty well just now."

"Yah I saw that," Jiraiya said with a roguish smile. "But that's no good my dove."

"Why not?"Kiba questioned, scratching his head, he finally managed to go 30 whole seconds without hurting her. That has got to be a new record; doesn't he get any props for that?

"Because my boy, you need to lead your partner." Jiraiya explained. "Lead." He added swaying around with his hands in front of him as if he was holding a lady. "Can you do that?"

"Umm," Akamaru's master said eyeing the girl meaningfully. "I guess so." He confirmed, as Tenten did her best not to roll her eyes, as she knew that this was never gonna end well.

Kiba took a step towards the girl, before stopping and looking at the Sanin in confusion.

"Lead you partner." Jiraiya confirmed reassuringly, taking his hesitation as a sign of trepidation.

"Right; lead my partner." He said, scanning the girl from head to toe, before looking into her eyes confusedly.

Tenten scowled as if to say 'what?'

Kiba then raised a hand and put it on the girl's neck, causing her to raise an eyebrow.

A second later he withdrew his hand and started looking around her. He was acting as if he was looking for something. He even moved behind her and kept looking all around her.

"What are you doing?" Jiraiya finally spoke.

"Looking for the leash." Kiba said absently, as he continued to scan the girl.

"Leash?" Tenten questioned.

"If you're my partner then I can't lead you anywhere without it." He explained with a sincere smile, and found it very bizarre that the girl started looking at him as if he was a madman.

For his part, Jiraiya was barely suppressing his laughter.

"There is no leash." Tenten said, snapping at the boy.

"Yah and you have no collar either." He said pointing a finger at her neck. "What's up with that?" He questioned accusingly.

As a response the girl face-palmed as the respected Sanin doubled over in laughter.

Tenten then promptly turned around and started walking towards the other end of the room, leaving Kiba to stare blankly between her retreating figure and Jiraiya's doubled over one.

Tenten, however, has had enough, so she went over to stand by Hinata's side. Hinata told the Sanin that she wasn't feeling very well and that she needed to sit this lesson out. Accordingly, she was standing by the window sill, looking out at the adjacent garden with a tormented look in her eyes.

"Hey Hina-chan." Tenten greeted, happy to get away from the train wreck she was just in.

When Hinata just nodded in response, without even tearing her eyes away from the window; Tenten sighed.

"Oh, come on…" She said in a big sister sorta tone. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

At that Hinata blushed, and her expression became even more forlorn.

"It was, Tenten-chan." She said in a devastated tone. "I don't know what came over me. I just couldn't stop myself from telling him all those things." She said solemnly, apparently about to cry.

Tenten put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Maybe it was for the best." She said hopefully. "Maybe it needed to be done this way for him to finally realize how you felt. He might actually appreciate the knowledge." She soothed.

Hinata shook her head, her eyes watering up. "He ran out at the end of the evening last night." She said miserably. "I said too much and he got scared. He'll never want to talk to me again. I don't know how I could've done something like that." She added, now barely restraining the tears.

"I'm sure he wants to see you." She said empathically.

"He didn't even come to class today." Hinata countered.

Tenten was silent for a second. Well, you can't argue with that, he really wasn't here. She was about to throw in the towel and ask if Hinata wanted to go out for ice-cream, when out of nowhere she detected a hint of orange behind a tree in the garden that Hinata has previously been peering over.

The orange mass then started trying to get her attention, once Tenten focused on it, it, or better yet 'he' pointed towards Hinata.

Tenten smirked.

"Hina-chan." She started. "Maybe you should continue looking out the window." She offered.

Confused, Hinata who has been looking at Tenten turned to look out and she promptly saw Naruto.

The girl gave a sharp squeal of surprise, and Tenten had to physically restrain herself from laughing as Hinata jumped backwards and almost hyper ventilated.

For his part Naruto started making a few hand gestures.

"I think he wants you to go to him." Tenten concluded and Hinata blushed.

"You, do?" She said dreamily.

"Yah, well he can't come to class, since he's apparently ditching, so he's waiting for you behind a tree and wants you to come join him."She explained. "How romantic is that." She said with a big smile.

"I…I…." The other girl stuttered, as her eyes fixated on Naruto's form in the distance, and her mind started wandering, "He's just a vision in orange isn't he?" She said absently, before slapping a hand across her lips, shocked that she actually said that out loud.

Mentally rolling her eyes, Tenten raised an eyebrow before smiling, "Just go." She told her friend.

"Hai." Hinata said excitedly, thrilled by the fact that he actually wanted to see her after all what happened. She didn't really know what she could say, or whether she could face him without fainting but she just wanted to see him and that was all that mattered to her at the moment.

The girl then promptly raced out the door, pausing only to say "clinic" when Jiraiya asked her where she was going.

Tenten smirked.

*To each his own.* Tenten thought as she watched Naruto look expectantly around him.

Her attention however, was quickly diverted as she saw a bunch of red flowers resting on the window sill.

*How on earth did those get here?* She pondered, completely sure that they weren't there just a second ago.

Picking the flowers up, she actually blushed as her eyes quickly scanned the attached card and her mind promptly identified the scripter of the calligraphy.

'_You are amazing'_

Were the words etched on the card.

Tenten sighed, before promptly jumping backwards, as a hand shot out in front of her.

"I would be honored if I can share this dance with you." Neji said extending his hand to her.

Tenten blushed once more, before taking his hand, as the entire class started murmuring about the fact that Tenten just blushed, not only that, but she was also dancing with someone on her own free will.

Sakura smiled, as she scratched her nose and reeled from Lee's last dance move where he decided to twirl her around and then promptly throw her all the way across the dance floor.

"That's so nice." She cooed, having ended up next to Ino and Shikamaru.

The blonde smiled and nodded, while Shikamaru reiterated that this was, "Troublesome."

However Ino's face fell a second later. "Must be nice to like someone who's not an asshole." She muttered sadly.

Sakura sighed, but didn't have a chance to say anything, as her partner came and dragged her back to the center of the stage, where his disco moves were best highlighted.

Sakura's mind however, was a million miles away. She really didn't want Ino to know anything that happened with Sasuke. She had every intention of hiding it too. But when the blonde arrived mumbling about Sasuke last night, Itachi was still there. He was sitting by Sakura on the couch and reading the humiliating magazine called 'Uchiha weekly' as the girl tried desperately to pry it away from him before he read the so called 'Itachi Uchiha facts'.

When Ino asked him about the whereabouts of his brother, Itachi took it upon himself to fill Ino in on everything that Sasuke did, after leaving her.

Ino, naturally was devastated, as she actually thought for a brief second there that the younger Uchiha was a decent human being who actually cared for her. That's why she promptly excused herself and walked over to her room.

When Sakura started blaming Itachi for what he did, he merely smirked and said that it served Sasuke right and then he enigmatically added that this girl might actually be able to teach his brother a valuable lesson.

Sakura sighed, as she was hit in the face one again by an overly enthusiastic Jazz hand… Or in Lee's case 'JAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ hand'

*I hope she feels better.* She thought as she rubbed her nose yet again.

.

Naruto and Hinata stood behind the tree. The odd thing was they were both looking anywhere but at each other. Hinata was blushing profusely and Naruto was playing nervously with a strand of his hair.

For almost 10 minutes nothing was said.

But Naruto finally decided to break the silence.

"Hinata-chan…" He started and the girl almost jumped out of her skin. "What you said last night," He said in a hesitant tone.

"I'm really sorry." She said bowing her head down in mortification, as Naruto finally turned to look at her. "I'm really really sorry." She added desperately.

Naruto's eyes went wide, a look of concern making its way across his face.

"P—Please don't be."He stammered, waving a hand in front of his face.

Hinata hesitantly raised her head to look at him. However, once they established eye contact, they both almost instantaneously blushed and looked away.

Yet another 5 minutes passed like that, before Naruto's blunt tendencies got the better of him. "Would you like to go out with me!" He literally screamed at the girl.

"H—Hinata-chan?" He muttered as he watched the girl collapse to the ground.

.

**Hehe poor Hina-chan :D**

**Next chapter Sakura and Itachi take center stage and Ino and Sasuke face off! Wohooo!**

**Please Review. **


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey my lovelies *Creepy wink***

**Thanks a lot for those who reviewed the last time. **

**I hope you like this one :D Cuz for some reason unbeknownst to myself; it kinda is one of my favorite chapters in the whole story. This and the last chapter (hehe, but that's a whole other story). **

Sakura braced herself for impact as she was sent flying through the trees, while her luck assisted her in accomplishing the almost impossible task of hitting every branch on her way to her inevitable plummet towards the ground.

You'd think that spending the first 2 hours of this training literally running around Konoha with Gai and Lee would have been enough. But apparently her tyrant of an instructor really wanted to see the girl suffer. And suffer she did, as for the last hour and a half she's been having her ass handed to her in what Itachi called 'Taijutsu training' session. However, Sakura was convinced that it was more like 'let's snap Sakura in half' session.

The girl landed with a dull thud, practically feeling her bones shuffle around and reposition in locations that they should never be at.

Less than a fraction of a second after impact Sakura was back on her feet, knowing full well what was to come.

And just as she expected, the guy who just flung her half way through the clearing casually reappeared in front of her, Kunai at hand.

In an almost instant projectile motion those Kunai were sent travelling at a devastating speed towards the still staggering girl. However, Sakura quickly pumped some chakra to her feet and parried.

But of course, this was by no means the end of it, as Itachi suddenly materialized behind the girl, having found the time to move in the split second where Sakura's attention was drawn to the Kunai.

Nevertheless, Sakura who has been suffering through his trainings every day for almost two weeks now, was on her guard. Knowing that she couldn't outrun him, as he was an inch away from her (not to mention much, much faster than her); she turned around, quickly blocking the Kunai he aimed at her back with one of her own.

A few seconds later Sakura retreated backwards and stood facing the Uchiha, with a smug expression on her face as if to say; 'I totally saw that coming'. Which was in fact what she was thinking at the moment.

What she didn't see though, was the clone that just materialized behind her. Said Uchiha lookalike once again kicked the girl. This time though; her back hit a tree, she felt pain spread through her body, while her mind absently remarked that the clone has disappeared.

*This could only mean one thing.* She thought, and just like she expected, the real thing was about to attack.

Sakura attempted to parry, but wistfully she realized that her lower back and right foot have taken a lot of damage from the last attack; to such an extent that it would take her no less than five minutes to be able to move at the same speed again.

The girl's mind frantically shuffled for a way out of this solution. Her brain somehow went into slow motion and started highlighting every move the Uchiha made on his way to land a devastating blow that was sure to once again send her flying into a completely hostile immobile object.

Bracing herself for what she knew to be coming, and following her cowardly mind's instructions; Sakura closed her eyes, balled her hands into small expectant fists and waited for the blow.

However, what the girl got was a completely different impact.

Sakura's eyes flew open as she felt something demandingly move against her lips in deep, inviting caresses.

Her heart started beating frantically. Itachi had made it a point to keep his distance from the girl, he has only kissed her two times and they were both on the first day where he's confessed his feelings for her. However, over the subsequent weeks he's declared that her complete and undivided attention should be devoted solely to her training, given that the Anbu exams were fast approaching. Accordingly, the Anbu captain has been determinately keeping his distance.

Sakura really hated that, (not that she'd ever tell him about it).

That's why right now, and without even knowing what was happening, Sakura found herself kissing back.

Itachi's lips were surprisingly warm, caressing her lips a little softly in the beginning, before systematically getting more demanding as they moved against hers in perfect rhythm, pushing her towards a dangerous edge with every deep caress.

She wanted to throw her arms around his neck, to come closer, but before she could do it; Itachi drew back.

Sakura almost groaned her protest, but she settled for a mental blowout where she punched her inner self square in the face for no fault of the alter ego's own.

*You're insane.* Inner Sakura remarked, as she ran away crying, not that Sakura really cared at the moment, as her attention was caught by the Uchiha smirking down at her.

Much to her embarrassment, she soon realized why he was smirking; which was simply because Sakura has literally been pouting at him since he drew back, as if asking him 'why?'.

And so Itachi answered her pouted question, "That was your punishment for closing your eyes and allowing your opponent to hit you."

Well, I guess this was a better explanation than admitting that he lost all semblances of self control when he saw her standing there looking all cute and flustered with closed eyes (actually admitting that his stoic highness actually found a use for the word 'cute' even if it was in his deepest thoughts was embarrassing enough on its own). He just had to touch her, to kiss her, to taste her and for the life of him when she started to kiss back he knew for a fact that one more second of this and he would never be able to let her go. If he had stayed for a mere instant more he would have never been able to force himself to stop. And so, mentally cursing his responsible nature, Itachi forced himself to draw away.

So the Uchiha opted for a spin off story that'd cast him as a captain punishing his underling in a rather extraordinary (Ahem, inappropriate) way. After all, admitting his true motives would completely ruin his legendary reputation as an ice sculpture.

Itachi paused eyeing her amusedly. "You are not supposed to enjoy your punishment." He added with a sly half grin, before thoroughly enjoying the becoming blush that graced the girl's face.

However, soon, Sakura's temper flared, and she crossed her arms across her chest, mentally screaming, *Cocky bastard.* While inner Sakura for once playing the voice of reason; informed Sakura that she was indeed enjoying it, only to be punched in the face once more.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the Uchiha, "Fine." She said darkly, causing Itachi to smirk once again, as he knew for a fact that she'd do her best to return the favor. *Let's see who'll be smirking the next time, Mr. Hot shot.* She mentally bellowed.

*You should just kiss him right now, and when he kisses back you draw away.* Inner Sakura suggested. *Or not.* She added dreamily. *Don't draw away.* She advised with a sigh.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Sakura," Itachi called trying to snap the girl out of whatever mental trance she was stuck in, when the girl looked up at him, he was once again all business, to such an extent that the girl involuntarily gulped. "It's time for the next section of our Taijutsu training."

"There's another section?" She almost screamed.

As a response Itachi calmly walked past her, clearly expecting her to follow.

*Oh, God, life's just too unfair.*

.

"Yes, Yes, it's true now would you people just shut up and go mind your own business." Ino hissed, waving a dismissing hand as she walked out of one of her classes. This was like the hundredth time this morning that someone asked her to verify whether Sakura really is dating Itachi.

Not that Ino was complaining or anything. I mean, even if it wasn't her own relationship; Ino was thoroughly enjoying the greener than green looks of sheer envy and repressed spite that crossed the faces of those girls (and some guys), as she so helpfully informs them that Itachi was indeed with her friend.

*Not technically, but who cares.* Ino thought with a mental smirk. I mean, yes they weren't officially dating, and Itachi wasn't officially not engaged to Anko (yet), hell they didn't even act like a couple (given that Itachi was constantly beating her ass in training, with the most romantic thing he ever uttered being that Sakura is slowly becoming less likely to embarrass herself at the Anbu placement exam, yup he was that romantic!). However, Itachi did confess his love to Sakura; which was all Ino needed to start spreading the news around campus like her life depended on it.

The blonde flipped her hair, as she pondered whether she could devise some plan to take the credit for Itachi and Sakura getting together. I mean, it was a plan of hers that got them talking in the first place wasn't it?

*Otherwise, my monstrous fore-headed friend would've been silently drooling over him from a distance up until now.* She thought proudly. *Goes to show that even big fore-headed freaks do stand a chance in life after all. And they say miracles don't happen.* She mentally bashed her friend, unable to stop the small haughty smile that normally accompanied teasing Sakura; from spreading across her lips.

Ino jotted this down as a potential insult for Sakura (of course she might have to postpone using it if Sakura's hair is in such a bad shape that Ino has to pull the plug on all her lined up insults in favor of focusing on it. And truth be told, more often than not Ino thought it was).

Practically bursting with excitement at the potential for delivering a particularly scathing insult, regarding Sakura's hair; Ino started to make her way towards the training grounds where Sakura was; after all Sakura's hair was always worse after training. Not to mention that Itachi practically beats the self esteem out of the girl, which makes insulting her after training all the more rewarding for the boisterous blonde.

*That's what best friends are for.* She thought excitedly. However, less than a second later, the girl's smile of mirth unconsciously turned into a feline like baring of teeth, and she absently noted a little snarl that escaped her throat as every fiber of her being seemed to have been instantaneously put on high alert.

Could you really blame her though?

She hasn't seen the guy for two weeks, courtesy of the fact that she's been avoiding him like the plague. Last time she saw him, he managed to give her new hope in life. He freakin kissed her and carried her off bridal style. But then the bastard had the nerve to go try and kiss her best friend not 30 minutes later.

Ino stiffened at the mental image, her very demeanor screaming, *BASTARD.* As Sasuke who initially seemed to be just as taken aback at seeing her came to stop in front of her, his face painstakingly unreadable.

"Listen, Ino…." He started in a detached voice, having every intention to use the leverage he has over her, and by that I mean the fact that she adores him; to get her to effortlessly forgive him. After all, with his cool charm, does any woman really stand a chance?

However, the Uchiha was promptly interrupted.

"Screw you!" Ino said in an unperturbed tone. Her tone was quite a casual one, as if she was saying 'good morning' or something. It was the tone she normally used to verbally tear to shreds those who annoyed her.

For his part, Sasuke was taken aback a bit. His onyx orbs widening by a fraction as he regarded the girl.

"What?" He questioned.

"Screw- You, Uchiha."She said drawling out the words, for him to understand.

In normal circumstances he would've killed the person who dared say something like that to him. However, at the moment he was way too shocked to activate his Uchiha pride.

"Ino," He started once again after collecting himself. "I understand that you are upset…." He said, making sure that his voice came out level. For the life of him he just didn't know why he was being so apologetic. I mean, he's Uchiha Sasuke damn it; he doesn't have an apologetic bone in his body. Or so he thought.

"Spare me."She cut him off.

"Listen…." He started again, this time in a sharper tone. "I can explain why I left that day…."

"No, you listen to me." She once again interrupted coldly. "I know for a fact why you left; you went to Sakura." She beat him to a conclusion.

"There was a reason for that." He rationed not really knowing what to say next.

However, he soon didn't have to say anything as the girl gave a sardonic laugh as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh yah…" Ino chipped in. "I know that reason very well." She declared. "It's because you're a pompous jerk; who thinks that he's better than everyone else. You think you can play with anyone's feelings and this person should just be grateful that they had none other than 'the' Uchiha Sasuke play with them."

"That is not…."

"It's the truth." She accused. "And I can't believe I once fell for you. But you know what? I fell for you without even knowing you. I thought there was something. Anything remotely human underneath that cold exterior. But I soon discovered that, unlike me; you're nothing but a pretty face. That's all you are, you're like a glorified Uchiha escort or something. And I want nothing to do with you or your pretty face anymore."

This time, Sasuke's expression really did change. Actually, it changed a couple of times, shifting from surprise and shock and moving past confusion and prideful indignation and up to and including utter disbelief.

He continued to look at her with incredulous eyes, as the girl flipped her hair haughtily and moved past him calmly as she continued towards her destination.

For her part, Ino was nothing but satisfied. She's been an idiot for so much time and she's fooled herself for long enough. She actually made a pact with herself that when she finally sees him, she won't get angry or yell, but calmly and methodologically let him know how much of a colossal dumbass he really is. And now, she couldn't be happier, albeit a bit sorry that she had to be in love with such a jerk.

*I'll go get ice-cream.*She concluded as she shifted gears and headed towards the ice-cream store.

In her wake, a still disbelieving Sasuke was left to stare at her back, thoroughly incapable of wrapping his head around having just been called 'nothing but a pretty face' and an 'escort'. Involuntarily, his calm onyxes bled crimson as he pondered the thought. More so, when his clever mind actually started to systematically show that his actions in the past actually did align with the proposition of him being just eye candy with no content and no values.

*Damn it.* The younger Uchiha thought. It seems, as if he just can't turn around these days without making a shocking revelation about how much of a jerk he was. But to be honest, this was the first time someone actually did spell it out for him like that.

.

Sakura gave a tortured battle cry as she rerouted as much chakra as she could to her right fist for one last explosive blow. The girl paused momentarily to look over her handy work with worn out pride.

After all, it did take her almost three hours to achieve this, and all what was left to this agonizing training was the delivery of the final blow.

And so she did, with one final strike she brought the mountain like formation she's been struggling with for the last three hours to its rocky knees.

Sakura sighed exhaustedly. *Finally.* She pondered tiredly, as she mentally cursed Itachi for giving her such an excruciating task. I mean, who the hell orders someone to take down a mountain anyways?

Turning around with a proud half grin, Sakura's eyes made a quick sweep of her surroundings, in pursuit of her coach who she assumed was standing behind her and watching her carefully this entire time.

However, the girl was appalled to see him completely oblivious to her latest achievement as he sat serenely under a tree, flipping through the pages of a magazine. For a second there she cursed her luck, as she really didn't need an oblivious instructor who'd rather read than observe her train (she had Kakashi for that.)

Sakura promptly and rather angrily stomped over to the Uchiha, mentally praying that what he was reading didn't end up being a porn based magazine. Sakura actually shuddered at that last thought while inner Sakura doubled over in laughter.

As a response to her shadow being cast over the pages of his magazine and to the fact that her Chakra was slightly flaring; Itachi looked up with an uninterested look on his face.

"I'm done." Sakura said smugly in response to his raised eyebrow.

"You sure took your time, Sakura." Was his unimpressed response.

Sakura twitched. *Damn pompous Uchiha!* She mentally roared.

"You weren't even looking." She accused. "Aren't you supposed to watch me train?" She said hands firmly placed on both sides of her hips.

"Not when it takes you three whole hours to accomplish a mundane task." He intoned, returning his eyes to the pages of the magazine at hand, and in the process completely ignoring the indignant glare Sakura just gave him.

"Mundane?" She said balling her fists. "In what world is bringing down a mountain a mundane task?" She questioned irritably, "I mean…."

She trailed off, however, when the Uchiha fixed her with an icy glare of his own, as he calmly got to his feet, their blaring height difference momentarily intimidating the girl into complete silence.

"Are you questioning the orders of your coach, Sakura?" He questioned in a deadly tone, all traces of calmness and relaxation draining from his face only to be replaced by frightening intimidation.

"N-Not really…." She mumbled.

"Not really?" He repeated in the same dangerous voice.

"I… I mean not at all." She said quickly.

At that the Uchiha relaxed a bit.

"Hn."

Sakura let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding, as she let her eyes break contact with the Uchiha's and pan down toward the ground. She had to do a double-take, however, bringing her eyes back up to stare at the magazine in the Uchiha's hand.

Almost instantaneously the girl gulped, raising a hand to point tentatively at the publication.

*Worst than porn! Worst than porn!* Sakura mentally screamed, as inner Sakura resumed her laughing fit.

"Is-Is that…?" Was all she managed.

Instead of saying anything, Itachi visibly relaxed and leaned back against the branch of the tree he was previously seated under. These actions paired with his mischievous smirk; assured Sakura that this magazine was in fact what she thought it was.

"I thought I took it away that other day." She said wistfully. She was practically talking more to herself than to him.

"You did not hide it properly." He said, smirk still in place. He then paused eyeing her amusedly. "I did not know you were a big enough fan of me Sakura; as to buy such magazines." He teased.

"I didn't buy it!" She declared defensively. She really didn't. It was Ino who bought this stupid magazine, before proceeding to shove it in her face just to show how much of a catch Itachi really was. Not that she didn't know that already, although she was starting to question how much of a catch he really was as she pondered how much he enjoyed both mentally teasing and physically tormenting her, *and not even in the good way.* Was inner Sakura's brash remark regarding physical torment.

"I must admit, this does have some very accurate pieces of information." Itachi reflected skimming through the pages of the magazine.

"It does?" Sakura questioned curiously. As far as she was concerned the information included in this thing was just as accurate as one of Ino's: juicy pieces of gossip.

"Hn." Itachi concurred, finally settling on a page to read from. "While the fact that I can divide by Zero is just as false as the fact that I am capable of slamming revolving doors; I must admit that the last line is in fact true." He intoned.

"What's that?" She questioned inching towards him, as if to take a look.

Itachi smirked once more and turned the magazine around so that she can read.

Sakura quickly scanned the page, promptly landing at the last line.

'_Uchiha Itachi doesn't use pick up lines, he simply says 'now'._

After reading the line, Sakura raised her head and looked sheepishly up at the excruciatingly handsome Uchiha.

"Now." Came his rich baritone that made it that much harder for the girl to breathe normally.

She gulped, and quickly attempted to regain her bearings.

"Nope." Sakura said with a brilliant smile.

*WHYYYYYYYYYYYY!* inner Sakura wailed. *You are trying to kill me. That's what you're trying to do. Why the hell would you refuse? Give the man what he wants you imbecile. Do it noooooow* She roared, saying the last 'now' as if she was trying to hypnotize Sakura. She was waving a little pocket clock in front of her other self's face.

Sakura rolled her eyes. *Idiot, that's payback for when he said; I was enjoying my punishment too much.* She said evilly.

*Damn you and your stupid ego.* Was inner Sakura's response. *Do Ittttt.* She added in a ghostly tone. *Do itttt. Do itttttt.*

For his part, Itachi merely smirked at the girl who was looking challengingly back at him.

"I see." He said reflectively.

"Hah?" Sakura who was expecting some sort of reaction intoned.

"I am merely remarking that it seems as if not everything you read in a magazine holds true." He said in all seriousness seeming as if he actually believed that that last line was true. This caused the girl to break into a fit of laughter.

In the process she completely missed the warm look the Anbu captain was giving her. After all she just proved the esteemed; 'Uchiha Weekly' to be wrong.

Hell, I guess if any of those women who wrote this got a sniff of the fact that someone actually had the audacity to give a casual 'nope' to their heartthrob, they'd probably come for her.

*Do Ittt.*

.

Sasuke stiffened, unable to stop himself from giving a physical reaction to the roaring sound. It has been ten minutes now and it hasn't stopped, if anything it has only gotten worse. And to think that at one point in time; he might have thought that hurting the blonde was a bad idea. Hell, but those times are gone.

Sasuke slightly flinched as yet another wave of raucous laughter tore through the atmosphere. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes at his best-friend, who was currently rolling around the ground and laughing hysterically.

Blondes were really getting on his nerves today. Maybe, it was better to stick with brunettes or even redheads until the day was over.

And to think that he did bring that all on himself. Did he really have to go and tell him what happened with Ino?

Sasuke berated himself, informing his tortured mind that it should've known better.

"Ohhhhhhh," the mirthful blonde intoned mid giggles. "She practically called you a whore." He laughed.

"Escort." Sasuke corrected despite himself, before mentally face palming at his own stupidity.

"Pretty, pretty, pretty Sasuke-kun." Naruto said teasingly and enjoyed the quick blink of crimson that flashed across his friend's eyes. "You're like a dumb blonde or something" He declared.

"That would be you." Sasuke said crossly.

But much to the raven's dismay the boy in front of him simply laughed on. "I'm not the one who's all looks and no substance, Sasuke-chan." He said fluttering his eyelashes cutely.

Sasuke twitched, trying his best not to lunge forwards and strangle the giggles out of the boy.

However, a second later the Uchiha was relieved when the blonde promptly stopped laughing.

Suspiciously, Sasuke looked at the blonde, only to find him looking uncannily contemplative. In a second the boy shifted his eyes to the Uchiha and scowled at him.

Sasuke tried to ignore him. He really did. But he just couldn't for the life of him dismiss the curious yet rather infuriating blues regarding him meaningfully.

"What?" Sasuke hissed.

"I finally figured it out." Naruto said absently.

Sasuke merely narrowed his eyes at him.

"You have loose morals." He declared happily, as he got to his feet and pointed at the Uchiha as if he just discovered his deepest darkest secret. "You are a bimbo…. That is why you kissed me in class when we were young." He declared looking every bit as relieved as someone who just finished a 10000 piece puzzle.

Reflexively and without even thinking Sasuke actually rolled his eyes.

"Your stupidity knows no bounds." He declared.

"You liked me." Naruto declared. "It was no accident like you tried to make it into. Slipped off the desk my ass, you totally liked me." He surmised.

Sasuke blinked, "You were the one who slipped off of the desk." He accused. "You landed on me." He added, opting not to add 'lips first'.

"You could've avoided it." Naruto argued. "But noooo!" the blonde pushed on before pausing for a second to wag a finger at his raven haired friend. "Oh." He added as if he just made another revelation. "That's probably why you're so bad with women." He announced. "Poor teme, I am flattered; but I have a girlfriend so I must assume that I like women and not men." He said rather apologetically. "I'm sure you'll find a guy soon though." He soothed.

Sasuke, who was initially regarding him with mixed feelings, was and for lack of a better term, STUNNED.

And to think that he was supposed to be used to the blonde's little eccentricities by now.

"How is it possible for you to function with such warped logic?" Sasuke questioned in awe. "How do you not walk around in circles, and bump into walls?" He said tonelessly.

"I am sorry if I've been the one holding you back, teme." Naruto said, pushing on as if Sasuke didn't say a thing, he then walked over to his friend and whispered thoughtfully, "I just don't feel that way about you."

Once again, Sasuke felt the need to roll his eyes. But, concluding that if he gave into that urge every time he got it around the blonde, his eyes will soon resemble a quickly revolving fan.

"Not if you were the last guy on earth." Sasuke pitched, matching his friend's thoughtful tone but in a rather mocking way.

For a second, Naruto looked shocked and then he pouted.

"**You **kissed **me** you know? It wasn't the other way around." He said in a hurt voice. "You can deny it all you want to."

"Dobe," Sasuke hissed, quickly getting exasperated with the whole situation. Someone else would've thought Naruto to be kidding. But knowing the blonde's antics, Sasuke was certain that Naruto was having a real brainstorming session here.

"Gentlemen!" Came a relaxed tone that caused both guys to snap out of their argument.

"Ero-senin." Naruto said by way of greeting, while Sasuke merely glared at the new arrival.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation." He started boisterously.

"You were eavesdropping." Sasuke deadpanned.

"I was doing research my boy." Jiraiya declared.

"You were eavesdropping." Naruto reiterated.

"Anywho…" Jiraiya pushed on brushing them both off. "While the weirdness level of your relationship never seizes to surprise me, I choose to push past your, ahem 'accident'" he said in a rather coy tone, causing Sasuke to glare at him even harder and Naruto to grin. "And talk about the lady in question in this conversation."

"What lady?" Naruto questioned obliviously.

"I believe Sasuke-Kun is in need of my assistance with the lovely miss Yamanaka." The toad Sanin declared.

"I need nothing of the sort." Sasuke intoned.

"No, he doesn't, he likes me; but I'm not into men." Naruto declared.

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke hissed.

"Anywho…." Jiraiya interrupted. "My advice is precious my boy. Men travel half way across the globe to get the opinion of the great Jiraiya-san the master of maiden hearts." He declared. "Now listen; women need to be treated with respect. You need to appreciate them."

"Says the man who has a porn collection that requires its own storage facility." Naruto scoffed.

Jiraiya glared at his apprentice, before shifting his attention to the extremely uninterested Uchiha. "Buy her flowers, get her chocolates, woo her with sweet words and when the time is right," He declared in a ta-da sort of manner, "Plant one on her." He finished, proving yet again why he's the number one pervert in a country littered with perverts. "Seduce her, flirt with her….."

"Knock her on the head and use her in your experiments." Came a hissing noise that caused Naruto and Jiraiya to jump and Sasuke to promptly curse his luck as he watched the snake Sanin slither towards him.

"What the hell are you saying?" Jiraiya asked his demented comrade. "Don't do that, and if you're gonna experiment with women try an experiment out of one of my books." He advised with a lascivious wink.

"Do you have an experiment that could help him get over me?" Naruto asked innocently.

"I have an experiment that involves five women, a dog, a shoe lace and copious amounts of lotion; it could make him forget anything." Jiraiya declared, waving a copy of his latest creation.

"Good, good." Naruto approved. "But I'm very hard to forget, so we might need two dogs." He surmised.

"I have an experiment that could make his body mine." Orochimaro said helpfully, stunning both the toad Sanin and his apprentice for a few seconds.

"Yah, why not." Naruto finally concluded. "We'll keep that as pan B." He offered with an awkward laugh. "So what do you think, Sasuke-Kun? Which experiment is it gonna be?" He questioned, however, when he turned to look at Sasuke the boy was nowhere to be found.

"He ran off." Jiraiya concluded.

"Noooooooooo!" Orochimaro said in monotone and an expressionless face, which made it even creepier. He then turned and walked away like he couldn't even see the other two.

"Wow." Naruto concluded.

"Wow indeed." Jiraiya conceded with a low whistle.

**Now I shall just sit back and wait for your reviews. **

**Review for me and I'll post the next chapter within the coming two days ;) **

**Next one's the meeting with the council and the start of the unveiling of the last plot twist :D **


	39. Chapter 39

Incredible how it goes; A person dreams and dreams and just when they're one hundred percent positive that what they see are nothing but dreams; something changes and that dream takes physical form and lands at their doorstep.

The person reels from the surprise, trying to pinch themselves into wakefulness, until they finally let themselves believe that the dream materialized. And that their happiness is everlasting.

But just when that happens, just when the poor little pink haired person is living her happiest moments and finally letting her questioning mind accept the beautiful reality surrounding her; something goes and snaps her back to reality and shows her just how dreamlike the past two weeks have been.

And it all happened like this:

Sakura was making her way back from yet another grueling training session with her favorite Uchiha. She was pondering how level headed he could stay, and how completely obnoxious he could get; all while maintaining his 'hot as hell' status. The guy was practically torturing her throughout the training session. Her technique, her speed, her strength and all her abilities; got a bashing from the genius Anbu captain, who was maintaining that she needed to do better.

But just when she was about to snap at him (which she knew would only get her in trouble, but just couldn't help it), he decided to teach her how to spar correctly.

This exercise singlehandedly altered her train of thought. Or rather, stopped it. As the Uchiha proceeded to stand behind her, at a dangerously close level of proximity and guide her hands as she waved the sword.

He was fully focused on the training at hand, as he was almost all the time. His eyes fixed straight ahead and his hands guiding her with inhuman precision. He was so focused and so completely oblivious to what his proximity was doing to her as well as to the fact that the poor girl was finding it utterly impossible to pay any attention to the sword or sparring for that matters. Not that she had any complaints about it.

When the training was over, Sakura pranced through the academy with a goofy smile on her face; feeling like the very personification of the term: 'on cloud nine'. She was ecstatic. She was being trained by a man who is hands down the best Anbu captain in Konoha. He was cruel, merciless and she loved every second of it. Don't get me wrong, she wasn't a masochist or anything, but if it meant spending that much time with him; Sakura was all for it. Plus, he finally gave her the thumbs up regarding her readiness for taking the Anbu exam. Which was about time since the exam was scheduled to take place the next day.

If anything, the only thing that seemed to be bugging Sakura at the moment, was that Itachi still completely refused to talk to his Ototo. Said younger Uchiha has been staying at the Uchiha compound ever since the incident, and avoiding going back to the apartment he and Itachi share. The two haven't spoken a word to each other since then. And every time Sakura brought it up with Itachi, he'd calmly change the subject. But Sakura could tell from the quick flash of crimson in his eyes as he ponders what happened; that he was in no way close to forgiving his brother.

Sakura felt guilty about that. More so because Sasuke was avoiding her as well; she also hasn't seen him in over two weeks.

Sakura sighed exhaustedly, as she rubbed her temples. If it wasn't for the Sasuke thing everything would've been perfect in her world.

A second later, unfortunately, she discovered that she was forgetting about a very important problem other than Sasuke.

"You are so oblivious aren't you?" Came a rather menacing voice from behind her.

*Evil!* Inner Sakura commented, as Sakura turned to face the intruding woman.

"Anko-san." Sakura said, suddenly feeling both scared and rather guilty. Say as you may about the woman, but Sakura was currently; kinda dating a man who was still technically her fiancé.

Anko scoffed derisively.

"Don't 'Anko-san' me you filthy scum." She declared, causing Sakura's eyes to go wide. "I thought you were a harmless benign one like all of those other harlots, but it seems like I misjudged how much of a slut you are."

"Anko-san there is no need for….."

"Because of your slutty ass; Itachi came to me and told me it was all over." She said, eyes shooting daggers at the stunned and rather offended girl. "Do you really know what you've done here you little twat." She added rather manically.

Sakura hesitated for a second, before steeling herself and replying. "Anko-san, I understand that you are frustrated by I assure you that I meant you no harm. Itachi-san Didn't really want to get married, he was trying to please his clan and…"

"And then the slut came to town." Anko finished for her.

"It's not like that, Itachi-san loves me and …."

"And he's gonna leave your skanky ass sooner or later. Do you know why, because you're a stupid tramp. You're the fruit of the season, the little head case he's adopted but soon he'll be done with you and he'll cast you to the side like yesterday's trash."

"That's not true." Sakura almost screamed.

"But it is. What do you have anyway? Why would someone like Itachi give you the time of day? He's the heir to the biggest clan in Konoha, he's a genius prodigy and the pride of the Anbu. And what the hell are you? A half ass medic with a big mouth." She said in a saccharine sweet tone.

"I… I…"

"You're worthless." She concluded.

"I am not!" Sakura said bravely. "I am not a half-ass medic; I'm one of Konoha's best medics. Scratch that; I'm one of the best medics in the Ninja world. I'm a damn good fighter and soon, I'll be in Anbu as well. As to why would he love me, it's not for any of those reasons. It's because I actually care for him and see him as more than just a bunch of titles." Sakura said, more to herself than to Anko.

*Yes,* She mentally concurred. *There is a reason for him to love me, and that's because I want to know him, the real him not the picture perfect him.* She said happily.

*Yah, Yah, lovey dovey blubbety blah,* inner Sakura said romantically. *Now punch this evil creature in the face.* She pitched.

As a response though, Anko gave a manic laugh.

"So you love him don't ya, Sakura-chan?" She surmised, in the same calm yet menacing voice.

"In that case," Anko pushed on. "You should know what you've done to him."

"What I have done?"

"Yah, do you actually think that the one and only Uchiha clan would kindly approve of their esteemed heir marrying a filthy street tramp?" She questioned meaningfully. "They've rejected the revocation of our engagement. Just for your bloody sake, Itachi has had to take on his father. And tonight he'll go against his clan council. Do you even know what that means?"

Sakura, who once again faltered at the woman's words, shook her head sheepishly.

Anko grinned, "It means that if they refuse him and he still goes for you; Itachi could be stripped of his title as heir to the clan. Better yet, he'll be expelled from the clan and he might even lose his Anbu-captaincy as he'll have an entire clan seeking vengeance on him. And all because of a little worthless pink-haired tramp."

"That can't be true, they'll never actually…."

"Hah, you truly are oblivious, aren't you?" The raven haired woman mocked. "Anyhow, you should be proud. For a worthless plain little whore like you to take Uchiha Itachi and ruin his life without even trying; man, you're better than a hex." Anko concluded, before giving yet another disturbing laugh and walking away, with the final words, "But it's not over yet little tramp, you mark my words."

In her wake, stood a thoroughly dumbstruck Sakura. She didn't care about Anko's last statement, she didn't care about the way she said that Itachi will soon discard her, hell, she didn't even care about the insults the woman sprung at her, but the only thing that she actually cared about was the fact that Itachi might actually lose everything for her.

*No.* Sakura exclaimed mentally as she shook her head.

*Don't listen to her,* Inner Sakura pitched in, for once trying to be helpful. *The woman has always been one lab accident away from becoming an evil genius, and something tells me that the accident just happened.*

However, inner Sakura's words were lost on Sakura, who proceeded to walk gloomily out of the academy.

Two hours of aimless walking later, Sakura found herself near a river where she used to come when she was a child whenever she got upset.

Sakura silently made her way over to the river, seeking some solace and clarity of mind. After all, things couldn't get any more hectic for her.

However, Sakura was once again proven wrong when she saw who was standing over the bank of the river.

"Sasuke-Kun." Sakura said as Sasuke raised his eyes to meet hers.

To the untrained eye he might have looked thoroughly impassive and utterly unmoved by her sudden appearance, but Sakura knew better.

"Sakura." He said tonelessly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you like this." She said considerately. He did seem like he was in the middle of some serious contemplation.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Sasuke said and Sakura had the faintest feeling that his words weren't in reference to their current situation.

"You've been avoiding me." Sakura said cutting to the chase.

Sasuke just looked back at her with an empty expression, which assured her that he just didn't know what to say.

"You haven't avoided me since we were young and I used to chase you around with homemade brownies and love letters." She said laughingly.

"Simpler times." He said in a light tenor.

Sakura laughed.

"Maybe for you." She said lightheartedly.

"I know." He said meaningfully. "I didn't think about it that way back then." He reflected. "But, now it just seems that there are a lot of things that I have been missing all along."

"Things?"

For a second Sasuke fell dead silent as his eyes focused on something so far away in the horizon that only he could see.

"I just realized that I have been oblivious to how everyone felt all along. Even those who are closest to me." He said pensively.

Sakura smiled sympathetically at her friend.

"Weeell you have never been known for your empathy." She said, tapping him on the shoulder companionably.

Sasuke turned and looked at her.

"I am sorry." He said in a sad tone.

Sakura looked kindly back at her friend.

"It's fine Sasuke-Kun." She said simply. "I know you meant me no harm."

"Sakura….."

"Listen; you, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei are my family." She declared. "You have been there for me my whole life. Actually you've pretty much saved my life so many times I can't even begin to count them. So, the way I see it; you could get away with being a jerk this one time." She finished with a gentle smile.

"Thank you." Sasuke intoned, his demeanor visibly becoming much lighter.

Sakura smiled. "Just promise me you'd try to talk to Itachi-San, I hate to think that you two are drifting apart because of me." She pleaded. "I don't even think there will be anything for you two to argue about very soon." She added in a rather ominous tone.

This caught her friend's attention.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?" He questioned, taking a step towards the girl.

Sakura paused for a few seconds, and deciding that no matter what, Sasuke will remain her trustworthy friend, she pushed on, "I don't think Itachi-san and I being together is a good idea." She said in an obviously sad tone. "Maybe he should be with Anko-san after all." She added unable to stop her voice from breaking.

Sasuke scowled at his longtime friend.

"I remember you telling me that you are not willing to leave Itachi for me." He reflected. "What changed?" He questioned. "Did something happen between you and my brother?"

Sakura closed her eyes and drew in a greedy gulp of air.

"He is going to get into a lot of trouble with your clan. He is risking a lot and for what?" She spoke her mind. "Anko-san told me that there is a chance that he will….."

Sakura trailed off as Sasuke's eyes flashed crimson.

He took a few steps towards the girl and put his hands over her shoulders looking at her in all seriousness.

If she didn't know him so well, Sakura would've flinched at the action.

"Do NOT listen to that woman." Sasuke said in a no nonsense tone. "She is manipulative and evil." He added.

"But….."

"My brother can handle the clan." Sasuke said in full confidence. "He can handle anything." He added in sheer conviction, showing just how much of a hero Itachi was to him.

"I really don't want him to have to go through all this." Sakura said somberly, bowing her head a bit.

"You're worth it." Sasuke said forcefully.

Sakura raised her eyes to meet his, and seeing the intensity in her friend's eyes she couldn't help but smile.

And this time it was her turn to say, "Thank you."

Sasuke nodded as response and took a few steps away. "Just don't listen to that woman." He said regaining his cool. "And focus on tomorrow's exams."

"Hai," Sakura said, as she watched him walk away. His mood obviously getting better. "And don't forget to fix things with Ino." She yelled at his back.

Sasuke momentarily stopped, "Hai." He said without turning around and then he proceeded to walk away.

"Thank you." Sakura whispered to herself as he walked away.

.

Flat out of an old horror movie; came this long dark corridor, lit only by the flickering lights of an assortment of candles. The dancing flames just added to the morbidity of it all, but he really couldn't care less. He has been walking this corridor all by himself ever since he was four and he had to run all the way over here to alert their clan council to the fact that the country was in a state of war.

Now that was by far the scariest time in his life. It was the experience that built his character. And ever since this day; he's walked down this corridor countless times as he made his way over to stand before the council as their clan heir.

This was where they met, and where they arrived at the most crucial decisions regarding the clan's as well as Konoha's future.

Itachi rounded a corner and faced the giant dull brown door, covered with the chains. He stared at it for a second in a silent challenge, before he confidently pushed it open and walked in.

Almost instantaneously all the previously murmuring voices came to a stop, as all eyes focused on the heir.

The five elders and the crème de la crème of the Uchiha clan have already taken their normal seats around the round table that occupied the middle section of the giant meeting hall. The rest of the clan (or at least those who were important enough to attend the meetings) had also taken their positions on the tens of chairs laid out across the stadium like hall.

All eyes were now fixed on one man.

And Itachi could clearly tell that they all knew what he came to do. Accordingly, instead of taking his normal seat on the round table, he opted to walk to the middle of the room and take the podium that has been laid out for use whenever they had a formal hearing. Normally those hearings consisted of a fumbling clansman who's done some wrong begging the clan heads for forgiveness.

However, today it was different. The one taking the stand was not a clansman it was the clan heir, and he was by no means begging neither was he seeking forgiveness.

Chatter broke, as the prince himself walked to the podium and stood casually behind it eyeing the round table and its occupants with his normal cool detachment. Not even when he met his father and mother's eyes did the Uchiha give any facial sign of hesitation or weakness.

Itachi waited until the whispers seized and the elder heading the meeting cleared his throat to calm those who were finding it hard to shut up.

"Itachi-san," Spoke an elder with hair so black that it could give Itachi's a run for its money, his locks however, were intermitted with grey strands, which fully highlighted his dark hair. "We have been informed of a demand you wish to make of the upper council; however, and out of appreciation for your person and the services you have provided for the clan, we are willing to offer you with a chance to re-think your demand, as the council has previously had a discussion and we are not inclined to grant your wish." The man spoke in an impeccable monotone.

Itachi, however, was thoroughly unperturbed, even when his father looked victoriously back at him.

"Your courtesy is much appreciated; however, there is nothing that I wish to rethink." Itachi said easily matching the man's monotone. "I must add that; unlike what the honorable councilman just stated, I did not come here to make a wish or present a demand, I am merely here to inform the council of the course of action I will be taking." He added calmly.

And that did it. At those words almost everyone in the room started murmuring simultaneously. On the other hand, those sitting around the table mostly gave indignant snorts and scowls; those being the only two things dignified Uchiha(s) allowed to pass through their stoic filter.

The only exception to this was Itachi's mother who was actually smiling almost knowingly at her composed son.

The stripe haired man cleared his throat one more time, and once again the entire room fell silent.

"We pray you have thought this through Itachi-san." The man intoned in a haughty tone. "Despite the fact that you are the clan heir; we will not be making any allowances or breaking any rules for your gratification. You will have to endure the full toll of the council's reprimand." The elder finished threateningly.

"I understand." Itachi intoned in a calm voice.

"What is it that you would like to inform the council of, Itachi-san?" Asked another one of the elders; this time it was a lady with long impeccable black locks. The only thing that actually signaled her age were a few age lines scattered around her face, otherwise the woman looked just as young as Itachi's mother.

"I will be breaking my engagement to Mitarashi-san." He said impassively.

And once again people started to talk amongst themselves.

"Silence." The woman said in a low tone, yet somehow the entire room fell silent, a clear indicator of just how dangerous this elder lady really was.

"I am given to understand that your engagement has been decided less than a month ago, Itachi-san." She said, raising an eyebrow. "I am also under the impression that you have had no objections as to whom the council chose to be your bride." She surmised.

"That is true." Itachi concurred. At the time, he really had no complaints. As a matter of fact he just couldn't care less.

The elder scowled, "And yet; less than a month later you come here demanding a revocation of your engagement." She concluded, sharing a cynical look with the man who was talking before her.

"Hn." Was Itachi's answer. And since everyone in the room was fluent in 'stoic' they all understood his 'Hn' to mean: 'You bet'.

The five elders seemed to exchange looks of agreement, before the man who was speaking before spoke once again, in the same deep voice. This time, his voice seemed to echo off of the walls of the hall making his announcement that much more palpable.

"The clan elders; alongside the representative of the head family Uchiha Fugaku-sama and heads of the branch families have decided to deny your request to revoke the engagement. Your marriage to Mitarashi-Anko is to proceed as planned." He declared matter of factly.

Itachi, however, didn't even flinch. "I refuse." He said simply, causing eyes all around the room to go wide.

It goes without saying that Itachi was known for being a-no-nonsense tough as nails guy. He was feared and respected amongst his clan members. And over the years he has had many instances of disagreement with the elders and heads, especially concerning the family's direction regarding strategy and war declarations. And it also goes without saying that the man almost always got his way, due to the fact that he was highly convincing as well as authoritative and supported by the clansmen who blindly trust him and back him at every step of the way. However, for the life of them; none of the room occupants could ever remember a time when Itachi so blatantly displayed disobedience. And to think that it was for none other than a personal matter, it was just unimaginable!

"You do not get to refuse, Itachi-san, those are the orders of the Clan elders. They are nonnegotiable." The woman chipped in.

"I refuse to abide by those orders." He said in sheer certainty.

Everyone in the room seemed to be holding their breath, as they watched their heir and future leader take on the clan council.

"Itachi-san you do understand that if you oppose the orders of the council you will be stripped of your title as heir?" The woman threatened.

"I understand." He said, still unmoved.

At that the entire room seemed to protest. Itachi after all was the pride of the clan and their most powerful Shinobi, removing him as a leader will only weaken the clan and the elders knew that for a fact. However, they really weren't about to let their authority be undermined in that way.

"Rest assured that until Itachi-san regains his sense of duty towards his clan, someone of merit and ability will act as his replacement as clan heir." The grey haired elder intoned.

At that point even Fugaku was obviously perturbed by this. He didn't expect his dutiful son to take it that far. The Uchiha clan has always been Itachi's number one priority.

The entire room fell silent, in anticipation, eager to hear what will be said next.

"Itachi-san," The woman started on behalf of all the elders. "Do you still wish to oppose the council's orders?"

"Yes." Itachi said without missing a beat.

"In that case, the council will temporarily strip you of your position as the clan's heir. Consequently, we name Uchiha Sasuke, the head family's younger son and the clan's second heir as the new heir to the clan." The man said, and as soon as he finished the entire room fell silent, as they regarded the impassive Uchiha in disbelief.

"I refuse." Came a voice from the hallway that was peculiarly similar to that of the man who uttered those words last.

Everyone's eyes turned towards the door. However, Itachi knew exactly to whom belonged that voice.

"Sasuke," Mikoto mouthed as she watched her younger son determinately make his way across the room and silently join his brother behind the podium.

"Sasuke-san," The elder lady intoned obviously irked by his sudden intrusion and weird declaration.

However, before she could say anything more, Sasuke cut in, obviously having made up his mind and clearly determined to say something.

"I refuse to take on the duties of first heir," Sasuke said in an emotionless voice, almost instantaneously stirring the crowd into a chatting buzz. "Additionally," He pushed on despite the ruckus. "I too, would like to request that my brother's engagement to Mitarashi-Anko be revoked." He said, without looking at his brother. He really was still ashamed of what he did.

"Sasuke," Fugaku said in a reprimanding tone.

"What are your reasons for this?" The grey haired elder questioned irritably.

"I believe that that woman is not fit to become the future Uchiha-matriarch. I have witnessed her actions personally and I can assure you that she will bring nothing but shame to the clan and my brother's name." Sasuke said confidently.

And once again, the entire audience gaped.

"Sasuke-san," The woman started. "You have no proof to back up those claims of yours." She said in obvious disdain. The woman was acting as if she was talking to petulant and rather overpowered children who were just wasting her precious time. "The decision stands, Itachi-san is stripped of his title as heir and Sasuke-san….."

"I don't accept." Sasuke cut in. "I will not act as first heir." He said in finality.

"In that case, we will find someone else to take over this position," The woman started, but this time it was Itachi who stopped her.

"Aiko-sama," He started, his serious tone commanding instant silence and weighing down on the room so that everyone was paying him full attention. "I understand your frustration; however, I am sure that the rest of the dignified elders will not concede to the decision to expel me, more so, they are less likely to concede to extending the title of heir and offering it to someone outside of the main family." He said in an imposing tenor.

This time, when the elders exchanged a look, it was one of concession. It was true; they can't allow the power to shift to outside the main family. Hell, they couldn't even let the power shift away from Itachi himself, they needed him. And now since he obviously wasn't about to be intimidated, no matter how strict and unmerciful they tried to appear; something needed to be done and it needed to be done fast.

Losing their first heir wasn't even an option, not only because of external situations around Konoha entailing that they need him to stay around, but also because the clansmen will practically revolt if Itachi didn't become the next clan head.

"Having someone outside of the main family become clan head isn't an option." Fugaku said authoritatively.

"This is not really something that we want to do however," The woman known as Aiko started, "But…."

"I don't see the harm in cancelling the engagement." Mikoto said with a dangerous sweet smile directed at the woman whom she just interrupted.

For a second the woman actually hesitated, pondering the fact that there really is a reason why those people were the main family; they were collectively annoying and disrespectable yet thoroughly intimidating and fearless. And what else can you demand from a main family?

She shrugged, "he still has to get married soon." She said, obviously caving.

"Yes, this is a must if we were to handle going back on an engagement announcement." The man agreed, while the rest of the elders nodded, and the heads of the branch families sweat-dropped, knowing full well that Itachi has once again gotten his way, without even appearing to try that hard.

*How much of a schemer can one man be?* Was the collective thought shared amongst them.

"I assure you that I will get married very soon." Itachi said in sheer certainty that even Sasuke had to turn around and look at him.

"It is settled then." The woman said, trying to save face. "Shall we proceed with the council meeting?" She offered.

A couple of hours later, Itachi walked out of the large corridor and stepped into the open air, allowing himself to have a quick second of relaxation; he drew in a deep breath as his eyes focused on the moon gracing the clear skies.

His attention was promptly drawn to his brother standing in the distance; he walked purposefully towards his Ototo.

However, before he could utter a word, Shisui flashed in.

"Hey, Hey, I heard what happened." He said punching Itachi playfully in the stomach. "Nicely done!" he commended. "And you," he added slapping an arm over Sasuke's shoulder. "Look who just became a real boy." He said teasingly.

Without a second thought Sasuke impassively removed his cousin's hand from his shoulder.

"Itachi," Sasuke started in an apologetic tone.

"Hn." Itachi said accepting his apology.

At that, the two just started walking off side by side.

"Really!" Shisui exclaimed shifting his eyes between the brothers. "That's all you two have to say to each other after all what happened? No wonder people say we're an emotionless clan."

"Men of action, Shisui." Itachi said without looking around.

"Yah, Yah," Shisui deadpanned. "Now, I wish that our next action is to go get some food." He said rushing off to join the two siblings as they walked off.

"Hn." The two said signaling their approval.

"Yosh." Shisui said happily, joining the brothers. "Say, little cousin," Shisui started causing Sasuke to narrow his eyes at him. "Rumor has it, that Ino-chan wiped the floor with your dignity and that you're in love with Naruto." He said casually and if it wasn't for Itachi's quick interference Shisui would've gotten struck by Sasuke's impeccably precise lightning bolt.

"You don't have to get that defensive about it." Shisui said grinning.

Itachi tucked his hands in his pockets as he observed the oh-so familiar scene of an irate Sasuke trying to kill a grinning Shisui. And unbeknownst to both of them the clan heir actually smiled.

.

The three Uchiha(s) walked off, completely and blissfully unaware of the two pairs of eyes keenly and rather irritably observing them from the top of the council's building.

"You are a failure." Came a rather loud screech.

Anko actually winced at that, her coat fluttering around her. "Orochimaru-sensei…." She started in trepidation.

"You will live and die as filthy nameless scum." He said dismissively, as he walked away from his student. "You even blew the simple task of getting him to marry you." He reprimanded, before starting to slither away. "I knew I should've gotten Kabuto to figure it out, but I actually wanted to lift you out of your shameful pointless existence."

"W-wait, Sensei." She, said as she desperately rushed after him. "I didn't fail yet." She said falling to her knees behind him. "There must be something that I can do." She declared. "Anything." She added eyeing his retreating form pleadingly.

And to her utter surprise the Sanin actually turned around. "Anything?" He said, his snake like eyes narrowing to mere slits as he gave an ominous smile.

.

"If you hear your name please proceed to stand in the middle of the arena." Ibiki, the official Anbu exam proctor declared through his microphone. Behind him, the Anbu higher ups including Itachi's team as well as all the other teams; were standing on the podium and right in the middle of them stood none other than the Hokage herself looking confidently back at the crowd that gathered in the huge stadium.

Itachi however, wasn't standing with his team; he was standing further to the side of the stage with the rest of the people who are acting as coaches for the participants. So he was joined by Jiraiya, Kakashi, Asuma and so many other sensei's who have participated in training the potential Anbu recruits.

It was the Anbu exam at last and right now Ibiki was about to call out the last team, so that they could join the rest of the teams in the middle of the stage and get started with their first round of examinations.

Ino, Shikamaru and choji who were also taking the exams, looked expectantly at the entrance from where the first member of the last team was expected to enter.

"And now, to the former team seven…." Ibiki declared, as the people cheered for the team that included some of the best known Shinobi in Konoha. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki, the genius Uchiha and the prodigious medic.

"Under the tutelage of Jiraiya Sama: Uzumaki, Naruto." The man declared first, as the people cheered for the happy blonde, who walked in looking a little (a lot) nervous.

"Under the tutelage of Kakashi Hatake-san: Uchiha, Sasuke." He pushed on.

And everyone looked around towards the second door to watch the Uchiha calmly walk in as almost every woman in the crowd squealed and Shisui grinned at Itachi.

"And our last contestant for the Anbu exams: under the tutelage of Uchiha Itachi-Taicho: Haruno Sakura." He declared, and this time Shisui winked at his cousin as the two turned to look at the door through which Sakura was about to walk.

However, a few seconds passed and no one came through.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, and even Kakashi and Jiraiya turned their heads to look at the door.

"Haruno-san." Ibiki repeated.

The Hokage narrowed her eyes confusedly.

A second later one of the lesser Anbu came up and whispered something in Ibiki's ear.

And then the interrogator talked, "I have just been informed that Haruno Sakura has not signed in this morning. And she is not in the building right now. Accordingly, Haruno Sakura has been disqualified." He declared.

Now Shisui, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Jiraiya , Ino and even the Hokage appeared to be shocked and extremely worried.

And when the Hokage looked towards Itachi to ask him if he knew where Sakura was; she was even more surprised to see him gone.

.

**Yup, she's gone!**

**Can you guess what happened?**

**Please Review. **


	40. Chapter 40

**I've just realized that I started this story almost a year and a half ago o.O**

**So, I would love to give a huge ****thank you**** to those who have been with me since the very first chapter :D You guys are awesome!**

Panicking didn't even begin to describe the state Naruto was in at the moment. He was running around Konoha like a raging bull, his Chakra spilling off of him in waves and terrifying everyone who has the misfortune of running into him. The future hokage was asking everyone whether they've seen his pink haired teammate.

He had a picture of her on hand, since some hours ago Sasuke decided that Naruto's strategy of just going around and yelling the question: "WHERE IS SHE!" at everyone over and over again, might not really get them any information. So he gave his best friend a picture of Sakura and told him to at least show the people the picture while yelling at them.

And so they did.

For his part, Sasuke appeared much calmer but really wasn't.

In the beginning he didn't really understand what was happening. Sakura didn't show up for the exams, she didn't even sign in, in the morning.

In fact Naruto and Sasuke had gone over to her place in the morning so that they can go together to the exam, but she wasn't there so they assumed she went ahead. So when they realized she wasn't there at all they got really confused.

The confusion turned into panic when Itachi himself exited the arena without even asking for permission. That was what assured everyone that something was deadly wrong. Itachi was known for his keen intellect and stellar intuition if he has judged this to be a worthy situation of leaving the exams right under the nose of the hokage then something really was off.

That's why Sasuke and Naruto did the same, followed by Ino and her team and Kakashi bowed at the hokage and vanished as well followed by Shisui who flickered away in no time. Next were Genma and Neji who left with Tenten and Hinata who were sitting in the audience.

The audience was thoroughly confused and waiting expectantly for the hokage to blow up. Even Ibiki didn't say anything in favor of watching the blonde who was sure to vow to kill the shinobi for leaving like that. Yet, the woman remained calm and turned to Shizune and Jiraiya: "What are you two waiting for?" She questioned. She then ordered both of them to go help the others find Sakura, until she finishes overseeing the exams.

Of course leaving the exams like that could only mean that Naruto and Sasuke alongside Ino's team were disqualified. However, Sasuke couldn't care less at the moment.

Especially that they have been looking for the girl for over 9 hours now without finding any trance of her. And right now, the sun was setting and things were getting even harder for them. However, both Naruto and Sasuke were a bit hopeful since they were scheduled to meet up with all the others who were looking for the girl in a minute or so, so there might be some good news waiting for them.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!" Naruto screamed at an innocent woman who scurried away from him in fear.

"Calm down dobe." Sasuke said in a tired tone. Naruto has been screaming all day, to such an extent that Sasuke was pretty sure that his hearing abilities have dropped by a few skill points by now.

"HOW CAN YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, TEME!" he said and Sasuke was pretty sure that all of the blonde's sentences right now would end with a huge bunch of giant flashing exclamation marks. "SHE ISN'T AT HER HOUSE, SHE ISN'T AT THE HOSPITAL. NO ONE HAS EVEN SEEN HER EVER SINCE LAST NIGHT. EVEN INO-SAN SPENT THE NIGHT TRAINING WITH HER TEAM SO SHE DIDN'T SEE SAKURA-CHAN. SHE'S GONE, COMPLETELY GONE." He screamed at the top of his lungs. And despite the ear shattering volume Sasuke couldn't help but agree. Sakura was nowhere to be found. And he was really dreading making one of the most logical conclusions given the last conversation he's had with her.

"Hey," Came a distant and rather somber voice from behind the boys. They turned around to see Ino looking more miserable than they have ever seen her. The closest she came to looking like that was when she spend 12 hours personally mixing a new nail-polish color, only to end up breaking a nail right after she applied it. That day after throwing a hissy fit, she looked like misery incarnated but even that doesn't compare to how she looked right now.

Behind her were her team Shikamaru and Choji.

"Anything?" Sasuke questioned and Ino and Choji shook their heads in reply.

"We scanned the entire southern side of Konoha and we found absolutely no trace of Sakura-chan and no one has even seen her pass by." Shikamaru explained, and watched with a tired look on his face as Naruto's eyes went wide and he turned around and punched a house wall only to have it shatter on impact revealing a guy sitting casually on the toilet with a magazine in his hand. The guy folded the magazine to cover himself.

"WHAT!" The man screamed only to be silenced by Naruto's dark look.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT A TIME LIKE THAT?" he asked the distraught man, "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON AND GO LOOK FOR SAKURA-CHAN!" he roared.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru commented as the guy ran away terrified.

A second later, Jiraiya and Shizune arrived.

"DID YOU FIND HER?" Naruto screamed, running towards his mentor.

Jiraiya shook his head apologetically.

"I am afraid that Saku-chan is nowhere to be found. She didn't pass by the northern side of Konoha." He said in a much less boisterous tone than he normally uses. For her part, Shizune just looked stressed and thoroughly upset.

"We need to find her," Ino started in an urgent tone.

"We couldn't find anything." Came Neji's voice from behind her. He was accompanied by a sobbing Hinata and a comforting Tenten who had her arm around the girl's shoulder.

"We questioned everyone we ran into, but no one saw her." Tenten said before tightening her grasp on Hinata's shoulder as the girl started to cry again.

"WE WILL FIND HER HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed at his girlfriend in an attempt to comfort her.

Hinata nodded. She trusted that blonde more than anyone else in the world. "Hai." She said mid sobs.

And just like that the last three members of the search party arrived. Everyone looked expectantly as Kakashi, Shisui and Genma flickered in.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke questioned.

Kakashi shook his head, his one eye showing just how distraught he was. After all, the girl was like a daughter to him. How can she just disappear like that?

"We have mobilized the police force," Shisui chipped in comfortingly. He was serious now, all traces of his world renowned humor gone and replaced with a no-none sense demeanor. "They will be conducting their own investigation simultaneously."

"And the Hokage has mobilized a few Anbu teams to join the search." Genma pitched.

"Is something the matter Sasuke?"Kakashi questioned intuitively as his student seemed to be grappling with something and all of a sudden everyone's attention turned towards the young Uchiha.

Sasuke drew in a deep breath trying to delay saying what he wanted to say. This in itself was highly uncharacteristic of the Uchiha. "I am not quite sure; however I think we should consider the possibility that Sakura isn't in trouble." Sasuke said in a solemn tone.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru voiced the question on everyone's mind.

Sasuke paused again. "The last time I talked to Sakura, she was really stressed and she was considering leaving Nii-san because she thought she was causing him many problems." He said in a calm tone that completely contradicted the sorrow on his face. "Maybe she acted upon that urge and left." He finished.

"NO!" Naruto screamed.

"I agree." Ino said crossly. "Forehead would never just up and leave and on the day of the exam of all days." She rationed.

For a second everyone was silent.

"However, we must admit that her leaving willingly would explain the fact that no one saw her and that her apartment shows no signs of struggle." Neji said reflectively.

"However, if she had left of her own accord would she not have taken her personal belongings with her?" Shikamaru retorted.

"Yes, that would make sense." Kakashi picked up. "And I can't help but agree with Ino-san, Sakura is not the type to just run away like this." He said addressing Sasuke.

"I know but….."

"But it remains a valid possibility." Shisui said solemnly.

"Maybe she hasn't taken her things because she was in a hurry to leave." Genma offered. "I have seen it happen before."

"Where is Itachi-Taicho anyway?" Shizune questioned.

Shisui and Genma shrugged. "He opted to search alone." Shisui elaborated. "We think he's looking outside Konoha." He pushed on.

"But he hasn't found anything so far." Genma pitched.

And yet again everyone fell silent. Is it possible that Sakura just left? Just like that?

Ino shook her head.

While Naruto dropped to his knees, sobbing: "SAKURAAAA-CHAAAAAAAN." He screamed as Hinata ran towards him and threw a comforting hand around his shoulder as she cried with him.

"Enough." Sasuke ordered, getting the attention of the two. "I was just saying that it was a possibility; this does not mean that it is confirmed that she left." He said sensibly.

"He is quite correct." Jiraiya chipped in.

"All we can do now is continue looking for her." Tenten said throwing a fist in the air as Neji nodded.

"We will enlist the assistance of Gai-sensei and Lee." The Hyuuga suggested.

"Yes, those two can cover a lot of ground in a little amount of time." Kakashi said hopefully, as Naruto's eyes lit up a bit.

"And we will keep looking." Shisui pitched, as everyone nodded.

"We will find her." Sasuke said in finality.

"Let's meet back here in 3 hours to report again." Kakashi pitched and everyone nodded again, before disappearing in various random directions.

.

Opening his eyes, to reveal quickly revolving dark patterns circling around in a blood crimson background, Itachi inhaled sharply before closing his eyes again in an attempt to calm himself.

But yet again, this attempt proved to be in vain. He has spent the better part of the day looking for Sakura around some of their neighboring countries. He asked various people, got in contact with random officials and black ops officers and he spent the entire day going from town to town and trying to figure out if he can detect her Chakra.

But even with his superior abilities and keen perseverance the Uchiha was sure that he had very small chances. He was fighting a losing battle after all; if he didn't have any clues as to where she was, Itachi had little to no chances of finding her and he knew that for a fact. And that was why he was thoroughly upset at the moment. He came back to Konoha to try to figure out whether anyone has found any piece of information regarding Sakura.

And that was when he was told about her talk with Sasuke. And that she might have left because she was afraid of causing him trouble.

For the first time in his life the Uchiha prince found himself cursing mentally. *Damn it!* He mentally exclaimed. If only he had told her what happened with his clan and that they pretty much approved of the revocation of the engagement no questions asked; could he have avoided this? He wanted to wait and tell her after the exam; after she became an Anbu, so that she could have an all around amazing moment.

Don't get me wrong; Itachi wasn't thoroughly convinced that she left. He really didn't want to believe that. He didn't want to believe that he could be too stupid as to lose the one person he cared about the most. He wanted to protect her more than anything. He even told her at one point that everything would end well. This was by no means well. And Itachi hated to think that he couldn't keep his word to her.

Itachi drew in another gulp of air as he pondered the alternative of her having left. What else could have happened to her? Someone could have hurt her; someone could have hurt his Sakura.

Unconsciously, Itachi made a fist, his jaw tightening as he vowed to destroy whoever might have had the audacity to do that. And unconsciously as well, he found himself hoping that she did leave if the alternative was that she was somewhere at the moment hurt … or even worse…..

At that, everyone in the vicinity felt a shock wave of terror pressing on their chests as Itachi's Chakra flared.

.

Sakura opened her eyes.

*Open your eyes.* inner Sakura commanded.

*I did.* Sakura said absently.

*They are not open.* the alter ego advised. *We can't see anything.*

Sakura attempted to look around. But true enough; she saw nothing. However, she was positive that her eyes were in fact open.

*It's so dark in here.* She concluded.

*Where is **here** by the way?* Inner Sakura questioned as the two were quickly regaining a distant grasp on reality.

Sakura's eyes widened, as her mind slowly focused.

*WHERE ARE WE?* She mentally roared.

*Come up with your own questions will ya?* Inner Sakura snapped at her.

Sakura attempted to move, yet to her utter surprise she couldn't.

Slowly, she realized that the reason of that was that she was tied.

*Chains?* She concluded as she recognized the rattling of chains every time she attempted to move.

The rattling was a low voice since Sakura didn't really have the power to move around that much. Her inability wasn't only because of the manacles encasing her arms and legs or even the fact that she was still half drugged.

*My chakra is gone.* She concluded, watching the panic spread across her inner's face.

*What is going on here?* She mentally questioned as she finally pieced together the fact that she was somehow drugged, stripped of her Chakra, and tied up in an impossibly dark room.

*Oh Kami.*

.

Shisui walked briskly past his house gates. He just left a meeting with the police department's higher ups and he decided to stop by his house quickly to get a few maps of Konoha's surrounding area in hopes of getting a better idea about where Sakura was. He knew he was grasping for straws here, but he really wanted to find the girl. For his cousin's sake, since he knew that Itachi really needed her. Not to mention that he himself grew to care for the 'kitten' very much.

He sighed as he rounded a corner and made his way towards his front door. However, the second he did so; he came to a complete stop as his eyes were greeted by a sight that was nothing short of startling.

She raised her head, as she heard the halting footsteps.

And Shisui's eyes went wide as he clearly saw the tears in her eyes. She was crouched on his doorstep; her hair for once flowing down and thoroughly mussed, her headband which normally adorned her forehead was nowhere to be seen.

"Anko?" Shisui questioned quickly making his way over to her and coming to a stop right in front of her.

She looked up, tears evident in her brown eyes.

"Shisui," She said in a choked up voice. Shisui instantaneously looked alert. This was the first time in a long time that she's actually called his name and something about it made him feel the urgency of it all. "I…. I did something really bad." She said before hiding her face in her hands in silent tears.

.

**Two more chapters to go ;)**

**Please review.**


	41. Chapter 41

**So, I decided to post the last two chapters together, just for the fun of it :D **

**As of now, this story is "COMPLETE!" WOHOO! Finally :D**

**Once again, I would like to thank you all for your support. And your constantly inspiring reviews. Thank you!**

*I think my blood is flowing backwards.* Sakura commented.

*What is that supposed to mean?* Her inner self interjected. *Hey, at least now we could see.* She attempted soothingly.

*I'm not sure this is such a good thing.*Sakura said wistfully, as her emerald orbs scanned once again over her surroundings.

This was no joke; she wasn't dreaming or hallucinating while lying on her bed after a particularly huge meal consisting solely of chocolates and coffee. No, this was the real thing. And her poor battered brain started realizing that a while ago, when she once again opened her eyes. This time though, she had to close them really fast as an incredible amount of light attacked them.

It was at that point that the girl realized that her arms and legs were still chained; the only difference however, was that she now appeared to be kneeling in water.

Unable to keep her eyes closed anymore the girl opened them yet again. On first glance she was tempted to breathe a sigh of relief as she realized that she was in the midst of a public bathing house. Water was flowing everywhere and the delicious steam was slowly merging with the surrounding cold air.

However, Sakura quickly realized that she shouldn't be relaxing. This realization came courtesy of the fact that two six foot tall men, with inhuman looking muscles as well as an assortment of clearly displayed weapons; were standing behind her. The two were clad in matching black wife beaters and she quickly realized that they were the two holding the chains that were keeping her hostage.

And once again, she came to the painful realization that she somehow didn't have any access to her chakra. So kicking the crap out of the two behemoths behind her was out of the question.

*May be we should try talking to them.* Inner Sakura suggested.

*What do you want me to say exactly; 'nice weather gentlemen, you look lovely'.* Sakura replied snidely.

Inner Sakura rolled her eyes. *Wow, who knew that being kidnapped would cause you to grow a backbone.*

*Just shut up will ya?* The girl snapped. *I just need to know what's happening here.* She added thoughtfully. *I need to get out of here and fast the Anbu exams are today, I really need to try and make it in time.* She pondered quickly going through the many tricks she has learnt in her life, desperately searching for one that could apply here and get her out of this.

However, all thoughts quickly got drained from her mind as her eyes zeroed in on the man who just walked into the bathing house.

*RUNN!* Inner Sakura roared.

*I can't, you moron.*

*Then I will.*The inner said hastily before starting to run away. *B-bye.*

.

"Orochimaru!" Shisui repeated, completely taken aback.

"Hai." The woman said nodding dismally. "Sensei is the one who was behind the whole getting together with Itachi idea. He even helped me throughout the whole thing. It's not that I was free of blame or anything; I wanted the power and the money, but sensei was the one pushing me to do it."

"Why would he do that?" The Uchiha questioned, opting to focus on the most pressing matters first. They were still standing at his doorstep and the information the woman sprang on him a while ago was enough to make him want to kill her, but he stuck with it in an attempt to get as much information as possible.

The woman sighed, miserably and spoke in a quivering tone, "He wanted to get to your family. I don't really know why. Maybe he's interested in your bloodline trait." She paused looking at Shisui meaningfully. "He said something about Itachi and Sasuke's bodies and how my being close to them would help him in his task…." She paused again. "I don't really know why."

"And you agreed to assist him with that." Shisui repeated in a judgment filled voice.

Anko didn't look apologetic, more along the lines of a woman who has come to peace with what she has done, and completely accepted whatever might be offered as a punishment for her sins.

"I wanted the power. I wanted to be Miss Anko Uchiha and more importantly I wanted my sensei's approval." She said solemnly. "But this is not what matters here. What really matters is what happened when I failed him and Itachi decided to revoke our engagement in favor of getting together with Sakura."

Shisui suddenly looked very alert.

"What happened?" He asked in a no nonsense voice.

"He flipped. His plans were crashing around him and he wanted to fix them and I vowed to do anything to help him fix it." She said before trailing off and drawing her coat around her as she crossed her arms underneath her chest and looked at the floor obviously in tears. When she spoke next her voice was once again choked up. "I just didn't know it will get this far." She said tearfully.

"What did you do?" Shisui questioned taking a step towards the woman and putting both arms on her shoulders.

"I really don't want her to die." She choked out, her tearful orbs locking with Shisui's which were now wide with horror.

"What happened?" Came a deadly voice from behind the elder Uchiha.

Instantaneously both Shisui and Anko jumped, Anko looking like she was about to faint.

"Itachi," Shisui said in a halfhearted almost apologetic tone. "Anko was just telling me….."

"I heard." Itachi said, eyes flashing a deadly crimson. "What did you do?" he finished shifting the weight of his stare and Chakra to rest on the woman's chest.

Anko's breath hitched for a long second, before she once again looked at the floor.

"He had me call that man." She said simply.

"What man?" Shisui questioned urgently.

"The man you guys met on your undercover mission. He told him who Sakura really was. I never really thought it would get that far. But the man was pissed; he wanted to get to Sakura at all costs. He said she tricked him and he had a score to settle with her. I thought I could, but I really can't handle that…." She trailed off crying.

And the atmosphere turned explosive as Shisui stared at her in absolute chock while Itachi's Chakra threatened to kill her without him even trying. The woman was actually getting dizzy from the weight of it all.

"Where is she?" Itachi questioned in a deadly tenor.

"I-" Anko stammered. "I don't really know the exact location, but I know that they are still in Konoha somewhere near the southern gates." She finished, but before she could look at Itachi the man was gone.

However, Anko had better things to worry about. As it seemed as if the only thing that was keeping her on her feet before was how high-strung Itachi's obtrusive Chakra was, and now that it was gone the woman came tumbling to her knees.

But before she could hit the ground, Shisui's arms enveloped her, supporting her back to a standing position.

"Shisui…." She said faintly. "You don't have to." She started solemnly. "I don't deserve it."

Shisui looked dead serious as he spoke next. "I never did it because you deserved it, Anko." He said simply.

"Then… Why?"The woman asked confusedly. Why on earth would this man be by her side all this time? Why would he worry about her like he had? And why on earth would he keep supporting her even after what she just admitted to? Shouldn't he just let her fall?

"It was never something I could help." Shisui said earnestly. "It still isn't." He pushed on as Anko's eyes went wide.

But before the woman could say anything, Shisui lifted her up and turned around to open his house door.

"I will go alert the Hokage to what happened" He Paused eyeing her thoughtfully. "You will stay here until I come back." He ordered as he walked in.

Anko nodded.

.

She immediately recognized him; the round glasses, the light purple hair, as well as the three women surrounding him.

"Senka-san." The girl mouthed in disbelief, as her mind went through the implications of what was happening.

"Rose-san." He greeted in his boring tone. "Or better yet… Sakura-san; Konoha's main medic: the hokage's apprentice, a members of Konoha's team seven and Uchiha Itachi's leading lady." He said in monotone.

Sakura gulped.

"I…."

"I believe Itachi-san to have been the man accompanying you on that day." He concluded pushing his round glasses further up his nose. "What was his name….. Kaien-san?" He said not really asking her.

*So there's no way out of this hah?* Sakura concluded in despair.

Inner Sakura nodded. *He seems to know everything.* She said for once abandoning her teasing antics and opting for a more befitting attitude.

"Listen Senka-san." Sakura attempted putting on her best Kunoichi attitude. "Keeping me hostage won't help you at all. They already know what you look like and what your plans are for Konoha. Keeping me here will only make your situation worse. And as you said I am the hokage's apprentice. If you let me out I will be instrumental in negotiating a deal for you." She lied skillfully.

Unfortunately though, the man appeared to be unmoved.

"You are a stellar chemist Rose-San, because of you my identity was revealed to those imbeciles." He hissed. "And they were waiting for me when I arrived at Konoha. I barely escaped them after realizing that the explosives you gave me were fakes. I lost most of my men, my money and even my reputation because of you and that boyfriend of yours. Do you really think I will just let you go?" He said his eyes fixating on her venomously, that she found herself longing for the good old days when Anko and Ino were the only ones who gave her bad intentioned stares.

"You are right, though." He pushed on in a toneless voice. "Keeping you hostage is a stupid move on my part." He allowed.

Despite herself the girl breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"I will kill you instead." He said impassively, which somehow made his words much more impactful. "Your lifeless body will be the beautiful message I send to your beloved Kaien-San to show him just who he is messing with."

"Senka-san….." She started shakily, but somehow in her rush to say anything, she missed Senka's signal to his minions and found herself flying forwards as the two men walked on and dragged her by the chains.

Her arms were spread before her as one of the men dragged her face first across the floor. Behind her the other man held the chains that were restraining her feet.

*That's it isn't it?* Inner Sakura said in a somber voice. And somehow hearing her normal nagging inner self use such a tone made it all sink in and made it all that much more agonizing to the girl. *He's gonna kill us and send us over to Itachi-san as a message. That's how it ends hah?* The inner surmised.

*There must be something I can do.* Sakura thought valiantly.

*It's done.* the inner offered. *You have done enough.*She said somberly causing Sakura's eyes to go wide. *We were fine; we lived a simple life, went to the hospital, got back and hid in the shadows all the time. But you had to do this.*

*Do what?* Sakura questioned wincing at the accusation.

*You had to go and ruin it all, smash our simple life across a giant brick wall. You had to go and try to get stronger, make yourself shine brighter and then you had to go after that man. If you hadn't done that then none of this would've happened; then he wouldn't have gotten in trouble with his family, then the entire country wouldn't be calling you a slut who stole a guy from his fiancé and then we would never have gotten to a point where a psycho killer is trying to use our dead body as a message.* inner Sakura concluded her accusation.

Sakura looked affronted and thoroughly hurt. *You're saying that this is all my fault; for trying to live a better life? Are you saying that I caused this; because I was trying to fix our life?*

*There was nothing to fix about our life it was fine but you had to go and break it.*

Sakura was too lost in her inner rivalry that she hadn't noticed it when the man in front of her stopped dragging her.

All of a sudden the girl had to re-focus as her eyes were assaulted by a gust of hot steam. She was quickly lifted up and she found herself looking upon a giant bath overflowing with boiling water.

The girl was burning up just from standing near the thing and it was apparent from the thermometers littered around the bathhouse that the temperature of that particular stream was continuously getting higher.

"In a few second, this bath will reach a boiling point capable of hard boiling an egg in less than 15 seconds. When that happens; Sakura-san you will have your final bath." Senka spoke from the shadows, his voice echoing through the place in a menacing manner.

Sakura attempted to brace herself. She really didn't know what to do. She tried to divert her attention away from the pain that was to befall her in a few seconds. She pondered what will happen when her friends hear the news of her death and how much time it would take them to forget she ever existed. And she searched desperately for a thought worthy of being her final one.

After intense mental rivalry and a myriad of gut wrenchingly devastating thoughts coming at her one after the other; Sakura finally arrived at the one thought she wanted to have last. At that one mental image she wanted as her mind's parting vision. She focused on that image as she absently registered Senka's voice asking them to throw her in.

Sakura closed her eyes tightly and thought of the image of flowing water, of her being wet and cold and of Itachi moving his shower curtain to look at her as she looked sheepishly back at him. This was the first time he really interacted with her in person. And even though she was terrified at that moment she was excited to see him and to be with him. She really didn't have anything to regret.

As they forced her closer to the water, Sakura told her inner that she was wrong. She told her that her life needed fixing and that the last few days with Itachi, made her life. The way he believed in her, the way he cared for her, the way he was willing to risk everything for her; made her feel worthy and happy for the first time in her whole life. And she was just content to have had those days with him.

She was close, very close now. And she once again let her mind wander to him. His eyes as he stepped with her in the bathtub and put a towel around her; the way he looked when he smiled at her and even the way he looked when he was trying to scare her. He was her final thought and she realized that she was blessed to have such a good final thought.

She felt a shove at her back, and she was launched forwards and started falling towards the water.

She knew it wasn't a long fall, so she took one final breath and desperately thought of the man she was now fully certain she was in love with.

And now it was time for the impact,

However, instead of merciless heat devouring her body; Sakura felt something else, something familiar, very familiar. The girl opened her eyes hazily only to see a pair of crimson orbs looking back at her.

She was dizzy and her mind was in disbelief. *Is it an illusion?* Sakura mentally questioned, feeling her grip on reality weaken. *Is that how badly I wanna see him?* She thought with a wistful smile.

"You are safe now, Sakura." Came an impossibly soothing lilting tenor, after which the girl immediately lost consciousness.

.

**Keep Reading ;) **


	42. Chapter 42

"So where is he now?" Tsunade questioned irritably.

"Gone." Jiraiya answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"That bastard snake!" She roared.

"He left alongside Kabuto, last night. There are rumors stating that he has something to do with the sound shinobi, however, nothing has been verified yet." Itachi said formally.

"How about Anko?" Ibiki questioned. "Shouldn't she be held liable for what happened?"

"I don't think she knew what she was doing." Shisui said, frowning slightly.

"But….." Kakashi started.

"I agree with Shisui." Itachi interjected. "Anko was a pawn in his game; it was because of her though, that we were able to save Sakura. I believe that she should be regarded as a witness." He said in monotone.

Shisui actually looked stunned for a second.

"Hmm." The hokage said tapping a finger to her chin. "Fine, then."

"How is Sakura-chan doing now?" Genma questioned.

"She still hasn't woken up yet." Shizune pitched. "However, her situation is stable."

The room occupants seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Is she still at the hospital?" Neji questioned.

"No, she is at my dorm room." Itachi responded. "Uzumaki-san and Hyuuga-san are with her."

Neji had to roll his eyes when Genma looked at him at the mention of 'Hyuuga-san'.

"That would be Hinata Hyuuga and not me since I happen to be standing right here." He told his teammate irritably.

Genma gave an "Ahhh" of understanding and at that everyone in the room burst out laughing, even Itachi's expression seemed to lighten a bit in appreciation for the humor of the situation.

"Alright," The hokage said slamming her palms on her desk. "You are to keep looking for that snake. And Shisui since Mitirashi is staying at your place; see what information you can get from her regarding the bastard's whereabouts. YOU ARE ALL DISMISSED." She finished in a formal tone.

At that they all bowed and started filing out of the room.

"Hey, Uchiha," Tsunade called after Itachi. "You take good care of my student."

At that Itachi gave a sexy as hell half smile before nodding and leaving the room.

"My lucky, lucky student." She added in a low voice.

"Tsunade-sama." Shizune berated the lecherous hokage.

Walking out of the room, Kakashi stopped Itachi for a second.

"Itachi-san," The copy ninja greeted. "I would like to stop by for a while this afternoon to check on Sakura." He said in a fatherly tone. "If that won't be much of a bother."

Itachi nodded understandingly. "No bother at all Hatake-San. You can stop by at any time." The Uchiha said courteously.

"Much appreciated."The silver haired man said with a smile, before walking away.

"Itachi." Came a voice from behind the Uchiha.

Itachi didn't turn around, yet he slowed down a bit for his cousin to catch up to him.

Shisui quickly caught up to his best friend; however, he remained silent for almost a minute as the two walked on by.

"What you did in there…." Shisui finally started. Itachi did just save Anko's ass, and Shisui knew for a fact that his cousin would like nothing more than to kill her dead.

"If it is your desire to be with her then I shall not stop you." Itachi said without preamble. "However, I trust you to keep her away from Sakura." He said fixing his cousin under his gaze.

Shisui actually chuckled at that.

"You never beat around the bushes do you, little cousin?" He said laughingly. "I promise you, she won't hassle kitten anymore."

At that Itachi nodded and took off.

"Thank you." Shisui said after him.

.

"AWAAAAAY!" Ino ordered, swatting him away regally.

"No." Sasuke said, completely unmoved.

Ino was currently in the process of doing some exercises (which was what she normally did when she was relieved after a particularly tough mission. And Sakura remaining alive was no different.)

For his part, Sasuke has been following her around all morning, as he systematically scared away any man who attempted to admiringly regard her spandex clad figure as she did laps around the academy.

"What do you want from me anyway?" She said turning to face him with a stone faced expression.

"I want you." He said simply.

The girl was taken aback for a second, however, she regained her bearings quickly, and hiding her embarrassment with a cough, she pushed on. "Screw you Uchiha, I don't want you." She said resuming her trot around the academy.

However, a second later she had to stop as Sasuke appeared in front of her.

"Yes you do." He said impassively.

"Listen," she started irritably.

"I listened to you last time; this is your turn to listen." He ordered in a no nonsense tone.

The girl scowled at him.

"I understand that the way I treated you hasn't been fair. And I am not promising to change who I am but I am under the impression that I care for you, this is why you will be my girlfriend form this point on." He finished simply.

The girl's mouth flew open, as she gawked at the guy.

"Y-You're asking me out?" She said sheepishly.

"And as my girlfriend you are not to engage in any sort of relationship with any other man." He declared.

"Wa-wait…." She stuttered. "You're asking me to date you exclusively."

"Call it what you want." He said haughtily.

The blonde just stared at him for a second.

"Aren't you supposed to ask for forgiveness for what you've done first?" She said raising an eyebrow. *If he thinks he's getting out of it that easily he has another thing coming.* She thought.

However, Sasuke didn't act as she expected, instead his hand found its way to her arm and in a second she was pulled flush against his chest, with his lips pressed urgently against hers.

"Good apology." Ino said breathlessly after Sasuke pulled away.

His answering smirk, assured the girl that they had some very interesting times ahead of them.

.

Walking down a long alleyway amongst the clouds, with everything within view glimmering with a soothing white sheen; Sakura was looking around her in awe.

The light pure wind in her face caused her hair and crisp white dress to flutter around her dreamily.

Sakura smiled as she regarded the drifting clouds. Her smile grew even wider when she arrived at the end of the alleyway to find a giant white and gold gate.

"Welcome." Came an angelic voice from behind the gates.

Soon the gates flew open of their own accord, and behind them stood…. And at that Sakura really had to blink a couple of times to wrap her mind around the white bunny looking back at her.

"Sakura." The bunny said in a strange voice.

"Bunny?" She questioned dreamily, as her eyes started focusing on someone who was by no means 'a bunny'.

He smiled, "Once again: not exactly." Itachi said in an obviously relieved tone.

"I….It…." Sakura stuttered unable to fathom what was happening or where was the bunny. " you…. 'Tachi-san?" was all that came out.

"Tachi-san?" Itachi repeated leaning closer to her. "Really?" He husked out.

Now it took a blush for her mind to focus.

And at that she sat up quickly causing Itachi to draw back in amusement.

"WHAT?... WHERE? ….. HOW?" She paused registering the fact that she was sitting on a bed in Itachi's dorm room, with Itachi looking bemusedly back at her. "I am not dead." She concluded.

"Good guess." He said with an earnest smile.

Itachi then did the unthinkable, he leaned closer to her once more, wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her back to rest her head on his chest, and leaning down slightly he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

Sakura felt relief wash over her every sense. "But… How?" She questioned.

"Senka and his minions are in prison." Itachi informed her. "And Orochimaru was the one to inform Senka of your whereabouts he is now listed as an S-class criminal. And I promise you Sakura, that I shall find him." He finished confidently.

Sakura sat up a bit and looked at him.

"Orochimaru?"

"Apparently, it was part of some scheme he had to get Anko close to me and my family."

"Ah." She said bowing her head.

Itachi raised a hand to ruffle her hair.

The girl looked up and had to blush at the caring look she found in his eyes.

"Never bow your head Sakura, it doesn't suit an Uchiha." He said simply.

"Hah?"

"Uchiha never bow their heads Sakura."

"What? Uchiha?"

Itachi's answer was in the form of a light peck on the cheek, "That is if you agree to take me for a husband." He added, leaning in to whisper sensuously in her ear.

"WHAT?" Sakura repeated, not knowing what on earth was happening.

And at that Itachi actually laughed.

However, Sakura didn't have time to verify what just happened, as the door quickly flew open revealing an out of breath blonde who was eyeing her as if she was a giant oxygen tank.

"SAKURA-CHAAN." Naruto screamed for the world to hear, he then ran towards her, jumped on the bed and drew her into a deep bone crushing hug.

"Naruto?" Came the girl's muffled cry of surprise.

Naruto started rocking her back and forth. "OH SAKURA-CHAN." He screamed. "I AM SO GLAD YOU ARE BACK. I DON'T CARE IF YOU WANT TO BE WITH THE BASTARD'S EVIL OLDER BROTHER, I DON'T CARE IF YOU WANT TO PUNCH ME IN THE FACE EVERYDAY. I AM JUST GLAD YOU ARE BACK." He finished completely oblivious to the death glare said 'evil older brother' was giving him at the moment or the fact that he was suffocating the poor girl.

"Off the bed." Itachi ordered darkly, and it was all it took for the blonde to literally fly off the bed.

"Sorry sir?" He said giving Itachi a military greeting.

This caused Sakura and Hinata who was standing in the door way to break into a fit of laughter.

"I am so glad you're OK Sakura-chan." Hinata declared.

"Thank you Hinata." She said gratefully.

"You're finally up." Tenten's voice echoed through the door way, as she and Neji popped in.

"How are you feeling, Sakura-chan?" Neji questioned.

"I am good thank you." She said with a smile, internally wondering if the entire town has caught a whiff of what happened to her.

"That is good to know, Saku-chan." Jiraiya said magically appearing in front of the bed, with Kakashi on his side.

"I am glad you're OK, Sakura." Kakashi said in a kind tone.

"Thank you." She said with a sweet smile.

This attention and concern were leaving the girl humbled, grateful and in awe.

"FOREHEAAAAAAD." Came an oh-so-familiar voice from behind the door. A second later, the door flew open to reveal a flustered Ino followed by a cool headed Sasuke.

"Sakura." Sasuke greeted obviously relieved to see her up.

Sakura smiled at him, before she was promptly choked by Ino who jumped at her and gave her yet another painful bone crushing hug.

The girl however, promptly caught herself being overly expressive and drew back getting to her feet and looking down at her friend.

"Oh good God sweetie," She declared in a haughty tone. "You don't need beauty sleep you need to hibernate for a good couple of years." She said batting her eyelashes. "And even that might not be enough to fix this." She added thoughtfully.

She then paused for a second, taking in Sakura's affronted glare.

"Oh, GOD!" She screamed getting emotional. "Who else has flaws for days like you?" She shouted, grabbing the girl by the shoulders and shaking her. "If you had died, I would have had no one to insult you idiot. What were you thinking?"

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Glad to know I have a cause in this life." She said sarcastically.

"Of course you do." Ino said, nodding frantically.

*Sarcasm really is lost on that girl isn't it?* She pondered.

"Well hello there kitten." Came Shisui's smooth tenor as he flashed into view. And Sakura could just tell that Itachi, who was sitting calmly behind her, didn't appreciate the legions of people currently occupying his room. "You look dazzling, if I might say." He added, taking her hand and placing a chaste kiss on it.

"Thank you." The girl said with a smile.

"Oh, that's right; Itachi your mother says she needs kitten to stop by tomorrow so that they can start working on the preparations." Shisui said with a sly smile.

"I see." Itachi said calmly.

"Preparations?" Sakura questioned confusedly.

"How about me?" Ino questioned a little offended. "Doesn't Mikoto-sama want to see me too? I am the maid of honor after all." She finished haughtily.

"Hey, Hey," Tenten chipped in. "Who said you're the maid of honor, I'm pretty sure Sakura would want a maid of honor whose number one priority won't be to dress her in the cheapest wedding dress possible."

"Why would I do that?" Ino questioned raising an eyebrow.

"So that she doesn't outshine you." Tenten said simply.

"Oh, give me a break, even in a million dollar dress billboard couldn't outshine me." Ino said confidently.

Observing the exchange Sakura didn't really know from where to start.

"What are you talking about? WHAT WEDDING? AND HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT I WON'T BE ABLE TO OUTSHINE YOU!" Sakura roared, balling her fists.

"Alright, Alright, you can be the maid of honor, since Sasuke-Kun's probably gonna be the best man anyways." Tenten said swatting Ino off and acting as if Sakura didn't just talk.

"What? wait a minute," Shisui interjected. "I will be the best man." He said confidently.

"As Nii-san's younger brother it follows that I am the natural choice for the best man." Sasuke said matter of factly.

"Itachi," Shisui whined.

"It is possible for me to have two best men." The smart Uchiha said diplomatically.

And at that Shisui grinned in satisfaction.

"WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE TALKING ABOUT?" Sakura roared. "WHAT WEDDING."

"Well since we got that settled," Kakashi interrupted her yelling fit as if she didn't even start it. "I believe I should be the one to give Sakura away." He said fixing Sakura with a pleading look, the kind of look fathers use to get you to feel guilty enough for disappointing them so that you just cave to whatever it is that they're asking.

"I was hoping to give Saku-chan away…." Jiraiya whined.

"NOOOOOO!" Naruto roared over both of his sensei's voices. "I will give Sakura-chan away. It's not fair for teme to be the only one who gets to be in the ceremony."

"Wait a minute; Neji will also be in the ceremony." Tenten argued. "He'll be one of the groomsmen."

"THAT'S SO NOT FAIR!" Naruto roared.

"I agree, Naruto-Kun deserves to be in the ceremony." Hinata said shyly.

"I don't care that much about being in the ceremony." Neji chipped in.

"You have to, so that we can walk down the aisle together."Tenten pitched.

"Who even said that you'll be a bridesmaid?" Ino asked Tenten with a raised eyebrow.

"You little….."

"I'll give her away then." Jiraiya said simply.

"I am her sensei…." Kakashi said forcefully.

"I AM HER BEST FRIEND."

"You know," Shiusi said leaning towards Sasuke. "Even though we're both best-men I am the one he really wants."

"You are a moron."

And just like that the whole room was alive with chatter and a myriad of different arguments.

In the middle the supposed 'bride' was looking back and forth between them, having lost hope that any of them will answer her question.

"What wedding?" She whispered wistfully.

"Ours." Itachi said with a devilish smile.

When Sakura just looked at him with wide eyes, he laughed again, "You never said no." He said with a wink as he drew her towards him and sat her in his lap, as he watched the arguing parties amusedly.

Sakura was stunned for a few seconds, before she actually smiled and relaxed in Itachi's hold, causing him to smile and stoke her hair lovingly.

*Stop looking at me like that.* Inner Sakura roared. *That smile is burning my eyes.* She screamed. *STOP SMILING, DAMN IT!*

And after a minute of Sakura smiling smugly back at her.

*Fine, fine,* She said waving a white flag. *I admit it; you're not a total idiot. NOW FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING PINK AND FLUFFY STOP SMILING! you're gonna give yourself stretch marks on your face and God knows that's like the only place you have none.*

And when even that didn't cause the girl's smile to falter.

Inner Sakura twitched. *Your babies are gonne be ugly anyway.* She screamed at her outer self before running away in tears.

"Pink hair and black hair is that even possible?" Sakura surmised out loud.

"Pardon?" Itachi questioned with a smile.

"Children with both pink and black hair, how would that look like?" She said without even realizing what she was doing.

Itachi smirked.

"Get out." He said in an impassive tone that immediately shut up all the arguing parties. "Now." He added, and to Sakura's utter surprise the previously chattering guests immediately ran out of the room, leaving the two of them alone in a mere instant.

Sakura looked at Itachi questioningly.

"I too am curious about the subject of our children, Sakura." Itachi said in monotone. "This is why I suggest we start working on this matter right now." He added, snaking a hand around her waist and turning her around so that she was straddling his hips instead of sitting in his lap. Sakura's eyes went wide and all color drained from her face.

"Hah?" She questioned dimwittedly as she observed inner as she passed out in a pool of her own drool.

"Allow me to demonstrate." He said suggestively, as one of his hands slithered over her thigh caressing it, while the other travelled behind her neck and drew her in.

*OH KAMI.*

.

And the rest is censored due to the fact that this story's rating is "T" and not "M" :P

*Screw that, I wanna watch.* Inner Sakura screamed, tapping her hands across the laminated doors that have now been erected in Sakura's mind. *Damn you! Damn you all!* She said dramatically. *I WANNA WATCH!*

**Hehe, once again thank you all so much for reading.**

**Now I'm considering doing that 'M' rated sequel so that inner Sakura doesn't suffer a heart attack or something. **

**I'm also considering a sequel with the main focus on Sasuke and Ino, but also follows the developments with Itachi and Sakura, Neji and Tenten and Naruto and Hinata and last but most definitely not least the rocky relationship between our beloved Shisui and the evil… ahem I mean Anko. And I would like to add to those couples the always lovely couple of Shikamaru and Temari.**

**Let me know if you would like me to do any of the above.**

**And one last time,**

**Please Review. **


End file.
